True Love
by New Moon Fanfics
Summary: Isabella é uma mulher fria, racional e independente que acredita que o amor é uma bobagem, um sentimento irracional e sem sentido. Porém tudo começa a ruir quando é confrontada por alguém que pensa o contrário, e pior, por quem ela sente uma forte atração. Isabella resistirá a essa tentação ou deixará de lado tudo o que sempre acreditou para viver o mais puro e verdadeiro amor?
1. Prólogo

Aos meus 24 anos tinha tudo o que poderia desejar, um bom emprego, bons amigos e uma ótima família. Me gabava por ser centrada e racional em tudo o que fazia, não me distraia por nada. Tudo o que eu queria, eu tinha. Foi assim que me formei na faculdade de design gráfico com honras e consegui um emprego na minha área, era realmente boa no que fazia, precisa e impecável, uma das melhores, senão a melhor.

Minha vida era perfeita, ordenada, calma e segura, isso até o dia que o vi pela primeira vez, depois que nossos olhos se encontraram eu me vi sem rumo e perdida, ele me afetava de um modo ao qual eu não sabia lidar, homem algum tinha tido tal efeito sobre mim. E agora eu não sabia o que fazer, tudo o que eu era evaporou diante dos meus olhos e eu não me reconhecia mais. Eu não sabia mais quem eu era. O que eu faria? Me deixava levar pelo o que sentia por ele ou fugiria para não me tornar o que sempre repudiei? Eu estava diante da escolha mais difícil da minha vida.

Que caminho eu deveria escolher? A razão ou o coração? Eu, Isabella Swan ou ele, Edward Cullen?


	2. Capítulo 1 - Preparativos

A chuva não parava, o que seria ótimo para dormir, entretanto eu não conseguia pegar no sono, os últimos dias tinham sido tão agitados e eu não parava de pensar nas coisas que ainda tinha que fazer, nada muito complicado, mas mesmo assim estava me tirando o sono. Amanhã seria o dia do casamento da Alice, minha melhor amiga, estava feliz por ela, o Jasper era um cara muito legal, gentil, amigo, companheiro, um pouco serio demais, mas como a Alice era uma espoleta acho que os dois se complementam. Ela ia sair do apartamento que dividimos para o casamento que ela mesma planejou durante o que eu diria foram longos dois anos, bom pelo menos estava tudo do jeito que ela sempre quis, seu pai não colocou restrições nos gastos, deixou que a imaginação da baixinha voasse, e com certeza valeu a pena, seria o casamento perfeito, e ela merecia. Infelizmente ela teve a ideia de me convidar para ser a madrinha coisa que me deixou lisonjeada, porém o fato de ter que entrar naquele corredor com todos me olhando, me assustava, resumindo não fiquei feliz com isso, mas aceitei, além disso não era um idiota qualquer que iria entrar comigo, seria seu irmão Jacob, uma das pessoas mais próximas que eu tenho, nos três sempre fomos unidos, isso desde o ensino fundamental, quando eu consegui uma bolsa de estudos em um dos melhores colégios de Seattle, a diferença social nunca foi um problema para nós, sempre fui muito bem tratada na casa deles e do mesmo modo meus pais o tratavam, nós éramos tão unidos que minha mãe achava que rolava algo entre eu e o Jake. Até parece! Ele sempre foi como um irmão para mim, está certo que ele é realmente muito atraente. Não sou cega né. Além disso tive uma queda por ele quando era adolescente, mas nunca passou de uma paixonite, agradeço por não ter rolado nada, pois de modo algum eu queria perder sua amizade. Alias no que se trata de romance, minha vida é algo nulo, não acredito no amor e só tenho relacionamentos rápidos, se é que eu posso chamar de ficar com um cara diferente a cada noitada de relacionamento. Alice e eu já tivemos muitas discussões sobre isso, ela acredita no amor, tanto que vai se casar, eu acho que isso é tudo bobagem, antigamente até podia funcionar, como com os meus pais, que são casados há trinta anos, mas hoje em dia eu acho ridículo acreditar que duas pessoas possam se casar e se amar até que a morte as separe, esta mais para até que apareça alguém melhor. Para mim o amor só te enfraquece diante do outro, te faz rebaixar e fazer coisas que você nunca faria só pelo outro, resumindo, isso nunca vai acontecer comigo, minha vida está ótima do jeito que está e espero que assim continue. Estava finalmente relaxando quando ouço alguém chamar meu nome.

– Bella! Bella! ISABELLAAAAA! ACORDAAAAAA! - Merda que horas eram? 5:50 ! O que raios a Alice quer essa hora? Levantei lentamente e fui até a porta, ao abri - la encontrei a pequena figura diante de mim realmente nervosa.

– Você sabe que horas são? Eu estou te esperando há uma hora. - Alice dizia com as mãos no quadril, se não fosse trágico seria engraçado, ela estava com creme na cara e cheia de coisas amarradas no cabelo e seu olhar mostrava toda sua fúria dirigida a mim.

– Relaxa Allie, não sei por que esta tão nervosa o casamento é só as oito da noite e não são nem 6 da manha. Me deixa dormir vai. – Ela me olhou séria.

– Dormir uma ova, tenho um milhão de coisas para fazer e como você é minha madrinha borá para me ajudar. - Revirei meus olhos, bendita hora que eu fui aceitar esse pedido.

– O que eu devo fazer minha realeza? – Fiz uma graça e acabei rindo, pena que ela não me acompanhou.

– Você acha isso engraçado? – Perguntou séria. Era o dia do seu casamento. Ela não devia estar feliz?

– Allie só relaxa, você esta estressada por nada, vai ser tudo perfeito, está tudo pronto. Não há razão para você estar tão nervosa. Amanhã, essa hora você vai estar com o Jasper em um lugar lindo, só os dois curtindo um ao outro. – Ela respirou fundo.

– Você tem razão, foi mal. É que eu não vejo a hora de entrar naquele corredor e me casar com ele. Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis. - Afe, o amor realmente nos deixa idiota.

– Não faça essa cara. Sei muito bem o que você esta pensando. - Que cara? Eu estava fazendo uma cara?

– Que cara? - Perguntei inocentemente.

– Essa aí, que diz "que coisa mais ridícula esse papo de amor". – É, realmente a Alice me conhecia, e antes que começássemos a discutir sobre isso, eu cortei o assunto.

– Bom, o que você precisa que eu faca? - Infelizmente minha tática não deu certo.

– Não fuja do assunto. Você vai se apaixonar, vai amar e vai ser muito feliz, até mais do que eu. - Meu rosto permaneceu sério, mas por dentro eu discordava, isso nunca ia acontecer. Resolvi não discutir, não era hora, nem o lugar para isso.

– Quem sabe né Alice. Mas hoje vamos pensar em você. O que você queria comigo, ou eu posso voltar a dormir?

– Você ficou de buscar o Jacob no Aeroporto lembra? Ele e o amigo dele. - Eu não tinha me esquecido, só que isso era às duas da tarde e não eram nem seis horas da manhã.

– Eu não me esqueci, só que o voo só chega as duas, ou você quer que eu fique esperando desde já? - Eu disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Você esta muito engraçadinha hoje. E eu não acredito que você vai dormir no dia do meu casamento, nós temos muitas coisas pra fazer até as duas. Agora se vista e me siga. - Depois dessa resolvi não abrir mais minha boca, afinal o dia era dela não meu, além disso posso dormir amanhã, já que hoje vou dançar até cansar, espero que tenha alguém que valha a pena nesse casamento, não vou abusar também, pois meus pais estarão lá e ficar com alguém com eles por perto pode não dar muito certo.

O resto da minha manhã foi repleto de combinações de maquiagem, sapatos e roupa, tinha momentos que eu pensava que a noiva era eu de tanto que Alice se focava nas minha coisas, acho que isso se devia ao fato de eu não gostar muito de nada disso. Muitas vezes eu me surpreendia da nossa amizade, éramos tão diferentes, ela amava roupas, sapatos, maquiagem, resumindo, uma mulher completamente feminina, eu por outro lado odiava tudo que estava relacionado com isso, me vestia bem, graças devo dizer a Alice que me ajudava a escolher algo que eu gostava e que segundo ela estava na moda. Alice era romântica, eu não, Alice gostava de gente, eu não, sempre fomos assim e apesar de tudo diferente, éramos inseparáveis. Mas eu ainda odiava quando ela me transformava na sua boneca particular, nessas horas sentia saudades do Jacob, enquanto eu e Alice éramos completamente diferentes, eu e o Jake éramos idênticos, amávamos esportes, eletrônicos, vídeo games e viajar. Foi assim que comemoramos nossa formatura do colégio, eu, Alice e ele fomos fazer um mochilão de um mês pela Europa, enquanto a Alice comprava, eu e ele passeávamos, não era a toa que minha mãe achava que podia haver algo entre nós. Resolvi deixar esses pensamentos para lá e me focar nas minhas tarefas ou a Alice iria me matar.

Já eram quinze para duas e eu já estava esperando no aeroporto pelo Jacob, estava morrendo de saudades, ele havia se mudado para Inglaterra havia dois anos para fazer um MBA, nos falávamos toda semana, quase todo dia, mesmo assim não era a mesma coisa. Ele estava vindo com um amigo, que coincidentemente era irmão do Jasper, ele havia dito que eles se tornaram grandes amigos e que o rapaz era gente boa, ele era o irmão do meio, o Jasper o mais novo e tinha outro, Emmet eu acho, era o mais velho. Eu tentava me lembrar sem sucesso do nome do rapaz que viria com o Jake, quando eu ouço alguém chamar meu nome.

Edward POV

Aos meus 26 anos me sentia realizado por ter conseguido uma entrevista na empresa de investimentos do meu pai para a função de gestor financeiro, eu não queria de forma alguma ser agraciado com um trabalho sem ter mérito para tal, tinha boas chances de conseguir o emprego e trabalhar no que eu amava, o que me deixava imensamente feliz. Eu estava voltando com um amigo que conheci na Inglaterra, Jacob, que coincidentemente é irmão da minha futura cunhada, mundo pequeno não? Agora ele me falava da garota que iria nos pegar no aeroporto e de como os três eram amigos, senti um pouco de reverência quando ele pronunciava seu nome, parecia gostar e muito dela. Ao desembarcarmos Jacob já se pôs a procurá-la, enquanto ele o fazia eu fiquei observando as pessoas a minha volta, algumas indo, outras voltando, estava distraído vendo a movimentação no aeroporto quando de repente eu a vi, não estava muito distante de onde eu me encontrava, parecia pensativa, era sem dúvida a mulher mais linda que já havia visto em minha vida, eu sei pode parecer ridículo, mas algo nela me encantava ao extremo, talvez fossem seus cabelos negros caindo em um rabo de cavalo, ou seus olhos também escuros tão compenetrados em algo que eu sentia a necessidade de saber no que, a boca vermelha e tão convidativa. Realmente algo naquela mulher mexeu profundamente comigo. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, até que eu vi que seus olhos agora procuravam algo, e um sorriso apareceu em seu delicado rosto, eu que pensei que ela não podia ficar ainda mais encantadora, mais bonita, aquele sorriso me acendeu e eu senti uma vontade imensa de sorrir também. Porém isso terminou quando eu entendi a razão por detrás dele, Jacob se aproximou dela e ela pulou nos seus braços, além de sorrir, ela ria também, como eu queria ser ele. Ótimo eu nem conheço essa garota direito e estou perdido em pensamentos nada inocentes com ela. Concentração Edward, é só uma mulher, melhor amiga do Jacob e da sua futura cunhada. Esse pensamento me trouxe outra realidade, a de que ela estaria sempre por perto, e que eu sempre a veria. Para. Esquece ela. Isso é ridículo. Me repreendi mentalmente.

– Ei não esta me ouvindo? - Jacob se aproximou de mim.

– Desculpe estava distraído. - Por causa dela. Para de pensar nisso Edward. Meu inconsciente me alertou.

– Vem deixa eu te apresentar a Bella.

Enquanto eu me aproximava sentia uma vontade louca de correr e puxá-la para meus braços. Para Edward. Para. Minha mente me acusava. Nesse curto percurso nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez e naquele momento eu senti que minha vida ia mudar completamente.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Confronto

Bella POV

Nem acreditei quando vi o Jacob correndo para me abraçar, nossa que saudade.

– Ahhhh...Não acredito que você esta aqui. - Eu dizia sorrindo. Ele me abraçou apertado.

– Nossa, estava com tantas saudades da minha irmãzinha. - Eu amava quando ele me chamava assim, depois de tanto tempo juntos nos considerávamos irmãos. Ele segurou meu rosto e perguntou:

– Como você esta? Sei que a Alice não deve estar fácil. - Com essa tive que rir.

– Bom eu espero sinceramente que esse seja o primeiro e último casamento dela. - Ele riu.

– Não se preocupe, logo virão os chás de bebe, as bodas. - Soltei um gemido que fez ele gargalhar.

– Nossa me perdi do Edward. - Ele olhou em volta e sorriu. - Ah lá esta ele. Edward. - Ele chamou. Quando me virei para olhar na direção que ele chamava, eu não estava esperando por aquilo.

– Acho que ele dormiu em pé. Vou lá buscá-lo. - Assim que ele se aproximou do rapaz eu senti minhas pernas falharem, as senti como gelatinas, e isso só havia me ocorrido na adolescência. Isso não era bom, de fato nada bom. Conforme eles voltavam nossos olhos se encontraram. Eram os olhos mais lindos que eu já havia visto, verdes, mas não qualquer verde, aquele verde era diferente, único. E meu coração bateu mais forte. NÃO. ISSO NÃO.

– Isabella, este é o Edward. Edward, Isabella. - Jacob nos apresentou.

– Olá Edward, seja bem vindo e pode me chamar de Bella. - Não sei como eu consegui dizer isso sem gaguejar, eu estava parecendo uma adolescente, minhas pernas tremiam, meu coração batia freneticamente e eu sentia um frio muito desconfortável na barriga. Eu sabia que sintomas eram esses, e com certeza eu não queria senti-los.

– Obrigado, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Bella. - Ele esticou a mão para nos cumprimentarmos, quando nos tocamos eu senti um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo. Isso era novo. Ao retirar a minha mão, percebi ele um pouco reticente em soltá-la. Então eu a puxei e o questionei.

– Espero que o Jake não tenha falado demais. - Sorri para Jacob.

– Nada a seu respeito seria exagerado. - Ele me respondeu, aquilo que surpreendeu.

– Eu não contei muitas coisas, só o necessário. - Jacob respondeu, mas a resposta do Edward é que ficou na minha mente. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim, estava começando a ficar sem jeito. Enquanto caminhávamos até o carro, eu perguntava ao Jacob como foram as coisas e ele empolgado dizia que foram ótimas, que conheceu muita gente, então eu perguntei se tinha alguma garota nesse muita gente, aparentemente quem não gostou da pergunta foi o Edward, ele me olhou de um modo estranho, de qualquer forma pouco me importava o que esse cara pensava.

– Quer que eu te deixe em algum lugar especifico Edward? - Perguntei quando já estávamos no carro.

– Não, eu vou para o apartamento com o Jacob, vamos morar juntos até eu encontrar algo para mim. - Será que ele tinha ciúmes do Jacob? Será que ele era gay? Ele era lindo, então podia ser. Ah Bella. Esquece ele.

– Minha irmã já fez alguma vitima essa semana? - Perguntou Jacob em meio a gargalhadas. - Você vai amar a Alice, só que ela é meio doida, ainda mais quando esta planejando o próprio casamento.

– Eu que o diga, me acordou de manha só para brincar de boneca. -Com essa o Jacob riu, Edward entretanto permaneceu serio, somente deu um leve sorriso. É, acho que ele deve ser bem parecido com o irmão, serio, só que aos invés de ser legal, era um chato, um chato lindo, mas ainda assim um chato.

– Não vejo a hora de conhecê-la. Meu irmão fala maravilhas dela. - Ele disse.

– Ah mas não se iluda, todos os apaixonados tendem a exagerar. - E como, vejo como a Alice releva coisas que com outras pessoas ela nem pensaria em recriminar, mas com ele é como se fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo.

– Algo contra o modo como os apaixonados veem o mundo? - Ele estava me questionando? Sério que esse cara estava me questionando?

– Se prepare para um sermão. - Avisou Jacob.

– Haha, muito engraçado Jacob. Eu não tenho nada contra e muito menos a favor, acho que o amor e a paixão só servem para nos fazer enxergar o que queremos e não a realidade. – Fui sincera, falando como achava ridícula toda essa melação.

– Então você acha que meu irmão e sua amiga estão cegos e por isso vão casar? - É claro, será que ele não via o obvio.

– Sim. - Disse simplesmente.

– A Alice sabe que você pensa assim?

– Claro que sim. - Que petulante.

– E mesmo assim te chamou para madrinha? - Perguntou surpreso. Onde ele esta querendo chegar?

– Não vejo o que uma coisa tem com a outra. - Ele sorriu, de um modo sarcástico pude perceber, mesmo assim isso não tirava a beleza daquele sorriso. Senti vontade de sorrir também, mas não o faria, ele era um idiota e estava começando a me irritar.

– Bom você vai testemunhar algo que não acredita como verdade, isso soa meio falso. - Eu não podia acreditar que ele disse isso, ele me chamou de falsa. Babaca.

– Na vida as vezes fazemos coisas que não gostamos pela felicidade de outras. É por isso que sou a madrinha dela, é por isso que ajudei no que pude no casamento. - e é por isso que não encosto agora e te expulso do carro. Completei em pensamento. - É pela Alice e por seu irmão, que é uma pessoa de quem eu gosto. Apesar de não acreditar no amor, eu nunca deixei de ficar feliz por eles, por que eles acreditam e isso basta pra eles e pra mim.

– O amor é o bem mais precioso que alguém tem para si e para dar aos outros e você o repudia? - Esse cara estava começando a me dar nos nervos.

– Eu não o repudio. Eu só não acredito no amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Acho patético achar que algo assim dure. - Encostei o carro em frente ao prédio do Jake. - Bom chegamos. - Finalmente, acho que a inquisição espanhola acabou.

– Obrigado pela carona e por nos pegar no aeroporto Bella. - Jacob disse me beijando no rosto. Edward abriu a porta e murmurou um obrigado. Realmente nós não íamos nos dar bem. Antes de sair Jacob sibilou um "desculpa por isso".

Edward POV

Sem dúvida alguma ela era fascinante. Quando nos cumprimentamos eu senti como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas, e eu não queria soltar, eu não soltaria se ela não tivesse puxado sua mão. O modo como ela pareceu interessada na vida sentimental do Jacob me incomodou, não sei direito por que, mas cada vez que ela sorria ou tocava nele, aquilo que incomodava. Porém foi no carro que eu realmente me surpreendi com ela. Como assim ela não acreditava no amor entre um homem e uma mulher? O amor é eterno, assim como pode ser entre um homem e uma mulher, por que não? Que amor era esse que ela acreditava? Eu cresci olhando meu pais, eternos amantes, apaixonados, e era isso que eu queria para minha vida, ou melhor o que eu quero. Essa louca não vai fazer eu mudar tudo o que eu sempre acreditei. Alguém deve ter feito ela sofrer, só assim para ela ter tal ideia, isso é um absurdo, mais ainda é a amiga aceitar alguém com tal pensamento ser madrinha de seu casamento. Pior ainda é meu irmão não dizer nada, mas conhecendo ele, com certeza ele não iria contra nada que a noiva lhe dissesse, talvez nisso a Bella tenha razão, o amor nos cega. O QUE? O que eu estou dizendo? Ela não tem razão nenhuma. Merda por que será que eu não paro de pensar nela, talvez eu consiga alguma informação com o Jacob? Droga, porque não consigo parar de pensar nela?

– Ela é realmente impressionante. - Disse ao Jacob ao entrarmos no apartamento.

– Não te disse. Ela é incrível. - O modo como ele fala dela, é como um apaixonado falando da sua paixão, ele gosta dela, mais que como uma simples amiga. E eu não gosto disso. Claro ela havia me impressionado, mas não a tal ponto. Ou eu estava me enganando. Ela realmente não era fácil, mas quem disse que eu gostava do que era fácil. Era ridículo, precipitado e incoerente, mas eu estava completamente fascinado por ela, precisava saber se o Jacob partilhava desse sentimento, pois eu nunca passaria a sua frente, ainda mais se ela gostasse dele também. Essa hipótese me incomodava e muito.

– Você admira muito ela não é? - Ele me olhou, cauteloso.

– Claro que sim. Ela é como se fosse minha irmã. – Irmã, é só assim que ele a vê, mas será que é assim que ela o vê também.

– Só irmã? É que as vezes pelo modo como você fala dela, parece que é algo mais que amor de irmã? - Perguntei mais uma vez para me certificar. Ele pareceu assombrado pela pergunta. Droga, eu sabia. Ele gosta dela, e não é como irmã.

– Claro que não, ela é só uma irmã para mim. - Ele disse sem muita certeza. - Por que a pergunta?

– Eu só estou curioso, pelo modo como você fala dela, já pensou alguma vez em dizer o que sente? - Joguei para ver se ele me dizia algo relevante.

– Edward já disse Bella é como se fosse minha irmã. - Ele respondeu sem paciência, como se eu tivesse dito algo repugnante.

– Você não a vê como irmã Jacob. - Eu insisti.

– Do que você esta falando? - Retrucou ainda na defensiva, ele não queria admitir. Então eu pediria o caminho.

– Eu vi pelo modo como você a olha e fala dela, não soa como um irmão, e sim alguém apaixonado.

– Pois você esta errado. Ela é como uma irmã para mim, só isso. Onde você esta querendo chegar? - Ele foi direto, se ele ia ignorar o que sentia por ela eu não ignoraria.

– Eu só quero jogar limpo Jacob, eu achei que você gostasse dela.

– Como assim jogar limpo? - Ele sacou.

– Eu gostei dela, e já que você não esta interessado como eu pensei. Eu achei que poderia tentar. - O que ele fez em seguida me surpreendeu. Ele começou a rir, ria tanto que até chorou, até que minha paciência se esgotou e eu perguntei.

– Qual a graça? - Ele olhou pra mim, ainda rindo.

– Você pode tentar. Eu só te digo uma coisa, você não tem a mínima chance. Bom vou deitar. Boa noite.

– Boa noite. - Não tinha mínima chance? De onde ele tirou isso? Ah claro, do discurso dela dentro do carro, "o amor e a paixão só nos fazem ver o que queremos e não a realidade", além disso ele a conhecia, sabia do que estava falando. Eu devia estar louco, mas eu estava pouco me importando com o desafio ou a dificuldade que isso representava, era ela que eu queria e eu ia fazer o possível e o impossível para tê-la em meus braços.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Casamento

Bella POV  
Alice estava deslumbrante, seu vestido parecia simples, mas era de uma beleza única, eu devo admitir que estava linda também, a própria Alice fez minha maquiagem, era do modo que eu queria sem exagero, na verdade quem deveria estar fazendo isso era eu, entretanto eu não entendia nada dessas coisas e mesmo ela tendo amigas que dariam uma madrinha muito melhor, ela havia me escolhido e eu apesar de tudo me sentia imensamente feliz por isso, mesmo as vezes eu parecendo a noiva e não o contrario, ainda assim ela parecia feliz em fazer isto por mim. Eu achava que ela estaria surtando, mas não, há apenas uma hora da cerimônia, ela estava calma, gostaria de saber o que havia feito, já que antes estava uma pilha. Ela arrumava meu cabelo quando resolvi perguntar.

– O que houve com você? Estava estressada hoje de manha e até agora há pouco, o que te fez acalmar? - Ela suspirou e me olhou pelo espelho.

– Acho que te ajudar a vestir, maquiar e fazer seu cabelo esta me fazendo pensar em outras coisas ou invés de surtar. - Ela riu. Só Alice mesmo.

– Você sabe que eu deveria estar fazendo isso por você né? Não o contrario.

– Não quero nem pensar como eu entraria na cerimônia se eu deixasse você me arrumar. Os convidados iam achar que estavam no circo ao invés de um casamento. - Ela gargalhou, eu também achei engraçado, já que era a pura verdade, ainda sim resolvi me fazer de ofendida.

– Não deveria ter me chamado pra madrinha então, já que não posso nem fazer isso por você. - Era o que eu achava, ela merecia alguém muito melhor que eu para acompanhá-la. Ela parou de rir e me olhou seria.

– Você é minha melhor amiga e a única que eu gostaria que estivesse comigo nesse momento, mesmo que você não goste dessas coisas, você esta aqui, a sua presença me deixa mais calma, enquanto as outras meninas só põem pilha, você me faz rir. Eu não poderia achar melhor pessoa para ocupar esse cargo. - Ela dizia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, eu admito, não sou de me emocionar fácil, mas o que ela disse mexeu comigo. Resolvi acabar com aquela melancolia.

– Allie deixe para chorar quando tiver no altar. Se você estragar a maquiagem eu não vou poder fazer nada. - Eu ri e vi que ela ria também, enxugando os olhos com cuidado. - Obrigada. Você é incrível também. - Eu disse. - Agora termina logo esse cabelo que já estou cansada de ficar sentada. - Ela deu um gargalhada.

– Você vai ficar tão linda que eu duvido que não encontre alguém essa noite.

– Allie meus pais estão aqui, eu não vou ficar com ninguém hoje. Só vou curtir mesmo.

– Mas nada impede que você conheça alguém que você possa encontrar com mais tempo depois.

– É pode até ser, mas hoje só quero curtir, não estou afim de pensar em homens hoje.

– Só hoje? Quando você pensa neles?

– Credo Alice até parece que eu não saio com ninguém.

– E você não sai mesmo, você sai ai fica com alguém, não é a mesma coisa. Você precisa de um relacionamento. - Ah não, esse papo de novo? Já não bastam meus parentes que toda vez que os encontro dizem que é bom ser independente, mas que eu preciso encontrar alguém. Eu não quero encontrar alguém. Eu amo ser independente, não ter que dar satisfação e o mais importante eu não sinto vontade. Se eu saio pra ficar com alguém é puramente para me distrair, tanto que na maioria das vezes nem fico. Beijar é algo cansativo e muitas vezes até nojento.

– Eu não quero encontrar alguém Alice. - Ela fez um bico.

– Mas é tão bom ter alguém que nos ame e cuide de nós.

– Eu não preciso disso Alice.

– Não precisa do que? De amor ou de cuidado?

– Dos dois. - Ela me olhou indignada.

– Claro que precisa todos nós precisamos e você não é diferente.

– Allie por favor não vamos discutir isso agora, justo hoje. Eu já tive essa mesma discussão com o irmão do Jasper ontem e não quero discutir algo que não vai mudar, essa sou eu, eu achei que você me aceitava assim.

– É claro que aceito. Só não entendo. Você merece tudo de bom e eu queria essa felicidade pra você.

– Eu agradeço Allie, mas eu não quero isso pra mim.

– Tudo bem, não vamos discutir isso pela milionésima vez. – Ainda bem.

– Falta muito? - Perguntei, esse penteado estava demorando mais do que o dela.

– Paciência. Imagina se você fosse a noiva? - Ela riu e eu bufei. Noiva? Tá bom. - Então você conheceu o irmão do Jasper? O que achou dele? - Achei um babaca, intrometido e metido a sabe tudo.

– Não sei, não tivemos chance de conversar muito. E o pouco que falamos ele me deu um sermão sobre não acreditar em amor, casamento e afim.

– Até imagino o motivo. Você fez algum comentário maldoso sobre casamento.

– Por que me tomas Alice. - Ela gargalhou. - Não foi nada demais, só disse que as pessoas apaixonadas ficam cegas e não enxergam a realidade. Ele levou o comentário sério demais e começou a me perguntar por que eu pensava isso, ai não parou mais, foi extremamente irritante.

– Irritante né? Sei. - Ela me olhava com presunção.

– O que você esta insinuando?

– Nada. Eu vi algumas fotos dele. Ele é muito bonito. - Ela dizia tranquilamente.

– Mais bonito que o Jasper ?

– Claro que não. Homem nenhum é mais bonito que o meu Jaspinho. - Com essa eu tive que rir, ela riu também. - Mas eu não sou cega, o Edward é realmente muito bonito. Duvido que isso tenha passado em branco por você. Que você não se interesse por ninguém tudo bem, mas você tem que admitir isso. Ou vai me dizer que ele é feio?

– Feio também não né, ele é normal. - Normalmente lindo.

– hahahahahahaha, fala sério Bella, normal?

– Tá ele é bonito, e dai?

– Nada, só queria que você admitisse isso.

– Ele pode ser bonito, mas também é irritante.

– Achei que não tinha dado tempo de conhece-lo? – Arqueou a sobrancelha me encarando.

– Não deu, mas a primeira impressão não foi boa.

– Elas podem mudar.

– Não acredito nisso. - Ele me irritava.

– Bom acabei. - Virei pra olhar o cabelo. Estava incrível, só mesmo ela pra fazer algo assim.

– Ficou lindo, obrigada.

– Não quero ninguém desarrumado no meu casamento, por isso extremo cuidado.

– Sim Senhora. - Nós rimos.

Era a ultima vez que ficaríamos assim, agora ela se casaria, teria filhos. Nossa vida ficaria diferente e a distância seria inevitável. Eu sentiria sua falta. Das noites em que conversávamos e comíamos o que tinha na geladeira, ou quando ela levava um fora e eu a fazia rir, ou quando eu estava estressada demais e ela me fazia sentar, respirar fundo, fazíamos brigadeiro e assistíamos filmes trash só para tirar sarro. Era o fim de uma era, mas mesmo assim estava feliz por ela, era o que ela queria e o que a fazia feliz. Nos olhamos e não dissemos nada, somente nos abraçamos.

Alice conversava com seu pai enquanto nós a esperávamos para adentrar o corredor todo decorado. Ao invés de se casar em uma igreja, Alice preferiu montar toda a cerimônia em uma casa que o pai dela tinha em Seattle, realmente ficou lindo, tanto a recepção quanto o corredor em que ela entraria. Estava distraída quando ouvi alguém me chamando, ao me virar me deparei com Jacob, ele estava muito bonito em um terno preto.

– Dormindo acordada? - Perguntou sorrindo.

– Quem me dera. - Ri. - Apesar de não ver a hora de ir pra cama, hoje quero aproveitar o máximo que eu puder.

– Vai dançar comigo né?

– Claro né Jake. - Agora que a Allie ia se casar, seria ótimo ter ele de volta.

– Pensei em viajarmos. O que acha?

– Sério? Eu adoraria, mas você não prefere ir com seus amigos, aposto que os meninos iam adorar. Nós tínhamos um bom grupo de amigos, Marcus e Seth eram grandes amigos do Jacob desde o colégio, consequentemente meu e da Alice também, sempre saiamos juntos, as vezes para alegria deles Alice chamava alguma de suas amigas, eu não tinha muitos amigos fora a Alice e o Jacob, não gostava de me aproximar demais de ninguém. Eu sei, sou estranha. Mas eu nunca tive paciência para relacionamentos, Alice e Jacob eram as exceções, e para mim estava ótimo assim.

– Você realmente acha que eu prefiro viajar com um monte de marmanjo do que com você? - Eu ri.

– Oras, vocês podem querer fazer o que os homens fazem juntos.

– Não existe nada que eu faça com os garotos que não possa fazer com você, além do mais acho sua companhia muito melhor. - Eu também amava estar com ele.

– Bom assim não tem nem como negar. - Eu adorava viajar com o Jacob, era divertido e nós sempre fazíamos coisas interessantes.- Já tem algum lugar em mente?

– Ainda não. Mas tava pensando no Sul.

– Perfeito! Vou amar.

– Que bom. Vou começar a planejar então.

– Perfeito. Vou mandar alguns roteiros para você dar uma olhada. - Ele assentiu sorrindo. Quando me virei para observar melhor a decoração vi entrando Edward pelo lado do jardim. É, devo admitir, ele é muito bonito, lindo, maravilhoso devo confessar e conseguiu ficar ainda mais com o terno escuro que contracenava perfeitamente com os olhos verdes e seus cabelos acobreados. Não consegui desviar o olhar, até que ele olhou em nossa direção, eu disfarcei e voltei a olhar para o Jacob, que também olhava o Edward entrar no local. Me surpreendi com o que ele disse em seguida.

– Ele gosta de você. - O QUE? Eu discuti com ele no carro e ele pareceu abominar minhas ideias e agora ele parece gostar de mim? Até parece.

– Do que você esta falando? Quase nos matamos ontem no carro.

– Ele me disse que estava impressionado com você e que tentaria te conquistar. - Ele o que? Me conquistar? O que eu sou? Um prêmio?

– Idiota. - Pensei alto, Jacob riu.

– Eu disse para ele que era impossível, que não tinha chance, acho que não acreditou em mim.

– Deve achar que eu sou um desafio por isso vai insistir. Homens amam um desafio. Não se preocupe ele vai ver o que é bom. – Jacob sorriu satisfeito.

– Vai ser bom ver uma mulher dizer não ao Edward. – O encarei confusa.

– Como assim?

– Você não percebeu? As mulheres caem as pés dele, eu não sei o que ele tem que as deixa tão deslumbradas. – Mal sabia ele o quanto Edward me afetava, mas isso era algo que ninguém ia saber.

– Acho que chegou a hora dele ouvir um não. - Sorri para o Jake enquanto Edward se aproximava. Merda, a presença dele me afetava de um modo que eu não sabia como agir.

– Boa noite. - Cumprimentou olhando diretamente para mim. Rá. Acha que vai ser fácil? Se eu já não queria proximidade com você antes, agora então queria distância.

– Boa noite. - Respondemos educadamente, eu tinha que sair dali. - Com licença. Vou ver se Alice precisa de ajuda. - Conforme eu saia podia sentir seus olhos em mim. Eu odiava o modo que ele me fazia sentir. Eu o odiava.

Edward POV

Bella simplesmente saiu assim que eu cheguei, ela não gostava de mim e isso parecia claro. Eu deveria cair na real e desistir, eu nunca desisti de nada na minha vida, mas nunca fui de insistir muito quando o assunto eram as mulheres, se elas não pareciam estar afim de mim, eu me tocava e caia fora sem drama. Mas eu não queria abrir mão dela, eu queria tentar, mais que isso eu queria conseguir.

– Ela não gosta de mim né? - Comentei com Jacob.

– Por que você acha isso? - Perguntou confuso.

– Ela saiu assim que eu cheguei. - Falei o óbvio. Ele não viu isso?

– A Bella está ocupada, não se preocupe com isso. - Jacob respondeu calmamente, ele parecia adorar o fato dela me ignorar tão deliberadamente. - Eu disse pra você desistir dessa ideia de conquistá-la. Ela é diferente, não vai se derreter caso você faça algo romântico. Por isso digo de novo, desista.

– Como desistir se eu ainda nem tentei. - Ele riu. - Por que toda vez que eu digo isso você tira sarro, estou falando sério.

– Ah Edward, você não vai conseguir.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Já tentou ? - Ele virou para mim claramente irritado.

– É claro que não. Não te expliquei ontem que para mim ela é como uma irmã. - Irmã? Estava na cara que Jacob era louco por Bella. - Mas conheço quem tentou e vou te dizer, o máximo que você vai conseguir dela é uma ficada e olhe lá. - Esse simples comentário acabou comigo. Uma ficada? Eu não queria só uma ficada, queria ela todos os dias, para sempre.

A música soou e nós fomos até nossos lugares, Jacob acompanharia ela até o altar e eu iria com uma amiga da família que estava começando a me encher. Então resolvi ignorá-la. Chegamos ao altar e esperamos até que a noiva e os padrinhos aparecessem. Foi então que Bella surgiu, eu não consegui desviar o olhar, claro que eu já a havia visto, mas eu ainda me impressionava toda vez que a via, nesse momento eu só conseguia enxergar ela e como o seu sorriso a deixava mais linda, Bella olhou diretamente para mim e eu sorri, ela respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, Bella de fato não gostava de mim, mas eu ia mudar isso, minha felicidade dependia disso, minha vida dependia disso.

Durante toda a cerimonia eu não tirei meus olhos dela, ela parecia perceber e por isso evitava olhar na minha direção. Nunca a rejeição de alguém doeu tanto quanto a dela em relação a minha pessoa. Após a cerimônia fomos para a recepção, estava tudo muito bem decorado e arrumado, Alice havia feito um trabalho impecável. A noiva do meu irmão era o que todos haviam me dito uma espoleta, divertida, animada e sempre sorrindo, era exatamente o que Jasper precisava, alguém que o tirasse daquela pose séria que ele tinha. Estava na mesa com meus pais e meu irmão Emmet, ele havia vindo dos EUA só para o casamento, era uma pessoa incrível, diria até que era a versão masculina da Alice, exceto pelo tamanho, já que meu irmão era enorme, conversávamos animadamente sobre a minha entrevista, sobre o que ele estava aprontando e meu pai nos falava como estavam as coisas na empresa. Era realmente bom encontrar meus irmãos, eu amava momentos como esse, sempre fomos unidos, mas com a faculdade e os cursos que escolhemos fazer acabamos nos separando. Me lembro dos domingos animados quando nos reuníamos para conversar, comer e jogar, era tão bom. Me alegrava poder encontrá-los de novo.

A organizadora do casamento se aproximou de nossa mesa avisando que logo seria a hora do meu discurso. Assenti e observei enquanto Jacob seguia para o palco e começava a pronunciar seu discurso, foi curto e singelo. Logo em seguida foi a vez dela, ela parecia nervosa, mas assim que começou a pronunciar as palavras ela se mostrou segura.

– Alice, nossa eu sinto como se te conhecesse desde sempre ou pelo menos é assim que me lembro. Eu, você e o Jacob éramos inseparáveis. - A proximidade que ela tinha com o Jacob me incomodava, apesar de saber que ela não demonstrava o mesmo que ele, a união entre eles era forte demais para que eu simplesmente ignorasse. - Eu me lembro claramente de como você ficou depois que conheceu o Jasper, a cada cinco palavras quatro eram o nome dele. - Todos riram com essa, até mesmo meu irmão. - Depois que o conheci percebi que não poderia existir pessoa melhor para você, vocês se completam. Parabéns aos dois.

O discurso não foi carregado de melosidade e romantismo, como eu sabia que não seria, entretanto não esperava que fosse ser tão meigo e carregado de amor. Amor que claramente ela sentia pela amiga, eu não posso acreditar que ela ignorava esse sentimento, quando ela mesma o demostrava para as pessoas próximas a ela. Eu sei que não era esse tipo de amor que ela se referia, mas mesmo assim não conseguia enxergar nela uma pessoa que não fosse capaz desse amor, ao contrário, ela parecia o tipo de pessoa que sabia exatamente amar, e eu queria ser a razão desse amor, eu queria que ela me amasse.

Emmet me cutucou, e eu percebi que o pai de Alice já havia acabado o discurso e agora seria minha vez, caminhei calmante até o palco, segurando entre meus dedos a taça de champanhe, parei diante de todos, foquei a todos, mas especialmente uma pessoa, o discurso seria para os recém casados, porém parte dele seria para ela também.

– Amor, muitos duvidam desse sentimento, muitos o acham brega ou piegas, mas eu acredito. Acredito que duas pessoas possam ser felizes até o fim de suas vidas, acredito que para cada um de nós há alguém especial, alguém que nos complemente, pois não faria sentido passar pela vida sem alguém para dividi-la. E eu vejo isso em vocês, Alice e Jasper, vejo uma vida juntos. E como disse a Bella, vocês se completam. Desejo a vocês uma vida de união e felicidade em todos os momentos. Parabéns.

Meu discurso não foi grande coisa mesmo assim vi muitas lágrimas, mas Bella nem ao menos aplaudiu, me olhava séria, eu sorri. Eu sabia que mexeria com ela e sabia que não ficaria nenhum pouco feliz com meu discurso, mas era isso que eu queria, um motivo para que ela falasse comigo e assim que surgisse uma chance eu a chamaria para dançar.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Dança

Bella POV

Ele estava me irritando profundamente, aquele discurso ridículo foi dirigido a mim. Idiota, babaca, imbecil. Que ódio dele. Ainda me lembro que ao caminhar até o altar eu o vi sorrindo na minha direção, ele estava... não tinha nem palavras para descrever, foi a primeira vez que o vi sorrindo e eu não queria parar de olhá-lo, mas eu fui mais forte respirei fundo e desviei o olhar, percebi durante toda cerimônia seu olhar sobre mim, mas eu não queria olhar para ele, me fazia mal, me fazia sentir coisas que eu não queria. Agora dançando nos braços do Jacob, ainda sinto que ele não tira os olhos de mim. Ah Bella isso é bobeira. Ele deve estar paquerando as solteiras que ficaram chorando por causa daquele discurso meloso.

– Que foi? Você parece no mundo da lua? - Jacob me perguntou.

– Desculpa estou distraída.

– Foi por causa do discurso do Edward, percebi que você não gostou muito. - Ele estava errado, eu não tinha gostado, eu tinha odiado.

– Eu odiei. Ele fez de propósito, só pra me provocar. Idiota. – Disse com raiva.

– Nossa Bells nunca te vi com tanta raiva de alguém assim.

– Ah ele me irrita. Ele olhou pra mim quando fez o discurso, eu vi o sorriso sarcástico no rosto dele. E você ainda diz que ele quer me conquistar? - Essa era a ideia dele de conquista? Me irritar até eu não aguentar mais.

– Ele quer e disse que não vai desistir.

– Humpf, estou pouco me lixando pra ele, a cada coisa que ele faz só me afasta ainda mais. – Respirei fundo, esse assunto já estava me estressando. - Jake vou sentar. Valeu pela dança. - Ele pareceu reticente em me deixar ir.

– Vamos mais uma pelo menos. – Pediu.

– Depois Ok? - Ele assentiu e eu fui em direção a mesa em que meus pais estavam sentados, antes porém Marcus parou para perguntar se eu queria dançar, eu dispensei, queria sentar e não dançar com mais ninguém, aquele idiota estava transformado uma noite divertida em um tédio.

– Cansou? - Minha mãe perguntou, quando me sentei.

– Sim. Estou afim de beber algo. - Fui pegando a garrafa de água em cima da mesa.

– O casamento esta lindo né? - Ela comentou, sorri.

– É, a Allie realmente se superou. - Minha mãe riu.

– Verdade, e ela parece tão feliz. - A baixinha estava radiante.

– É, ela esta. Vocês estão gostando da festa? - Ambos assentiram.

– A comida esta uma delícia, eles também ofereceram uma cerveja muito boa. - Meu pai comentou.

– É eu experimentei um gole. - A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de vontade de sair dali e ir embora.

– Você esta linda. - Minha mãe me elogiou novamente.

– É dá pro gasto. - Sorri.

– Estou vendo vários rapazes olhando pra você. - Ah não! Minha mãe também?

– Sério? Nem tinha percebido. - Não tinha mesmo, na verdade só tinha percebido um e não queria saber dele agora.

– Principalmente aquele que fez o discurso depois do pai da Alice, ele não tirou os olhos de você em nenhum momento. - Droga!

– É o irmão do Jasper, Edward. Nós não nos damos bem.

– Não é o que parece.

– Mãe! - Exclamei. Por que essa noite não acaba logo?

– O que? Só estou falando o que eu vi. E ele é um rapaz muito bonito. Agora mesmo, ele não tira os olhos de você.

– Estou pouco me lixando pra ele.

– Ele esta vindo pra cá. - Arregalei os olhos.

– O que ?

– Ah ele foi chamar uma moça pra dançar, achei que ele viria aqui te chamar. - Deve estar deslumbrando as pobres mocinhas desta festa.

– Que bom. Não estou nem um pouco afim de dançar com ele. - Apesar que ter ele tão perto não poderia ser tão ruim afinal, ver aqueles olhos verdes a menos de cinco centímetros de distância. Concentração Bella. Conversamos amenidades até que minha mãe olhou pra mim e disse.

– Agora ele esta vindo pra cá. - Merda, o que será que ele quer ? Já não dançou com as babacas que choraram por causa daquele discurso tosco? O que ele queria comigo? Ah claro, me irritar até que eu perdesse a cabeça e pulasse em seu pescoço.

– Boa noite. - Nos cumprimentou. Só se for pra você, por que você acabou com a minha.

– Boa noite. - Meus pais responderam. Eu simplesmente me dignifiquei com um oi. Ele sorriu ao observar a frieza do meu cumprimento. Idiota.

– Meu nome é Edward. Eu sou o irmão do Jasper. - Se apresentou, já que eu não o fiz.

– Eu sou Renée e esse é meu marido Charlie. Nós somos os pais da Bella, é um prazer conhecê-lo Edward.

– O prazer é todo meu. Vocês tem uma filha adorável. - ADORÁVEL? Esse cara estava brincando comigo. Só podia ser.

– Obrigada. – Minha mãe sorriu boba. Ótimo, mais uma para a lista dele. O Jake tinha razão ele realmente sabia como deslumbrar uma mulher.

– Eu gostaria de chamá-la para dançar se vocês não se importarem é claro. - Ele estava pedindo permissão para meus pais para dançar comigo?

– De modo algum. - O que? Olhei feio para ela que somente balançou os ombros sorrindo. Será que minha mãe não percebeu o quanto ele me irritava?

– Meus pais podem ter dado permissão mas eu não quero dançar com você. - O sorriso do rosto dele sumiu, na hora senti vontade de dizer desculpe, voltar atrás e aceitar, eu queria ver o sorriso no rosto dele de novo, não podia mais negar ele mexia demais comigo, mas eu nunca ia admitir isso pra ninguém.

– Bella! - Minha mãe me repreendeu.

– Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Tenham uma boa noite. - Ele disse sério e virou para ir embora, doeu, vê-lo indo e se afastando de mim. Merda! Eu não podia me sentir assim, era só um cara qualquer. Não era?

– Você poderia muito bem ter dançado com ele ou ao menos ter sido mais educada ao dispensar o convite.

– É verdade Bells, você foi muito grossa com ele. Não foi essa educação que lhe demos. - Meu pai concordou. Droga! Eles estavam certos.

– Vocês tem razão. - Me levantei indo atrás dele, ainda estava no meio do caminho para sua mesa quando o alcancei. Toquei seu ombro e ele se virou e me encarou surpreso.

Edward POV

Por essa eu não esperava. Ela estava na minha frente, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu permaneci sério, preferi não me iludir. Talvez ela tenha vindo para discutir comigo.

– Desculpa. - Isso me surpreendeu, ela estava se desculpando. - Não deveria ter respondido daquela maneira, foi totalmente sem educação.

– Tudo bem. - Eu sorri, ela pareceu gostar desse gesto, mas logo tratou de colocar a máscara da indiferença de novo.

– Não ache entretanto que eu esqueci seu teatrinho lá em cima. - Teatrinho? Do que ela estava falando?

– Teatrinho? - A Questionei.

– O que? Já esqueceu seu discurso meloso? Não pense que eu não percebi que foi dirigido a mim. - Sabia que ela não tinha gostado, mas não houve teatro, eu realmente acredito em cada uma das palavras que disse.

– Você esta enganada, eu disse cada uma daquelas palavras de coração. Não foi teatro. - Ela riu, mesmo que fosse uma risada sarcástica, eu gostei de vê-la rindo.

– Você é um idiota sabia? - Por essa eu não esperava, não imaginei que ela seria tão direta. Resolvi aproveitar da situação.

– Podíamos discutir o quão idiota eu sou dançando, o que você acha? - Já estava preparado para outro não, quando ela me surpreendeu.

– Tudo bem. Acho que assim vamos chamar menos atenção. - Realmente haviam várias pessoas olhando para nosso embate no meio do salão.

Me aproximei até colocar minha mão em suas costas, ela parecia reticente em me deixar tocá-la, depois que a puxei para perto, ela pareceu relaxar nos meus braços. Peguei-a pela mão e comecei a guiá-la, era algo indescritível tê-la tão próximo de mim, não queria me separar nunca mais.

– Por que você acha que eu sou um idiota? - Perguntei o óbvio.

– Ainda pergunta? Achei que era óbvio. - Com essa eu tive que rir. Ela permaneceu séria, mas eu percebi que estava difícil para ela manter essa postura, ela também queria rir, mas não o fez. - Não sei o que é tão engraçado.

– Você tem noção do quanto é encantadora, mesmo quando esta brava? - Suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado, a princípio achei que ela tinha ficado com raiva, mas depois percebi que ela estava envergonhada.

– Essa cantada barata funciona? - Me perguntou séria. Por que ela achava que tudo o que eu dizia era ensaiado? Premeditado? Resolvi não contrariá-la, queria ver até onde isso ia.

– Normalmente sim. - Respondi calmamente, mesmo que fosse mentira. Geralmente eu nem preciso cantar as mulheres.

– Desculpe desapontar, mas isso não vai funcionar comigo. Aliás nada que você tente vai funcionar. - É já tinha percebido isso.

– Por que esta me dizendo isso?

– Pra que você não perca seu tempo. - Ela sempre direta.

– Eu não me importo com tempo.

– Bom se você não se importa com o seu, eu me importo com o meu. E eu não quero perdê-lo com você. - Ela sabia como ser cruel, e o que ela disse me machucou. Mas o que eu vi em seguida, fez qualquer magoa sumir. Eu vi em seus olhos um pedido de desculpas. Todo seu rosto podia dizer aquilo com verdade, menos seus olhos. A partir daquele momento eu vi que ela não era totalmente indiferente a mim. Ela estava lutando contra ela mesma para ficar longe de mim. Eu percebi tudo isso só de olhar dentro de seus olhos. Era ali que eu iria olhar daqui pra frente era ali que estava a verdade.

Não dissemos mais nada, apenas dançamos. E eu acho que foram duas arrisco dizer três músicas completas até que o Jacob apareceu e pediu que ela o acompanhasse em uma dança. Eu não queria que ela fosse, e talvez fosse esperança, mas eu senti que ela também não queria ir, de qualquer modo ela foi. E naquele momento vendo ela se afastar com outro, eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu lutaria por ela, contra ela mesma. Eu mostraria a ela que o amor existe e que pode durar até que a morte nos separe.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Plano

Bella POV

Confusa e perdida, era assim que eu me sentia, tinha acabado de chegar em casa e agora estava no banho. As imagens do casamento passavam pela minha cabeça, mas a única que ficava era a dele, desde o momento em que o vi entrando até o momento em que foi embora, tudo simplesmente tudo ficou em segundo plano. Dançar com ele foi no mínimo a experiência mais estranha que tive em minha vida, tudo o que eu queria era me deixar levar pelo momento, mas não o fiz, ao invés disso fui rude, percebi que o havia magoado com o que tinha dito, mas logo a tristeza de seus olhos deu lugar a esperança e ele deu um leve sorriso, não tinha entendido o que havia ocorrido para tal atitude, porém não me importei, ele parecia feliz, e isso me deixou mais tranquila, me fez feliz também, e era exatamente isso que eu não queria, que a felicidade dele ou sua tristeza me afetasse a tal ponto que eu também a sentisse. Eu não queria ter saído de seus braços, queria ter ficado e dançado o resto da noite com ele. Toda festa foi assim, mesmo dançando com o Jacob, ou jantando, meus olhos estavam sempre procurando por ele, e talvez fosse esperança, mas eu sentia que seus olhos também não saiam de mim. Toda essa situação estava acabando comigo, justo eu que sempre soube o que sentir, que hora sentir e por quem sentir, estava sem rumo, pensava só nele, queria só ele, isso nunca havia me ocorrido, nem na adolescência quando tive minhas paixonites, nada, definitivamente nada se comparava ao que ele me fazia sentir. Mas eu já sabia o que ia fazer, tinha meu plano formado, o que sentia por ele não era nada demais, só uma atração, já que ele era realmente incrivelmente lindo, era só isso, uma atração, se nós transássemos isso passaria, esse era o plano, eu só não podia transparecer para ele o quanto o queria, pois desse modo ele podia pensar que me tinha na mão e esse gostinho eu não ia dar a ele. Ele já estava se gabando com o Jacob que ia me conquistar, se eu corresse atrás dele, ele ia achar que estava podendo, e isso eu não deixaria.

Já fazia um mês desde o casamento da Alice, hoje a família do Jasper ia dar um jantar para recepcionar os noivos que haviam chego há dois dias. Alice havia me convidado, convidar não é bem a palavra, ela havia me intimado a ir, eu estava preocupada com o fato do Edward estar lá, neste mês eu fiz o possível para não pensar nele, devo confessar estava difícil, e agora eu iria vê-lo de novo, mas não ia deixar isso me impedir, podia ser uma chance de colocar meu plano em prática. Estava pronta e devo confessar bem bonita, era hoje que eu acabava com isso. O interfone tocou, o Jacob já tinha chegado e estava lá embaixo me esperando, íamos juntos felizmente. Desci e me aproximei abrindo a porta e cumprimentando-o.

- Olá rapaz. - Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Fala sumida. - Sumida? Por que?

- Eu, sumida? – O questionei.

- Desde do casamento da Ali que você desapareceu, dispensou todos meus convites, até fiquei surpreso em saber que estaria indo hoje.

- Ah. Isso. - Realmente estava meio que evitando o Jacob, não por causa dele, claro, mas pela razão dele dividir seu apartamento com o Edward, e eu ainda não estava pronta para vê-lo. - Desculpe por isso, muito trabalho, eu te disse.

- Eu achei que fosse uma desculpa, pensei que estava me evitando por que estava com receio de encontrar o Edward. - Droga, ele me conhecia mesmo.

- E por que eu deveria evitar ele? - Perguntei tentando parecer como se eu não tivesse feito aquilo.

- Oras, por que você o evitou o máximo desde que o conheceu e como ele esta morando comigo, pensei que fosse por isso.

- Claro que não Jake, estou pouco ligando pra ele. Estava mesmo atolada. Mas vou te recompensar por isso não se preocupe, pode marcar, vamos sair.

- Serio? - Ele me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro, já estou quase acabando aquele projeto, na verdade hoje vou termina-lo definitivamente. - Disse pensando que hoje seria o dia que me livraria permanentemente do Edward.

- Uhuu. Vou marcar mesmo viu? Estou com saudades de sair contigo. E a viagem ainda esta de pé né? Pois já comecei a fazer o roteiro e pesquisar os preços. - Nossa havia me esquecido disso completamente, o que aquele idiota estava fazendo comigo? Bom isso ia acabar, seria ótimo viajar com o Jake e comemorar minha liberdade.

- Claro. Desculpe de novo por não ter dado pra falar com você desde aquele dia.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Sei como você é quando esta focada em algo. - É realmente eu estava focada. E não via a hora de por meu plano em prática.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Chance

Bella POV

Paramos em frente a uma linda casa, bom, chamar aquilo de casa era no mínimo ridículo, era enorme, uma verdadeira mansão. Assim que saímos do carro Jacob deu seu braço para me acompanhar, fomos recepcionados pelo o que eu diria era a governanta da casa, uma senhora muito simpática.

- Boa noite, a família esta na sala. - Agradecemos e entramos.

Já estavam todos lá, inclusive ele, com uma loira ao lado, merda. É claro que ele não iria perder tempo né? Viu que não conseguiu nada comigo e já passou para outra. Não gostei de ver ele com outra, tinha vontade de sair correndo. Que se dane. Foi melhor assim, pelo menos agora eu tiro esse idiota da cabeça. Cumprimentamos todos, Alice já veio me abraçar e dizer que estava com saudades, só Alice mesmo. A tal loira era amiga da família, e não largava o Edward por nada, e ele não tirava os olhos de mim, eu o cumprimentei de forma breve e seca, de qualquer modo isso acabava hoje, ficando ou não com ele.

A noite estava muito agradável, os pais do Jasper eram ótimos, demos muitas risadas, fora uma ou outra cutucada dirigida a mim pela tal loira, Rosalie, ou Rose como ela gostava que os amigos a chamassem, os amigos, pois ela praticamente me forçou a chamá-la de Rosalie, ela parecia não gostar de mim, por que? Eu não fazia ideia. Já a mãe do Edward, Esme me tratou muito bem, assim como seu marido, Carlisle, estava me sentindo em casa ali, e isso era algo novo para mim, raramente, ou deveria dizer nunca, costumava me sentir bem na casa dos outros, nem mesmo da Allie e do Jake havia me sentido tão a vontade. Depois do café, pedi licença e me dirigi ao toalete, quando estava saindo, me deparei com Edward no corredor, resolvi passar como se não o tivesse visto, isso eu iria ignorá-lo.

- Me ignorando Bella. - Ah como ele me irritava, por que eu não conseguia me ver livre dele, ele era chato, inoportuno, idiota e mesmo assim não saia da minha cabeça.

- Há alguma razão pela qual eu deveria ignora-lo?

- Talvez eu te afete mais do que você demonstre. - O QUE? Aí que ódio desse cara, ele realmente se achava, mas eu não deixaria ele pensando que tinha qualquer poder sobre mim.

- Hahahaha. - Eu ri.- Bem que você queria né? - Sua atitude me surpreendeu ele me segurou pela cintura e me prensou na parede. Seu rosto estava tão próximo que seu hálito batia na minha face, era bom, bom demais.

- Queria não, eu quero. Quero que você me queira tanto quanto eu quero você. - Aquilo me deixou boba, mas eu não podia me deixar levar, ele estava com a loira né? Levasse ela embora, ficasse com ela.

- Você deveria se importar com a sua namorada que esta lá na sala e não ficar prensando estranhas no corredor. - Disse com um ar sarcástico.

- Ciúmes? - Perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. Idiota. Mas não tive tempo de responder. - Ela pode estar a fim, mas eu só tenho olhos para você.

- Mas deveria estar, pois com ela você tem chance. - Tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços. - Me solte! - Ele não soltou, ao invés disso se aproximou mais.

- Me de uma chance. - Ele estava quase suplicando, e eu quase desistindo.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Por que, por mais que você tente esconder, eu sinto que você também quer. – Convencido. - Eu posso, na verdade é mais que isso eu quero te fazer feliz. - Ele acha que eu não sou feliz?

- Eu sou muito feliz.

- Quero te fazer mais ainda. - Por que esse imbecil quer isso? Ele acha que eu vou cair nesse papinho? Ele só quer me conquistar, na verdade me fazer me apaixonar por ele e provar pros outros que conseguiu.

- Eu já te disse que esse papo furado não funciona comigo. - Ele me olhou quase com raiva.

- Não é papo furado. - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhou novamente para mim e disse. - Eu gosto de você. Você me atrai de um modo que eu não consigo entender, me deixa louco, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Bella eu quero você, eu preciso de você. - Fiquei aturdida pelas suas palavras era exatamente assim que eu me sentia louca, perdida, mas não ia me deixar levar, ele me parecia experiente em levar mulheres no papo e isso não ia acontecer comigo.

- Pra que? Pra mostrar pros outros que conseguiu? Eu sei que você só quer me conquistar pra provar que pode, isso é só um desafio pra você, uma brincadeira, um jogo.

- Claro que não. Esbravejou. - Você significa muito mais pra mim. - Eu ri.

- Ah por favor Edward, já te disse que não caio nessa. Agora me solte. - Seu olhar mostrava tristeza. Seria possível ele sentir tudo aquilo? Claro que não Bella. Ele se afastou e me soltou. Eu não me mexi, eu tinha que acabar com aquilo de uma vez, precisava colocar meu plano em prática. Ambos sentíamos atração pelo outro. Que outra maneira de resolver isso senão transando? Eu só não sabia como fazer isso sem soar o quanto eu o queria. - Você tem razão em uma coisa. - Ele me olhou confuso. - Eu estou atraída por você. - Ele me olhava como se eu fosse de outro planeta. - E eu sei como podemos resolver isso.

- Ah é? Como? - Ele me olhou descrente.

- Transando oras. - Era óbvio, ele não viu isso? Ele não pareceu feliz com isso. Como assim? Eu estava dizendo que deveríamos transar e ele fazia essa cara, o que ele queria?- Por que essa cara? Achei que você queria isso também ou não?

- Eu não quero só uma transa com você? - O que ele queria dizer com isso o que ele queria?

- E o que você quer? – Perguntei confusa, ele se aproximou novamente.

- Você. - O modo como ele disse isso, com tanta força, paixão, me deixou boba, tudo o que eu havia sentido desde a primeira vez que o vi, veio com tudo. NÃO.NÃ BELLA.

- Desculpe, mas EU não estou disponível. - Ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Tudo bem. - Ele pareceu aceitar isso rápido demais. - Quando podemos sair? - Sair? Que conversa é essa?

- Sair? – O questionei.

- Bella, eu não vou simplesmente transar com você, eu quero um encontro. Eu aceito que seja só um, então você aceita? - Ok, eu dei uma condição ele tinha direito a algo também.

- Está bom. - Disse a contra gosto. Ele riu.

- Não vai ser tão ruim, prometo. - Então ele se aproximou e me deu um selinho. Só isso foi o suficiente para eu querer mais, o puxei pela nuca aprofundando o beijo, eu sentia uma necessidade de tê-lo cada vez mais próximo, nunca havia me sentido assim só com um beijo, mas aquele beijo, dele, me deixava querendo mais, cada vez mais. Nos separamos buscando ar, ambos ofegantes, ele me olhou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Nem pense em dizer que o encontro já era. Foi você que me puxou. - Ele disse rindo.

- Convencido. Só quis te dar um brinde. - Sorri pra ele. Ficar com ele estava cada vez mais fácil, mais gostoso, e isso não era bom.

- Nossa, mal posso esperar então. - Rimos.

- Aí estão vocês. - Nós pulamos de susto. Era Alice, ela me olhava de um modo engraçado, ela tinha percebido, ela era boa nessas coisas.

- Ah eu tinha me perdido. - O que era muito provável. - Encontrei o Edward e começamos a conversar. - Estava dando explicações demais. Ela sacou.

- Eu não perguntei nada. - Riu. - O Jacob esta querendo ir, disse que você tinha que ir cedo, por causa do trabalho. - Putz, que horas eram? Olhei o relógio e me espantei.

- Merda, tenho que ir. - Eles riram. - Me despedi do Edward, ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, me senti bem com aquilo. Desci e me despedi de todos, conforme eu e Jacob caminhávamos até o carro, me perguntei se a loira iria passar a noite lá, ou pior se ela passaria a noite com ele. Não deveria estar pensando nisso, eu iria ficar com ele, mas isso não me tornava sua dona, nem sua namorada. Ah Bella esquece isso. Você vai ficar com ele pra esquecê-lo de vez, não para ficar pensando ainda mais, isso vai ser difícil, principalmente depois daquele beijo. Jacob interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Você sumiu lá? Onde estava?

- Eu me perdi com tantas portas, acabei encontrando o Edward e ficamos conversando. - Ele pareceu não gostar disso.

- Ficou amiga do Edward agora? Pensei que o odiasse?

- Odiar é uma palavra muito forte, até que ele não é tão ruim assim.

- Nossa o que aconteceu pra que você mudasse de opinião?

- Nós conversamos e nos entendemos Jake. Não posso ficar com raiva de uma pessoa que mal conheço, fui precipitada. - Isso era verdade, eu tinha ódio não dele, mas sim do que eu sentia por ele, mas eu tinha que entender que esse problema era meu e não dele, era injusto ser rude e mal educada com ele por isso. Isso podia demostrar ainda mais o que eu queria esconder.

- Ah, legal. - Ele não pareceu muito empolgado com isso.

- Qual o problema? Não quer que eu me de bem com seu amigo?

- Claro que sim, só que, sei lá, ele esta com aquela ideia de te conquistar, acho que se você baixar a bandeira, ele pode aproveitar. - Mal ele sabia.

- E se eu quiser ficar com ele Jake. - Ele me olhou espantado.

- Como é? Ficou louca? - Eu nao esperava essa reação dele. O Jacob estava realmente bravo com o que eu havia dito.

- Calma Jake. Eu não vejo razão para essa reação.

- Não vê? Bella você não percebe que ele esta querendo ficar com você só para aparecer, só porque eu disse que ele não ia conseguir, é só uma questão de conquista, mais nada.

- Perai, quer dizer que um cara não pode querer ficar comigo, por que gosta de mim? Ele tem que querer por que eu sou difícil? É isso, eu não tenho nenhum atrativo a não ser esse? - Ele ficou sem jeito com o que eu havia dito, eu fiquei chateada, não com o que ele havia dito sobre o Edward, eu desconfiava disso, e sim do fato dele, Jacob, pensar que não existe outro motivo por alguém estar interessado por mim, a não ser para provar que pode. Ficamos em silencio até chegarmos no meu prédio. Quando estava me preparando para sair ele se pronunciou.

- Me desculpe Bella, é claro que há outras coisas em você que chamam a atenção dos outros, mas não nesse caso, eu só estou pensando em você. Você é como uma irmã para mim. Você disse que não ia cair na dele e agora esta até cogitando a ideia.

- Você pode dizer que esta pensando em mim, mas me magoou. E não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei me cuidar, ainda mais quando o assunto são homens. Tenho ir agora. Boa noite. - Ele segurou meu braço, me impedindo de sair.

- Bella me perdoa. Por favor. Eu só quero seu bem, não quero que você sofra.

- Então deveria pensar antes de dizer certas coisas. - Ele me olhou triste. - Depois nos falamos, ok. - Dei um beijo no seu rosto e sai do carro.

Eu não gostava de brigar com ele, mas o que ele havia me dito doeu, acho que precisávamos de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça então conversarmos. Assim que entrei no meu apartamento, meu celular tocou. Número desconhecido, estranho, resolvi atender.

- Alô.

- Consegui um encontro e não marquei uma data, você realmente me faz esquecer de tudo. - Era ele.

- Como conseguiu meu telefone? - Soei um pouco rude, mais pela briga que tinha tido com o Jacob do que com o próprio telefonema dele.

- Alice. - A baixinha tinha que estar envolvida. - Desculpe, não deveria ter ligado né? Mas que de outra maneira iria conseguir falar com você. - Eu não conseguia ficar brava com ele, ele tinha esse poder sobre mim que eu não entendia.

- Me desculpe você, fui rude. Mas você é o culpado, desperta o meu pior lado. - Rimos.

- Bom saber disso. - Ele disse malicioso.- Eu liguei para te perguntar quando você gostaria de sair?

- Você não vai desistir né? - Perguntei, desejando secretamente que ele dissesse não.

- Claro que não, principalmente depois daquele brinde, e eu sou brasileiro, não desisto nunca. Rimos juntos de novo. Era bom esse clima entre nos, conforme eu gostava cada vez mais disso, mais eu me preocupava também.

- Você não presta sabia? Que tal sexta, as 20:00? Você escolhe o local.

- Posso escolher? Mesmo?

- Sim. Só não quero algo chique, não gosto muito desses locais.

- Tudo bem, eu também prefiro algo mais simples. - Eu gostava dele cada vez mais. Droga.

- Bom então você me liga e avisa onde será e eu te encontro lá.

- De modo algum, eu irei te buscar. - Suspirei já pensando em negar.- E nem pense em dizer não, faz parte do pacote. - Eu ri.

- Tá bom, sexta as 20:00. Até lá então. - Era melhor eu desligar, caso contrário ficaria com ele o resto da noite.

- Acho que você tem prazer em me dispensar não é? Tudo bem, eu sei que trabalha amanha, tenha uma boa noite e ótimos sonhos. Até sexta.

- Até. - Desliguei. É, aquela seria uma longa noite.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Encontro

Edward POV

Era fato, eu estava completamente, irreversivelmente, irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela, no casamento meus olhos sempre a buscavam no salão, desde o momento em que ela saiu dos meus braços e foi dançar com o Jacob, meus pais notaram, meu irmão Emmet notou, qualquer que um que visse notaria. Naquela noite eu conversei com minha mãe sobre isso, sobre o que eu deveria fazer, ela me aconselhou a não correr atrás dela, como era a minha vontade, devia deixar rolar, mas era difícil fazer isto. No decorrer do mês seguinte percebi que todas as vezes que o Jacob a chamava para sair ou coisa parecida ela se negava, ela estava me ignorando, não queria minha presença de forma alguma e aquilo me incomodou, mas fazia sentido. Bella era uma mulher independente, que não acreditava no amor e nem queria relacionamentos, se ela de fato estivesse interessada por mim, tentaria a todo custo me evitar o máximo possível. Eu precisava de uma oportunidade e então talvez tentá-la convencer do quanto eu a queria, eu sei, isso não seria nada fácil, ela provavelmente não iria acreditar, mas eu só precisava de uma chance, e se ela sentisse nem que fosse um quinto do que eu sentia por ela, eu não desistiria.

A oportunidade então apareceu, um jantar de boas vindas ao casal Alice e Jasper, que seria realizado em casa, e do pouco que eu conhecia Alice eu sabia que ela não deixaria a melhor amiga faltar. Minha mãe estava animada em poder conhecê-la, eu tentei evitar que ela se animasse demais, pois eu sabia que não seria nada fácil torná-la sua nora, mas era isso que eu mais queria. Rose apareceu sem ser convidada, ela tinha uma queda por mim, era bonita, mas não me acrescentava nada, e não saiu do meu lado em momento algum. Ela havia percebido assim que a Bella chegou que eu não tirava meus olhos dela, durante o jantar até deu indiretas, mas ela nem ligou. Ela estava linda, de braço dado com Jacob, eu estava com ciúmes, não suportava quando a via tão próxima dele, e tão distante de mim, apesar de tudo estava uma noite agradável, ela parecia realmente a vontade e meus pais a tinham adorado. Me aproveitei que ela havia ido ao banheiro e provoquei um encontro casual no corredor. Me chateava o fato dela achar que tudo o que eu lhe dizia não passava de uma cantada barata, como se eu estivesse em uma balada querendo conquistar qualquer garota, será que ela não via o quanto era especial e linda? Quando eu estava quase desistindo de cortejá-la aquela noite, ela me surpreendeu e me disse que também estava atraída por mim, na hora eu fiquei em êxtase, mas depois quando ela disse que para arrumarmos isso deveríamos ficar, caiu a ficha, ela estava atraída por mim só fisicamente e de modo algum era da mesma maneira que eu me sentia atraído por ela, eu a queria por completo, mas ela logo me cortou dizendo que isso era o máximo que eu conseguiria. Eu aceitei e para fechar o contrato lhe dei um selinho, não estava preparado para a reação que ela teve em seguida, ela me puxou em sua direção e aprofundou o beijo, eu já havia beijado muitas mulheres, mas aquele beijo foi incrível, a melhor sensação que eu já tinha sentido, fiquei ainda mais maravilhado quando ela me disse que era apenas o brinde. Eu não via a hora de tê-la em meus braços e provar mais daquela sensação. O que me deixava mais contente era perceber que conforme o tempo passava, mais a vontade ela parecia estar na minha presença, até que Alice chegou e avisou que o Jacob estava esperando para ir, nos despedimos e depois me lembrei que não havíamos marcado um dia, ela me deixava completamente desnorteado, peguei seu telefone com a Alice e liguei, ela pareceu rude ao telefone quando atendeu, mas logo pediu desculpas e marcamos o encontro, eu escolheria o local, eu já sabia onde queria que fosse, queria privacidade para aproveitar o que poderia ser o nosso inicio ou fim e se era só um encontro que eu teria eu faria de um modo que ela não se esquecesse jamais de mim, eu poderia fingir ser o tipo de cara que uma mulher como ela se apaixonaria, mas não, eu preferi ser eu mesmo, mesmo sabendo o quanto ela odiava romance e coisas bobas era assim que eu agiria.

Parei em frente ao prédio dela, Alice havia me dado o endereço, não lhe disse para que eu queria e nem ela perguntou, aposto que já estava desconfiada. Claro! Eu não conseguia disfarçar a cara de bobo apaixonado, acho que a única pessoa que não via isso era ela e o Jacob para ele eu só queria conquistá-la como se fosse um prêmio, ele não fazia ideia, não entrei em detalhes, mas parecia que eles haviam brigado, Jacob estava emburrado e me olhava de um modo estranho, pensei que talvez ela lhe tenha dito que iríamos sair e ele não havia gostado. E ele ainda afirmava que a queria somente como irmã, tá bom. Não gostava de pensar nisso, tinha medo que talvez ela também não o visse somente como irmão, era normal, uma mulher se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo, esse pensamento doeu. O que eu faria se descobrisse que o sentimento dele era correspondido? Eu os ajudaria a ficarem juntos? Ou os separaria definitivamente para que ela ficasse só comigo? Eu seria capaz de destruir a felicidade dela, se ela o amasse? Não, apesar de estar apaixonado, eu jamais poderia fazê-la infeliz, tudo o que eu queria era que ela fosse feliz, como eu poderia agir para que ocorresse o contrário? Estava decidido, se eu percebesse, ou se ela me confidenciasse que gostava dele, eu ... os ...ajudaria. Merda! Só de pensar nessa possibilidade, eu sentia uma vontade louca de desaparecer. Foi nesse estado que ela me encontrou, ela não quis que eu a pegasse na porta de seu apartamento ao invés disso pediu que eu a esperasse embaixo, eu acatei. Ela estava linda e tinha um sorriso no rosto que a deixou ainda mais encantadora.

- Boa noite. Espero não ter demorado?

- De modo algum. Vamos? Ela assentiu.

- E então. Para onde vamos? - O que será que ela diria do lugar para onde eu a estava levando?

- Surpresa. - Ela sorriu, eu não ia me acostumar com isso nunca. Ela realmente estava sorrindo para mim? Senti vontade de sorrir de volta.

- Que foi? – Perguntou curiosa.

- O que?

- Por que esta com esse sorriso bobo no rosto? - Ela perguntou rindo.

- Por que eu estou aqui com você, esta meio difícil de acreditar. - Fui sincero. Ela ficou séria, merda o que eu disse de errado?

- Eu não entendo. - Eu também não havia entendido.

- O que você não entende?

- Por que isso parece ser tão importante pra você estar comigo? - Como assim ela não sabia? Será que ela não via o quanto era linda, esperta, divertida, e eu sabia tudo disso apesar de conhecer apenas seu lado mais difícil.

- Por que você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci.

- Você nem me conhece direito, ou melhor conhece, mas só o meu lado mais rude e sem educação e mesmo assim diz que eu sou a mulher mais incrível que conhece. E ainda quer que eu pense que isso não é uma cantada barata? - Era por isso que ela era incrível.

- Eu vi como você é com seus amigos, sua família, te observei todo o tempo no casamento da Alice, talvez não te conheça como o Jacob, mas posso afirmar pelo pouco que eu vi, que você é realmente incrível. - Ela parecia encantada com o que eu havia lhe dito, tanto que sua resposta me surpreendeu.

- Obrigada. - Não entendi o agradecimento.

- Pelo que? Só lhe disse a verdade.

- Não é algo que se ouve sempre. Mas agora me diz, pra onde vamos? - Ela mudou de assunto, como assim não era algo que ela ouvisse sempre? Ela deveria ouvir aquilo todos o dias. Resolvi deixar isso pra lá por enquanto. Decidi contar minha surpresa, se ela não gostasse, poderíamos ir para outro local, isso se ela não pedisse para que eu parasse o carro para ela descer.

- Eu queria privacidade para podermos conversar mais a vontade, então decidi fazer um jantar no meu apartamento. - Falei receoso com sua resposta.

- Sério? Você fez o jantar? - Ela parecia maravilhada com o que eu havia lhe dito, eu ainda estava esperando que ela entendesse que ela estava indo para meu apartamento e ficasse com raiva.

- Sério. Por que a surpresa? - Ela pareceu pensar na resposta.

- Eu não imaginava que você cozinhasse, gostei da ideia. - Ela não se importou com o fato de estarmos indo ao meu apartamento, não que isso significasse algo a mais, eu só queria ficar com ela, sem interrupções e plateia. Dirigi em silencio até chegar ao estacionamento do meu prédio. Antes de sair do carro, pedi a ela que esperasse, se ela achasse minha atitude brega, não iria me importar, muitas mulheres achavam ridículo, esperava essa resposta dela também, porém quando abri a porta do carro para ela, ela simplesmente me olhou espantada, e assim que saiu do carro, agradeceu. Ela parecia surpresa e confusa, talvez pelas minhas atitudes, entretanto não disse nada. Assim que entramos no apartamento a acompanhei ate a mesa, que já estava posta, puxei a cadeira, ela deu um leve sorriso e se sentou. O jantar foi tranquilo, foram ditas poucas palavras, ela parecia ter gostado da minha comida, o que me deixou feliz. Estávamos agora na sobremesa, apreciando o mousse de chocolate que havia feito e estava, modéstia a parte, delicioso, ela parecia concordar.

- Nossa isso esta fantástico. - Ela elogiou, sorri.

- Fico contente em saber que gostou.

- Aliás estava tudo delicioso, gostaria de saber como você preparou o frango. Adorei ele. - Frango? Que frango?

- Frango?

- É. O prato acompanhado pelas batatas e salada. Não era frango? - Eu ri. - Que foi? – Me olhou confusa.

- Não era frango era peixe. - Eu continuei a rir e ela me acompanhou.

- Jura? - Rimos. - Bom para mim estava perfeito, já que prefiro frango a peixe.

- Obrigado. Acho que vou colocar isso como uma habilidade culinária, transformar peixe em frango. Continuamos a rir, estava tão bom, mesmo que meu prato não tenha saído como havia imaginado, isso acabou por nos deixar mais a vontade. E ela estava linda, estava levemente corada, com certeza estava sem graça, pela troca do peixe pelo frango, não resisti e levei minha mão até seu rosto e o toquei.

- Você fica linda quando cora. - Ela enrijeceu com o comentário e ficou ainda mais corada, afim de se desvencilhar de minha mão, levantou-se, e começou pegar os pratos. - Pode parar por ai. De modo algum você vai me ajudar com a louça. - Disse tirando os pratos de sua mão.

- Ah Edward deixa disso, só vou te ajudar. Não me custa nada.

- Claro que não. Você é minha convidada e como tal pode ficar sentada. Caso contrario vou pensar que seria melhor termos saído, já que assim não teria que me ajudar.

- Não teria que ajudá-lo, mas não o deixaria pagar a conta sozinho. Pense nisso como metade da conta. - Ela sorriu, eu não resistia àquele sorriso, mas de forma nenhuma a deixaria chegar perto da cozinha.

- Eu não permitiria isso, você é minha convidada. Eu teria pago a conta sozinho.

- E quanto aos direitos iguais?

- Você pagaria quando me convidasse.

- Então segundo o que você disse, se eu te convidar para jantar em casa eu ficaria com a louça para lavar?

- Claro. - Disse sem muita firmeza, ela percebeu. Pegou os pratos das minhas mãos e seguiu até a cozinha.

- Mentiroso. - Fui atrás dela, tentando argumentar.

- Ah Bella deixa isso vai. Amanhã eu lavo. Não quero passar esse único momento contigo com a barriga na pia. - Ela riu.

- Ok. - Suspirou. - Me convenceu. - Ela se virou para mim e me olhou, aquele momento era único.

- Você é realmente muito bom nisso. - Do que ela estava falando?

- Nisso o que? – Perguntei confuso.

- Você sabe o que fazer para conquistar uma mulher, estou impressionada. - O que? Era só o que faltava, será que ela pensava que eu estava atuando, como no casamento? Aquilo me matou, ela achava que estava tudo marcado, que eu sempre fazia isso afim de ganhar uma mulher. Será que não era óbvio como ela me afetava? Se ela fosse qualquer outra isso seria completamente diferente, primeiramente não a teria trazido ao meu apartamento e muito menos teria cozinhado para ela. Ela achava que a única coisa que eu queria era o sabor da conquista, mas eu ia provar que isso não era verdade.

- Acha que estou atuando, como no casamento?

- Atuando não, só estou dizendo que você parece saber o que qualquer mulher deseja.

- Droga, então estou fazendo tudo errado. - Ela me olhou confusa.

- Por que você diz isso? - Me aproximei, e passei meus dedos sobre seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Por que você não é qualquer uma. - Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, a beijei em seguida. Nosso beijo foi ganhando força até que ficamos sem ar. Ela olhou para mim, eu podia ver tanto desejo e paixão em seu olhar que aquilo me impressionou, fiquei ali apenas a observando.

- Eu quero você. - Sussurrou, me puxando pela camisa.

- Eu sou seu. - Disse o óbvio, mas de forma alguma estava pronto para o que veio a seguir.

- Então me mostre. - Ela me queria, e é claro eu também a queria, mas tinha medo, medo de ficarmos juntos e ela ir embora, dela me deixar. Resolvi não pensar nisso, talvez se eu mostrasse a ela o quanto eu a queria o quanto eu estava apaixonado, ela não fosse.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntei roçando meu lábios nos seus.

- Absoluta. - Ela sussurrou. Eu não negaria um pedido desses. Eu a beijei novamente, dessa vez um beijo mais urgente. A peguei no colo e a levei até a cama. Ela seria minha, talvez isso fosse o bastante para ela ficar, talvez não, eu não me importei, eu não iria desistir dela e pelo modo que ela me olhava, me beijava eu sabia que ela me queria, ela só tinha medo, e eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que ela o perdesse e confiasse mim.

Eu sabia que nossa química era forte e essa noite só provou isso mais uma vez, Bella agora ressonava tranquila sobre o meu peito enquanto a segurava em meus braços, tudo o que fazíamos juntos se tornava incrível, e o sexo não foi diferente, seus beijos, seus gemidos, suas caricias ainda ressonavam pela minha mente, me deixando com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Seria difícil deixá-la ir agora, impossível na verdade, Isabella fazia parte de mim, se ela me deixasse levaria essa parte embora e eu me sentiria vazio, incompleto. Nunca a palavra completo tinha feito tanto sentido para mim como agora. Eu a amava.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Café da manhã

Espero que gostem ;)

* * *

Bella POV

Não queria abrir os olhos, na verdade, tinha medo de descobrir que tudo o que vivi a noite passada não passava de um sonho. Me lembrei de todos os momentos, de suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, seus beijos, seus sussurros, o modo como ele dizia meu nome, com tanto desejo e adoração. Definitivamente eu não queria acordar. A realidade me dava medo, o que aconteceria agora? Ele não estava mais na cama, talvez estivesse me dando espaço para poder ir embora, e mesmo que fosse isso que eu devesse fazer, não era o que eu queria. Estava perdendo o juízo, a razão, mas não me importava, tudo o que eu passei ontem valeu a pena, mesmo que tenha sido só uma noite, uma vez. Respirei fundo, não tinha jeito eu tinha que levantar e enfrentar a situação, ao abrir meus olhos me deparei com a cama desarrumada, o que trouxe um leve sorriso aos meus lábios, o travesseiro tinha o cheiro dele, e era tão bom, quem diria eu impressionada com o cheiro de um cara. Me enrolei nos lençóis e me dirigi até o banheiro, me espantei ao deparar com a minha imagem refletida no espelho, estava com o rosto levemente vermelho, os lábios um pouco inchados, devido claro aos beijos trocados durante toda noite, sorri com a lembrança, eu parecia tão leve e feliz, lavei o rosto e voltei ao quarto afim de encontrar algo para me vestir, não fazia ideia de onde estavam minhas roupas, enquanto vestia minhas peças intimas, me deparei com minhas roupas colocadas cuidadosamente em cima de uma cadeira, as vesti e caminhei até a porta, tive medo de abri-la e não encontra-lo em lugar algum, ou talvez encontra-lo e ele ser frio comigo, entretanto quando a abri, vi uma cena que apagou todos os meus medos, ele estava de frente para o fogão, cozinhando algo, entretanto o que mais me chamou a atenção foi a felicidade em que ele se encontrava, ele tinha sorriso no rosto, que parecia cravado lá, aquilo me fez bem, eu queria poder gravar aquela imagem para poder olha-la sempre, ele percebeu minha presença e se virou na minha direção, me olhou um pouco receoso, talvez ele estivesse com tanto medo quanto eu desse encontro, pensando bem, pelo modo que eu havia lhe tratado ele tinha muito mais motivos para ter receio. Eu sorri para ele, isso pareceu tirar qualquer medo de seus olhos e ele sorriu mais ainda, se isso era possível.

– Hum, esse cheiro esta incrível, o que é? – Perguntei me aproximando.

– Panquecas. Gosta?

– Sim, muito. – Ele se afastou do fogão, veio em minha direção, me puxou para os seus braços e me beijou.

– Bom dia. – Ele disse sorrindo. De modo algum eu queria que aquele sorriso saísse de seu rosto, ele ficava perfeito com ele.

– Bom dia. – Respondi passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o beijando novamente. Isso era bom, muito bom. Até que senti cheiro de algo queimando. – Acho que tem algo queimando. – Comentei.

– Merda. – Ele me soltou e foi em direção ao fogão, tirou de lá uma panqueca completamente preta, eu ri. – A culpa é sua por me distrair. Como castigo eu deveria te dar esta panqueca para comer.

– Acho que valeu a pena. – Ele me olhou e sorriu. Em seguida pegou as panqueca que já havia preparado e me acompanhou até a mesa, quando fui me sentar, ele me puxou para seu colo, eu protestei, dizendo que ia incomoda-lo, ele simplesmente passou seu braço pela minha cintura me segurando lá. Se ele não ia reclamar, quem era eu para faze-lo, assim estava muito confortável para mim. Ele cortou a panqueca coberta com mel e me deu na boca, eu fazia o mesmo com ele, ficamos assim até que ao me dar outro pedaço, um pouco de mel escorreu pelos meus lábios até meu queixo, quando fiz menção de limpar, ele me impediu, passando a língua pelo caminho que o mel havia percorrido e terminou me beijando, aquilo havia sido extremamente sexy. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais carregado de paixão, minhas mãos foram até seus cabelos e eu o puxava cada vez mais próximo de mim, até que ele levantou, me levando junto, no meio do caminho para seu quarto, ele voltou e pegou o recipiente onde estava o mel, e nos levou para o quarto para terminarmos nosso café da manha.

Aquele parecia o lugar mais perfeito do mundo. Ele estava com sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço, enquanto minhas mão passeavam pelos seus cabelos, não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo nós estávamos ali, mas pouco me importava. Eu estava todo melada, na verdade estávamos ambos melados. Eu ri pensando na bagunça que havíamos feito.

– Que foi? – Ele me perguntou. Sua mão passeava pela minha cintura, subindo e descendo, me causando arrepios.

– Eu estou completamente melada. – Ri de novo. - Nunca havia feito algo assim. – Ele riu também.

– Fico feliz em saber disto. – Ficar com ele estava tão fácil, tranquilo, acho que sempre foi assim, eu que não queria sentir, ou melhor evitava sentir. Ele então começou a beijar levemente meu pescoço, me fazendo cócegas.

– Eddy. Para. – Eu disse manhosa e rindo. - Esta fazendo cócegas. – Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

– Diz de novo. – Pediu.

– Dizer o que? – Perguntei, passando minha mão em seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos, como se quisesse aproveitar melhor meu toque.

– Me chama de Eddy de novo. – Ele abriu os olhos e eu sorri.

– Não. – Respondi sorrindo.

– Não vai dizer? – Perguntou em um tomo ameaçador.

– Não. O que você vai fazer? – Provoquei. Ele então começou a fazer cócegas, eu ria tanto que chegava até a chorar.

– Para Edward. kkkkkkkkkk. Para.

– Diz. – Ele ameaçava. - Diz senão eu não paro. – Minha barriga estava até doendo do tanto que eu ria, resolvi entregar os pontos.

– Esta bom, esta bom, eu digo. – Disse morrendo de rir. Ele parou. – Eddy. – Sorri. Ele abriu um sorriso imenso, de fato ele não havia parado de sorrir desde que o encontrei pela manha, isso era bom. Eu amava vê-lo sorrir. – Não sei por que isso é importante pra você.

– É mais o modo como você o diz, é tão carinhoso. Meu nome na sua boca soa muito melhor, e só o Eddy soa melhor ainda. – Eu ficava cada vez mais admirada com as coisas que ele dizia e fazia, como ele podia ser tão doce, romântico, carinhoso, atencioso, adjetivos não faltavam para descreve-lo. Ele dizia que eu era incrível, será que ele não via que ele era assim, muito mais que eu. Ele tinha uma imagem de mim que eu mesma não conseguia ter.

– Você é incrível sabia? – Ele me encarou.

– Não sou, não. – Disse pegando minha mão e a beijando. – Você é.

– Eu queria saber por que você acha isso, nem pessoas que convivem comigo a tanto tempo pensam assim. – Lembrei do que o Guilherme havia me dito, aquela lembrança me trouxe a realidade, era por isso que eu estava aqui, não era? Era só isso que o Edward queria, me conquistar, não conseguia entender por que ainda estava aqui.

– Eu pensei já ter te dito isso. – Me repreendeu.

– Mas eu continuo sem entender.

– Seu jeito me conquistou, desde a primeira vez que te vi me encantei, além disso vi como você é com aqueles que ama, doce, atenciosa, carinhosa, e a cada momento que passo ao seu lado me encanto mais. – Sorri.

– Mesmo quando eu sou rude com você? E olha que não foram poucas vezes.

– Até naqueles momentos. – Ele riu. – Não te disse uma vez que você ficava encantadora quando estava brava. – Eu ri me lembrando da nossa dança no casamento.

– Aquele dia eu realmente fui muito estúpida com você. Me desculpe. – Ele sorriu.

– Tudo bem, valeu a pena. – Ele passou sua mão pelo meu rosto, eu amava quando me tocava, ele parecia saber quando deveria ser delicado ou quando tinha que ser macho. Em momentos assim ele me tocava como se eu fosse de cristal. – O que você quis dizer com que nem as pessoas que convivem com você te veem como eu? – Eu achei que ele não tinha percebido.

– Não é nada não.

– Vamos me conte. Ontem te achei um pouco chateada, era por isso? – Como ele havia percebido isso? – Você brigou com o Guilherme né? – O que? Como ele sabia?

– Ele falou com você? – Será que o Gui tinha conversado com o Edward, não, eu duvidava, de certo modo ele havia sido a razão do desentendimento.

– Não, não falou, mas ele estava irritado e me olhando de um modo estranho. Você contou a ele que íamos sair? – Ele parecia não gostar de falar no Guilherme, gostaria de saber o que tinha acontecido com eles, antes pareciam tão amigos.

– Não.

– O que ele te disse que te deixou tão chateada? – Eu não queria dizer, falar sobre isso ia acabar com esse momento que eu particularmente não queria que tivesse fim.

– Não quero falar sobre isso Eddy. – Ele virou meu rosto em sua direção.

– Hei, pode confiar em mim. Sei que você não me conhece a tanto tempo, mas eu te garanto que nunca faria nada para magoa-la. – Será que eu deveria acreditar nele, o Guilherme me conhecia há séculos e mesmo assim o que ele havia disse me magoou, percebi que por mais que tentemos nós sempre vamos magoar alguém, eu fiz isso com o Edward, e o Guilherme havia feito comigo. Bom, já que estava na chuva, resolvi me molhar de vez, talvez me arrependesse depois, talvez não.

– Ele ficou bravo depois que soube a razão do meu sumiço no jantar na casa de seus pais. Ele tem medo que você me machuque, que esteja insistindo em me conquistar somente pelo prazer do desafio. – Eu olhei para ele, estava com medo dele afirmar tudo aquilo, dizer que o Guilherme estava certo, que tinha sido bom, mas que era só isso. Era isso que eu queria antes, fazia parte do meu plano, eu ficaria com ele e pronto, seguiria em frente, mas agora eu me via impossibilitada de tal coisa, a ideia de ficar longe dele, doía, mesmo ele estando na minha frente, pior que isso só sua rejeição. Acho que o Guilherme estava certo afinal, eu ia me machucar, querendo ou não.

– Eu não devia ter dito nada para ele. – Ele estava confessando? Me deu uma vontade louca de sair de seus braços, de chorar, como eu era idiota, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não devia ter me deixado levar. – Eu disse a ele que estava fascinado por você, até pedi permissão para chegar até você, ele riu na minha cara dizendo o quanto você era impossível e que eu não tinha a mínima chance. – E agora eu estava na cama dele.

– E agora eu estou aqui. – Não consegui evitar que uma lágrima escorresse pelo canto do meu olho. – Você deve estar contente. Conseguiu o que queria. – Ele me olhou incrédulo.

– Bella eu nunca disse para ele que eu faria isso, ele mesmo supôs tudo isso. Eu te disse muitas vezes, você não é apenas uma conquista, nunca foi. – Ele disse enxugando minha lágrima com os dedos.

– Edward, por favor, seja sincero, eu não vou brigar com você ou coisa parecida, somos dois adultos, vamos agir como tal. Por favor. Me conta a verdade, pois eu não consigo entender essa sua cisma comigo, eu estou achando mesmo que o Guilherme esta certo, que é esse meu jeito frio e difícil que atrai os homens, eu sou um desafio e é isso que vocês gostam, de mostrar pros outros e pra si mesmos que podem. Então, por favor me diz a verdade. – Ele me olhou sério.

– Você quer a verdade? – Perguntou.

– É o que eu mais quero. – Ele fechou os olhos.

– Bella. – Ele disse com a voz um pouco rouca, então abriu os olhos, eu pude ver ali sinceridade, o que quer que fosse o que ele me diria eu sabia pelo seus olhos que era a verdade, eu só esperava que não doesse tanto. - Eu não estou aqui com você por que isso significa um desafio ou coisa parecida, eu estou nessa cama com você, por que desde o momento em que eu te vi naquele aeroporto, você não me sai da cabeça, e olha que eu nem fazia ideia de quem você era, eu me perdi ali, e quanto mais eu te conhecia mais eu me encantava, lembra que tivemos uma pequena discussão no carro, sobre suas preferencias amorosas? – Assenti me lembrando. – Até ali, quando você julgava idiota e ridículo tudo o que eu sempre acreditei, eu não conseguia negar o fascínio que você me despertava, e eu disse pro Guilherme isso, disse que gostaria de conhece-la melhor e quem sabe faze-la mudar de ideia, mas minha única intenção sempre foi te-la ao meu lado, nunca me mostrar pros outros. – Ele respirou fundo, e olhou profundamente para mim e naquele momento eu pude ver em seus olhos, desejo, paixão e amor. – Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, e ao mesmo tempo morrendo de medo que tudo o que passamos aqui suma assim que você decidir ir embora. – Tudo o que ele havia me dito, eu também tinha sentido desde a primeira vez que o vi, seria possível ele se sentir assim?

– Eu também estou com medo. – Confessei, ele me olhou confuso.

– Por que ? – Resolvi me abrir, ele havia feito isso, então agora era minha vez.

– Por que eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém, e também fico pensando o que será de mim se você me deixar.

– Eu não vou. – Ele me garantiu.

– Eu não tenho nada para lhe oferecer Edward. Você quer ter uma família, isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça, nós queremos coisas diferentes, eu não vejo como isso possa dar certo.

– Você é o que eu quero. – Eu o olhei séria, queria que ele entendesse que talvez o melhor para ele não fosse ficar comigo, e por mais que doesse fazer isso, iria doer mais vê-lo infeliz.

– Eu não quero que você se arrependa de nada. Talvez agora seja assim, mas e amanha, quando você olhar para trás e ver que largou todos os seus sonhos por mim. Você pode vir a me culpar por isso, e eu não quero que você perca nada, eu quero que você tenha tudo o que sempre quis. Você merece alguém que lhe de tudo isso.

– Acho que você ainda não entendeu o que eu sinto, você sempre vai ser a única coisa que eu vou querer na minha vida. De que vai me adiantar ter uma família com alguém que eu não amo, com alguém que eu não desejo, que tipo de vida eu vou ter. Talvez esse tenha sido meu sonho, mas sonhos mudam. E eu não posso imaginar mais minha vida sem você, eu não vou perder nada desde que você esteja comigo.

Eu não tinha resposta para ele, somente o puxei e o beijei, coloquei no beijo tudo o que eu sentia por ele, eu não podia mais negar, estava apaixonada por ele, e se ele estava disposto a enfrentar o que fosse para ficar comigo, eu também estava. Continuamos ali juntos, presos naquele momento perfeito, eu queria que fosse assim para sempre, e faria o possível e o impossível para que isso acontecesse.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Ciúmes

Edward POV

Estávamos ali há horas, podiam ser dias, anos, eu não iria perceber, eu não queria saber de mais nada, desde que ela estivesse ali comigo. Eu observava seu sono, ela parecia tão tranquila, podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu via um leve sorriso em seu lábios. Eu ainda tentava acreditar que as últimas horas foram reais e que eu não estava sonhando, fiquei feliz pela conversa que tivemos, eu não podia acreditar que ela achava que alguém só se interessaria por ela por causa de uma coisa tão idiota como querer aparecer, pior ainda, não acreditava que o Jacob lhe havia dito tal coisa, mas eu sabia por que ele tinha feito isso, ele não me queria perto dela, eu não era muito diferente, entretanto eu sabia a afeição que ela tinha por ele, e de modo algum eu tornaria o fato dela querer vê-lo em uma barreira entre nós, eu só tinha que controlar meu ciúme e possessividade por ela, que aumentava cada vez mais. Eu a queria de um modo que me deixava atônito, ainda mais agora que ela correspondia aos meus anseios, eu me sentia tão feliz, tão bobo, pois qualquer coisa que ela fazia deixava um sorriso em meus lábios, eu não trocaria isso por nada. Quando eu percebi que ela estava quase acordando não resisti e comecei a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, esperando sua reação com isso.

– Hum. Eddy. – Ela disse manhosa. Eu ficava louco quando ela me chamava de Eddy, parecia algo totalmente novo, ficava sexy quando ela gemia. Passei minha língua em seu pescoço, fazendo ela gemer, ela estava tão gostosa, seu sabor misturado ao mel lhe dava um gosto delicioso.

– Está tão gostosa. – Levantei para ver seu rosto e como desconfiava ela estava vermelha, eu amava vê-la corar. – Fica ainda mais gostosa quando cora. – Lhe disse beijando sua boca. Ela passou suas mãos pelos meus cabelos, me puxando, eu amava quando ela fazia isso, eu sentia o quanto ela me desejava. Nos separamos ofegantes, era impossível parar de beijar, mas tínhamos que respirar.

– Você ainda vai me matar sabia? – Ela disse ofegante.

– Não se você me matar antes. – Respondi sorrindo. Ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto, adorava quando ela fazia isso. Ficamos ali alguns minutos, só apreciando a presença do outro, era incrível, mesmo no mais absoluto silencio, ficar ali com ela, era a melhor coisa do mundo.

– Acho que eu preciso de um banho. – Ela sorriu. – Estou toda melada.

– Pois eu adoro você assim, toda melada e doce. – Ela corou entendendo a duplicidade das minhas palavras. – E principalmente quando cora, ai fica impossível resistir.

– Então não resista. – Por que ela tinha que fazer isso comigo? Ri e voltei a beijá-la, ela entretanto me afastou, estranhei. – Talvez mais tarde. – Ela sorriu. – Agora eu realmente preciso de um banho.

– Você provocou. – Disse a acusando e fazendo um bico. Ela se aproximou e me deu um selinho.

– Acho que você esta ficando muito mimado. – Ela riu, se levantando, eu estava a ponto de pedir para acompanhá-la, mas não queria sufocá-la, eu tinha que ir devagar, ela não estava acostumada com relacionamentos, se eu exagerasse tinha medo dela se assustar e acabar indo embora, me virei na cama e vi que ela estava se aproximando da porta do banheiro, antes de entrar porém se virou na minha direção. – Você não vem? – Como eu poderia negar um pedido desses, levantei da cama a peguei no colo, e fomos tomar banho. Eu não conseguia parar, era praticamente impossível, eu a desejava demais, a queria demais, eu gostava de sexo, mas agora eu me sentia um viciado, eu sabia entretanto que não era bem no sexo que eu estava viciado, era nela e ela parecia sentir o mesmo, isso me deu medo, medo que isso fosse tudo que ela quisesse comigo, só sexo e mais nada, mas logo eu tirei essas ideias da cabeça, nós estávamos tão bem, rindo juntos, nos divertindo com coisas bobas, não era só carnal, era algo mais, e isso me tranquilizava. Depois do banho estávamos de volta a cama completamente molhados, estávamos deitados de frente pro outro, minhas mãos passeavam pela sua cintura, enquanto ela brincava com meus cabelos, conversávamos banalidades, rindo, nos divertindo.

– Segunda eu preciso avisar o Jacob que eu vou me mudar. – Comentei.

– Você ainda não falou com ele?

– Não tive chance, lembra que te disse que ele estava emburrado.

– É mesmo, o que me lembra que eu preciso conversar com ele. – Droga, eu não queria isso, mas o que poderia fazer, não tinha como afasta-lo dela, ela gostava dele como um irmão, era isso que eu tinha que me lembrar, ela não estava na cama com ele, estava comigo, era a mim que ela queria. – Você parece não gostar quando eu falo do Jacob. O que aconteceu? Vocês eram tão amigos. – Merda, será que eu deveria dizer a verdade? Melhor não, talvez só meia verdade.

– É meio bobo.

– Me diz.

– Ciúmes. – Disse simplesmente.

– É, eu tinha percebido que ele estava com ciúmes, mas eu achei que estava imaginando coisas. Ele já teve uma crise de ciúmes assim uma vez, quando eu estava andando com um carinha da escola, ele ficou chateado e parou de falar comigo, até que a Alice me falou o que tinha acontecido e eu fui lá falar com ele, ele acabou pedindo desculpas, disse que estava com medo de me perder, eu lhe disse que isso nunca ia acontecer, que seriamos amigos para sempre, ele tem medo que ocupem o lugar dele, como se isso fosse possível. – Como é? Ela tinha percebido que ele estava com ciúmes dela, mas não era dele que eu estava falando era de mim. Eu senti o ar me faltar quando ela disse que ninguém ocuparia o lugar dele, então ela o amava? Será que eu tinha coragem de perguntar isso? Será que eu ainda estava disposto a abrir mão dela depois de tudo? – Que foi Eddy? – Despertei do meu pesadelo.

– Nada, é só que não era dele que eu me referia.

– De quem então? – Ela não percebeu.

– Meu, da sua relação com ele. – Ela pareceu pensar nisso, então ela sorriu e acariciou meu rosto. Droga! Não, definitivamente eu não tinha forças para abrir mão dela.

– Isso é ridículo, não tem razão alguma para você ter ciúmes dele.

– Como não? Se agora mesmo você disse que ninguém irá ocupar o lugar dele. – Ela negou.

– O que eu sinto por você é completamente diferente do que eu sinto pelo Jacob, o que eu tenho por ele é um carinho de irmão, mesmo ele sendo um homem atraente. – Eu não acredito que ela havia me dito que achava o Jacob atraente, o que ela estava querendo, me matar?

– Peraí, então você me falar que acha ele atraente é uma forma de dizer que não sente nada por ele? – Disse me sentando na cama, eu estava possesso com aquilo.

– Você preferia que eu mentisse? – Não, claro que não. Mas eu odiava o fato de saber que ela o achava atraente, talvez agora ela terminasse logo com isso e dissesse que o amava. Mas eu não ia esperar, eu tinha que saber, assim eu acabava logo com isso, com minhas ilusões idiotas.

– Não, claro que não. – Respondi olhando para ela, eu sabia que se ela mentisse eu perceberia a olhar em seus olhos, tomei coragem e perguntei. - Hoje de manha você pediu que eu fosse sincero com você, agora eu te peço o mesmo. – Ela me olhou confusa. - Você o ama? – Me olhou confusa.

– É claro que o amo Edward. - Respondeu tranquilamente, como se não fosse nada, eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, ouvir mais nada. – Edward, fala comigo. – Eu só olhei para ela. – Não Eddy. – Ela dizia quase que desesperada. – Hei não é dessa forma que você esta pensando.

– E de que forma é então? – Minha voz soou fria

– Como se ama um irmão, um amigo. Será que você não aprendeu nada sobre mim, não se lembra no carro quando eu lhe disse que eu amava sim, só não acreditava no amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Eu nunca amei ninguém de outra forma que não fosse fraternal.

– E o que você sente por mim afinal? É um amor fraternal também? – Qualquer coisa que ela sentisse por mim seria nada perto do que ela sentia por ele, era fato, eu não tinha chance, mesmo assim eu não me via com coragem de deixá-la.

– Claro que não. – Respondeu quase com raiva. – Será que você não percebeu como mexe comigo? Como eu fico vulnerável na sua presença? Como eu não me sinto eu mesma quando estou com você? Será que você já se esqueceu do que lhe disse essa manha, do medo que eu tenho de te perder. Será que você não vê que eu estou completamente apaixonada por você também? – Eu não podia acreditar em suas palavras, eram irreais demais para mim, perfeitas demais, eu não aguentei e a puxei para meu colo, a beijando, ela correspondeu, ambos estávamos famintos um pelo outro, apaixonados. Eu afastei seu rosto só um pouco, olhei em seus olhos e acariciei seu rosto.

– Eu te amo. – Não podia mais guardar aquilo para mim eu tinha que dizer, mesmo que eu soubesse que não ouviria uma resposta, eu precisava dizer. Quando ela fez menção de dizer algo, eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios. – Não diz nada, eu só precisava dizer. Não quero te obrigar a nada, se um dia você sentir o mesmo ficarei feliz em ouvir, mas eu sei que esse dia não é hoje. Não se preocupe. – Beijei levemente seus lábios.

– Obrigada por entender Eddy. – Disse colando novamente nossos lábios. Nos separamos ofegantes, logo teria que comprar um tanque de oxigênio.

– Acho que agora tiramos quaisquer duvidas que restavam, não é? – Perguntou posicionando sua cabeça no meu peito, enquanto eu passeava com meus dedos pelas suas costas.

– Espero sinceramente que sim. – Sorri.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta em relação ao Jacob? – Estava bom demais.

– Claro. – O que será que viria agora?

– Você não me proibiria de vê-lo né? – Era uma boa pergunta.

– Não, de modo algum. Agora que eu sei o que você realmente sente por ele, eu não vou me importar que você o veja. – Deixar de sentir ciúmes era outra coisa.

– Que bom, pois mesmo que você me proibisse eu não o faria.

– Eu não esperaria outra atitude de você. – Rimos.

– Eu gosto disso. – Do que ela estava falando?

– Do que exatamente?

– De sermos sinceros um com o outro, acho que a base para qualquer relação é a honestidade. – Ela tinha razão.

– Eu concordo, apesar que ouvir você dizer que acha outro cara atraente não é a melhor sensação do mundo. – Ela riu.

– Desculpa por isso. Só queria que você soubesse que mesmo assim nunca me passou pela cabeça ter algo com ele. – É de fato isso ajudou um pouco, saber que ela achava ele bonito, mas mesmo assim nunca se sentiu atraída por ele dessa forma, era bom. – Se você quiser não falo mais. – Não, era melhor saber por ela, do que ficar imaginando coisas.

– Não, de modo algum, eu prefiro saber. – Ela riu. – Eu que devia desculpas pelo modo como agi, o ciúmes meio que me apagou.

– Tudo bem eu sei como é. – Hum, como assim ela sabia?

– Sabe é? De quem você teve ciúmes? – Já estava preparado pra ter outro ataque.

– De você. – De mim? Como assim? Quando eu dei motivos para ela ter ciúmes de mim?

– Sério? Quando?

– Primeiro no casamento, com todas aquelas garotas idiotas, que ficaram babando por causa do seu discurso. Aposto que você fez de propósito né? Só pra chamar atenção delas. – Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

– Não era delas que eu queria chamar atenção. – Ela me encarou. – Eu meio que fiz aquele discurso para você, na vã esperança dele mexer com você, ao invés disso você quase me esfolou vivo.

– Eu estava certa então. – Ela sorriu.

– Sim.

– Então por que você chamou outra garota para dançar antes de mim? – Eu com certeza não estava esperando esse seu lado ciumento, ela ficava encantadora.

– Por que eu queria te provocar. Mas não imaginei que tinha conseguido.

– Faz sentido. Você fez um bom trabalho, estava querendo te matar aquele dia. – Riu.

– Agora me conta quando foi a segunda vez?

– Ah vai me dizer que você não sabe? – Não conseguia me lembrar de nada.

– Não.

– Uma loira, alta e magra não lhe diz nada. – Rose, ela estava com ciúmes dela, tudo bem que ela não saia do meu pé, mas eu só tinha olhos para ela.

– Não acredito que você teve ciúmes da Rose. – Ela me olhou com raiva, merda o que eu tinha feito?

– Ah você talvez não tenha percebido, mas a Rose. – Frisou bem o nome. – Não saiu do seu lado o tempo todo.

– Mas eu não tirava meus olhos de você. E além do mais o Jacob também não saia de perto. – Ela suspirou.

– Só que ele é só um irmão para mim.

– A Rose não chega a ser nem isso pra mim, além do mais, eu prefiro as morenas. – Com essa ela riu e me beijou.

– Acho bom mesmo. – Do nada seu rosto pareceu assustado enquanto olhava pela janela. – Que horas são?

– Não faço ideia. – Estiquei pegando o relógio que estava sobre o criado mudo, me espantei ao ver que horas eram. – São 20:00 horas.

– Não acredito. – Ela disse incrédula. – Nossa tenho que ir embora. – Antes que ela saísse no entanto, segurei firme sua cintura, não queria que ela fosse. – Você iria pro meu apartamento? – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eu adoraria tê-lo na minha cama. – Disse mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha, me deixando completamente louco. Eu só consegui assentir. Ela riu e saiu do meu colo começando a se arrumar. Assim que eu sai do transe, também me arrumei e fiz uma pequena mala, já que ela havia me convidado para passar o domingo com ela, desse modo poderia sair de lá direto para o trabalho. Esse estava se tornando o melhor final de semana que eu já tinha tido em minha vida. E eu estava mais do que preparado para que esse fosse só o primeiro de muitos com ela ao meu lado.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Decisão

Bella POV

Era uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo engraçada estar apaixonada, percebi que nada em minha vida se aproximava ao que eu sentia nesse momento, eu ainda estava consciente das minhas ações entretanto agora eu sentia um calor agradável toda vez que eu pensava nele. Devo confessar não é uma sensação tão ruim, era tudo tão novo pra mim, mas de qualquer forma eu estava feliz. Eu tinha aquela postura durona, fria em relação a isso por que eu nunca tinha experimentado, para mim isso nunca iria acontecer comigo, eu havia passado minha adolescência e parte de minha vida adulta sem me interessar de fato por alguém, claro tive minhas paixonites, mas nada que me fizesse sentir desse modo, eu já tinha como certo que isso nunca aconteceria comigo. Eu nunca tinha sentido prazer em ficar com alguém do modo que ele me fazia, com um simples sorriso, ou apenas um toque, nunca gostei de ser tocada, e por mais que eu sentisse vontade de ter uma relação intima com um homem, eu ainda não tinha encontrado ninguém que me atraísse a tal ponto, mas tudo isso acabou no momento em que eu o beijei , eu me senti fora de mim, completamente perdida, não queria parar nunca. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, e não ia mais negar, nós havíamos conversado sobre o fato de falarmos ou não sobre estarmos juntos, eu queria esperar, ele no entanto queria gritar pra todo mundo, entramos em um consenso, diríamos as pessoas mais importantes para ambos e veríamos até onde toda essa paixão nos levaria, ele disse que até o fim de nossas vidas, eu queria ser tão otimista, mas apesar de apaixonada, eu ainda não acreditava nesse amor para sempre, o que eu queria era aproveitar o máximo o que eu sentia hoje, amanhã pouco me importava.

Agora precisava me concentrar em outro problema, falar com Jacob, dizer a ele pessoalmente que estava com o Edward, não queria nem pensar em sua reação se ele soubesse por outra pessoa, se ele já tinha ficado estressado só do fato de eu ter conversado com o Edward, o que ele diria se eu lhe dissesse que estávamos juntos? Eu havia pedido a ele um tempo, fiquei muito chateada com o que ele havia me dito na noite do jantar, Alice me disse que ele estava extremamente chateado, o Edward também, pensando melhor eu tinha exagerado, não era pra tanto né? Mas mesmo assim só de pensar na hipótese do Edward me querer só por conta de um desafio, tinha me magoado, resolvi deixar isso pra lá, sentia falta de conversar com ele, resolvi ligar.

– Alô. – Ele disse com a voz sonolenta.

– Oi Jacob, me desculpa se te acordei.

– Bella, não acredito. – Ele parecia empolgado com meu telefonema. – Me desculpou? Olha eu nem sei dizer o quanto eu sinto, fui um idiota. – Ele dizia desesperado.

– Jake calma. Eu exagerei, eu deveria te pedir desculpas também.

– De modo algum, eu fui grosso e estúpido com você, nunca devia ter dito aquilo.

– Bom podemos voltar as boas então?

– Claro que sim, não faz ideia de como senti sua falta. Eu também preciso falar com você. – O que será que o Jacob queria falar?

– Eu também quero conversar com você.

– Ah é? Sobre o que?

– Prefiro que seja pessoalmente, sabe que não gosto muito de telefones. – Rimos. – E você pode adiantar o seu assunto?

– Não, acho melhor pessoalmente também. – Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

– É algo sério?

– Não, não é nada com que você deva se preocupar. – Ainda assim eu o senti um pouco tenso.

– E quando podemos marcar?

– Bom infelizmente hoje estou indo viajar a trabalho, podemos marcar sexta, que tal um cinema e um jantar depois? Como nos velhos tempos. – Eu ri, amava esses momentos com o Jake, saíamos para o cinema, quase sempre um filme de destruição e depois íamos comer qualquer bobagem, enquanto conversávamos banalidades, como eu senti falta disso.

– Perfeito. Sinto falta disso.

– Eu também.

– Então você me pega sexta as 17:00?

– Sim, capricha no visu hein. – Eu ri.

– Pode deixar. Até sexta então, boa viagem e se cuida.

– Vou sim. Beijos. Até sexta.

– Beijos. Assim que desliguei, fui me arrumar, havia combinado de encontrar a Allie para o almoço, como já havia terminado meu projeto no trabalho tinha o dia livre. Almoçaria com ela e depois iria para o apartamento do Eddy, eu não via a hora de vê-lo, tinha visto ele de manhã e já estava morrendo de saudades.

O interfone tocou, Alice já havia chegado e estava me esperando. Desci animada com o dia que eu teria, ansiosa entretanto para que a noite chegasse logo. Assim que abri a porta de seu carro a cumprimentei.

– Olá baixinha. – Ela odiava esse apelido que eu havia lhe dado.

– Olá. – Disse seca. – Você sabe o quanto eu odeio esse apelido né. – Eu sorri, assentindo. – Você é muito chata sabia? Uma pena que eu te adore. – Nós rimos. Ela deu partida no carro.

– E aí como estão as coisas? A vida de mulher casada?

– Perfeita, aí Bella é tudo o que eu sempre quis, o Jasper é tão fofo, estou ainda mais apaixonada por ele se isso for possível. – Ela dizia com os olhos brilhantes, apesar de não acreditar nesse tipo de amor, achava lindo o relacionamento entre eles, o Jasper apesar de sério, parecia ser tão apaixonado pela Alice quanto ela, eles se entendiam apenas no olhar, era algo incrível de se ver.

– Fico feliz de saber que ele esta te tratando bem. – Ela riu.

– E você e o Edward? – Do que ela estava falando, eu ainda não havia lhe contado nada, como ela sabia? Será que o Eddy tinha falado com o Jasper e ele falou com a Alice, mas não tinha como, ele passou todo fim de semana comigo.

– Do que você esta falando? – Resolvi me fazer de desentendida. Eu ia falar com ela, no almoço, não aqui no carro.

– Ah Bella, não se faça de desentendida. – Eu odiava o fato dela me conhecer tão bem. – Eu vi vocês quase se agarrando aquele dia no jantar. – Putz, tinha me esquecido do quase flagrante que ela havia feito. – E depois ele me pediu seu telefone e endereço. Não estava pensando em me esconder isso né, eu que sempre te contei tudo.

– Claro que não Allie, só não queria falar disso no carro. No restaurante eu falo.

– Aí não acredito. Então é verdade?

– No restaurante. – Ela fez um bico. – Nem adianta fazer charme. – Seguimos o restante do caminho em silencio, podia ser impressão minha, mas Alice estava dirigindo mais rápido que antes. – Se nós morrermos não vai dar pra contar nada.

– Vou correr o risco. Chegamos ao restaurante, assim que sentamos o garçom nos trouxe o cardápio e já fizemos o pedido, Alice estava quase entrando em crise com a minha demora para decidir, eu a estava provocando, assim que o garçom deixou a mesa ela não se conteve.

– Vamos, pode ir contando. – Eu ri.

– Nossa Allie nem é pra tanto.

– Como não, você não me desmentiu quando eu sugeri que vocês tiveram um rolo, então pode ir contando. – Resolvi abrir logo o jogo antes que ela tivesse uma sincope.

– Esta é uma das razões pela qual eu te chamei para almoçar comigo. – Fiz uma pausa.

– Então fala logo criatura. – Ela estava extremamente estressada.

– Deixa eu te contar desde o inicio então. – Ela assentiu. – Sem interrupções, por favor. – Ela mostrou a língua. – Eu ri. – Bom, desde que eu o vi, eu senti algo diferente. – Ela fez menção de dizer algo. - Se você abrir a boca, não digo mais nada. – Ela suspirou e pediu que eu continuasse. – Eu estava com muita raiva dele, não dele, mas do que eu sentia quando estava por perto, eu achei que fosse só uma atração física e que se eu transasse com ele passaria. – Ela arregalou os olhos, já podia imaginar o que ela diria, mas ficou quieta. – Foi o que fiz no dia do jantar, marquei um encontro com ele afim de acabar logo com isso. Então marcamos um encontro na sexta, ele me levou pro apartamento dele e. – Fiz uma pausa, o modo como ela me olhava dizia "fala logo". – Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

– AH NÃO ACREDITO. – Ela gritou, várias pessoas viraram na direção da nossa mesa.

– Menos Alice. – Eu sussurrei.

– Menos nada, aí isso é demais. – Eu ri, ela era louca.

– Vai, pode dizer. – Ela me olhou receosa. – Eu sei o que você quer falar, diz logo.

– Desculpa, mas eu não resisto. Eu te disse. – Sabia que ela me diria isso.

– Você não vale nada. – Nós rimos.

– Nossa você não tem noção de como eu estou feliz. – Exagerada.

– Alice não exagera, nós ainda estamos nos conhecendo, além disso isso não significa que minhas ideias sobre amor e casamento mudaram, sobre esses assuntos tenho a mesma opinião.

– Você dizia isso sobre se apaixonar e olha pra você agora. – Isso era verdade.

– É diferente Allie, eu nunca disse que não ia me apaixonar, só que como nunca tinha sentido nada assim por ninguém achava que não ia acontecer, mas sobre o amor e o casamento é diferente, mesmo apaixonada pelo Edward, eu não me imagino assim. – Será verdade? Eu nunca quis me apaixonar, achava inútil, mas agora estava completamente apaixonada. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma?

– Bom quem sabe daqui um tempo.

– Quem sabe né. – Talvez ela tivesse certa, talvez minha opinião sobre esses assuntos mudassem com o tempo, porém eu duvidava disso, não consigo me imaginar casada com filhos achando que isso poderia durar para sempre, mas eu também não havia me imaginado apaixonada. Aquilo tudo estava mexendo demais comigo, eu não estava me reconhecendo mais, antes eu sabia o que eu queria, agora no entanto me sentia perdida, sem saber o que fazer, sentia que meu destino estava nas mãos do Edward, eu que sempre lutei para não ficar vulnerável a qualquer homem, mesmo que ele não fosse qualquer um, ainda assim a dúvida pairava na minha cabeça. E esta conversa com a Alice estava trazendo tudo a tona, percebi que antes eu estava tão feliz e contaminada com esse sentimento de paixão, que não conseguia realmente ver o que estava acontecendo, e eu achando que ainda tinha controle sobre mim.

– Bella. – Ouvi Alice me chamando. – Tudo bem? Você parece um pouco aérea.

– Aí Alice, não sei o que fazer. – Confessei.

– Como assim?

– Eu não me sinto mais eu mesma, tudo que eu tinha programado, não era pra ser assim, eu não devia estar feito uma idiota apaixonada, eu não devia ter me deixado levar. – Eu estava entrando em pânico, parecia que toda a realidade estava caindo agora em mim.

– Calma Bella, você estava tão feliz, foi algo que eu disse? – Eu neguei.

– Eu cai em mim Alice, até agora eu estava me enganando, me deixei levar por toda essa baboseira, mas agora eu estou vendo a verdade, essa não sou eu. Eu não posso continuar com isso, não posso. – Eu dizia mais para mim mesma do que pra ela.

– Bella para com isso, o Edward é uma cara incrível. Ele não vai te fazer sofrer.

– Não é com isso que eu estou preocupada Alice, será que você não entende. Eu não estou me reconhecendo, não sei mais quem eu sou.

– É só uma questão de costume, com o tempo tudo vai se encaixar. – Isso não era verdade, eu fui assim durante muito tempo, não ia mudar do dia para noite, se eu deixasse isso pra lá, uma hora eu ia surtar de vez e aí sim seria muito pior.

– Allie não é uma questão de costume, como eu posso ser feliz se eu não sei mais quem eu sou, o que eu quero, eu sempre me tive como prioridade, e agora eu coloco outra pessoa na minha frente, essa não sou eu.

– Eu não entendo. – Alice era humana demais para entender minha loucura.

– Acho que nem eu Allie. Estou muito confusa.

– O que você esta pensando em fazer? – Eu queria saber a resposta para isso.

– Não sei. – Respondi simplesmente. O almoço chegou e comemos no absoluto silencio, Alice entendia que no momento eu não era a melhor pessoa para conversar, então me deixou quieta com meus pensamentos. O que eu faria agora? Essa era uma boa pergunta, não podia negar que estava apaixonada pelo Edward, entretanto, quando não estava com ele, presa naquela bolha de paixão, eu me sentia confusa e perdida, tentando entender onde estava a Bella que eu fui, a racional e pratica, que não deixaria sua vida nas mãos de um homem.

Alice me levou até meu prédio e disse que se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa era só avisá-la, agradeci e fui em direção ao meu apartamento, assim que entrei, encostei na porta e desci até o chão. Pensando, tentando achar uma saída. Eu não queria magoar o Edward, mas e eu? Eu não poderia ficar com ele para fazê-lo feliz, claro, eu era feliz ao seu lado, mas eu percebi que isso não era o suficiente. Meu celular tocou, abri minha bolsa e me deparei com o aparelho em minhas mãos, era ele, com certeza queria confirmar nosso encontro de logo mais, em pensar que antes eu estava tão animada para vê-lo, agora eu tinha medo, eu sabia que se ficasse cara a cara com ele, toda essa minha resolução iria embora, eu não podia encontrá-lo agora, antes precisava saber o que eu faria. Mandei uma mensagem.

" Edward me desculpe, infelizmente não poderei lhe encontrar hoje. Podemos marcar para amanhã? Bella"

Fui curta, sem beijos ou abraços achei melhor assim, não sabia o que aconteceria, então era melhor não fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais. Pouco tempo depois recebi sua resposta.

" Algum problema? Beijos. Eddy"

Ele conseguia ser carinhoso até numa mensagem, eu não merecia ele.

"Nada sério, só um projeto que deu problema e preciso arrumá-lo"

Respondi, se ele soubesse que esse projeto era minha vida. Logo em seguida veio a resposta.

"Nos vemos amanha então. Se precisar de algo não hesite em pedir, não trabalhe demais. Beijos. Te Amo. Eddy"

Te amo. Como ele podia amar uma pessoa tão egoísta, fria, racional como eu? Eu não devia ter me deixado levar, magoar o Edward era tudo o que eu não queria e agora eu o faria. Resolvi levantar do chão e ir para meu quarto, chegando lá me esparramei na cama e encarei o teto, eu precisava de um tempo para pensar, racionalizar tudo o que estava acontecendo, uma pessoa normal, faria isso num instante, admitiria que o amava e seguiria sua vida, eu não, precisava entender essas mudanças, eu sempre fui de um jeito e de repente tudo o que eu sou evapora e aparece essa nova pessoa que eu não sabia que existia. Era isso que eu faria, pediria ferias ao meu chefe e viajaria. Antes porém teria que conversar com o Edward, seria sincera, se ele acreditasse bem, senão o que eu poderia fazer?

Logo de manhã me levantei e me encaminhei para o escritório. Chegando lá, pedi a secretaria que me anunciasse para o meu chefe, assim que ela liberou minha entrada, adentrei seu escritório.

– Bom dia Bella. – Ele me cumprimentou.

– Bom dia Aro.

– Algum problema? – Perguntou já que eu estava séria demais.

– Nada sério. – Tentei um sorriso. – Eu gostaria de saber quando posso tirar minhas férias?

– Ah. Bom acho que em duas semanas posso preparar para você sair. Esta cansada ou algo assim?

– Não, é que eu preciso de um tempo para resolver alguns problemas pessoais. Mas nada relacionado ao trabalho.

– Se viajar é o que você deseja, acho que a proposta que eu vou lhe fazer pode te agradar. – Se fosse para mim ir embora estava aceitando qualquer coisa.

– Qual proposta?

– Eu ia te falar sobre ela ontem, mas como você estava de folga deixei para conversar com você hoje. Surgiu um curso que adoraríamos que fosse feito por um de nossos funcionários, e você que além de ser uma de nossas melhores funcionárias na área de design, também fala alemão, seria perfeito.

– Eu iria para a Alemanha? – Ele assentiu. Era meu sonho, eu fui lá uma vez, só que somente em um mochilão, adoraria fazer esse curso.

– Depois que você voltasse passaria tudo o que aprendeu aos outros funcionários, é realmente uma ótima oportunidade.

– Eu aceito. – Disse sem hesitação.

– Sério? Não quer pensar? E suas férias?

– Como lhe disse as férias não tinham nada a ver com o trabalho, viajar para a Alemanha, trabalhar e estudar vai ser perfeito para mim. – Iria ter menos tempo para pensar em bobagens.

– Perfeito então. Sabia que ia poder contar com você. Só que temos que aprontar tudo o mais rápido possível e no máximo uma semana você tem que estar lá. – Era perfeito demais.

– Ótimo. Providenciarei tudo.

– Ah eu quase me esqueci. A duração do curso é de um ano, espero que não tenha problema. – Um ano? Um ano longe dos meus pais, da Alice, do Jacob, mais que isso, um ano longe dele, talvez isso fosse melhor para todos, ele me esqueceria e eu o esqueceria.

– Tudo bem. – Concordei.

– Ótimo, irei passar as instruções do que você precisa fazer, será uma semana bem corrida.

– Perfeito. E assim passei o resto da manhã e parte da minha tarde, correndo atrás do visto e dos documentos necessários para a viagem, mas ainda não era nem o começo, essa semana seria longa, o bom é que eu não teria tempo de pensar em mais nada. Assim que cheguei em casa liguei para meus pais para contar a novidade, eles ficaram felizes, porém acharam muito tempo, eu disse que passaria o sábado com eles, retornaria no domingo. Minha viagem já estava marcada, seria na segunda a tarde, ainda não havia avisado a Alice, antes iria falar com ele, estava nesse momento saindo do elevador em direção a porta de seu apartamento, estava com medo, sabia que não seria fácil, ainda mais sabendo o poder que ele exercia sobre mim, estava com receio de encontrá-lo e desistir de tudo. Concentração Bella. Toquei a campainha e esperei, eu precisava ser forte, forte o suficiente para deixá-lo ir, para abrir mão dele.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Adeus

Edward POV

Nós não falávamos desde a segunda de manhã, havia tentado ligar em seu celular sem sucesso, o que recebi foi apenas uma curta mensagem dizendo que ela não poderia vir e se eu podia encontrá-la no dia seguinte, algo estava estranho, perguntei se era algo sério, ela disse que era por causa do trabalho, isso não aliviou meu temor, suas mensagens foram extremamente curtas e sem carinho algum, não me chamou de Eddy, nem me mandou beijos. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, era inútil ficar neurótico com isso, o som da campainha me despertou dos meus devaneios. Era ela, não me segurei e corri até a porta, assim que abri a envolvi em um abraço, era ridículo o quanto eu sentia sua falta, nós havíamos nos visto há pouco mais de um dia, e eu sentia que faziam anos que eu não a tocava, quando me afastei para beijá-la, ela simplesmente tocou meus lábios, nada daqueles beijos apaixonantes que havíamos trocado há dois dias. Isso era estranho. Ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços e entrou no apartamento, se virou para mim e disse.

– Edward será que podemos conversar? – Senti congelar enquanto ela dizia aquelas palavras, isso não era bom, nada bom. Ela estava com a mesma postura de quando nos vimos no casamento, distante e fria.

– Claro. – Quando nos sentamos, ela ficou o mais longe possível de mim.

– Eu vou ser direta. – E quando ela não era? – Eu não posso fazer isso.

– Bella. – Eu a interrompi, ela apenas levantou a mão.

– Me deixa terminar. – Eu assenti. – Eu não nego o que sinto por você Edward, mas essa pessoa que eu sou quando estou com você, eu não a conheço. E quando não estou com você eu não sei mais quem eu sou. Eu estou completamente perdida e confusa. – Eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim, eu a amava, não queria que seu sentimento por mim lhe causasse qualquer dor ou sofrimento, mas também não queria perdê-la. – Você merece alguém que possa lhe dar tudo, eu não sou essa pessoa. – Eu neguei e me aproximei dela.

– Eu achei que havia lhe explicado isso no sábado, você é a única que eu quero e vou querer. – Segurei sua mão, ela a puxou e se levantou.

– Edward, por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é.

– Eu só quero que você entenda o que eu sinto por você, por que por mais que eu diga, isso não entra na sua cabeça. – Estava começando a ficar desesperado, respirei fundo. – Olha, eu te entendo, isso tudo deve ser confuso pra você, já que nunca se sentiu assim, então eu imagino que deva ser muita coisa para você assimilar. Se você precisa de um tempo para poder entender tudo isso, tudo bem. – Ela me olhou surpresa.

– Sério?

– Eu não quero que o que você sente por mim te faça sofrer, eu te amo demais para permitir isso. – Fui sincero, por mais que me doesse dar esse tempo a ela, talvez fosse melhor, eu não queria que ela ficasse comigo por ficar, queria que ela realmente quisesse isso.

– Você não existe sabia? – Eu tentei um sorriso, ela no entanto continuou séria. – Eu vou viajar a trabalho, tenho um curso para fazer. – Ela disse isso de forma automática, sem demonstrar sentimento algum. Eu não gostava dessa Bella que estava na minha frente, mesmo antes quando ela era rude comigo, não era tão fria e seca. – Eu vou para a Alemanha. – Como assim Alemanha? Ela disse isso como se estivesse indo até a esquina.

– Quando?

– Segunda a tarde, meu chefe me avisou hoje, é uma oportunidade única, vai ser bom para mim. – Eu tinha menos de uma semana com ela.

– Quanto tempo? – Perguntei com medo da resposta.

– Um ano. – Ela ficaria longe um ano, eu pirei com pouco mais de um dia, o que aconteceria se eu ficasse um ano longe dela. Mas isso não importava, eu daria um jeito, iria visitá-la, além do mais existia o telefone, internet, qualquer coisa servia se fosse para aplacar um pouco da saudade que eu sentiria dela. Porém o que ela disse em seguida acabou com qualquer um dos meus planos. – Eu não quero que você me espere.

– É claro que vou esperar. Um ano não é nada.

– Edward, por favor, vai ser melhor pra você. Eu não quero que você sofra. – Com essa eu tive que rir.

– Você não quer que eu sofra, por favor digo eu Bella, eu te amo e digo que vou te esperar e o que você faz? Me dispensa, e ainda assim não quer que eu sofra? – Eu bufei, respirei fundo. – Você quer um tempo certo, você tem um ano. Quando voltar, eu vou estar aqui te esperando, você querendo ou não. – Ela queria matar qualquer laço que tinha comigo, queria recomeçar, sem mim e não tinha nada que eu podia fazer para evitar, além de esperar que ela não me esquecesse, e eu faria o possível para que isso não acontecesse.

– Edwa . . . – Eu a calei com um beijo.

– Fica comigo hoje, por favor. – Pedi, praticamente supliquei. Ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo, aquele que eu estava acostumado, cheio de luxuria, desejo e paixão, porém agora ele também tinha um pouco de dor. Eu a peguei no colo e a levei para minha cama, eu mostraria a ela o quanto eu a amava, e esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para ela pelo menos não esquecer de mim.

Eu acordei e senti que estava sozinho, abri os olhos e constatei que a cama estava vazia, o apartamento silencioso e minha vida sem sentido. Ela tinha ido embora, eu sabia que não a veria mais, ela não iria querer me encontrar, eu trazia sensações que ela queria esquecer, me sentei na cama e me lembrei de como estávamos há apenas três dias, abraçados, rindo, nos beijando, eu senti uma dor imensa me consumir, não aguentei e chorei, não me lembrava da última vez que tinha chorado tanto, ao invés da dor diminuir, ela só aumentava, quando me deitei de novo, vi que havia um pedaço de papel em cima do criado mudo, o peguei e comecei a ler, era dela, uma carta de despedida.

" Edward,

Me perdoa por trazer tanto sofrimento para você, gostaria de dizer que queria voltar atrás e nunca ter tido nada com você, mas não posso. Você me proporcionou o melhor momento da minha vida, nunca havia me sentido tão viva, feliz e completa como quando estava nos seus braços. Eu sei que isso deveria ser o suficiente para eu ficar, mas por mais que estivesse feliz ao seu lado, quando estava sozinha eu não sabia quem eu era, sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas quando você não reconhece mais você mesmo, o que você pode dar as outras pessoas? Você não merece só metade. Talvez eu nunca seja o bastante para você Edward, por isso eu te peço novamente, não me espere. Quer me fazer feliz, então seja feliz, encontre alguém que lhe de tudo o que eu não posso, VOCÊ é incrível, e merece toda a felicidade do mundo.

Sinto muito por ter te machucado, eu espero que no futuro eu não passe de uma lembrança amarga na sua vida.

Bella."

Ela achava que não era suficiente para mim e queria que eu fosse feliz com outra como se isso fosse possível. Eu só queria ela, mas agora por mais que doesse, eu teria que arrancá-la da minha vida, entretanto eu não sabia como fazer isso sem acabar comigo mesmo.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Pesadelo

Bella POV

Eu tentava a todo custo não lembrar da noite anterior, de quando eu estava em seus braços, sentindo seus beijos, seu toque, essa seria a despedida, ele queria me esperar, mas eu não podia admitir isso, e se eu nunca fosse capaz de retribuir todo o amor que ele me dava? Eu não podia fazer isso com ele, quando consegui com muito custo me desvencilhar de seus braços pela manhã, lhe escrevi uma carta explicando novamente tudo o que eu havia lhe dito, e pedindo que ele seguisse com sua vida, doía pensar nele com outra, mas ele tinha que ser feliz, eu não podia estragar a vida dele, queria me arrepender de ter me entregado a ele, mas não conseguia, ele havia me proporcionado um dos momentos mais incríveis da minha vida e eu nunca ia esquecê-lo, ele seria sempre a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, enquanto eu gostaria que ele pensasse em mim como apenas um erro na sua, esperava que o que eu tinha feito não o tivesse afetado tanto e que ele ainda pudesse seguir em frente.

Minha semana foi uma loucura, fui visitar meus pais, ficamos juntos o fim de semana, eles eram ótimos, consegui não pensar em tudo que estava dando errado em minha vida, não falei para eles do Edward e nem da briga com a Alice, achei melhor. Quando disse a Alice sobre a viagem ela surtou, disse que isso era uma loucura e que eu estava fugindo do problema, tentei lhe explicar meus motivos, mas ela não aceitou, me disse um monte sobre não aceitar ser amada, nós brigamos feio, nunca havíamos discutido de tal forma.

Estava no aeroporto esperando meu avião com Jacob, ele estava chateado por eu viajar por tanto tempo, mas me apoiou, talvez se soubesse de toda a historia não estaria aqui. Pela quantidade de coisas que eu tinha pra fazer, nosso cinema e jantar virou uma tarde no shopping fazendo compras para a viagem, como estava brigada com a Allie, Jacob se prontificou a me ajudar, quando ele me perguntou sobre o que eu queria falar com ele, eu menti, lhe disse que era sobre a viagem, eu perguntei o que ele queria, e ele disse que só queria pedir desculpas de novo, eu percebi que não era bem isso, mas deixei pra lá. Ele perguntou por que eu e a Alice havíamos brigado, eu lhe disse meia verdade, que era por causa da viagem, eu sabia que ela não contaria a ninguém o real motivo, mesmo estando com raiva de mim.

– Vou sentir sua falta. – Ele me disse.

– Também. Obrigada por me ajudar nesses dias.

– Imagina. Prometo que vou cuidar bem do seu apartamento.

– Eu sei disso. – Estava chateada, por tudo, pela briga com a Allie, pela tristeza dos meus pais e do Jacob, mas principalmente pela falta que ele me fazia. Como eu queria ele aqui agora, me abraçando apertado, desejando boa viagem, me beijando, não pude evitar de deixar uma lágrima cair.

– Ei, não fica assim. Vai dar tudo certo. Sei que esta chateada pela Alice, mas logo ela cai em si. – Disse limpando a lágrima do meu rosto, me senti mal, ele pensava que eu estava assim por causa da Allie, não costumava mentir para o Jacob sempre fomos sinceros um com o outro, mas se eu tivesse lhe dito a verdade talvez nem ele não estivesse aqui.

– É o que eu espero. – Anunciaram meu voo. Jacob me acompanhou até o portão e me abraçou.

– Se cuida e manda notícias.

– Pode deixar. – Estava indo até o embarque até que eu ouvi uma voz impossível de não reconhecer.

– Você não estava achando que iria embora sem se despedir de mim né. – Era Alice, ela veio e me abraçou forte. – Desculpa eu não entender seus motivos, eu só quero que você seja feliz. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Eu sei, pode não parecer, mas é o que eu quero também. – Anunciaram meu voo novamente, eu tinha que ir.

– Vai, vê se encontra e volta logo pra gente. – Eu ri, e os abracei novamente. Estava caminhando pelo portão que me levaria a uma nova vida, eu não sabia o que aconteceria agora, só esperava que a dor que eu estava sentindo fosse embora e que eu não visse seu rosto todas as vezes que fechava meus olhos.

Estava na Alemanha já faziam 5 meses, o curso era incrível, e eu estava amando a empresa que estava estagiando, quando voltasse para os Estados Unidos levaria muitas novidades para o trabalho. Eu mantinha contato direto com meus pais, Alice e Jacob, eu não queria notícias dele, então pedi a Alice que não me falasse nada, ela concordou. Estava tudo ótimo exceto por isso, eu não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça, sentia sua falta de forma absurda, todos os dias, tentei esquece-lo de todas as formas possíveis, fiquei com diversos caras, mas nenhum me fazia me sentir daquele jeito, fazia algumas semanas que estava saindo com um cara, Demitri, cheguei até a ir para cama com ele, mas foi um desastre, eu só queria o Edward, sentir seus beijos, suas caricias, ninguém parecia bom o bastante, eu me toquei que ele seria o único pelo qual eu me sentiria assim, e eu nunca mais sentiria isso já que agora ele devia me odiar. Tentava não pensar nisso, mas era inútil. Até que em uma conversa com a Alice, minha ficha finalmente caiu.

– E aí como estão as coisas? – Ela me perguntou.

– Muito bem. E aí como estão todos?

– Ah esta tudo ótimo, ontem foi o aniversário da mãe do Jasper, estava muito gostoso. Exceto pela nova namorada do Edward, oh garota fresca. – Então ele estava namorando? Alice percebeu a gafe. – Aí Bella desculpa, saiu sem querer, é que essa garota me irritou tanto que eu nem pensei, perdão.

– Tudo bem Allie, ele tinha que seguir com a vida dele né. Se eu estou fazendo isso seria natural que ele fizesse também. – Mas doeu saber daquilo, eu tinha uma esperança, bem idiota claro de que ele realmente fosse me esperar, porém aquilo colocou uma pedra em qualquer ilusão boba minha.

– Mas se serve de consolo ele não me parece nada feliz, aliás. – Eu a cortei.

– Alice não preciso de detalhes. – Ela suspirou.

– Está bem, sua cabeça dura. – Eu ri.

Depois desse telefonema eu me senti péssima, eu queria que ele seguisse com a vida, mas aquilo estava me matando, naquela hora me amaldiçoei por ter ido embora, por ter deixado ele, o que eu estava pensando? Mas não adiantava lamentar, agora era real, tinha acabado, era o fim, ele não seria mais meu. Me deitei e comecei a chorar, isso já era rotina, enquanto estava estudando ou no trabalho não pensava em mais nada, mas quando me deitava toda aquela dor vinha com força total, e essa noite seria a pior delas.

"Estava na casa dos pais do Edward, parecia que estava acontecendo uma festa, entrei e Alice veio me cumprimentar, estava feliz, com uma barriga enorme, e de braço dado com Jasper, conversávamos animadamente até que sua atenção foi para a porta, ele estava entrando de braço dado com a esposa, essa palavra doía em mim, eles vieram nos cumprimentar, logo em seguida pedi licença e sai, não podia mais ficar ali, ele estava lá com ela, rindo, se divertindo, eu queria sumir, ou melhor eu queria ser ela, mas eu sabia que eu tinha perdido minha chance, ele nunca mais seria meu, eu o havia perdido para sempre, mas ele parecia feliz, era o que eu queria né. Eu no entanto, nunca mais teria aquela felicidade, que eu sabia que só ele poderia me dar, mas eu não quis. Esse era o meu castigo, viver minha vida sem ele. Ele se aproximou.

– Nem tivemos tempo de conversar direito. Como você esta?

– Bem, obrigada. Sua esposa parece ser uma pessoa ótima.

– Ah ela é incrível. – Aquilo doeu, ouvir ele dizer isso de outra que não fosse eu. Senti uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Ele me observou.

– Fico feliz. – Disse enxugado discretamente meu rosto.

– Podia ter sido você. – Disse me observando.

– Eu sei. – Me aproximei dele, respirei fundo e disse o que eu devia ter dito há muito tempo, mas mesmo que fosse tarde agora eu tinha que fazê-lo. – Eu sempre te amei. – Ele apenas me olhou.

– Pena que você só descobriu isso agora. Adeus Bella."

Então eu acordei e comecei a chorar, o pesadelo tinha sido real demais, eu podia sentir sua rejeição, era assim que seria quando nos víssemos de novo? Ele estaria com outra e então me rejeitaria? Era o que eu queria não é? Que ele me esquecesse, mas eu também deveria esquecê-lo, mas ao invés disso eu pensava cada vez mais nele, eu não podia mais negar pra mim mesma, eu o amava, e talvez tenha sido esse o motivo por eu ter fugido, medo de amá-lo, medo de não saber como agir, de não ser o suficiente para ele, medo de ir contra tudo o que eu sempre acreditei, eu percebi, talvez tarde demais que o problema não era eu não me reconhecer mais, e sim na antiga Bella aceitar essa nova Bella que eu era com ele, carinhosa, amorosa e vulnerável. Eu achava que ambas não podiam existir juntas, por isso eu tratei de matar a segunda, sem saber que ela já havia me afetado tão profundamente, eu já não era a mesma e não seria nunca mais, a diferença agora é que a razão dessa mudança não faria mais parte da minha vida, ele não ia me querer mais em sua vida, mas eu teria que viver para sempre com essa parte que ele havia me deixado.

Tinha acabado, um ano havia passado, estava em casa finalmente, esse ano fora tinha sido extremamente importante, aprendi muito profissionalmente, mas principalmente sobre mim, eu só lamentava ser tarde demais, respirei fundo. NÃO! Eu não podia pensar assim, justo agora que eu sabia o que eu queria, eu iria lutar, mesmo sabendo que ele me odiava e que talvez nem quisesse me ver na sua frente, eu tinha que tentar, não ia desistir agora que entendia o que tinha acontecido comigo e sabia o quanto o amava, eu imploraria seu perdão se fosse preciso, e se ele estivesse feliz com outra, eu sairia de sua vida para sempre, tendo em mente que apesar de ser minha culpa perdê-lo eu tinha feito o que eu podia . Alice tinha ficado de me pegar no aeroporto apesar de eu ter dito que não precisava, mas ela era tão teimosa quanto eu, peguei minhas malas e segui até o portão de desembarque, nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu vi na minha frente. Eu entrei em choque.

* * *

Devido a falta de comentários nos últimos capítulos eu devo imaginar que a historia não esta agradando. Por isso decidi não postar mais, sei que pode parecer injusto, mas sem algum retorno fica impossível continuar a postar a historia.

Obrigada pela atenção !


	14. Capítulo 13 - Eu te amo

Gostaria de pedir desculpas a quem estava acompanhando, mas é que sem um retorno fica difícil saber se tem alguém realmente lendo ou não.

Decidi continuar até o fim a história, afinal quem esta curtindo não merece que acabe assim ;)

* * *

Edward POV

Catatônico. Era assim que estava nesses últimos 5 meses em que ela havia ido embora. Minha rotina se baseava em .casa, não sentia vontade de fazer mais nada, só ficar deitado. A tristeza estava me consumindo de um modo que eu não fazia ideia de que era possível. Há alguns meses, antes dela ir embora, ela e Alice haviam brigado, eu fui no apartamento do Jasper buscar um documento quando Alice me falou o que tinha ocorrido, ela me contou o motivo da briga e disse que desde então não havia mais falado com a Bella, eu perguntei quem estava ajudando ela com as coisas que ela tinha que resolver e ela me contou que era o Jacob, morri de ciúmes, como ele podia estar com ela e eu não? Claro, ela não estava apaixonada por ele, foi então que eu entendi por que ele não havia se declarado para ela, ele tinha medo de perdê-la, pois se eu pudesse tê-la, mesmo que não fosse da forma que eu a queria, eu aceitaria na hora, ficar com ela era o mais importante, me apiedei dele depois disso, fiquei pensando como seria ruim tê-la tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Quando Alice me disse que não iria até o aeroporto se despedir dela, eu lhe dei uma bronca.

- Ela esta fugindo de algo que só a faria feliz, eu não aceito isso. – Eu também não queria aceitar, mas foi a decisão dela.

- Alice, você que a conhece melhor que ninguém sabe como essa situação deve ser difícil para ela. – Ela me olhou espantada.

- Você devia estar tão revoltado quanto eu, como você pode entender essa loucura? – Realmente eu deveria estar revoltado, mas como eu poderia? Eu entendia o quão difícil isso era para ela.

- Mas eu entendo. E você deveria também, como melhor amiga dela, você não deveria estar julgando e sim do lado dela, a ajudando. – Ela baixou a cabeça.

- Você tem razão, mas eu não podia ver ela estragar a vida dela sem fazer nada.

- Claro que não, mas também não podia lhe negar seu apoio e amizade. – Ela me olhou.

- Você tem razão. Eu vou me arrumar e ir para o aeroporto. – Eu tentei um sorriso. – Mas eu ainda acho loucura ela desistir do que sente por você. – Eu não queria pensar nisso, que ela havia desistido de mim, do meu amor.

Eu achei que uma hora minha vida voltaria ao normal, ao invés disso tudo só foi piorando, eu a sentia em todos os lugares do meu apartamento, mesmo ela só tendo ficado lá três dias, eu sentia uma falta absurda dela. Meus pais, meu irmão Jasper e a Alice já estavam ficando preocupados com meu comportamento, Alice sempre falava com ela, eu pedi que ela não me dissesse nada, saber que ela estava feliz, deveria me deixar feliz, mas saber que ela poderia ser feliz sem mim me matava, eu raramente falava com Jacob ele não parecia estar a par a situação, ele falava nela constantemente, Alice me disse que ele não sabia de nada, ela não tinha lhe falado. Meus amigos e meu irmão insistiram tanto que acabei saindo com eles, fomos em uma boate, a partir daquele dia eu saia quase que toda noite, ficava com diversas mulheres, levei diversas delas para cama e até na casa de meus pais, uma inclusive no aniversário da minha mãe, nem me lembro o nome da garota, só sei que Alice não gostou nada dela, a achou fresca demais, eu não me importava com isso, só queria saber de sexo e bebidas. Mas não importava com quantas eu dormisse, era ela que eu queria, era sua boca, suas mãos me puxando para mais perto, suas caricias, seu cheiro, seus beijos, seu corpo, seu sorriso, era tudo isso que eu buscava em cada uma daquelas mulheres. Eu não sentia prazer algum naquilo, tanto que nunca levei nenhuma delas para meu apartamento, considerava aquele lugar como dela, assim como meu coração, foi então que resolvi parar de buscar algo que eu sabia que não encontraria.

Eu parecia um zumbi, não conseguia me lembrar da ultima que havia um sorriso em meus lábios, ou tinha ouvido o som da minha risada, eu não a culpava, ela era boa demais, só queria o meu bem, minha felicidade, era uma pena entretanto que a única coisa que eu realmente queria ela não podia me dar, ela mesma.

Discuti diversas vezes com meus pais e meu irmão. Eles só queriam o meu bem, porém eu só queria desaparecer. Era costume a Alice aparecer no meu apartamento só para se certificar que eu ainda estava vivo.

- Eu não aguento mais isso. – Ela disse exaltada.

- O que você não aguenta baixinha? – Me lembrei do apelido que a Bella havia dado a ela.

- Você tem que sair dessa Edward.

- Eu não sei como. – Disse derrotado

- Por favor. Se não for pelos seus pais, pelo seu irmão, por mim que te considero um irmão, faça por ela. – Do que ela estava falando? O que a Bella tinha a ver com isso? – É isso que você quer que ela encontre quando voltar?

- Ela não quer mais nada comigo Alice, que importa o modo como eu estou?

- Lembra quando você me deu aquela bronca por que eu não queria me despedir dela no aeroporto.

- Lembro. O que tem?

- Você me disse que a entendia, e que mesmo eu não aceitando deveria estar do lado dela. Você deve fazer o mesmo.

- E ser como o Jacob? Que é apaixonado por ela, mas tem medo de se declarar e perder sua amizade. – Ela me olhou assustada.

- Como você sabe disso? – Era verdade.

- Então é verdade. – Ela assentiu.

- Só por favor não diga ao Jacob.

- Pode deixar Alice. Mas me responde por que ele nunca falou nada?

- Medo dela não querer mais ser sua amiga, de perdê-la definitivamente. – Eu imaginava.

- Eu entendo, mas não quero isso para mim.

- Edward só pensa nisso, esta bom. – Eu assenti.

Depois que tivemos aquela conversa, eu me peguei pensando nela, nos momentos que passamos juntos, geralmente eu me negava a isso, era doloroso demais, porém isso aplacava um pouco da saudade que eu sentia. Abri a gaveta do criado mudo e peguei a carta que ela havia escrito, uma frase me chamou atenção, talvez eu não tivesse entendido na época ou talvez tinha me concentrado em outras coisas, mas quando eu li, aquilo me aqueceu por dentro. "Você me proporcionou o melhor momento da minha vida, nunca havia me sentido tão viva, feliz e completa como quando estava nos seus braços." Ela se sentia completa comigo, assim como eu me sentia com ela, do mesmo modo que eu me senti quando nós dormimos juntos pela primeira vez, eu não sabia se aquilo podia ter mudado desde que ela foi embora, ou se ela encontrou outra pessoa, esse pensamento me incomodou, ela nos braços de outro. NÃO! Alice estava certa, quando ela voltasse eu não podia estar assim, eu lhe disse que esperaria, não importa o que tinha acontecido, ou o que passou, eu iria cumprir minha promessa, eu estaria lá esperando por ela, e se ela não me quisesse mais, eu a deixaria ir, mas eu tinha esperança e ia me agarrar a ela. Meu comportamento nos próximos meses mudou quase que completamente, agora eu aparecia nos almoços de domingo na casa de meus pais, saia com o Jasper, Alice e nossos amigos, todos estavam impressionados com a minha mudança, eu ainda não conseguia rir ou me divertir como antes, mas já estava bem melhor. Alice percebeu minha nova atitude, eu lhe disse o que havia me motivado, ela ficou exultante, e disse que assim que a Bella ligasse pra falar que estava voltando ela me avisaria. E aqui estava eu, a esperando no aeroporto, ela achava que a Alice ia pegá-la, eu só esperava que ela não se assustasse com a minha presença, eu estava ali cumprindo o que eu havia prometido. Eu me dei conta de repente que nós íamos nos reencontrar no lugar que havíamos nos visto pela primeira vez, quando eu me apaixonei por ela. Eu sorri com esse pensamento, só esperava que sua atitude fosse diferente da daquele dia. As pessoas começavam a desembarcar, eu olhava ansioso para a porta de desembarque, e se ela aparecesse com alguém? Um alemão, alto, loiro, de olhos azuis, afastei esses pensamentos, ela não havia dito nada a Alice, ela não faria isso, faria? De repente, eu senti como se toda a multidão se afastasse, então a vi, quando me olhou, parou, parecia em choque, fiquei com receio, mas resolvi me aproximar.

- Eu prometi que estaria aqui, lembra? – Lhe disse assim que cheguei perto. Ela balançou a cabeça. Será que não me queria ali?

- Eu não acredito. – Disse chorando e pulou no meu colo, enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço. Eu que não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Assim que despertei do choque, eu a abracei o mais forte que pude e percebi que também chorava. Então ela se afastou um pouco e tomou meus lábios nos seus, eu estava errado, qualquer memória que eu tinha de seus beijos era completamente equivocada, eu a apertei mais enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos e me puxava para mais perto, merda, como eu senti falta disso, nos separamos completamente ofegantes, ouvimos alguns comentários sobre a nossa pequena cena, ela ficou vermelha, e eu acariciei seu rosto, limpando as lagrimas que caiam.

- Tem noção da falta que me fez? – Ela sorriu, eu sorri de volta, como eu não fazia desde que ela havia ido embora. Ela se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Me leva para seu apartamento? – Eu estava sonhando só podia, e se eu estivesse não queria acordar.

- Com prazer. – Respondi sem esconder minha felicidade, pegamos suas malas e caminhei abraçado com ela para a saída do aeroporto. Assim que chegamos no carro abri sua porta, ela sorriu.

- Senti falta disso. – Eu a puxei para mim antes que ela entrasse e a beijei.

- E eu disso. – Ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi no rosto. – Vamos, antes que eu te ataque no estacionamento. – Ela riu.

O caminho até meu prédio foi tranquilo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, conversamos apenas sobre como tinha sido a viagem, talvez seria melhor deixar a conversa mais complexa para mais tarde, agora eu só queria aproveitar. E foi o que fizemos assim que pisamos no meu apartamento, indo direto para cama, aquela sensação era incrível, e eu a tinha de novo, e dessa vez eu não a perderia, nem que ela quisesse me deixar, eu não permitiria. Eu não podia viver sem ela, esse ano longe, me mostrou isso da pior maneira. Estava em cima dela, a beijando, enquanto ela acariciava meu rosto, eu nunca ia encontrar isso com outra pessoa, só com ela, eu tinha certeza disso.

- Eu te amo. – Disse a beijando novamente, nada absolutamente nada havia me preparado para o que eu ouvi em seguida.

- Eu também te amo.


	15. Capítulo 14 - Juntos

Bella POV

Eu não esperava por aquilo, ele estava lá parado me olhando, eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu via, será que o avião tinha caído e eu morrido? Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim, seus olhos me fitavam com receio, medo. Quando ele disse que estava ali como prometido, eu fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Eu não aguentei a distância e pulei em seu colo, ele me abraçou, quando nos beijamos, eu senti todo o amor e desejo que ele ainda tinha por mim, como ele ainda podia me amar depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Eu vim preparada para implorar seu perdão e agora estávamos juntos como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho ruim, eu não aguentei tinha que tê-lo completamente, eu pedi e ele assentiu, tudo era tão estranho quanto novo, eu não ia mais mentir para mim mesma e nem para ele sobre o quanto eu o amava e o queria na minha vida e se ele também me queria da mesma forma, como poderia discordar disso? Nos amamos durante horas, ele me fitava com tanto amor, eu não merecia tudo aquilo, no entanto ele era meu, e eu não estava disposta a perdê-lo nunca mais, ele me beijou e disse que me amava. Eu não resisti, tinha que dizer a ele.

– Eu também te amo. - Ele me olhou assustado, com certeza não esperava por aquilo. Em seguida me beijou com mais paixão que antes, eu não teria isso com mais ninguém, eu sabia disso depois do tempo que tinha ficado fora, ninguém seria capaz de mexer comigo do modo como ele fazia. Ele começou a beijar e morder meu pescoço. Ah como eu amava essa sensação, me causava arrepio e cócegas, eu gemi.

– Ah Eddy. - Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o puxei para um beijo. Então nos separamos e ele distribuiu beijos até minha orelha.

– Diz de novo. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Hum acho que não estou com vontade. - Disse sorrindo, achei que ele fosse começar a fazer cócegas em mim como na primeira vez que ficamos juntos, mas não, dessa vez eu senti suas mãos passarem pela lateral do meu corpo, aquilo era muito bom.

– Diz. - Ele falou e mordeu de leve meu lábio. Eu já estava quase entregando os pontos.

– Não. - Respondi tropeçando nas palavras. Ele desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço. Merda! Eu não lembrava mais de nada. De repente ele parou e me fitou. - Por que você parou? - Perguntei confusa.

– É só você dizer o que eu quero ouvir que eu continuo.

– Bandido. - Ele riu, se ele queria brincar veria o que era bom. Passei minha mão pelo seu peito, ele fechou os olhos, fui descendo até que ele a segurou.

– Isso é maldade. - Eu sorri inocente, então ele voltou a me beijar e a me tocar, sussurrando no meu ouvido. - Você sabe que eu não consigo resistir a você e se aproveita de mim. - O beijei e disse o que ele queria ouvir.

– Eu te amo. - Ele encostou sua testa na minha e fechou os olhos.

– De novo. - Pediu.

– .Amo. - Falei pausadamente. Ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo no rosto, me lembrei de como eu adorava vê-lo sorrir e que agora eu poderia fazê-lo sempre.

– Eu te amo tanto. - Disse tomando novamente meus lábios nos seus.

E foi assim que passamos o resto da noite e parte da madrugada, me sentia feliz, mais até do que quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, pois agora não me restavam duvidas de que eu o amava e que o queria para sempre, foi assim que adormeci, presa em seus braços, agora sim, eu estava em casa.

Edward POV

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ela havia dito que me amava, isso era mesmo possível? Era bom demais, parecia que o último ano não havia acontecido, parecia que sempre estivemos juntos e que nada daquilo era verdade. Eu a amei de todas as formas que eu podia aquela noite e amaria muito mais, só que conforme eu adormecia, a dúvida pairava na minha mente, será que isso duraria, ou ela iria embora novamente? Preferi não pensar nisso e aproveitar enquanto ela ainda estava nos meus braços. Amanhã se ela ainda estivesse aqui eu tiraria todas as dúvidas que eu tinha.

Despertei com um sorriso nos lábios, mas assim que abri meus olhos ele se desfez, a cama estava vazia e eu não ouvia barulho algum no apartamento, fechei os olhos com força e praguejei, ou tudo isso não passou de um sonho ou ela tinha ido embora, tinha me deixado novamente, porém antes que o desespero tomasse conta de mim, eu ouvi um ruído vindo da cozinha, me levantei me vestindo, ao abrir a porta do quarto me deparei com uma cena que deveria fazer parte dos meus sonhos. Ela estava na pia fazendo suco de laranja, sorria enquanto dançava ouvindo seu iPod, a medida que eu me aproximava vi que a mesa estava recheada de comida, bolo, torta, frios, realmente ela havia caprichado, cheguei lentamente atrás dela e a abracei, ela deu um pulo.

– Aí que susto. - Disse colocando a mão no peito.

– Desculpa amor, não queria assustar. - Ela sorriu.

– Tudo bem. - Disse me puxando para um beijo. - Bom dia.

– Ótimo dia. - Respondi a apertando mais em mim. - Você caprichou no café hein. - Comentei indicando a mesa.

– Você fez isso pra mim daquela vez, pensei em retribuir. - Sorri. - Claro que eu não fiz nada disso. Não tenho dotes culinários como você.

– Ah claro, como se transformar peixe em frango pudesse ser considerado um dote culinário. - Nós rimos, nos lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro, parecia que havia sido ontem.

– Já estou terminando o suco, espero não ter te acordado. - Eu neguei.

– Não acordou, mas senti sua falta na cama. - Disse a colocando em cima do balcão da cozinha. - Além disso você estragou meus planos para essa manhã. - Lhe disse beijando seu pescoço.

– Que planos? - Perguntou ofegante.

– Te amar a manhã inteira. - Tomei sua boca em um beijo faminto, enquanto a beijava , passava minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, pelas suas pernas. Ela gemia. - E levar seu café da manhã na cama. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Acho que ainda podemos providenciar isso. - Disse tirando sua blusa. Eu não esperava por isso, ela com certeza não era a mesma mulher que eu havia conhecido há um ano, ela parecia tão segura de suas ações, do que me dizia. Ela não me deixaria mais, agora eu tinha certeza disso. A tomei ali mesmo na cozinha, depois fomos para o quarto, precisava matar toda saudade que senti dela nesse ano, e pelo que parecia ela também.

Estávamos na cama um de frente pro outro, ela acariciava meu rosto, enquanto eu tinha minha mão segurando sua cintura possessivamente, ela me fitou e eu vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, por que ela estava chorando?

– O que foi amor? - Perguntei enxugando seu rosto. Será que ela estava pensando em me deixar de novo? Não, eu sabia que ela não faria isso.

– Me perdoa? - Pediu simplesmente.

– Eu não tenho o que perdoar. - Fui sincero, ela não tinha feito nada, ela sempre foi franca comigo, eu sabia que não seria fácil, não tinha ideia entretanto que seria tão difícil, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha culpa.

– Como não Eddy? Eu fui embora, te magoei. - Eu neguei.

– Você precisava fazer aquilo. Eu te entendo.

– Eu não mereço você, mas mesmo assim me vejo incapaz de deixá-lo para alguém que mereça. - Eu odiava quando ela se desmerecia dessa forma, porém agora eu via que ela não me deixaria, que ela realmente me amava, isso me deu paz.

– Nunca mais repita isso. - A repreendi. - Eu te amo, e talvez você não me mereça, mas eu com certeza fiz algo muito bom na minha vida para poder merecê-la. - Ela sorriu e me beijou. - Já que estamos esclarecendo tudo. Me diga, você conseguiu o que queria nessa viagem? - Eu bem sabia que sim, ela estava diferente em relação a mim, menos reticente e ainda mais carinhosa do que antes, mas eu precisava saber dela. Ela respirou fundo.

– Sim, eu realmente me encontrei lá. O curso e o estágio foram fantásticos, mas quando eu não estava ocupada sempre me pegava pensando em você, sentia sua falta todos os dias. Até que eu finalmente entendi por que era tão difícil para mim, e por que eu estava tão confusa.

– O que era? - Estava curioso para saber o que a tinha feito compreender a situação.

– Estava falando com a Alice um dia e ela sem querer deixou escapar que você estava namorando. - Eu travei, não esperava que tivéssemos esse tipo de conversa agora. - Ela me disse que você a levou no aniversário de sua mãe, e reclamou de como ela era fresca. - Me esforcei para me lembrar da tal moça, realmente Alice não havia gostado dela. - Naquele momento eu senti que tinha te perdido, que era o fim e naquela noite eu tive um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo.

– Sobre o que? - Ela suspirou.

– Sonhei que você estava casado e feliz, e nos encontrávamos em uma festa, quando você veio conversar comigo, não resisti e disse que te amava. - Uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos, eu a enxuguei. - Você disse que era tarde demais e me disse adeus. - Ela chorava agora, eu a abracei.

– Amor foi só um pesadelo, eu estou aqui. - Ela chegou a soluçar de tanto que chorava. Eu a afastei para olhar em seus olhos. - Eu nunca seria feliz com outra pessoa que não fosse você. Eu tentei, você disse que eu tinha que seguir a minha vida, foi o que eu fiz, mas foi inútil, não via mais graça em nada e eu pensei que pudesse encontrar algum consolo em qualquer mulher, mas não adiantou, era só em você que eu pensava, era só você que eu queria. Até que eu parei de buscar em outras o que eu sabia que só você podia me dar. E decidi te esperar como havia prometido, morrendo de medo entretanto que você tivesse me esquecido e estivesse com outro.

– Eu também tentei. - Aquilo me assustou, o que ela havia tentado? - Eu queria te esquecer, queria que o que eu sentia por você sumisse, talvez assim eu pudesse voltar a ser eu mesma, mas não adiantou, eu não conseguia sentir por ninguém o que eu sinto por você. - Ela havia estado com outros homens. O ciúmes estava me consumindo. Calma Edward. Eu também havia estado com várias mulheres. Isso não importa mais, ela esta aqui comigo e sou eu que ela ama. Isso me acalmou, talvez fosse isso que ela precisasse, ver que ela nunca sentiria o mesmo por ninguém.

– Desculpa, não devia ter dito né? - Eu devia estar com uma carranca horrível para ela pedir desculpas.

– Não, tudo bem. Só que é difícil te imaginar com outro.

– Eu sei, foi horrível pensar em você com outra também. - Eu a beijei.

– Foi depois de pensar que tinha me perdido que você percebeu que me amava?

– Não, eu já tinha percebido antes, mas eu estava lutando contra isso. - Ela estava lutando contra ela mesma, eu sempre soube disso desde a primeira vez que a vi.

– E como você ficou? Conseguiu entender o que aconteceu com você? - Eu tinha medo de voltar a ver aquela figura fria que terminou comigo.

– Sim. - Ela disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu constatei que ela realmente precisava desse tempo, ela parecia outra, talvez por que agora ela estava segura de suas decisões. - Eu estava perdida entre a Bella que eu era com você e a Bella que eu sempre fui, e nessa viagem eu tentei voltar a ser eu mesma, mas você mexeu comigo de uma forma que eu nunca mais poderia voltar a ser a mesma, ficando ou não com você, essa parte que eu era com você estaria sempre ali comigo, essa Bella que eu não conhecia e que era o oposto de quem eu sempre fui, doce, carinhosa e vulnerável, e você trazia tudo isso a tona, foi por isso que fui embora. Eu percebi que eu não podia estar sempre controlando minhas emoções, e precisava aceitar esse novo lado meu. - Parecia complicado, mas eu a entendia, eu vi como ela era diferente quando estávamos juntos, ela perdia aquela postura distante que tinha, eu só precisava saber agora se essa Bella que estava na minha frente estava disposta a ficar comigo.

– E agora ? Quem esta aqui comigo ? - Ela sorriu e me beijou.

– A mesma que foi te pegar no aeroporto, que discutiu com você no carro, que te ignorou no casamento, que foi rude enquanto dançávamos, que te beijou no corredor da sua casa, que te amou nessa cama e que esta agora na sua frente. Sinto muito, mas não houve mudanças significativas. - Eu ri.

– Ainda bem, por que eu amava demais aquela mulher rude por quem me apaixonei. - Ela riu.

– Não se preocupe, se você fizer uma besteira pode ter certeza que ela vai aparecer. - Nós rimos. Ela me olhou mais séria. - Eu quero você Edward, até quando você me quiser. - Eu passei minha mão pelo seu rosto.

– Você sabe que isso significa para sempre né? - Ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

– É o que eu espero. - Eu a beijei e continuamos o que vínhamos fazendo desde manha. Tinha acabado, qualquer dúvida, tudo fora esclarecido, ela era minha e eu dela, e nós ficaríamos juntos, e era isso que me importava. Horas depois, nos ainda estávamos na cama abraçados, então ela se virou para mim.

– Eu tenho que ir para meu apartamento. - Eu gemi. Não queria que ela fosse, não queria ela longe de mim. Eu a apertei contra o meu peito.

– Fica. - Ela olhou para mim.

– Eu preciso ir, tenho que ligar para os meus pais, para a Allie e pro Jake para avisar que cheguei. Além disso tenho um monte de coisas para organizar. - A menção do apelido do Jacob me irritou, por que ela precisava ligar para ele?

– Por que você tem que ligar para o Jacob? Perguntei visivelmente irritado. Ela me encarou séria.

– Nem comece com isso Edward, você sabe exatamente por que. Ele é meu amigo, é importante para mim. - Eu bufei.

– Importante? - Agora eu estava realmente zangado. Ela respirou fundo.

– Eu sei que faz tempo, mas eu me lembro de você me dizer que apesar de sentir ciúmes dele, você não me proibiria de vê-lo. Que você entendia o que eu sentia por ele, não entendo por que o drama agora. - Droga ela estava certa, eu lembrava de cada minuto daquele dia, mas eu não conseguia segurar meus ciúmes.

– Desculpe. - Pedi a beijando. - Eu perdi a cabeça.

– Você é muito ciumento rapaz. - Ela disse sorrindo.

– Eu sei. - Disse admitindo. - É que me aborrece saber que você vai embora para falar com ele.

– Eu não vou embora para falar só com ele, vou para organizar minhas coisas também.

– Eu não quero que você vá. Já fiquei tempo demais longe de você. - Confessei. Ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou.

– Eddy você fala como se eu nunca mais fosse voltar.

– Eu sei, mas só de pensar em ficar longe de você, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, eu sinto como se parte de mim também fosse, eu preciso de você de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível. - Ela tinha os olhos lagrimejados.

– Eu sei como é isso. - Ela disse e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. - Eu sinto exatamente a mesma coisa, mas eu não quero que você se canse de mim. - Como? Aquilo era ridículo, eu nunca me cansaria dela.

– Por que você acha isso? É um absurdo. - Eu exasperei.

– Porque é o que acontece, geralmente um cara não quer que a namorada fique grudada nele 100% do tempo, e eu não quero que você se sinta sufocado. Eu não sei como fazer isso, eu nunca tive um relacionamento, eu fico um pouco perdida em como proceder. - Eu neguei.

– Eu sei que nunca teve um relacionamento, mas eu não sou como os outros.

– Eu sei disso. - Ela me interrompeu. - Mas eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender, eu quero que sejamos sinceros um com o outro. - Ela disse com receio, por mim era perfeito, não via como um relacionamento funcionar sem sinceridade.

– É o que eu desejo também e vamos começar agora. Eu quero que você fique. - Ela riu.

– Mesmo assim eu ainda tenho um monte de coisas para fazer, o que você propõe? - Eu tinha a proposta perfeita.

– Bom você fica hoje aqui e enquanto eu faço o jantar, você telefona pra quem quiser, amanhã eu aviso no trabalho que vou chegar mais tarde e te ajudo no que você precisar.

– Eddy eu não quero te atrapalhar. - Ridículo.

– Você não vai. - Fui sincero, eu tinha me enfiado de cabeça no trabalho quando ela foi embora, tinha direito a uma folga.

– Tá bom então, eu fico. - Ela disse enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço. Eu sorri, ela ficaria. - Sério que você vai fazer o jantar?

– Talvez, se eu ganhar um beijo. - Ela tomou meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Ah como eu amava a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Discussão

Bella POV

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, ele em momento algum me culpou ou odiou por ter ido embora, eu não sabia como, mas ele me entendia, entendia as loucuras que eu achava que só eu era capaz de compreender. Eu estava feliz, completamente feliz, eu o amava e ele me amava e a partir desse momento ficaríamos juntos, seria um pouco difícil para mim no começo já que não tinha experiência nenhuma em relacionamentos, mas ele disse que me ajudaria, iríamos devagar, sempre ouvindo um ao outro, sendo sinceros, eu esperava que desse certo, mais do que isso eu precisava dele. Eu tinha acabado de ligar para a Alice, eu sabia que era armação dela com ele, eu disse a ela que estávamos juntos, dessa vez pra valer, ela deu aleluia e disse que se eu estragasse isso de novo ela me bateria, eu ri, só Alice mesmo, logo depois liguei para meus pais, eles ficaram exultantes ao saber que já havia voltado, eu lhes disse que iria passar o fim de semana com eles, estava com saudades, esse pensamento no entanto me incomodou, pois se eu iria para lá, nós ficaríamos separados. Ah para com isso, é só um fim de semana, eu aguento, aguentei um ano sem ele. Porém só de pensar nisso o ar me faltou, será que era isso que ele sentiu quando eu disse que tinha que ir para meu apartamento? Ficava pensando até quando essa paixão toda duraria, e se algum dia enjoaríamos de ficarmos juntos, pois se fossemos analisar, estávamos juntos no total de três dias, isso realmente não era base para nada, entretanto no momento eu não queria pensar nisso, só queria aproveitar. Me dirigi até a cozinha, ele estava fazendo o jantar, eu não merecia tudo isso, ele era lindo demais e ficava ainda mais cozinhando, me apoiei na bancada e comecei a observá-lo.

– E então, já ligou para todo mundo? - Eu bem sabia que todo mundo era aquele que ele se referia, ele queria saber na verdade se eu já havia ligado para o Jacob, ciúmes bobo.

– Ainda não. Falta o Jacob. - Ele me olhou de soslaio.

– Hum. - Estava tentando fingir desinteresse, mas não teve êxito. - Não conseguiu falar com ele?

– Na verdade me falta coragem para ligar. - Eu estava com medo da reação dele quando soubesse de tudo, sabia que ficaria decepcionado comigo por não ter lhe contado tudo desde o inicio, pois sempre fomos sinceros um com o outro, tinha coisas que nem a Alice sabia, só ele e ele também era assim comigo, me sentia mal por ter quebrado essa confiança. Edward me olhava com dúvida.

– Por que você esta com medo de falar com ele? - Senti um pouco de irritação em sua voz, eu achava ridículo ele ter ciúmes do Jacob, mas mesmo assim ele ficava lindo.

– Eu não sei qual será a reação dele quando souber que eu menti para ele. - Será que ele me perdoaria?

– Ele não tem razão alguma para ficar chateado com você. - Ele disse voltando a mexer na panela com molho, o cheiro estava delicioso.

– Nós sempre contamos tudo um pro outro e agora eu quebrei a confiança que ele tinha em mim. - Eu não deveria ter essa conversa com o Edward, principalmente sabendo como ele tinha ciúmes do Jacob, mas eu não queria mentir para ele, não queria esconder nada, o que eu mais desejava era que a nossa relação fosse de cumplicidade e confiança. Mesmo assim achei que tinha passado do limite, percebi o quão irritado ele estava com essa conversa, talvez essa sinceridade toda fosse melhor aos poucos. - Desculpa, estou falando demais sobre isso. - Eu ligaria para ele depois, seria melhor.

– Não amor. - Ele se aproximou de mim, eu absolutamente amava quando ele me chamava de amor, era tão doce, terno e carinhoso. - Eu quero que nós conversemos sobre qualquer coisa, mesmo que eu não goste do assunto, eu vou fazer um esforço.

– Eu não quero que você faça tal coisa, você não precisa se forçar em uma situação que você não quer só por minha causa. Não é justo com você. - Eu percebia o quanto o machucava quando eu falava do Jacob, eu só não conseguia entender por que, eu o via somente como um irmão, já havia lhe dito isso.

– Eu não vou criar uma barreira entre nos por causa disso, além do que você não tem culpa dos meus devaneios. - Eu sorri.

– Tem certeza? - Ele assentiu. - Já disse que te amo hoje. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, eu amava vê-lo sorrir.

– Sim, mas não o suficiente. - Ri me aproximando dele e passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

– Eu te amo. - Disse lhe beijando. O beijo foi ficando mais urgente. Eu me afastei dele, ele resmungou. - Não quero ser culpada se você queimar o jantar. - Ele sorriu me beijando delicadamente e voltou sua atenção a panela.

– Acho melhor você ligar o quanto antes para ele, se você demorar vai ser pior. - Ele tinha razão.

– É, acho que você tem razão. - Peguei o telefone e liguei. Meu coração estava a mil, o que eu diria? Era melhor marcar um encontro, falar sobre isso no telefone não era uma boa, estava nervosa, a linha completou, ele atendeu, era agora.

– Bella? - Ele parecia ansioso.

– Oi Jake. - Respondi caminhando até o quarto, seria melhor não ter essa conversa perto do Eddy, não queria chateá-lo.

– Onde você esta? Já chegou?

– Cheguei ontem. Desculpe não ter avisado.

– Por que não me avisou? Eu queria pegá-la no aeroporto.

– A Alice praticamente implorou para me buscar. E olha que eu não queria.

– Já sei, não queria dar trabalho né? Você e essa sua mania de não querer depender de ninguém. - Eu ri.

– Eu só prefiro me virar sozinha.

– Sei. - Ri.- Estou morrendo de saudades, e queria te pegar no aeroporto assim como você fez comigo.

– Desculpa por estragar seus planos.

– Tudo bem, eu te perdoo. - Respirei fundo.

– Quando podemos nos ver? Preciso te contar umas novidades.

– Hum sério? Alguma coisa importante? - Ele parecia preocupado com o que eu havia dito.

– Não, nada sério. Só algumas coisas que eu decidi nessa viagem e precisava te contar.

– Bom, podemos almoçar e depois passarmos a tarde juntos. O que acha?

– Perfeito.

– Ótimo, então eu passo para te pegar as 13:00.

– Beleza, até amanha então.

– Beijos e até amanha.

– Beijos.

Eu pensava em como eu começaria essa conversa, o que eu diria e qual seria a reação dele, será que ele ficaria muito chateado? Ainda lembrava daquela vez em que discutimos no carro e como ele havia reagido ao simples fato de eu ter conversado com o Edward, o que ele diria agora que estávamos juntos e pior, que eu havia lhe escondido toda a estória. Eu não entendia por que isso incomodava tanto ele, talvez medo de perder minha atenção como já havia acontecido uma vez, entretanto eu achava exagerada sua reação quanto a esse assunto. Eu pensei no que faria se ele não aceitasse o meu relacionamento com o Eddy, claro que eu não seria capaz de terminar por causa dele, eu seria incapaz de me separar do Edward, mas ele fez parte de praticamente toda a minha vida, eu sentiria sua falta. Isso é besteira, Bella. Não havia razão para ele romper relações comigo por causa disso, eu estava sendo absurda. Ouvi uma batida na porta, me virei e vi a razão da minha felicidade, de uma coisa eu tinha certeza absoluta, de modo algum eu seria capaz de abrir mão dele.

Edward POV

Eu não queria de forma alguma que algo ficasse entre nós, especialmente o Jacob, mas eu não conseguia esconder o quanto me aborrecia o fato dela se importar tanto com ele. Eu odiava sentir tanto ciúmes, mais que ciúmes eu sentia inveja dele, eles se conheciam desde sempre, ele sempre saberia mais sobre ela do que eu, eles sempre teriam essa conexão, e eu não poderia fazer nada, já que eu não teria coragem de pedir a ela que parasse de vê-lo, ela mesma me disse que nunca concordaria com isso, além disso eu jamais poderia fazer algo que a magoasse, e eu sabia o quanto ela gostava dele, e apesar de saber que era como um irmão, isso me incomodava. Assim que ele atendeu, ela foi para o quarto conversar com ele, eu não gostei, sabia entretanto que ela havia feito isso por mim, o que não diminuiu meu incômodo, eu não podia fazer isso virar um assunto desagradável entre nós, me esforçaria ao máximo para não me importar tanto com isso. Terminei o molho e coloquei a mesa, assim que percebi o silêncio no quarto, me dirigi até lá afim de chamá-la para jantar, esperava que ela conversasse comigo sobre a ligação, bati na porta e assim que a abri, a vi sentada na cama, ela me olhou e sorriu.

– O jantar esta pronto. - Anunciei.

– Hum, o cheiro esta ótimo. - Ela se aproximou passando seus braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou.

– Espero que o sabor também esteja. - Sorriu.

– Tenho certeza que esta. - A acompanhei até a mesa e puxei sua cadeira, ela me olhava admirada.

– Que foi? - Queria saber a razão do seu olhar. Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Você.

– O que tem?

– Esse cavalheirismo todo. Nunca encontrei alguém assim, sempre me admiro quando você faz algo do tipo. - Era verdade, a primeira vez que eu abri a porta do carro para ela, ela parecia completamente espantada.

– Ah! Isso. É costume, mas nem todo mundo gosta, tem gente que acha brega e antiquado, no início pensei que você acharia isso também.

– De modo algum, acho tão atencioso e carinhoso da sua parte, como eu disse não é algo que se vê ultimamente, por isso me admiro. Mas gostaria de saber quem te disse tal asneira? Alguma ex? - Perguntou em um tom levemente irritado, diferente de mim ela ficava encantadora quando estava com ciúmes.

– Ninguém importante, todas em geral achavam isso. - Ela pareceu incomodada com o que eu disse, pensei no que havia dito, mas não achei nada que pudesse deixá-la assim.

– Todas? - Disse levemente irritada. - E você saberia me dizer quantas foram essas "todas"? - Eu ri, não podia acreditar que ela estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes. - Ela me olhou séria. - Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? - Na hora me lembrei de quando dançamos no casamento da Alice e ela havia dito isso, bem que ela havia me avisado que eu poderia ver aquela Bella rude de novo, mas isso não me incomodava, foi por ela que eu me apaixonei e eu também amava esse lado dela. Eu segurei sua mão e a beijei, ela respirou fundo, mas não perdeu a pose.

– Você fica encantadora com ciúmes. - Ela continuou séria.

– Quem disse que estou com ciúmes? - Perguntou emburrada puxando sua mão.

– Não faz assim amor. Não vamos brigar por uma idiotice dessas. - Eu implorei.

– Não estamos brigando, eu te fiz uma pergunta e gostaria de uma resposta, ou foram tantas que você não sabe? - Era um absurdo essa discussão, eu podia ter tido milhares de mulheres, mas era só ela que eu queria e iria querer para sempre.

– Só tive três relacionamentos sérios, satisfeita? - Já estava ficando irritado com essa discussão.

– E as mulheres que você disse que ficou enquanto eu estava fora, ou se esqueceu que me disse que ficou com várias afim de me esquecer. - Agora eu estava realmente nervoso com esse assunto. Eu não havia explicado a ela que nenhuma me fazia sentir como ela.

– Você pediu para eu lhe esquecer, para seguir minha vida, foi o que eu tentei fazer. Achei que tínhamos esclarecido isso. E você também fez isso, você mesma me confessou que ficou com outros afim de me esquecer, ou estou enganado? - Só de pensar em outro a tocando, a beijando, a sentindo me deixava ainda mais nervoso.

– Eu sabia que você não tinha me perdoado por ir embora. - O que? De onde ela tirou isso? - Agora fica jogando na minha cara que ficou com várias mulheres por minha culpa. - Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos tendo uma briga por um motivo tão idiota, eu só havia lhe dito a verdade, ela pediu para que eu seguisse minha vida, foi o que eu fiz, não estava lhe dizendo que isso era sua culpa, pude perceber como ela ficava fora de si quando estava com ciúmes, completamente irracional.

– Isso tudo é ridículo, e eu não acredito que estamos perdendo esse momento brigando ao invés de aproveitarmos o nosso primeiro jantar juntos. - Disse visivelmente irritado com tudo aquilo. O que ela fez em seguida me surpreendeu.

– Isso só é ridículo para você. Eu perdi a fome. - Ela se levantou e seguiu para o quarto batendo a porta em seguida.

Eu não tinha noção de como agir nessa situação, eu havia dito algo que a magoou? Eu fui o mais contido possível para não extravasar a raiva que eu estava sentindo nela, no momento eu tentava entender por que ela havia levado o assunto dessa forma, eu a amava mais que tudo, será que eu não mostrei isso o suficiente? Agora eu estava com medo de falar com ela, medo dela brigar comigo e ir embora, isso era o que eu mais temia, perdê-la, pouco me importava que ela gritasse comigo, talvez eu estivesse sendo masoquista, mas só de pensar em não tê-la, eu sentia uma dor profunda, como se eu mesmo sumisse, eu precisava dela para viver, ela era mais que a mulher que eu amava, ela era minha vida.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Desmaio

Bella POV

Louca, fora de mim, eu não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha dito aquilo, o ciúmes me tomou de uma forma que eu não esperava, eu havia sido rude e estúpida com ele por uma bobagem, quantas vezes ele disse o quanto me amava, e o fato de procurar em outras o que ele só encontrava em mim. Como eu podia julgá-lo se eu havia lhe pedido isso, pior, se eu tinha feito o mesmo. Me deitei na cama e me pus a chorar, uma dor profunda tomou conta de mim, eu havia realmente estragado um momento tão gostoso com ele por um motivo tão torpe? Como eu podia ser tão idiota? Claro que ele tinha tido outras mulheres, ele era lindo, doce, inteligente, engraçado, companheiro, eu de fato não o merecia. Imaginava agora que ele havia visto isso, o quanto eu era insuficiente para ele, só de pensar no fato dele não me querer mais, mais lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu não teria coragem de enfrentá-lo, de olha-lo face a face, estava envergonhada pela minha atitude, agora eu via claramente como o que eu sentia por ele me deixava vulnerável a todas essas sensações tão humanas, geralmente eu era tão racional e prática, se fosse outro no lugar dele, eu não teria feito isso, teria até brincado com a situação, mas com ele eu não conseguia ser racional, tudo era a flor da pele, eu precisava controlar minha emoções se eu quisesse ficar com ele, e não poderia mais reclamar dos seus ciúmes, eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com esse sentimento, era horrível, te cegava, te deixava tão irracional. Agora eu não sabia o que fazer, será que ele seria capaz de me perdoar? Eu me odiava nesse momento, e tinha medo que ele também, o que me fazia chorar cada vez mais. Subitamente eu senti uma mão acariciando minha cabeça, não podia ser, ele deveria estar com raiva de mim, eu percebi como ele estava se contendo para não explodir na mesa, eu havia estragado o jantar que ele tinha feito com tanto carinho, não tinha coragem de virar e olhar para ele. Ele beijou minha cabeça. Eu não merecia isso, eu não merecia ele.

– Me perdoa? - O que? Como assim ele estava pedindo perdão se não fez nada, eu que fui uma idiota, mas eu não ia discutir isso, agora eu só queria ele mais perto.

– Só se você me abraçar, dizer que me ama apesar de eu ser uma idiota e me perdoar. - Criei coragem para virar e encará-lo. Ele também tinha os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado, eu me odiei mais ainda, como eu podia magoá-lo sempre, eu era um ser desprezível. Ele passou sua mão pelo meu rosto carinhosamente e me beijou.

– Eu te amo. E você não fez nada para que eu tivesse que te perdoar. - Como ele fazia isso? Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz, ele agia como se não fosse nada, pior, como se a culpa fosse dele.

– Como não? Por mais que eu tente eu sempre acabo te magoando. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Você devia me odiar e me querer fora da sua vida. - Eu disse, por mais que eu o amasse eu via o que o meu amor fazia com ele, e eu não queria que ele sofresse, eu o amava demais para deixar isso acontecer, e se eu era fonte desse sofrimento talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, e disse determinado.

– Nunca mais repita isso. Eu te amo, além disso como eu posso viver sem a minha vida. - Eu não aguentei a distancia entre nós e o beijei, eu sentia o mesmo em relação a ele.

– Desculpa, por tudo. - Ele suspirou.

– Tudo bem, foi sua primeira crise de ciúmes, agora pelo menos você sabe como eu me sinto. - É, eu realmente tinha uma boa noção disso agora, nada entretanto que explicasse o fato do Edward sentir ciúmes do Jacob, mas agora eu o entendia melhor, melhor até quando eu soube que ele estava com outra, naquele momento o sentimento era outro, mais de perda do que ciúmes.

– Será que podemos tentar jantar de novo. - Ele tentou um sorriso.

– Acho que a macarronada ainda esta quente. - Disse me ajudando a levantar da cama e me dirigindo até a mesa. Jantamos em silêncio, eu sabia que ele estava chateado comigo, com toda razão, claro. Eu não tinha noção de como reverter isso. A comida estava incrível, eu o elogiei varias vezes, ele sorria, mas o sorriso não chegava até seus olhos. Merda! O que eu fui fazer. Apesar dele recusar minha ajuda, eu o ignorei e tirei a mesa, quando estava indo lavar os pratos ele me arrancou de lá. Resolvi não discutir, o clima entre nós ainda não estava bom, ele estava estranhamente calado. Quando fomos assistir TV, ele sentou em um sofá e eu em outro, a distância estava me estressando, mas não queria aborrecê-lo. Depois ele avisou que iria tomar banho. Enquanto ele estava no banho, corri para a cozinha e a arrumei, consegui voltar a sala antes dele, e assim que apareceu eu fui tomar meu banho. Aproveitei e chorei de novo, nós estávamos tão bem, e eu havia estragado tudo de novo, eu bem que merecia a surra que a Alice queria me dar. Mais que isso, eu não merecia a felicidade que ele me dava. Eu não sabia como reverter essa situação, não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Assim que eu sai do banheiro o encontrei sentado na cama, ele me olhou.

– Será que podemos conversar? - Perguntou sério. Meu corpo paralisou, ele ia terminar comigo? - Bella? - Me chamou. Eu ia perdê-lo, eu ia perdê-lo. Repetia mentalmente. O que eu faria agora? Eu não conseguia mais pensar, de repente tudo ficou escuro.

– Amor acorda, por favor, Bella, acorda. - Eu abri os olhos lentamente, ele parecia desesperado. – Finalmente. Você quase me matou de susto. - Disse me abraçando.

– O que houve? - Eu estava um pouco desnorteada.

– Você desmaiou amor. Como você esta agora? - Perguntou preocupado.

– Bem. Não se preocupe.

– Impossível, acho melhor te levar para um hospital. - Neguei.

– Não Eddy, foi só minha pressão, ela deve ter caído. - Foi então que me lembrei o motivo.

– Mesmo assim, uma pessoa não desmaia do nada. Por favor, deixa eu te levar. Vou ficar mais tranquilo quando souber que você esta bem.

– Eu estou bem, e não quero ir para o hospital. Amanhã marco uma consulta com meu medico, tá bom assim? - Ele não pareceu muito satisfeito, mas assentiu. Eu não queria voltar ao assunto anterior, mesmo assim eu não queria que ele ficasse comigo por pena, eu precisava saber o que ele queria conversar. Ele se deitou e me puxou para seu peito. Droga, assim ficava difícil. - Você disse que queria conversar comigo. - Só a menção dessa conversa, fez meu coração dar um pulo.

– Amanhã nós conversamos. - Respondeu tranquilo.

– Amanhã nada, eu quero saber agora o que você queria. - Disse me desvencilhando de seus braços.

– Amor, você precisa descansar. - Amor? Ele não ia terminar comigo?

– Não, se for pra sofrer eu prefiro que seja de uma vez. - Disse derrotada, eu podia ter mais uma noite com ele, mas do que adiantaria se ele não iria me querer pela manhã.

– Sofrer? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

– Você vai terminar comigo né? - Eu já sentia as lágrimas descendo, eu odiava o fato de ficar tão vulnerável com ele. - Eu sabia que você ia perceber que merece coisa melhor. - Ele me olhou com raiva.

– É exatamente por isso que estou chateado com você. - Era verdade. - Eu não aguento mais o fato de você se desmerecer perante mim Bella, dizer sempre o quanto você não me merece, será que eu já não te disse o quão ridículo isso é.

– Só se for pra você, eu acho que seu amor por mim te cega Edward, por que você não vê o quanto eu te faço sofrer. Uma, duas, três vezes, tudo o que eu faço sempre acaba te machucando, e mesmo assim você se sente culpado pelas coisas que eu faço. Quando eu fui embora, você devia me odiar, mas ao invés disso estava no aeroporto de braços abertos, e mesmo agora quando eu explodi você me pediu perdão por algo que nem foi sua culpa. Como você acha que eu posso pensar que você me merece? Eu não consigo ver, eu só vejo o quanto eu te faço sofrer. - Ele negou.

– Se eu falar tudo o que você faz para me merecer, você para de dizer isso? Para de achar que não é suficiente para mim? - Eu já podia imaginar o que ele diria, que me amava e que não podia viver sem mim, isso não provava que eu o merecia, mas eu estava curiosa em saber o que ele falaria então assenti. - Um simples sorriso em seus lábios já é razão suficiente para que eu tenha vontade de sorrir, quando você me beija, me abraça, diz que me ama, eu ganho o dia, eu acho que você não percebe, mas tudo o que eu faço é só o retorno de tudo o que você me dá, e eu imagino que é o mesmo com você. - Era verdade, ele mostrava tanto amor, tanto carinho que não tinha como não demonstrar isso por ele, mesmo quando nos brigávamos, ou quando eu era rude com ele eu podia ver como isso o afetava, apesar dele tentar não demostrar, nós éramos o espelho do outro. - E quanto ao meu sofrimento, será que você não percebe que sofreu muito mais? Que você teve que lutar contra si mesma pelo que sentia por mim, que desde o momento que você me conheceu perdeu o equilíbrio, a paz. Bella você sofreu muito mais que eu, você teve que aceitar coisas que antes lhe eram inadmissíveis, precisou se afastar de todos que amava para poder entender e aceitar tudo isso, você nunca poderá dizer que me fez sofrer mais do que eu te fiz, pois eu sei o que eu lhe infringi. E apesar de saber tudo isso eu sou egoísta o bastante para não abrir mão de você. - Como ele podia me entender tão bem? Ele resumiu tudo o que eu senti desde a primeira vez que o vi, e foi então que eu percebi, eu também havia sofrido, ele estava certo, eu só via ele e ele só me via, nos completávamos afinal. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam.

– Somos dois egoístas então. - Disse o puxando para um beijo. - Pensando melhor eu acho que você tem razão, quem não me merece é você. – Ele riu.

– Eu sempre soube disso, por isso agradeço cada minuto que você esta comigo. - Ele era maravilhoso. A verdade era que ambos nos merecíamos, ambos sofremos por esse amor. Eu o puxei de novo aumentando a força no beijo, o empurrei na cama e fiquei em cima dele, ele segurou minha cintura e me afastou, me espantei com aquilo.

– Amor você passou mal, é melhor só dormimos. - Ele podia dizer isso com a boca, mas eu sabia o quanto ele me desejava, tanto quanto eu.

– Você é meu remédio. - Respondi tomando novamente seus lábios, e dessa vez ele não resistiu e me abraçou apertado. E foi assim que passamos o resto da noite. Tudo o que aconteceu só serviu para provar que éramos feitos um para o outro, e que não importava o que acorresse enfrentaríamos juntos, e foi com esse pensamento que eu adormeci, no meu lugar preferido no mundo, seus braços.


	18. Capítulo 17 - Conversa

Edward POV

Eu odiava o fato dela se desmerecer diante de mim, o que me incomodou tanto não foi sua crise de ciúmes, e sim o fato dela ter dito de novo que não me merecia, que ela só me fazia sofrer. Como ela podia pensar tal coisa? Ela não via o quanto havia sofrido depois que me conheceu. Ficamos em silêncio o resto da noite, e aquela distância entre nós me incomodava profundamente, até que eu me lembrei que havíamos combinado de sermos sinceros um com o outro, eu tinha que lhe dizer o que estava me aborrecendo, mas assim que a chamei para conversar, percebi seu corpo fraquejar e se eu não tivesse sido tão rápido ela iria ao chão, eu fiquei desesperado ao vê-la desacordada em meus braços, me senti melhor quando ela acordou, mesmo assim insisti que deveríamos ir ao hospital, ela não quis, disse que no dia seguinte ligaria para seu médico, eu iria me assegurar que ela o faria, eu não podia perdê-la. Achei melhor deixar a conversar para outra hora ela no entanto queria saber do que se tratava, e sua dedução me deixou ainda mais chateado, achar que eu terminaria com ela era um absurdo, o importante foi colocar tudo em pratos limpos, ela pareceu aceitar dessa vez que quem não era merecedor, era eu, não ela. Na verdade achava que ambos nos merecíamos, ambos havíamos sofrido para ficarmos juntos, cada um da sua forma. Ela me beijou apaixonada, e apesar de desejá-la eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor esperarmos, já que ela havia passado mal, mas o que ela me disse acabou com as minhas barreiras e nos amamos o restante da noite. Era bom assim, estávamos nos acostumando com isso de relacionamento e pelo modo como estávamos levando, eu imaginava que com o tempo tudo iria ficar cada vez melhor.

Despertei e percebi que ela ainda estava em meus braços, dormindo tranquilamente, era muito bom acordar com ela ao meu lado, eu me pus a observá-la, adorava poder fazer isso, vê-la tão em paz, eu mal podia acreditar que estávamos juntos, era bom demais, eu deveria levantar e preparar o café, mas me faltava vontade, então fiquei ali a observando. Até que percebi que ela estava acordando, não resisti e fiz o que eu amava, beijei seu pescoço, ela gemeu.

– Hum, eu amo isso. - Ela sorriu, eu me afastei um pouco e a beijei.

– Bom dia amor. - Eu a cumprimentei.

– Bom dia. Você vai me deixar mal acostumada, viu. - Me advertiu sorrindo.

– Na verdade eu vou te acostumar. - Sorri. - Você terá isso todas as manhãs.

– Acho bom. - Sorriu e me beijou, conforme eu fui me aprofundando no beijo ela me afastou.

– Que foi? - Perguntei confuso.

– Se nós continuarmos não vamos sair daqui hoje. - Ela tinha razão.- E eu tenho um monte de mala para arrumar, além disso combinei de sair com o Jacob às 13:00. - Apenas a menção do nome do Jacob me deixou tenso, ela sairia com ele então, a sós. Para com isso Edward, ela te ama.– Eddy. - Chamou minha atenção.

– Desculpa, é mais forte do que eu. Então vocês combinaram de sair? - Perguntei retomando o assunto, agora era o momento de saber o que tanto eles conversaram ontem.

– Você já me explicou, eu mesma tive minha crise de ciúmes ontem, mas assim mesmo eu continuo sem entender esse seu ciúmes dele. - Disse me olhando.

– Eu acho que é mais que ciúmes, eu sinto um pouco de inveja dele, de tudo o que ele sabe sobre você, do que vocês viveram juntos, eu nunca vou ter isso, essa ligação que vocês tem. - Disse revelando o meu real sentimento em relação ao Jacob, mesmo que ela me achasse um idiota, eu tinha que dizê-lo.

– Eu te entendo. - Ela me entendia, isso era ótimo. - Mas eu quero que você veja o seguinte, você pode não me conhecer tão bem como ele, ou como a Allie, entretanto essa ligação que eu tenho com você, isso aqui, eu nunca tive com mais ninguém, você é o único. - Sorri com a sua declaração, era verdade o que nos tínhamos juntos era único. - Isso basta para te deixar mais tranquilo?

– Sim, obrigado. - Confirmei lhe beijando.

– Só disse a verdade. Eu te amo. - Era incrível como eu me sentia quando ela dizia isso, era como se mais nada existisse.

– Eu também te amo, muito. - Ela sorriu. - E então quais são os planos com o Jacob? - Perguntei tentando voltar ao assunto, ela havia me tranquilizado, porém isso não significava que eu não ficaria alerta, eu sabia que ele a amava, bem mais que como uma irmã, e apesar de saber o que ela sentia por mim, eu tinha medo, medo do que uma declaração dele podia fazer.

– Ontem nós nem pudemos falar sobre isso né? Depois daquele meu showzinho. - Murmurou desconfortável.

– Amor, já passou. Agora me diz seus planos. - Ela sorriu.

– Curioso. - Eu ri. - Nós vamos almoçar e depois passar a tarde juntos. - O almoço tudo bem, mas que papo é esse de passar a tarde juntos? Eu não gostei nada disso. - Edward, por favor. - Ela percebeu o meu aborrecimento e me repreendeu.

– Precisa passar a tarde com ele? - Perguntei irritado.

– É que eu prefiro passar a noite com você, meu ciumento. Acho que não adianta quantas vezes eu diga o que eu sinto por você, isso não vai mudar né? - Eu suspirei, ela tinha razão não podia continuar assim, desse modo ela não me contaria nada que tivesse a ver com ele, e apesar de ser um saco, eu preferia saber por ela.

– Eu sinto muito, estou me ajustando, prometo que vai melhorar tá bom. - Falei a beijando.

– Se você preferir eu não falo mais nada referente a ele, não quero que você se sinta mal.

– NÃO! - Quase gritei. - Eu prefiro saber. - Ela riu.

– Você é um bobo, sabia. - Falou passando seus braços pelo meu pescoço.

– Pensei que fosse um idiota. - Nós rimos, nos lembrando da vez que ela havia dito isso no casamento da Alice.

– Você ainda lembra?

– Eu me lembro de tudo que se refere a você.

– Até as partes ruins? - Perguntou triste. Eu passei minha mão pelo seu rosto.

– Não existe parte ruim, tudo que passamos nos trouxe até aqui, e qualquer coisa que me trouxesse você não tem como ser ruim. - Ela me olhou admirada.

– Acho que nunca vou me acostumar quando você me diz essas coisas.

– Então eu direi sempre para que se acostume. - Ela me puxou para um beijo, e começou a me aproximar cada vez mais, apesar de querer continuar sabia de nossas responsabilidades e me afastei, ela me olhou confusa.

– Você disse que não tínhamos tempo. Suspirou.

– Merda! Você tem razão. - Ri.

Nos levantamos e tomamos café juntos, não consegui convencê-la a não lavar a louça, mas a ajudei, eu gostava disso, ela parecia se sentir a vontade na minha casa, em breve entretanto seria nossa, eu adoraria pedir que ela viesse morar comigo, mas eu sabia que ela diria que era cedo demais, por isso seria melhor esperar, pelo menos um mês para fazer tal pedido, por hora daria a ela uma chave extra, para que pudesse entrar a hora que quisesse. Logo depois nos arrumamos e seguimos para seu apartamento, o clima entre nos estava cada vez melhor, não parecia que estávamos juntos há apenas quatro dias, mas parecia que nos conhecíamos há anos, tínhamos muitas coisas em comum e algumas diferenças, o que na minha opinião só dava mais sabor a nossa relação.


	19. Capítulo 18 - Pais

Edward POV

Quando chegamos no apartamento dela a ajudei a carregar todas as malas, eram seis no total, a levamos para seu quarto, ela deu uma olhada no apartamento, tudo parecia em ordem, voltou ao quarto e separou duas malas no canto.

- Essas são de presentes depois eu abro. Não vejo a hora de dar o seu. - Ela havia comprado algo para mim? Eu não acreditei.

- Você me comprou um presente? - Perguntei surpreso.

- Lembra que te disse que não conseguia tirar você da cabeça, eu vi esse objeto na vitrine e resolvi comprar, esperava secretamente que você não me odiasse tanto e pudesse me perdoar. - Eu a abracei.

- Eu nunca te odiei. - Fui sincero. Não via razão para isso, ela sempre foi sincera comigo.

- Eu não sei se eu o perdoaria se fosse o contrário. - Confessou.

- Eu não me importaria de implorar pelo seu perdão até tê-la de volta. - Eu faria isso sem problema algum, o que não suportaria seria ficar sem ela. Ela sorriu.

- Eu te amo tanto Edward. - E eu amava ouvir isso.

- Eu sei exatamente o que é isso. - Sorri. - Eu também te amo Bella. - Voltamos a nos beijar, ela me afastou e resmunguei.

- Acho melhor arrumarmos as malas antes. - Disse rindo.

Nós separamos tudo e guardamos, ficamos um bom tempo nisso, quando acabamos a última mala, ela se virou para mim com a expressão cansada. - Nossa isso foi cansativo. - Sorri. - Obrigada por me ajudar. - Agradeceu.

- De modo algum amor, foi um prazer. Que horas são? - Perguntei afim de saber quanto tempo ainda tinha antes dela sair com o Jacob.

- São onze horas, ainda temos duas horas. Alguma sugestão do que podemos fazer? - Perguntou maliciosa. Eu a puxei para meus braços, ela passou os seus pelo meu pescoço e me beijou, estava decidido o que faríamos com as duas horas que tínhamos.

Estávamos deitados na cama só aproveitando um ao outro.

- Vou visitar meus pais no fim de semana. – Me disse. Será que eu deveria me convidar? Eu adoraria conhecê-los como seu namorado, mas talvez ela pensasse que fosse melhor esperar. Deixaria ela decidir, não iria impor nada.

- Você deve estar com saudades, eu percebi aquele dia como vocês pareciam se dar bem. - Eu havia lhe observado com os pais, eles realmente eram unidos.

- É verdade, somos mesmo, eles são incríveis. - Dizia isso emocionada, então ela respirou fundo. - Você gostaria de me acompanhar? - Perguntou um pouco acanhada, talvez com medo que eu recusasse. Não acreditava que ela queria me apresentar para seus pais, isso demonstrava que ela estava levando este relacionamento realmente a sério, o que me deixava imensamente feliz. - Se você não quiser tudo bem Eddy. - Completou logo em seguida.

- Claro que eu quero, adoraria conhecer meus sogros. - Riu. - Eu só não pedi para ir por que achei que você ainda quisesse esperar.

- Eu acho que não há mais razão alguma para esperar. - O que ela disse me animou, isso queria dizer que talvez não fosse cedo para pedir que ela morasse comigo, ou quem sabe pedi-la em casamento. Não! Devagar Edward! Eu ainda devo ir com calma.

- Ótimo, quando vamos? - Perguntei animado, ela voltou a rir.

- Na sexta, podemos ir depois do seu trabalho, ainda tenho duas semanas de folga.

- Perfeito. Você acha que seus pais vão gostar de mim? - Perguntei preocupado, ela riu.

- Tenho certeza que sim, naquele dia no casamento minha mãe já ficou toda boba por você. - Ri.

- Bom eu sei o efeito que eu tenho sobre as mulheres. - Ela me deu um tapa no ombro, eu gargalhei com isso. - Calma amor, você é a única que me interessa.

- Acho bom mesmo. - Disse sorrindo e me beijando.

- Mas falando sério, estou com medo do seu pai. Eu nunca tive muito jeito com pais.

- Sério? Alguma historia engraçada? - Me olhou curiosa.

- Engraçada não, na verdade nenhum dos que eu conheci pareceram gostar muito de mim. - Eu queria saber o que causava tanta aversão por parte deles em relação a minha pessoa.

- Não precisa se preocupar, acho que meu pai não vai pegar tão pesado. Quando eu fui rude com você no casamento, até ele foi a seu favor dizendo o quão mal educada eu havia sido.

- Então há esperança? - Sorriu.

- Há sim. Eu só me preocupo com seus pais agora. - Disse preocupada. De fato meus pais seriam algo mais complicado, especialmente pelo modo como eu fiquei quando ela foi embora, nós havíamos brigado diversas vezes, eu sempre dizia que ela não tinha culpa, mas minha família não pensava assim, minha mãe quando a conheceu pela primeira vez, havia se apaixonada por Bella, mas depois... - Eu tenho razão né? Eles me odeiam, eu sabia.

- Não amor, eles não te odeiam, é mais pelo modo que eu fiquei quando você foi embora. Eu meio que me entreguei a situação, só focava no trabalho e saia para beber nos fins de semana, raramente ia vê-los, mas nada disso foi culpa sua. - Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu não acredito que eu fiz com você. - Chorou, eu a abracei.

- Amor foi minha culpa, eu devia ter te esperado desde o início, mas eu fiquei com medo, medo que a sua ida fosse um sinal de que eu havia lhe perdido, que talvez você encontrasse outro, mas era o que eu devia ter feito, pois assim que eu decidi cumprir o que lhe havia prometido eu voltei a me relacionar com eles, voltei a um pouco da minha vida, se eu tivesse feito isso desde o começo talvez as coisas não estivessem assim. - Ela ainda chorava, mesmo assim me olhou séria.

- PARA EDWARD! PARA! - Exclamou quase gritando. - Para de dizer que não é minha culpa, claro que é. Será que você não percebe tudo de ruim que eu faço? Você não pode me redimir sempre dessa culpa. Eu não me...

- Não diga isso. - Eu a interrompi e segurei seu rosto. - Eu te expliquei eu sofri por que eu quis, por que eu fui burro. - Negou. - Bella eu te amo, nada vai me fazer desistir do que eu sinto por você, nem você mesma. - Ela me olhou espantada.

- Eu não quero que você brigue com sua família por minha causa, eu já fiz você sofrer o bastante.

- Eu não vou, eles vão entender. - Ela me olhou triste.

- E se não entenderem? - Limpei seu rosto.

- Não tem como, eles me querem feliz, só você é capaz disso. Talvez minha mãe fique um pouco reticente no começo. - Eu tinha que ser sincero, não seria tão fácil, minha mãe realmente estava aborrecida com ela, ate mesmo meu irmão Jasper falava nela com rancor, o que deixava Alice bem chateada, mas eu não entraria nesse assunto agora, ela já estava aborrecida o bastante por hoje. - Mas eu sei que eles vão aceitar. - Ela me abraçou.

- Eu não quero te perder Edward. - Eu a abracei forte.

- Isso não vai acontecer meu amor. - Segurei seu rosto e a beijei.- Agora que tal um sorriso? - Ela me olhou e tentou um sorriso. - Ah eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso. - Então comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Ela gargalhou, ria alto, eu amava isso, tudo o que eu passei, todo o sofrimento valeu a pena, qualquer momento que eu tivesse com ela valeria.

- Para Eddy. - Ela dizia rindo.

- Agora sim, esse é o meu sorriso. – Disse parando.

- Eu amo você e vou enfrentar o que for para ficar ao seu lado. - Aquela havia sido a declaração mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido dela, era tudo o que eu queria.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras. Obrigado por isso. - Ela me encarou confusa.

- Pelo que?

- Por me dar o privilegio de tê-la na minha vida. – Ela sorriu e me beijou.

Um pouco antes da uma da tarde tive que me despedir, ela tinha o compromisso com o Jacob, eu ia conseguir levar isso numa boa, eu tinha que fazer isso. Estávamos na porta nos despedindo.

- Você me liga assim que terminar de conversar com ele? - Tinha medo do que essa conversa podia dar, eu tinha certeza que ele não ficaria nada feliz com essa situação, ele a amava e ela me amava, eu sabia que ele odiaria isso, só ficaria tranquilo quando ela me ligasse para falar se estava tudo bem.

- Claro, não se preocupe. Lá pelas sete eu apareço no seu apartamento. - Eu torci o nariz. - Que foi?

- Só as sete? - Eu a queria antes, ela tinha que ficar tanto tempo com ele? O ciúmes já começava a surgir de novo. Respira Edward. Ela sorriu.

- Eu achei que você gostaria de um tempo sozinho. - Bella era absurda.

- Não, eu já tive tempo demais longe de você. - Disse reclamando, ela riu.

- Que horas você quer que eu vá então?

- Assim que sair do escritório passo para te pegar. Às cinco, Tudo bem? - Questionei animado, ela sorriu e assentiu. Nos beijamos e então eu tive que ir, não queria, mas a teria de novo a noite, o que parecia que demoraria horas para chegar. Resolvi não pensar nisso, iria ver a surpresa que faria a ela hoje a noite e esperava sinceramente que ela gostasse, parecia que tudo estava se ajeitando, eu iria conhecer os pais dela, e teria que convencer os meus do quão feliz eu estava, esperava sinceramente que eles a aceitassem, pois eu não era nada sem ela.


	20. Capítulo 19 - A verdade

Bella POV

Era incrível como ele me fazia sentir, eu o amava cada vez mais e fazia questão de dizê-lo sempre, uma hora eu temia que ele enjoasse disso, no momento ele parecia em êxtase toda vez que eu dizia, e eu iria aproveitar isso. O que me deixava mal era saber o quanto eu já havia feito ele sofrer, eu não podia acreditar no entanto como ele era capaz de por toda a culpa em si. Será que ele não via que eu era a única culpada pelo seu sofrimento? É claro que seus pais deviam me odiar, eu me odiava por tudo o que eu havia feito, mas eu não tinha noção do que o que eu havia feito o tinha afetado de tal forma, eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, mas nós só estávamos juntos há três dias, eu não entendia como ele podia me amar daquele jeito. Na verdade, eu entendia sim, pois eu me sentia da mesma forma, só que na época eu não acreditava nisso. Eu esperava que ele me odiasse, isso seria o normal, certo? Mas não, ele me amava de um modo que eu não merecia, não importava quantas vezes ele diria que isso não fosse verdade, eu ainda não o merecia, além disso eu não podia negar o quanto ele ficava feliz quando estávamos juntos e enquanto eu o fizesse feliz eu ficaria. Pois eu sabia que não poderia ser mais feliz sem ele, não poderia na verdade viver sem ele.

Jacob tinha acabado de chegar, desci e o encontrei encostado em seu carro, ele veio na minha direção e me abraçou apertado, realmente parecia estar com saudades.

– Ah que falta você me fez. - Ri.

– Não exagera Jake. Você ficou dois anos fora, eu só fiquei um.

– Por isso mesmo, eu mal cheguei e você foi embora, me deixando. - Ele fez uma cara de coitado. - Além disso nesse ano nem conversamos direito. - Era verdade, tinha medo dele me contar algo sobre o Edward, já que ele não sabia nada.

– Nossa quanto drama, deviam te escalar para uma novela mexicana. - Nós rimos e fomos em direção ao carro, ele parou e abriu a porta para mim, este gesto me impressionou, ele nunca foi disso, me lembrei na hora do Edward.

– Que foi? - Perguntou, observando meu rosto impressionado.

– Só achei estranho, você abrindo portas, você nunca fez isso. - Ele me olhou desconcertado.

– Não gostou? - Pareceu chateado.

– Gostei claro, mas por que a mudança? - Fiquei curiosa, será que ele tinha conhecido alguém? Isso seria tão legal.

– Acho que as mulheres parecem gostar. - Sabia! Eu geralmente não ficava tão animada quando ele namorava, pois eu tinha que parar de vê-lo, já que as namoradas sempre me olhavam com ameaça e ele também não ajudava, dando bolo nelas para sair comigo, mas agora seria diferente, além disso talvez isso aplacasse um pouco do ciúmes que o Eddy tinha.

– Algumas gostam mesmo. - Concordei entrando no carro. - Tem alguma em especial que goste? - Lhe perguntei interessada quando sentou no banco do motorista, só esperava que não fosse uma chata.

– Você. - Respondeu sorrindo.

– Seu palhaço, não estou falando de mim e sim de outra mulher, alguma na qual você esteja interessado. - Ele virou o rosto.

– Não. – Droga! Tentei disfarçar e sorri para ele.

– Que foi?

– Nada, só senti sua falta, do seu sorriso. - Jake era um amor.

– Eu também Jake.

Nós seguimos para o restaurante, no caminho comecei a pensar no Edward, era incrível, mas eu sentia falta dele de uma forma absurda. Nesse momento eu percebi como era realmente diferente o que eu sentia por ele do que eu sentia pelo Jacob, quando eu estava com o Edward eu não pensava em mais em nada, em mais ninguém, agora com o Jake, mesmo me divertindo e adorando ficar com ele, eu me lembrava constantemente do Eddy. Só de pensar nele, um sorriso brotava no meu rosto.

– Bella? - Ouvi o Jacob me chamando.

– Oi. - Disse voltando minha atenção para ele.

– Você estava sonhando acordada. - Ele riu.

– Ah, isso. - Eu sorri sem graça. - Desculpa.

– Tudo bem. Já estou acostumado com esses seus devaneios. - Nós rimos. - Mas no que você estava pensando, esta com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Alias você esta diferente, esta com um brilho, sei lá esta ainda mais bonita. - Corei com isso. - Agora ficou ainda mais, você fica linda corada. - Esse elogio me pegou de surpresa.

– Para Jake. - Eu pedi ainda mais corada.

– Então, qual a explicação de tamanha mudança? Era sobre isso que você queria falar comigo? Estou curioso.

– Pode se dizer que sim. - Eu revelei.

– Hum, então o que é?

– Você vai saber, não vou falar disso no carro. Deixe de ser curioso.

– Mas vai falar no restaurante? - Eu suspirei.

– Preferia que fosse em um local mais privado. - Ele pareceu empolgado com o que eu havia lhe dito.

– Eu acho que não vou aguentar. - Suspirei, talvez não tivesse problema falar com ele no restaurante.

– Tá bom, no almoço eu te conto. - Ele sorriu.

– Oba! - Comemorou, ele era uma criança.

Assim que chegamos no restaurante, nos sentamos e fizemos nosso pedido, assim que o garçom deixou a mesa, Jacob se virou para mim.

– Pode ir falando. - Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto, ele estava realmente ansioso com o que eu lhe diria, eu só esperava que continuasse assim.

– Bom, eu nem sei por onde começar. - Não tinha ideia do que diria.

– Que tal pelo começo. - Será? Eu achava que seria pior ele saber que eu tinha mentido para ele, do que ele saber que eu estava com o Edward, resolvi começar pelo fim.

– Eu quero que você tenha em mente que o que você pensava não era verdade. - Ele me olhou confuso, de fato eu não havia sido clara o suficiente. - Sobre o Edward, Jake. O que você disse sobre ele, não era verdade. A expressão dele mudou completamente, eu percebi que ele estava ficando com raiva, eu só queria saber por que.

– O que isso tem a haver? - Perguntou nervoso, eu estava me arrependendo de não conversar com ele em um lugar mais privado.

– Jacob não é pra tanto, por favor. - Eu lhe pedi, ele respirou fundo e me encarou.

– Ok. - Ele pareceu ficar mais calmo. - Agora me diz, o que tudo isso tem haver com o Edward? - Agora era a minha vez de respirar fundo.

– Nós estamos juntos. - Disse de uma vez. Ele me olhou abismado, logo seu rosto foi ganhando outros contornos, ele estava com raiva, muita raiva.

– Como é? Como vocês estão juntos se você voltou antes de ontem, isso não é possível. - Eu nunca havia visto o Jacob tão transtornado. Eu resolvi contar toda a historia, desde o inicio, e conforme eu ia contanto, eu percebia que ele ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso, até que quando acabei, ele tinha as mão na cabeça, parecia tentar entender tudo o que eu havia dito. - Como você pode mentir para mim dessa maneira? - Disse quase que sussurrando, o que ele disse me magoou, mas ele tinha toda razão de ficar chateado comigo. - Eu sempre fui sincero com você, sempre te contei tudo, e é assim que você me devolve todo o afeto e carinho que tenho por você? – Pelo modo que ele olhava para mim, eu podia ver como ele estava decepcionado comigo, eu não conseguia responder, ele estava certo. - Ficando com um idiota como o Edward, ele vai te magoar Bella, será que você não vê isso, eu morei com ele, eu sei do que eu estou falando. - Eu não aguentei quando ele falou do Edward daquele modo.

– Jacob o Edward não é nenhum idiota, eu o amo, e ele não vai me magoar. - O que eu disse pareceu transtorná-lo ainda mais.

– VOCÊ O AMA? COMO? VOCÊS NEM SE CONHECEM, ESTÃO JUNTOS A QUE, QUATRO DIAS? NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULA. - Gritou, eu não podia acreditar que ele estava gritando comigo, vários olhares se voltarão a nossa mesa.

– Jacob, por favor, não precisa gritar, eu não fiz nada de errado, você esta me ofendendo.

– EU? Espere para ver o que ele vai fazer com você, ele só esta brincando com você, mas se é isso que você quer, faça bom proveito. - Disse se levantando, ele ia embora? Ia me deixar? - Bella. - Disse mais calmo. - Por favor, eu não quero ver você sofrer, volte atrás, termine com ele. - O QUE? Nunca.

– Eu sinto muito Jacob, ele já faz parte da minha vida. - Jake parecia estar lutando para não chorar, assim como eu. Afinal de contas, o que tanto ele tinha contra o Edward?

– Se é assim, fique sabendo que você perde um amigo. - Não senti mais nada quando ele disse isso.

– O que? Você não pode estar falando sério? Jacob você é muito importante para mim, você não pode fazer isso comigo. - Ele negou.

– Eu não estou fazendo nada, quem esta é você. Você esta escolhendo ele.

– Eu não tenho que escolher nada, por que não podemos continuar a ser amigos?

– Por que eu não posso ver o que essa relação fará com você, eu não quero ver você sofrer.

– E por que isso aconteceria? O que você sabe que não esta me contando? Me diga Jacob, se você realmente é meu amigo, diga o que você tem contra o Edward.

– Por que eu deveria ser sincero, quando você só mentiu para mim? Adeus Bella, espero que essa sua escolha te faça feliz. - Ele disse indo embora.

– POIS FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU SEREI MUITO FELIZ, MESMO SEM VOCE. - Ele nem se dignificou a virar em minha direção, entretanto várias pessoas fizeram, o garçom chegou perguntando se eu precisava de algo, eu neguei, paguei a conta do que nem havíamos comido e segui para meu apartamento, eu estava arrasada, eu só pensava em ligar para o Edward, mas não queria importuná-lo. O que tanto o Jacob sabia do Edward que o fazia ter certeza que ele me magoaria, e por que apesar de tudo o que ele havia me dito eu não conseguia duvidar do Eddy? Será que era por que eu estava tão apaixonada por ele que eu não via a verdade? Não, nada disso fazia sentido, o próprio Jacob elogiou diversas vezes o então amigo, a única critica referente a ele, era que o Eddy era caseiro demais. Será que ele havia descoberto algo que eu não fazia ideia? Mesmo isso não fazia sentido. Eu não podia acreditar em nada disso, não fazia sentido, teria que conversar com o Eddy e com a Allie sobre isso, mas no momento só a dor de ter perdido meu melhor amigo me assolava, como ele podia ter sido tão grosso, ele tinha até gritado comigo. Me entreguei a minha cama e me pus a chorar, me senti perdida e a única pessoa que eu queria no momento talvez não fosse quem eu pensava. Não! Eu não ia acreditar nisso até que eu visse algo ou soubesse por mais alguém, toda essa situação com o Jacob estava confusa demais, como ele podia estar tão bravo ou chateado com isso? Era obrigação dele como meu amigo ficar do meu lado, e não abrir mão da nossa amizade, eu sabia que havia o magoado quando menti para ele, mas eu também havia mentido para mim mesma, eu estava tão perdida na época que não tinha cabeça para pensar nisso. Foi nesse momento que me dei conta de tudo o que o Edward já havia feito por mim, apesar de eu tê-lo magoado, ele nunca me julgou ou culpou, sempre me entendeu, mesmo me conhecendo a tão pouco tempo, enquanto o Jacob simplesmente decidiu sair da minha vida. E se era assim que ele queria desse modo seria, por mais que eu estivesse sofrendo agora, por mais falta que eu sei que ele me faria, eu o tiraria da minha vida da mesma forma que ele me tirou da dele, mesmo que tudo o que ele havia dito do Eddy fosse verdade, nada, absolutamente nada o isentaria do que ele havia me dito e do modo como ele havia me tratado. Eu apenas fechei meus olhos e deixei a escuridão me levar, talvez quando eu acordasse as coisas estivessem melhores.


	21. Capítulo 20 - Escolha

Edward POV

Eu estava plenamente feliz, tinha acabado de fazer uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento, daria a Bella esta noite, esperava que ela gostasse da surpresa. Eu a queria cada vez mais próxima de mim. Tinha combinado de almoçar com meus pais antes de seguir para o escritório, queria ver se conseguia conversar com eles sobre o nosso relacionamento, prepará-los para depois levá-la em casa, durante todo o percurso fui pensando nela e em como seria seu encontro com o Jacob, esperava que ele não fosse duro ou estúpido com ela, pois eu sabia o quão importante ele era para ela, e mesmo que eu não gostasse dessa relação, eu nunca seria capaz de desejar algo que a fizesse infeliz, e eu sabia que brigar com o Jacob faria isso com ela, não via a hora de chegar a tarde para encontrá-la e poder conversar com ela sobre seu encontro com ele, queria sinceramente que ele aceitasse isso numa boa, entretanto eu achava isso impossível.

Assim que cheguei na casa de meus pais fui recepcionado pela minha mãe.

– Ah nem acredito que você veio almoçar conosco. - Disse me abraçando.

– Mãe, não exagera. Cadê meu pai?

– No escritório vendo uns papeis. - Ela me olhava curiosa. - E você, não foi trabalhar hoje? - Impossível manter um segredo desses quando se trabalha na empresa da sua família.

– Vou dar uma passada no escritório depois do almoço. Resolvi me dar a manhã de folga. - Ela sorriu.

– Fico feliz, você estava trabalhando demais. - Ela ainda me olhava de um modo estranho, resolvi questiona-la.

– Por que esta me olhando assim?

– Não sei, você esta diferente, parece tão contente, iluminado seria a palavra. - Eu sorri, realmente me sentia assim, de repente ela deu um grito. - NÃO ACREDITO!

– O que mãe? - Perguntei assustado.

– Você esta apaixonado. Ah, isso é ótimo meu bem. - Mães, elas realmente tem um sexto sentido. - Eu mal posso acreditar que finalmente você esqueceu aquela mulher. - Eu odiava o modo como a minha mãe falava da Bella.

– Mãe. - Disse sério.

– Mas é verdade Edward, ela nunca trouxe nada pra você além de sofrimento. - Se isso fosse verdade, eu não estaria aqui agora com esse sorriso enorme no rosto. Talvez agora fosse o momento de contar a ela a novidade.

– Era sobre isso que eu vim conversar com vocês. - Ela me encarou séria. - Eu quero que você entenda, por favor.

– O que o fato de você estar apaixonado tem a ver com ela? - Ela já tinha sacado.

– Eu a amo, mãe.

– Eu não acredito. Aposto que ela veio com um papo furado e você acreditou. Edward, será que você não vê o que ela te fez.

– Ela não me fez nada mãe, fui eu.

– Não Edward, você não vai tomar a culpa dela para si, eu não vou deixar, essa mulher te fez sofrer, acabou com você, te afastou das pessoas que você ama e você ainda tem coragem de defendê-la? Olhe para você, eu não posso crer que você foi capaz de perdoá-la.

– Eu não a perdoei, por que não havia nada para ser perdoado, ela não fez nada além de ser sincera comigo.

– Ah não! Você não vai vir com aquele papo de que ela estava perdida, que ela não sabia o que fazer, por favor Edward, eu sou uma mulher inteligente o suficiente para saber que ela estava te fazendo de idiota e que só queria curtir com a sua cara e agora que ela viajou e aproveitou, ela volta pra ter você correndo atrás dela como antes, é só isso que ela quer, um estepe. - Eu fechei meus olhos, será que ela não via como eu estava feliz, ela mesma tinha apontado isso.

– Não foi ela que veio atrás de mim, eu fui buscá-la no aeroporto. - Ela ficou rígida.

– NÃO! VOCE NÃO FEZ ISSO. - Ela gritou exasperada, eu imaginei que ela não receberia isso bem, mas não esperava que fosse ser tão difícil. Meu pai então apareceu na porta.

– O que esta acontecendo aqui? Por que você esta gritando Esme?

– Por que eu estou gritando? Por que seu filho não é capaz de enxergar a um palmo do seu nariz.

– Mãe por favor. - Pedi. Eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

– O que houve agora Edward? - Meu pai parecia sempre pronto a me dar um sermão, desde que eu comecei a sair para beber ele parecia ter perdido a confiança em mim, apesar de eu nunca ter dado razão para tal.

– Eu e a Bella estamos juntos. - Ele me olhou indignado e deu um riso sarcástico.

– Depois de tudo o que ela fez? Você ainda tem coragem de aceitá-la de volta?

– Ela não foi atrás dele Carlisle, ele foi. - Minha mãe lhe disse. Meu pai se sentou, parecia tentar entender a situação.

– Por que Edward? Ela já não te fez sofrer o bastante? Não estragou sua vida o suficiente? O que ela quer agora, acabar de vez com você? - Ouvir aquilo me machucou, ela me amava, estava mortificada com tudo o que tinha ocorrido comigo, ela não pensava que eu a amasse tanto, que eu fosse sofrer o que eu sofri.

– Parem. - Eu olhei para eles. - Eu respeito e amo vocês, mas eu a amo, e ela me ama . - Minha mãe riu, levantando-se.

– Eu duvido disso, se ela te amasse não teria te deixado, ou teria voltado quando soubesse o que estava acontecendo com você.

– Eu pedi que não falassem nada.

– E você acredita que ela não sabia de nada? - Meu pai perguntou.

– Claro que sim.

– Ah por favor Edward, me de algum crédito. - Meu pai disse passando suas mãos pelos cabelos. Eu me sentia como quando eu era criança e levava uma bronca .

– Eu só quero que vocês vejam o quão feliz eu estou.

– Agora. - Minha mãe disse enfática.

– Não mãe, enquanto ela estiver comigo.

– Dá no mesmo, já que você não sabe quando ela pode ir não é verdade? - Ela disse se sentando.

– Isso não vai acontecer, ela quer ficar comigo.

– E por que não fez isso antes? Por que não quis ficar antes? - Meu pai perguntou nervoso.

– Eu já expliquei, ela nunca sentiu isso antes, ela estava perdida, ela...

– Pois eu não acredito, não acreditei naquela época e não acredito agora. - Meu pai disse me cortando. Eu me levantei.

– Não adianta mesmo né? Qualquer coisa que eu diga, não vai fazer diferença? - Minha mãe me olhou triste.

– Filho nós só queremos a sua felicidade, você é um homem incrível Edward, e merece alguém que de valor a isso, que te faça feliz ao invés de te fazer sofrer.

– Será que vocês não veem que esse alguém é ela, eu não posso ser feliz sem ela, minha vida não tem sentido algum, vocês viram, é isso que vocês querem para mim? Vocês não podem ver o quão feliz, deslumbrado, inebriado, apaixonado eu estou, e a única razão disso é ela. - Minha mãe suspirou.

– Ela vai te fazer sofrer e não queremos presenciar isso de novo. - Eu não abriria mão dela, ela era importante demais para mim, eu amava muito meus pais, mas o que eu sentia por ela ia além disso, eu precisava dela para viver.

– Eu entendo, obrigado pelo tempo que dispensaram comigo. - Eu disse indo em direção da porta.

– Edward, espere, onde você vai? Não ia almoçar conosco.

– Eu sinto muito mãe, mas eu perdi o apetite. - Meu pai me olhou sério.

– É isso que eu estou entendendo? Você vai trocar a sua família por essa mulherzinha? - Quando ele disse isso de modo tão pejorativo eu não aguentei.

– Meça suas palavras para falar dela, ela é a mulher que eu amo, e eu não irei admitir tal falta de respeito.

– Falta de respeito você esta tendo com seus pais Edward. - Ele me repreendeu. Olhei para minha mãe e ela estava quase chorando, aquilo me magoava, mas eu tinha que ser forte era a minha felicidade que estava em jogo, eles me amavam, uma hora eles veriam a verdade.

– Eu amo e respeito vocês, mas espero o mesmo, que respeitem a mim e a mulher que eu escolhi. - Meu pai fez menção de dizer algo, mas eu o cortei. - Me deixe terminar. Eu não quero cortar relações com vocês, por isso espero que pensem sobre isso, pois de modo algum eu vou abrir mão dela.

– Você esta escolhendo ela ao invés da sua família? É isso Edward? - Minha mãe me perguntou.

– Não mãe, eu só estou pedindo que pensem em tudo o que eu disse, mas que de forma alguma eu vou me separar dela.

– Você não esta em posição de impor nada Edward. Se você quiser ficar com ela fique, mas saiba que as portas dessa casa estarão fechadas para vocês. – Meu pai disse e minha mãe começou a chorar. Eu nunca imaginei que meus pais pudessem fazer isso comigo, era dessa forma que eles queriam evitar que eu sofresse? Me dirigi até a porta. - Eu só espero que você não se arrependa da sua decisão, pois dai será tarde demais. - Meu pai me disse com a voz embargada, ele também estava triste pela situação, mas eu não podia fazer nada além de dar tempo a eles.

– É exatamente o mesmo que desejo a vocês. - Disse simplesmente e sai, sem ao menos olhar para trás, só podia ouvir o choro de minha mãe ficando cada vez mais alto, eu não iria desistir dela, nunca, eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas não esperava tal atitude do meu pai. Dei partida no carro e me dirigi até a empresa, minha cabeça estava quente, tudo o que eu queria era estar com ela, mas eu sabia que ela estava com o Jacob, e não queria atrapalhar nada, além disso, se ela soubesse o que tinha acontecido tinha medo que ela terminasse tudo e fosse embora, eu sabia que ela se culparia por isso, o que não fazia sentido algum, tudo isso era culpa minha, Ah como eu queria estar em seus braços agora. Assim que cheguei ao escritório me tranquei em minha sala e enfiei a cabeça no trabalho quem sabe assim não pensaria em besteira.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Jasper

Edward POV

Estava concentrado em meu serviço quando minha secretária anunciou que meu irmão queria falar comigo. Assim que ele entrou começou a discutir comigo, ele estava possesso pelo que tinha ocorrido em casa, apesar dele ser mais novo que eu, adorava mandar em mim, eu sempre o achei sério e centrado demais, pensei que casando com alguém como a Alice ele poderia mudar um pouco esse jeito sisudo de ser, mas aparentemente isso não tinha ocorrido, meu medo era que ele a influenciasse e ela ficasse assim. Ele me lembrava muito o jeito da Bella, racional e prático, mas mesmo ela, era alegre e divertida, o Jasper não. Eu tinha que dar um jeito nele ainda.

– Como você pode fazer nossa mãe chorar daquele jeito? - Disse exaltado, sabia que logo ele ficaria sabendo, fosse pela nosso pai ou pela nossa mãe. - Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso com os nossos pais por causa daquela azinha. - Quando ele disse isso não me controlei. Levantei e apontei o dedo para ele.

– Olha bem como você fala, eu não vou admitir nenhuma falta de respeito com a Bella. - Disse nervoso.

– Ou o que ? Vai brigar comigo também? Vai cortar relações comigo? É isso Edward, vai realmente trocar nossa família por ela? - Eu suspirei, não queria nada disso, eu amava demais todos eles, sempre fomos unidos e nos entendíamos muito bem, mas eu não desistiria dela, minha família era extremamente importante para mim, entretanto ela era fundamental para minha vida, o ultimo ano tinha me mostrado isso claramente, e eu de modo algum desistiria dela, eu tinha certeza, uma hora a minha família iria perceber isso, que ela ficaria ao meu lado e que me fazia feliz, e iriam aceitar nosso relacionamento.

– Eu não quero brigar com ninguém Jasper, só quero que minha família entenda como ela é importante para mim. Ele se sentou na cadeira a minha frente mais calmo, eu voltei a me sentar também.

– Edward, você não vê o que ela fez com você quando foi embora? É isso que você quer, uma pessoa que você não sabe ate quando vai ficar ao seu lado? Por que é assim que vai ser, a Bella não é o tipo de mulher que você sempre quis, ela não vai se casar e nem vai querer ter uma família. - O que ele disse fazia sentido, não a parte dela ir embora, eu sabia que isso ela não faria, mas o fato dela não querer as mesmas coisas que eu sempre quis, uma família, eu sabia que ela abominava a ideia, mas talvez isso fosse antes, já que não havíamos falado sobre isso depois que ela voltou, mas mesmo que ela não tivesse mudado, ainda assim eu ficaria com ela, pois a ideia de ter uma vida ao lado de outra que não fosse ela, mesmo que fosse para ter tudo o que sempre quis, sem ela nada disso faria sentido.

– Isso não importa mais. - Disse simplesmente.

– Quer dizer que você vai desistir dos seus sonhos por ela? Essa mulher tem você na palma da mão Edward, cada seu respeito próprio? Onde esta meu irmão?

– Eu não estou desistindo de nada, só que meus sonhos mudaram, isso acontece e eu não me perdi nisso tudo, eu ainda sou o mesmo, só que isso não significa que eu vou desistir da mulher que eu amo para provar qualquer coisa. E se você quer saber, ela me tem mesmo na palma da mão. Eu estou feliz Jasper, isso não conta? - Lhe perguntei.

– Não se isso significa que você vai sofrer depois. - Ele não entendia, ela não iria mais embora, me amava.

– Ela não vai mais embora, ela me ama Jasper, eu sei que vocês duvidam disso, mas só o tempo vai mostrar isso para vocês.

– É o que eu espero. Eu gosto da Bella, nós sempre nos demos bem, ela é a melhor amiga da Alice, mas depois do que ela fez com você, ela caiu demais no meu conceito, mas você tem razão, só o tempo dirá. Entretanto se ela for embora de novo, te deixar eu não vou responder por mim Edward, sou capaz de cortar qualquer relação com ela e sei que até a Alice concorda comigo nisso. - Eu assenti, ele nos daria uma chance, era tudo o que eu queria.

– Obrigado por nos dar uma chance Jasper, não gostaria que meu irmãozinho também cortasse relações comigo. - Ele olhou para mim e deu um leve sorriso.

– Você entende por que nossos pais fizeram isso né? Eles não querem ver você passar por aquilo de novo. E nem eu quero, mas é impossível não ver como você esta feliz. Acho que com o tempo eles vão entender, isto é, se ela realmente ficar. - Eu olhei sério para ele, ele tinha me entendido, embora continuasse com essa ideia fixa que ela me deixaria.

– Ela vai Jasper, tenho certeza disso. E você esta certo, tempo é a resposta para tudo. - Ele assentiu, só assim minha família entenderia, que ela não iria me deixar, na verdade da primeira vez ela não me deixou, nós nem tínhamos um relacionamento por assim dizer, eu que estava e continuo tão apaixonado que levei tudo errado. Fui eu que errei não ela, eu tinha plena consciência disso. - Quem te contou, nossa mãe ou nosso pai? - Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

– Quem me disse que vocês estavam juntos foi a Alice, a Bella ligou para ela e contou, esperava a mesma consideração pela sua parte. - Ele me olhou e eu ri.

– Desculpa, estava com coisas mais importantes para pensar naquele momento, mas eu ia contar para você, assim como fiz com nossos pais.

– Eu imagino o que era tão importante. - Eu sorri. - Foi nossa mãe que me ligou pedindo que eu colocasse algum juízo nessa sua cabeça, como se isso fosse possível. - Eu sabia que tinha que ser ela, essa mania de achar que só por que o Jasper leva as coisas tão a sério ele é mais ajuizado ou melhor para lidar com todas as situações me deixava revoltado, eu era capaz disso, exceto pelo último ano, mas fora isso sempre fui responsável e o mais independente dos meus pais financeiramente possível, mesmo trabalhando na empresa da minha família, eu tinha conseguido isso por méritos próprios, sem ajuda alguma do meu pai. Nossos pais nos viam dessa forma, o Jasper, o responsável, o certinho, eu o sonhador, e o Emmet, mesmo sendo o mais velho era o mais brincalhão e bobo dos três, podia se dizer que o menos responsável. O Jasper era considerado o irmão mais velho, até mesmo pelo Emmet, já eu nunca aceitei ordem alguma dele, ou do Emmet, me considerava independente deles nessa parte, apesar disso nos dávamos bem, mesmo quando o Jasper dava uma de irmão mais velho.

– Ela vai acabar entendendo. - Ele queria me perguntar algo, mas parecia com receio. - Vamos, pode falar. - Me olhou.

– Eu não entendo.

– O que você não entende?

– Como você conseguiu perdoá-la, eu seria incapaz. - Ele disse, assim como ela havia me dito mais cedo.

– Não tinha nada para perdoar. - Disse simplesmente.

– Como não Edward? Ela te deixou, mesmo você dizendo que a amava, ela pediu que você a esquecesse e não a esperasse, mesmo assim você fez tudo isso, eu não entendo. - Ele suspirou derrotado.

– Eu entendo o que ela estava passando, não foi fácil para ela também.

– Eu sei o que você vai dizer, mas se nem mesmo a melhor amiga dela entendia, como você foi capaz de entender.

– Por que eu a amo e eu percebi como ela estava lutando com o que estava sentindo por mim, ela não sabia o que fazer Jasper, ela precisava de um tempo, foi o aconteceu. O que aconteceu nesse ano foi culpa minha, eu tive medo dela não aceitar esse sentimento e me deixar definitivamente, foi por isso que eu meio que pirei, mas nada disso foi culpa dela.

– Você sempre a eximindo de toda a culpa. Eu não sei como você é capaz disso. - Mas era verdade, eu me deixei levar, me culpava toda hora por não te-la esperado desde o início, talvez as coisas não estivessem assim.

– Você ama a Alice ? - Minha pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

– Claro que sim. - Ele disse convicto, eu sabia disso, eram incrível a cumplicidade que eles tinham, esperava que um dia eu e ela tivéssemos algo assim, mas eu queria colocá-lo no meu lugar e ver o que ele faria.

– Se ela fizesse isso, você não a aceitaria de volta?

– Não. - Ele respondeu de imediato. - Por que ela nunca seria capaz de fazer tal coisa comigo. - O modo como ele disse isso me machucou, parecia como se a Bella tivesse feito isso de propósito, para me ferir.

– De fato acho que a Alice não faria. - Foi um exemplo péssimo, já que a própria Alice brigou com a Bella pelo o que ela estava fazendo. - As duas são muito diferentes.

– Realmente, a Alice é humana. - O que ele queria dizer com isso? Que a Bella não era?

– O que você quer dizer?

– A Bella sempre pareceu mais uma máquina que um ser humano Edward, vai dizer que não percebeu como ela é fria e distante, mesmo com pessoas que ela diz gostar como a Alice e o Jacob. Eu me lembrei de quando a conheci, ela era mesmo assim, mas será que ele não via como ela, apesar disso ainda era carinhosa com aqueles que estavam próximo a ela, ele não a conhecia de verdade, não como eu a conhecia, o jeito doce, gentil, amoroso, e até bobo eram só meus, fiquei feliz em constatar isso, assim como ela havia dito, esse lado dela só eu iria conhecer.

– Eu sei, me lembro muito bem quando a conheci, mas posso te afirmar que ela não é nada daquilo, bom, pelo menos comigo. - Eu sorri bobo.

– Ela realmente te pegou de jeito hein. - Eu continuei sorrindo.

– Você consegue ver sua vida sem Alice? - Ele ficou rígido, percebi que agora ele entendia um pouco o que eu sentia por ela.

– De modo algum.

– É exatamente assim que eu me sinto referente a ela, e pode acreditar que ela sente o mesmo. - Ele me olhou ainda descrente.

– Vamos ver. - Eu assenti.

– É, veremos. - Senti uma vontade louca de vê-la, que horas deveriam ser? Precisava urgentemente comprar um relógio, já que o meu havia quebrado fazia duas semanas.

– Que horas são Jasper? - Ele olhou para seu relógio.

– São dez para as cinco. - O QUE? Como assim, ela deveria ter me ligado quando terminasse a conversa com o Jacob, será que eles ainda estavam juntos, mas eu tinha dito que a pegaria as cinco, por que ela não me ligou? - Edward, que foi?

– Eu tenho que ir. - Disse me levantando. - Fiquei de buscar a Bella em casa.

– Ah... - Ele murmurou. Ainda demoraria para que ele tivesse confiança no nosso relacionamento, tempo era tudo o que eu precisava para mostrar a todos que isso daria certo.


	23. Capítulo 22 - Colo

Logo as coisas vão esquentar :p

* * *

Edward POV

No caminho para o apartamento dela ficava me perguntando por que ela não tinha ligado. Será que tinha acontecido algo? Resolvi acelerar. Ela havia liberado minha entrada no prédio, o que me deixou bem feliz, parecia bobo, mas qualquer atitude que ela tinha em relação a mim me deixava contente, e ainda mais apaixonado. Assim que cheguei ao seu apartamento toquei a campainha, ela estava demorando demais para atender o que me deixou tenso, o porteiro disse que ela estava aqui. Estava a ponto de arrombar a porta quando ouvi alguns passos dentro do apartamento, resolvi esperar. Quando abriu a porta levei um susto, ela tinha o rosto vermelho, como se tivesse chorado por horas, sem pensar a puxei para os meus braços, ela me abraçou forte. O que o imbecil do Jacob tinha feito? Mas isso não ficaria assim, ele se veria comigo, não o deixaria magoá-la desse modo, a peguei no colo e a levei para a cama, me deitei a colocando sobre o meu peito e acariciei seus cabelos, daria um tempo a ela, ate que quisesse falar, enquanto isso minha raiva pelo Jacob só aumentava.

– Obrigada. - Ela disse depois de muito tempo, mas por que ela estava me agradecendo?

– Pelo o que amor? - Perguntei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

– Por aparecer aqui, por estar comigo. - Eu sorri.

– Eu tinha dito que viria, lembra? Estava esperando que você me ligasse mais cedo e como não ligou resolvi vir.

– Desculpe. - Por que ela estava me pedindo desculpas?

– Por que ? - Perguntei acariciando seu braço.

– Você tinha pedido para eu te ligar, e eu acabei esquecendo. - Ela tinha esquecido de mim por causa dele, será que eu deveria me preocupar com isso? Isso mostrava que ele significava mais para ela do que eu?

– Não tem problema. Você quer me dizer o que houve? - Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou, os olhos cheios de lagrimas, como eu odiava vê-la assim.

– Eu contei tudo para ele. Desde o inicio, mas eu não imaginava que ele agiria daquele modo. - Uma lagrima escorreu, eu passei minha mão pelo seu rosto a enxugando.

– O que ele fez? - Eu queria ir atrás dele e esmurra-lo por fazê-la sofrer.

– Eddy, esquece. - Como assim esquece? Por que ela não queria me dizer?

– De forma alguma, eu quero saber por que você esta assim. - Ela abaixou a cabeça, eu segurei seu queixo e a levantei. - Amor, eu estou aqui para te ajudar, confia em mim por favor?

– Eu não quero te deixar chateado Eddy, e eu sei que falar do Jacob te deixa assim. - Eu suspirei, de fato esse não era meu assunto preferido, mas ela era importante demais para que eu a visse sofrer sem fazer nada.

– Eu já te disse, eu quero saber de tudo, só assim quem sabe eu posso melhorar esse meu ciúmes. - Eu sorri tímido, ela sorriu também, fiquei feliz por isso.

– Ele pediu que eu escolhesse entre a minha amizade com ele e você. - Como é? Senti medo, o que ela havia decidido? Ela não poderia ter escolhido ele, podia?

– E ?

– Eu disse que uma coisa não tinha a ver com a outra, e que eu não desistiria de você. - Suspirei aliviado. - Então ele falou que te conhecia, e que cedo ou tarde você me magoaria. - Ela disse triste, eu vi outra lagrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, era por isso que ela estava assim, ela achava que eu seria capaz de fazer ela sofrer? Afinal o que o Jacob tinha contra mim? Eu nunca tinha feito nada para que ele tivesse essa ideia, ele só estava jogando, já que ele a conhecia a mais tempo, ele pensou que ela acreditaria nele, mas será que essa sua ideia fazia sentido? Será que ela achava que eu seria capaz de tal coisa?

– Você acreditou nele? - Eu perguntei, nervoso com a sua resposta. Ela me olhou.

– Era o que eu deveria não é? - Aquele constatação dela me magoou, ela acreditava nele. - Eu o conheço desde sempre, ele nunca mentiu para mim, o normal seria eu acreditar nele. - Ela se explicou, eu sentia uma vontade louca de fugir dali, mas era a verdade, ela o conhecia mais do que a mim, o normal seria que ela acreditasse nele, eu tinha que ser forte e provar a ela que não tinha motivo algum para ela temer, que eu a amava e que eu nunca a faria sofrer, eu não podia exigir que ela confiasse em mim de um dia para o outro, isso viria com o tempo, era isso que eu tinha que focar. - Mas eu não acredito. - O que? Eu a olhei assustado.

– Não? - Ela negou.

– Eu não te conheço a tanto tempo, mas eu confio em você, e eu sei que você seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que me magoasse. - Eu sorri e a beijei.

– Você não tem noção de como fico feliz por acreditar em mim. - Ela sorriu.

– Mas tem algo que eu gostaria de te perguntar. - Disse seria. - Tem alguma coisa que você fez que o Jacob saiba? - Eu franzi meu cenho.

– Como assim?

– Ele fala como se soubesse de algo sobre você, eu queria saber o que poderia ser? Algo com alguma mulher talvez? - Ela disse um pouco acanhada.

– Amor eu te juro que eu nunca fiz nada para que o Jacob pudesse ter tal conceito de mim, não tive nenhum relacionamento sério enquanto vivemos na Inglaterra. - Fui sincero, tinha alguns rolos, mas nada importante.

– Nada mesmo? Nem dos seus namoros? - Ela estava com ciúmes, como ela ficava encantadora assim, só tinha que tomar cuidado para que ela não ficasse nervosa como da ultima vez.

– Nada, meus namoros acabaram naturalmente. - Disse.

– Quem terminou? - Era melhor ser sincero.

– Eu terminei nas três vezes. - Ela me olhou espantada. Será que ela tinha medo que eu faria isso com ela. Absurda.

– Ah. - Foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

– Ei, nenhuma delas era você, eu não as amava, por isso não deu certo. - Ela sorriu timidamente.

– Sério? - Perguntou pulando no meu colo, eu ri.

– Não existe mais ninguém para mim além de você, eu te amo minha vida. - Ela me beijou. Nos afastamos ofegantes, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto. - Minha ciumenta. - Ela sorriu.

– Eu te amo. - Disse e voltamos a nos beijar, agora com mais paixão. - Me leva para seu apartamento? - Eu ficava imensamente feliz por ela gostar de lá.

– Sempre. - Sorri.- Você parece gostar de ficar lá não é? - Perguntei beijando sua mão.

– É, me sinto bem lá. Como se fosse minha casa. - Eu abri um sorriso enorme.

– Você não sabe como eu fico contente em saber que você pensa assim. - Ela sorriu.

– Isso ate eu não sair mais de lá, e você ter que me expulsar. - Eu ri a abraçando.

– Impossível. - A beijei e me levantei. - Vamos para casa então? - Sorriu.

– Vamos. Mas antes preciso pegar uma coisa, você pode me esperar na sala? - Eu a olhei curioso. - É uma surpresa, eu te dou no seu apartamento. - Eu sorri e assenti, devia ser o presente que ela havia comprado na Alemanha.

Assim que ela aprontou a pequena mala, nós seguimos para o meu apartamento, eu não conseguia descrever minha felicidade em saber como ela se sentia bem ao meu lado e no meu apartamento, que em breve, seria nosso. Só o assunto Jacob ainda não estava resolvido, eu iria pessoalmente falar com ele, era absurda a forma como ele havia falado com ela, mas depois eu tiraria satisfações com ele, hoje eu só queria aproveitar a noite com a minha mulher em nossa casa.


	24. Capítulo 23 - Presentes

Bella POV

Assim que ele me puxou para seus braços, eu não pude pensar em mais nada a não ser ficar com ele. Parecia que toda dor e tudo o que o Jacob havia me dito tinha desaparecido, nos seus braços em me sentia segura e feliz. O que o Jacob disse não podia ser verdade, ele não faria isso comigo, eu não ia acreditar nisso, ele me amava e mostrava isso todas as vezes, ele seria incapaz de me fazer sofrer, eu no entanto só sabia fazer isso com ele. Quando o questionei se havia algo que o Jacob pudesse saber dele, ele negou, disse que nunca havia feito nada para que o Jacob pudesse ter tal ideia, mas quando eu perguntei sobre seus relacionamentos ele me confessou que tinha terminado todos, fiquei com medo que eu fosse só mais uma na vida dele, entretanto ele tratou de tirar essas ideias absurdas da minha cabeça, dizendo o quanto me amava e que eu era única, eu adorava quando ele falava essas coisas, pareciam piegas, bregas e bobas, eu mesma acharia isso há um tempo, não agora. Pedi que ele me levasse para seu apartamento, eu me sentia extremamente bem lá, melhor até que no meu, ele concordou, parecia gostar do fato de me sentir a vontade lá, e se isso o fazia feliz eu ficava ainda mais tranquila, antes de ir eu peguei o presente que havia comprado para ele na Alemanha, daria a ele esta noite e esperava sinceramente que gostasse. No momento que chegamos ao seu apartamento ele me abraçou e me beijou, eu não aguentei e o puxei para a cama. Era fato, eu estava me tornando uma ninfomaníaca, bom ele não estava muito longe também, nós não conseguíamos ficar muito tempo sem o outro, estávamos viciados, e para ser sincera não era o tipo de vicio que eu gostaria me ver livre. Estávamos deitados no que eu considerava minha posição preferida, com a cabeça dele no meu pescoço, enquanto eu passava minha mão pelo seu cabelo e ele acariciava minha cintura, eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

– Esta com fome amor? - Foi então que me toquei que nem tinha almoçado, mas estava tão bom aqui que eu nem queria me levantar.

– Não.

– Que horas você comeu?

– Antes de você chegar no meu apartamento. - Menti, esperava sinceramente que ele não percebesse. Ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Droga, acho que ele me conhece mais do que eu pensava.

– Você esta mentindo. - Constatou.

– Por que você acha isso? - Tentei soar um pouco ofendida pela sua acusação, apesar de ser verdadeira não queria que ele soubesse que minha última refeição foi com ele.

– Eu te conheço. - Como eu ia sair dessa?

– Eu não estou com fome. - Respondi parecendo uma criança birrenta.

– Isso você já disse, eu quero saber que horas você comeu pela última vez.

– Não vejo razão para você querer saber isso, você não é minha mãe. - Definitivamente eu estava agindo como uma criança. Ele reprimiu um sorriso.

– Posso não ser sua mãe, mas me preocupo com você tal como ela. - Com isso eu não podia discutir. - Falando nisso, você marcou a consulta? - Do que ele estava falando?

– Consulta? - Vi seu rosto passar de divertido para sério. O que eu tinha feito?

– Como que consulta, a que você disse que ia marcar com seu médico. Por causa do desmaio, lembra? - Ah isso, eu não pretendia ir em médico algum. Agora o que eu diria para ele?

– Eddy eu disse que não foi nada, deve ter sido por causa do nervoso que eu passei quando eu tive aquela crise de ciúmes, minha pressão deve ter caído e eu desmaiei, nada de mais. - Eu olhei para ele e agora ele parecia realmente nervoso.

– Como não foi nada? As pessoas não desmaiam por nada Isabella, e eu não vou ficar sossegado ate saber por que isso aconteceu, e se você não marcar um médico eu vou.

– E quem vai me obrigar a ir? Você? - Perguntei começando a ficar nervosa também, como ele ousava se meter em minha vida dessa maneira.

– Eu mesmo. - Respirou fundo e me encarou. - Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você. Então será que você poderia ser mais cuidadosa consigo, pois eu planejo ficar com você até que ambos estejamos caquéticos e nem lembrarmos os nossos nomes. - Eu queria saber como ele acabava com qualquer barreira que eu tinha. - Por favor? - Não vi outra opção senão concordar.

– Tá bom, eu vou marcar, prometo. - Ele sorriu e me beijou, depois fez menção de se levantar, eu agarrei seu pescoço. - Onde você vai?

– Preparar nosso jantar, por que apesar de você não querer me dizer eu imagino que você não come nada desde o café da manha. - Eu sorri desconcertada.

– Queria que você não me conhecesse tão bem. - Resmunguei.

– Agora eu posso imaginar por que você desmaiou. - Disse sério.

– Eu esqueci. - Disse tentando arrumar uma desculpa para minha falta de atenção com minha alimentação, de fato fazia tempos que eu não me importava muito com minha saúde.

– Tudo bem amor. - Me abraçou percebendo que o meu dia não havia sido fácil. - Eu vou cuidar de você. Você deixa? - Eu sorri e assenti, desde que eu sai da casa dos meus pais nunca havia permitido que ninguém cuidasse de mim, me considerava um forte que nada podia derrubar, achava capaz de fazer e resolver tudo, apesar de não gostar que ninguém se preocupasse comigo, nem mesmo meus pais, eu não conseguia negar nada a ele. Ele se levantou e se vestiu.

– Tudo bem se eu tomar um banho? - Perguntei, afinal o apartamento era dele.

– Claro amor, nem precisa perguntar, esse apartamento também é seu. - Disse se inclinando para me beijar, depois seguiu para a cozinha. Eu tinha sorte, eu nunca poderia imaginar que eu conheceria alguém como ele, foi pensando nisso que me levantei e segui para o banheiro. Tomei banho, e fui para a sala, ele já estava arrumando a mesa, nossa ele era rápido, assim que percebeu minha presença veio em minha direção e me abraçou.

– Hum esta cheirosa. - Ele disse ao colocar seu rosto no meu pescoço, eu ri.

– Isso é gostoso.

– Isso é melhor. - Disse e me beijou, continuei rindo. - Você se importa de comer o que sobrou de ontem? É que sobrou bastante macarronada, mas se você não quiser eu posso preparar outra coisa. - Bobo.

– Claro que eu não me importo Eddy. - Disse caminhando até a mesa, ele se apressou e puxou minha cadeira, eu nunca iria me acostumar com isso. - Obrigada. - O beijei, ele pegou meu prato. O que ele ia fazer? Então colocou macarrão, muito além do que eu poderia comer. - Eddy é muito. - Ralhei com ele.

– Não é não, é o suficiente, coma o que você aguentar.

– Você é pior que minha mãe. - Disse fazendo bico.

– Você ainda não viu nada. - Suspirei.

– Eu não quero que você me trate como uma criança Edward, já sou adulta e não estou neste relacionamento para ter alguém que me diga o que comer. - Disse já nervosa pela sua atitude, eu disse que ele poderia cuidar de mim, mas não nesse extremo. Ele pareceu entender.

– Desculpa, acho que exagerei, é que eu me preocupo com você amor, principalmente depois que você desmaiou, além disso você esta tão pálida e magra. - Suspirei, era verdade, eu havia emagrecido demais no meu tempo fora, só me importava em trabalhar e estudar, o resto ficou em segundo plano.

– Eu acho que descuidei um pouco de mim nesse tempo fora. - Segurei sua mão. - Mas eu te prometo, vou me cuidar melhor, está bem? - Ele assentiu, pegou seu prato e me entregou.

– Eu estou confiando em você nisso, se eu perceber que você não vai cumprir o que prometeu, eu vou intervir, você querendo ou não. - Era justo, eu assenti.

– Tudo bem. - Peguei o prato e coloquei dois garfos de macarronada, era o suficiente. Ele pareceu não gostar da quantidade que eu havia colocado apesar disso não disse nada, eu não queria ser um motivo de preocupação para ele, mas ele também não podia esperar que eu mudasse meus hábitos da noite para o dia. Depois disso o jantar foi tranquilo, conversávamos sobre bobeiras, sobre nosso trabalho e a visita que faríamos aos meus pais, estava ansiosa para ver qual seria a reação deles, minha mãe tinha adorado ele, só faltava saber o que meu pai acharia de tudo isso. Após o jantar ele pegou a sobremesa, o manjar que havia feito no dia anterior e que devido ao meu pequeno drama esquecemos de comer. Estava delicioso, tudo o que ele fazia era assim, bom demais.

– Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem?

– Com a Carmen, a governanta da casa dos meus pais. As vezes estava sem nada para fazer e me enfiava na cozinha, achava gostoso vê-la cozinhando, até que um dia ela perguntou se eu queria aprender. - Lembrava dessa senhora, ela parecia ser gentil, e o Eddy parecia ter muito carinho por ela.

– Ela fez um bom trabalho. - Disse sorrindo.

– Exceto pelo peixe. - Ele disse rindo, eu o acompanhei lembrando da nossa primeira noite.

– Eu diria que não, pois ficou muito melhor daquele jeito.

– Só por que você prefere frango a peixe. - Eu ri, então me lembrei do seu presente, agora era o momento perfeito. Me levantei e segui para o quarto.

– Onde você vai?

– Espera que você verá. - Entrei no quarto, peguei o embrulho e voltei correndo para a mesa. Ele me olhava curioso, então lhe entreguei o presente.

– Espero que goste. - Disse me sentando, ele pegou o pequeno pacote com o olhar deslumbrado, eu ficava em êxtase ao ver como ficava maravilhado com qualquer coisa que eu fazia para ele. Quando o abriu, me olhou espantado.

– Não acredito. Como você sabia? É lindo amor. - Ele disse se levantando e me puxando para um abraço e um beijo.

– Você gostou mesmo? - Perguntei me afastando um pouco.

– Claro que sim. Eu estava mesmo precisando de um relógio, já que o meu quebrou há alguns dias. E esse é perfeito, você adivinhou bem o meu gosto.

– Quando eu o vi me lembrei logo de você, eu podia te ver usando. - No mesmo momento ele o colocou no pulso, tinha ficado perfeito.

– Obrigado. - Disse e me beijou novamente. - Eu tenho algo para você também. - Falou e seguiu para o quarto, eu o esperei na mesa. Quando ele voltou, tinha uma pequena caixa preta na mão. Não podia ser o que eu estava pensando, podia? Não, ainda era cedo demais, nós ainda tínhamos que nos conhecer melhor. Ele se sentou e me puxou para seu colo.

– É seu amor. - Disse me entregando a caixinha, eu estava em choque. - Calma, ainda não é o que você esta pensando. - Disse ao perceber meu rosto desesperado. Não sei se fiquei aliviada ou chateada, isso me surpreendeu, eu queria que ele me pedisse em casamento? Resolvi não pensar nisso agora e abri logo a pequena caixa. Quando a abri me deparei com uma chave e um lindo chaveiro com as letra entrelaçadas com um &, era lindo, mas da onde era a chave? Será que era do seu apartamento? Ele estava mesmo me dando tanta liberdade assim?

– É daqui? - Eu o perguntei.

– Sim, para você poder vir aqui quando quiser.

– Tem certeza? Eu posso não sair mais daqui. - Fui sincera, eu amava ficar aqui com ele, e agora que eu estava ganhando tal liberdade, talvez não quisesse mais ir embora.

– É exatamente essa minha intenção, não deixar você ir embora nunca mais. - Eu não aguentei e o beijei.

– Obrigada, eu amei.

– Mesmo? Me pareceu que você queria outra coisa. - Disse divertido, me lembrei do pânico que eu estava há alguns momentos.

– Ah, desculpe por aquilo.

– Tudo bem, eu sei que ainda é cedo. - Ele me entendia, fiquei aliviada com isso.

– É. - Disse simplesmente. - Quem sabe daqui um tempo. O que você acha? - Se eu queria ficar com ele esse era o caminho normal, eu não estava assustada ou aterrorizada com isso, ficar com ele era tudo o que eu queria, mas ainda tínhamos que nos conhecer melhor antes de tomar um passo tão importante. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Perfeito. - Então me beijou, eu estava feliz, com o que tínhamos agora e com o futuro que ainda teríamos. Me desvencilhei de seus braços, ele resmungou, fui pegando os pratos da mesa. Ele me segurou.

– O que você esta pensando em fazer?

– Lavar a louça, oras. Achei que você me dar a chave de seu apartamento era um sinal para que eu me sentisse a vontade.

– Para ficar comigo, não para lavar a louça ou fazer outro tipo de serviço. - Disse tirando os pratos das minhas mãos, eu as coloquei na cintura.

– Mas para que eu me sinta em casa eu quero poder fazer essas coisas, por que caso contrário eu te devolvo sua chave. - Disse pegando a chave e estendendo em sua direção, ele me olhou pensativo.

– Você é uma bela de uma manipuladora. - Sorri, mas quando fui pegar os pratos, ele se esquivou. - Você lavou de manhã, agora é minha vez, pode enxugar se quiser. - Eu gostava do modo como o nosso relacionamento estava caminhando, nem sentia como se estivéssemos juntos a tão pouco tempo, eu o acompanhei ate a pia e me pus a secar os pratos, enquanto conversávamos.

– Amanhã combinei de sair com a Allie, se eu não fizer isso logo acho que ela manda a SWAT atrás de mim. - Eu ri, pensei que ele iria rir também, mas estava estático. - Que foi Eddy? - Ele se virou para mim e eu pude ver medo em seus olhos. Por que ele estava assim?

– Eu preciso conversar com você. - Eu odiava essa frase, era a mesma que eu havia dito quando fui embora, mesmo que soubesse que ele não iria terminar comigo ou coisa parecida, eu estanquei.

– Sobre o que?

– Eu imagino que a Alice saiba e vai te contar, porém eu preferia que você soubesse por mim. - O que poderia ser? O que ele estava escondendo de mim? Será que tinha a ver com o piti que o Jacob havia dado? Mas ele já havia me dito que não tinha nada.

– Me contar o que Edward? - Eu percebi que toda vez que eu ficava nervosa eu o chamava pelo seu nome.

– Bom, hoje depois que sai do seu apartamento eu fui na casa dos meu pais. - Eu gelei, eu sabia, eles não haviam me aceitado. - Fui lá para falar com eles, dizer que estávamos juntos.

– Já sei. - Eu o cortei. - Eles repudiaram a ideia.

– Amor, nós sabíamos que não seria fácil, mas não se preocupe, com o tempo eles vão aceitar. - Então eu estava certa, eles não tinham aceitado a ideia de estarmos juntos.

– Edward seja sincero comigo, assim como combinamos, o que aconteceu? - Ele engoliu em seco, isso não era bom.

– Nós discutimos, e meu pai disse que se eu saísse não precisava voltar. - Eu fechei os olhos, não podia ser, o que eu estava fazendo com ele? Com a vida dele? Eu a estava destruindo, o afastando das pessoas que ele amava. Que tipo de mostro horrível eu era? Ele percebeu meu estado. - Amor, não fica assim, vai dar tudo certo.

– Eu não devia ter voltado. - Disse, mais como um sussurro e abri os olhos, ele me olhava desesperado.

– Não fale isso. - Ele falou colocando suas mãos no meu rosto. - Eu preciso de você.

– Mas não devia, você tinha que ter encontrado alguém nesse tempo, alguém que valesse a pena, que lhe fizesse feliz ao invés de fazer você sofrer. Agora aquele sonho que eu tive faz sentido, eu nunca vou ser capaz de te fazer completamente feliz, você só vai achar tal felicidade comigo longe. - Disse chorando, ele me olhava cada vez mais desesperado.

– Não Bella, isso não é verdade. Só você pode me fazer feliz, ninguém mais. - Eu desviei o olhar, eu não podia deixar ele me convencer disso, eu fazia mal a ele. Ele segurou firme o meu rosto e me obrigou a olhá-lo, eu podia ver como ele estava triste, eu não queria isso.

– Eddy, você tem que enxergar o que eu faço.

– Eu enxergo, e tudo o que eu vejo é como a minha vida não faz sentido algum se você não estiver nela. Eu sofri durante esse ano, muito, mas tudo acabou quando você pulou no meu colo no aeroporto, aquele dia eu me senti completo de novo, seguro e feliz. Bella. - Ele me olhou sério, os olhos cheios de lagrimas. - Se você não quer me fazer sofrer, se você me quer feliz, só tem uma coisa que você pode fazer. - Eu faria o que fosse, até desistir dele, mesmo sabendo que a minha vida perderia toda a razão.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa. - Disse acariciando seu rosto.

– Fica. - Ele disse simplesmente. - Fica comigo. Por favor? - Ele dizia quase que suplicando.

– Eddy, eu não posso fazer você escolher entre sua família e eu. Não é justo. - Ele me olhou determinado.

– Se você me deixar, mesmo que seja para o meu bem, eu não vou ser de muita utilidade para eles. E para ser sincero nem o amor deles vai ser o bastante para esquecer o que eu sinto por você. - Era irremediável, o que sentíamos um pelo outro nos tinha alterado de uma forma irreversível, e se a felicidade dele dependia que eu estivesse ao seu lado, a minha também.

– Eu te amo, você é minha vida. - Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer antes dele tomar minha boca, seu beijo era forte, até um pouco violento, cheio de volúpia, eu não resisti e correspondi da mesma forma, ele segurou minha cintura e me colocou no balcão da cozinha, arrancou de maneira rápida minha blusa, eu fiz o mesmo com sua camisa, parecia que estávamos anos sem nos tocarmos, foi intenso e muito bom, eu não iria mais pensar no quanto eu havia feito ele sofrer, ele me queria do seu lado com a mesma força que eu o queria ao meu, eu não podia mais lutar contra isso, e não lutaria, faria parte de sua vida ate que isso o fizesse feliz.

Estávamos ofegantes, ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou delicadamente, muito diferente do que tinha ocorrido antes.

– Te machuquei? - Perguntou fazendo carinho no meu rosto, e passando seu dedo pelo meu queixo.

– Claro que não. - Disse fechando os olhos. - Isso foi muito bom, intenso. Falei com um sorriso no rosto, quando abri os olhos, vi o imenso sorriso em seus lábios.

– Isso significa que você vai ficar? - Perguntou com receio, eu assenti.

– Até quando isso o fizer feliz.

– Para sempre então. - Me lembrei da declaração que ele havia feito na primeira vez que ficamos juntos depois que retornei. Eu ficaria com ele, para mim qualquer duvida que restava tinha acabado agora, eu podia não merecer ele, mas mesmo assim ele me queria, e eu o amava demais para imaginar minha vida sem ele.

– Eu não vou embora Edward, você é importante demais para que eu abra mão de você tão facilmente. - Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.

– Obrigado. - Ele disse abrindo os olhos, ali pude ver tanto amor que eu percebi que mesmo que o tivesse feito sofrer agora ele era verdadeiramente feliz ao meu lado. Isso era o suficiente para que eu ficasse. - Posso te levar para nossa cama? Eu ainda quero te amar muito esta noite. - Eu apenas assenti, era isso que eu queria também, estar em seus braços de preferência para sempre.


	25. Capítulo 24 - Briga

Bella POV

Na manhã seguinte acordei e senti seus braços me prendendo possessivamente, consegui me desvencilhar e me virei para olhá-lo, ele estava tão sereno e calmo, não resisti e fiz um carinho em seu rosto, ele sorriu ao sentir meu toque e lentamente abriu os olhos.

- Me admirando? - Perguntou divertido, eu sorri.

- Só pensando como eu tenho sorte. - Disse me inclinado para beija-lo. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia amor, mas eu acho que eu tenho mais. - Murmurou contra os meus lábios e se levantou.

- Onde você vai? - Questionei fazendo bico, ele riu.

- Já volto, tenho um presente para você. - Presente? Mas a chave já não era o presente?

- Mais um? - Ele voltou com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

- Sim. - Eu o olhei curiosa.

- Cadê? - Então ele estendeu uma caixinha de joia preta. O que era aquilo? Ele disse que ia esperar.

- Eu sei que ainda é cedo para casarmos, mas não para assumirmos nosso relacionamento. - Ele abriu a caixinha e dentro haviam duas alianças de ouro branco, uma mais delicada com pequenos brilhantes ao redor, eram lindas, ele pegou a menor. - Aceita namorar comigo? - Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava em choque. - Bella diz alguma coisa. - Ele me olhava ansioso.

- Claro que sim. - Respondi pulando em seu colo e beijando todo seu rosto, Edward riu.

- Nossa que susto, achei que você ia me dizer não. - Disse respirando aliviado.

- Não te disse ontem que eu vou ficar, que você é minha vida. - Ele acariciou meu rosto. - Agora é pra valer Eddy, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, espero que você saiba o que acabou de fazer, não vou mais sair da sua vida. - Edward abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Fico feliz e tranquilo em saber isso, as vezes ficava com medo que cedo ou tarde você me deixasse.

- Foi por isso que você não me contou sobre seus pais? - Ele assentiu.

- Eu sabia o tipo de reação que você teria. Quando você disse que se encontraria com a Alice fiquei ainda mais receoso, pois você ficaria sabendo disso longe de mim, eu fiquei em pânico, por isso resolvi te dizer de uma vez, você é nobre demais, sabia que você ficaria chateada.

- Nobre Eddy? Se eu fosse nobre eu...- Ele não me deixou terminar.

- Não, acabou ok? Nós vamos ficar juntos e é isso que importa, certo? - Eu assenti.

- Certo. - Eu estendi minha mão em sua direção. - Que tal começarmos agora? - Ele sorriu e colocou o anel no meu dedo, em seguida beijou o local, eu fiz o mesmo, ele me olhava admirado, o abracei.

- Eu te amo. - Disse no seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, minha vida. - Ele disse e me beijou.

A manhã foi tranquila, tomamos café e eu consegui lavar a louça apesar de seus protestos. Estávamos na porta nos despedindo.

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar? - A pergunta dele soou mais como uma imposição, eu sorri.

- Se não tiver problema. - Ele negou e se aproximou de mim.

- De modo algum, vou amar chegar e te encontrar. Eu faria isso todos os dias. - Disse me beijando. - Bom almoço com a Alice, se cuida e juízo.

- Pode deixar mãe. - Ele fez uma careta.

- Engraçadinha. - Disse e me puxou para outro beijo. - Até a noite amor. - Falou entrando no elevador.

- Até Eddy. - Entrei no apartamento e fui para o quarto me arrumar para a saída com a Alice. Tinha outros planos para essa tarde do que compras e almoço, esperava que Alice me ajudasse com eles.

Edward POV

Ela tinha aceito o meu pedido, estava em minha casa se preparando para sair e me esperaria a noite. Eu não podia estar mais feliz e satisfeito com minha vida. Morri de medo de contar sobre a conversa com meus pais, e como desconfiei ela pensou de novo em me deixar achando que assim não me faria sofrer. Absurda, ela era a única capaz disso, felizmente eu consegui convencê-la que minha vida não tinha sentido sem ela, e pelo o que ela havia me dito, a dela também não, sacramentei nosso juramento de ficarmos juntos com uma aliança, a principio achei que ela iria recusar, mas sua resposta me surpreendeu, assim como tudo o que ela fazia. Agora era só esperar, eu tinha certeza que com o tempo meus pais se conscientizariam de que eu era feliz com ela e a aceitariam, eles só queriam o meu bem. Entretanto ainda tinha um assunto mal resolvido: Jacob. Eu iria falar com ele logo depois do almoço, ele não podia tratá-la do modo que ele havia feito. Será que ele não via como isso a fazia sofrer? Eu não permitiria isso, queria convencê-lo a aceitar nosso relacionamento, ela gostava demais dele e apesar dessa amizade não me agradar, ela a fazia feliz, e era isso que importava.

O dia foi tranquilo, liguei para Bella duas vezes, iria ligar mais uma, mas achei que seria exagero, só queria saber como ela estava e se tinha se alimentado, eu estava um pouco obsessivo com isso, era visível como ela havia emagrecido neste ano fora, e o fato dela ter desmaiado me deixou ainda mais preocupado, a noite iria me certificar que ela tinha ligado para o médico. Sua saúde era de extrema importância para mim, ela havia me prometido que se cuidaria, e eu lhe daria este voto de confiança, caso contrário eu mesmo iria procurar um medico e arrastá-la até ele se fosse preciso.

Conforme terminei meu almoço, sai do restaurante em direção ao apartamento do Jacob, assim que cheguei, o porteiro me deixou passar, visto que eu já havia morado lá, foi melhor desse modo, já que se o Jacob soubesse que eu estava aqui com certeza não me atenderia. Toquei a campainha, demorou um tempo ate que ouvi alguns barulhos dentro do apartamento, quando ele abriu a porta me espantei com a figura que encontrei, ele estava descabelado, com as roupas desarrumadas e cheirando a álcool, era uma pessoa digna de pena. Ele me olhou com ódio.

- Jacob o que houve com você? - Perguntei me aproximando dele.

- Tire suas mãos de mim seu canalha. - Ele bradou raivoso. - Você acabou com minha vida seu desgraçado. - Ele veio para cima de mim, mas consegui me desvencilhar, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. Fiz menção de ajudá-lo a levantar mas ele não deixou. - O que você esta fazendo aqui? Veio tirar sarro de mim, se vangloriar? Parabéns. - Ele levantou cambaleando e me aplaudindo. - Meus sinceros parabéns, você conseguiu o que eu há anos não tive coragem. - Seus olhos estavam tristes. - Eu a amo muito mais do que você pode imaginar, eu estive ao seu lado em todos os momentos de sua vida. Não é justo que você chegue do nada e a tire de mim. ELA ME PERTENCE. ELA É MINHA. SEMPRE FOI. - Ela não era dele, queria dizer que era minha, mas não podia, ela não era um objeto.

- NÃO. Ela não é sua propriedade, nem minha, e se isso aconteceu é culpa sua, você deixou que eu me aproximasse, eu perguntei se você gostava dela, você negou, eu fui sincero, enquanto você só riu de mim.

- Eu fui um idiota, como não pude ver isso. Eu percebi como você mexia com ela, tentei afasta-la, mas tudo o que consegui foi afastar ela de mim, primeiro na briga no carro e depois ontem, no restaurante.

- Você foi um estúpido, ela não merecia isso. Ela não sabe o que você sente por ela, como você pode tratá-la dessa forma? - O Repreendi.

- Ela te contou. Que lindo vocês, compartilhando a vida juntos. - Disse sarcástico, até que parou e me encarou. - Eu posso fazê-la mais feliz que você Edward, eu tenho certeza que se eu tivesse uma chance, eu poderia fazer isso. - Olhou me suplicando.

- Jacob eu não posso abrir mão dela, ela é tudo para mim. Entenda, por favor. - Ele me olhou com raiva e pulou no meu pescoço.

- DESGRAÇADO! CANALHA! - Gritava enquanto apertava minha jugular, eu senti o ar me faltar.

-Ela...me...ama...você...seria...capaz...de...faze r...ela...sofrer...assim. - Consegui dizer com muito sacrifício, meu corpo estava fraquejando, eu iria morrer. De repente suas mãos afrouxaram, ele se afastou e eu cai até o chão.

- Saia daqui. - Sussurrou. Com algum custo consegui recobrar minha consciência e me levantar.

- Jacob por favor, olha para você. Você tem que se reerguer. - Segurei seu braço e no segundo seguinte só pude sentir o soco que ele me desferiu, fazendo com que eu caísse novamente no chão, pensei em revidar, mas a pessoa na minha frente só me dava pena, eu não seria tão covarde. - Me bater ou me matar não vai fazer ela se apaixonar por você. Se você quiser ficar aí, faça bom proveito. - Disse me levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Edward. - Me chamou, virei em sua direção. - Não conta para ela, por favor. Não diz que eu a amo, eu te imploro.

- Esse segredo não é meu, se ela tiver que saber vai ser por você. - Disse e me retirei.

Quando cheguei no carro, me olhei no espelho e vi um corte no supercilio, com certeza meu olho ficaria roxo, como chegaria em casa assim? O que eu diria para ela? Encostei minha cabeça no banco, o que eu faria? Nós havíamos combinado de sermos sinceros um com o outro, eu tinha que falar a verdade, no entanto tinha medo de como ela iria reagir. Será que não teríamos paz? Que sempre haveria algo para nos afastar? De qualquer modo, não me importava quão difícil fosse, eu não desistiria de ficar com ela. Tudo o que eu queria no momento era um banho e seu colo. Dei partida no carro e segui para nossa casa, feliz apesar de tudo, eu sabia que uma hora tudo isso daria certo e faria sentido.


	26. Capítulo 25 - Alice

Bella POV

A Alice estava completamente empolgada com o fato de que eu e o Edward estávamos juntos, assim que entrei no carro foi a primeira coisa que ela falou.

– Finalmente você tomou juízo. - Sorri.

– Estava na hora né Allie. - Ela sorriu e me encarou.

– Espero que dessa vez seja pra valer. Apesar de você ser minha melhor amiga e uma irmã para mim, se fizer o Edward sofrer de novo eu corto relações definitivamente com você. - Gelei, era esse tipo de reação que o Eddy deveria ter, no entanto ele era bom demais comigo, mais do que eu merecia. Alice me trazia de volta a realidade e me mostrava o quão sortuda eu era por ele ter me aceitado. Eu ainda não conseguia entender como ele podia levar tudo isso tão bem.

– Eu sei. Estou me culpando desde que fui embora. Mas você tem que me entender, eu nunca imaginei que ele gostasse tanto assim de mim, nós só estávamos juntos há dois dias, era impossível ele me amar tanto. - No entanto agora eu via que isso era possível, já que eu o amava com a mesma capacidade. Suspirei.

– Desculpa, é que não foi nada fácil quando você foi. Eu não quero brigar com você ou algo assim, mas eu quero que você saiba que o Edward não merecia isso, imagino que ele deve ter te eximido de toda a culpa. - Ela tinha razão o Edward me privou de muita coisa, ele foi extremamente sucinto quando se referia ao ano que passou, só dizendo que sofreu, mas que isso não importava mais. Eu não perguntei nada pois sabia que ele não me diria, entretanto agora Alice parecia disposta a me colocar a par de tudo, eu precisava saber, ainda mais para o que eu queria fazer hoje.

– Vocês realmente se aproximaram esse ano. - Disse percebendo a conexão que havia entre eles.

– É, tenho o Edward como um irmão. Ele é um cara sem palavras Bella, de verdade, você tem que saber a sorte que tem. - Eu fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes dessa sua declaração. Eu não podia acreditar que estava com ciúmes da Alice com o Edward. Que ridículo.

– Você pode não acreditar, mas eu sei. - Disse triste.

– Eu acredito sim. - Então se virou para mim. - Eu acho que exagerei, eu sempre quis te ver feliz, sabia que iria surgir alguém incrível para você, mas quando apareceu você virou as costas e foi embora, o deixou, eu fiquei com muita raiva.

– Ficou? Me parece que continua. - Ela suspirou.

– Não. Já superei, ainda mais agora que você recobrou o juízo. - Sorriu, percebi que tinha parado o carro, descemos e fomos para seu apartamento, só havia estado nele uma vez, antes da viagem. Descemos do carro e fomos em direção ao elevador.

– Tem uma coisa que você deve saber. - Eu fiquei rígida, o que seria?

– O que?

– Lembra quando nos brigamos e eu disse que não queria falar com você. - Assenti, me lembrava perfeitamente dela me dizendo que estava estragando minha vida, ela não deixava de ter razão, entretanto se não tivesse ido não teria essa certeza que tenho hoje. - Eu disse que não iria me despedir de você no aeroporto e que nossa amizade estava acabada.

– Lembro de tudo isso Allie, mas lembro também que você foi, que você não me negou sua amizade em um dos momentos mais difíceis para mim, já que eu não podia contar com o Jake pois ele não sabia de nada, eu só tinha você, e mesmo com raiva e não aceitando minhas escolhas você estava lá e eu te agradeço por isso.

– Bom depois dessa declaração fico até sem jeito de falar. - Ela me olhou tímida, coisa rara para a Alice, estava curiosa com que ela diria. - Eu estava muito brava com você, mas naquele dia, quando você estava indo viajar, o Edward apareceu em casa e me repreendeu, disse que eu não podia fazer isso com você, que eu não podia te deixar quando você mais precisava de mim, ele me fez ver que você precisava fazer isso, essa viagem, por isso eu te digo, o faça feliz amiga, por ele e por você, vocês merecem. - Disse emocionada, se aproximou de mim, me abraçando. Eu não podia acreditar nisso, como ele podia ser capaz de ser tão bom? Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre me entendendo, tudo o que eu queria agora era estar em seus braços, o beijando, mostrando a ele o quanto eu o amava e o queria, fazer ele esquecer tudo o que eu o fiz passar.

– Eu não o mereço. - Murmurei, ela me confortou, passando sua mão pela minha cabeça.

– Merece sim. Você que não vê o quão especial realmente é. - Disse emocionada. - Vamos subir, ainda precisamos conversar muito. - Aque entramos no apartamento, Alice pediu a sua empregada que trouxesse dois copos de suco. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minhas emoções para o que viria agora, a verdade.

– Me conte tudo o que aconteceu na minha ausência.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro Allie. O Eddy me conta as coisas, mas eu sei que ele corta muito, eu preciso saber realmente tudo, absolutamente tudo o que houve.

– Isso não vai fazer você surtar e largar ele de novo. Não é? - Perguntou séria.

– Claro que não. Eu não vou deixar ele de novo, já disse isso a ele, coitado não sabe onde se meteu. - Sorri, ela sorriu também.

– Fico feliz. - Suspirou. - Ele ficou devastado quando você viajou, não queria saber de nada, se fechou para todos, só ia da casa para o trabalho e vice-versa, não ia visitar os pais, nem queria visitas, estava cada vez mais triste e acabado. Eu me senti afundar no sofá, eu era a razão de tudo isso, a única culpada.

– Me sinto tão mal por isso. Com razão os pais dele nem o Jasper me quererem por perto.

– O Jasper realmente não queria que vocês voltassem, mas depois que o Edward falou com ele, e ele viu como o irmão estava feliz, não pode negar como você fazia bem a ele, embora ele ainda não acredite que você vá ficar e ache que você vai magoa-lo.

– Não tiro a razão dele. - Disse chateada, ele tinha toda razão do mundo para não me querer perto de seu irmão, todavia me alegrava o fato dele perceber que o Edward estava feliz, acho que eu tinha que me convencer todas as vezes que eu fazia bem para ele, apesar de achar o contrário. - E quando foi que ele saiu com aqueles mulheres? - Perguntei tentando disfarçar o ciúmes, ela deu um sorriso.

– Foi quando o Emmet veio para passar as férias, ele arrastou o Edward para uma noitada e ele não parou mais, todo fim de semana ele saia para beber e ... - Ela pareceu sem coragem para terminar.

– Dormir com várias mulheres. - Completei secamente.

– Eu só conheci duas, uma vez que estava com o Jasper numa danceteria e outra que eu até cheguei a comentar com você, no aniversário da mãe dele. - Eu me lembrava, a moça havia irritado a Alice.

– Ele parecia gostar delas? - Estava com receio da resposta.

– Não. De forma alguma, era óbvio o quão disperso ele sempre estava, parecia no mundo da lua, sempre olhando em um ponto fixo. Nunca sorrindo, ou alegre como o Jasper sempre disse que ele era e eu mesma me lembrava. Era horrível ver como tinha perdido a vontade de viver. - Suspirei triste. - Mas agora ele não tem por que ficar mais assim, você esta aqui. - Tentei um sorriso.

– E não vou sair mais do lado dele. - Disse convicta. - Quando ele mudou de ideia? Quando ele decidiu me esperar? - Queria saber o que tinha motivado ele a me esperar.

– Sinceramente eu não sei. Só sei que ele havia parado de sair, se enclausurou de novo e estava pior que antes, eu até fui ver ele no seu apartamento e lhe dei uma bronca. Depois de um tempo ele mudou quase que completamente, apesar de ainda continuar triste, não sorrir, ele ia almoçar com os pais, vinha aqui, era claro que ele estava tentando ficar em pé. Até que ele me disse que havia decidido te esperar, mas não me disse o que havia motivado. Eu fiquei feliz com sua resolução e lhe disse que assim que soubesse que você estava voltando lhe avisaria.

– Belo plano de vocês. - Rimos. - Eu quase tive uma sincope quando o vi no aeroporto. Eu pensava como ele podia estar ali depois de tudo.

– Ele te ama.

– Eu sei e agradeço por isso todos os dias. Eu quero fazer ele feliz Alice, o mais feliz que eu puder. - Ela sorriu. - Mas para isso eu preciso da sua ajuda. - Ela franziu o cenho.

– Do que você esta falando? - Esperava sinceramente que ela me ajudasse.

– Ele me disse que brigou com os pais. - Ela assentiu.

– Eu sei, o Jasper me contou.

– Eles estão bem chateados não é? - Perguntei, mas já sabia a resposta.

– Estão sim, estão revoltados para ser sincera. - Respirei fundo. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas estava disposta a lutar por ele.

– Então eu preciso de você.

– Claro, o que você precisar.

– Eu preciso ir até lá Alice, na casa dos pais dele, tenho que tentar conversar com eles, só assim eles vão poder entender. - Ela me olhou em duvida.

– Tem certeza? Acho que a situação pode ficar até pior.

– Eu tenho que tentar, por favor me ajuda. - Implorei.

– Você ainda duvida que eu vá te ajudar? - A abracei.

– Obrigada Allie.

– Se eu ficar mal com a minha sogra a culpa vai ser sua. - Sorri.

– Tudo bem, eu assumo toda culpa. - Rimos.

Meu telefone tocou, era ele, suspirei e atendi.

– Oi Eddy. - Disse sorrindo, isso era inevitável.

– Oi amor, como você esta?

– Estou ótima. - Alice fez sinal para que eu lhe passasse o telefone. - A baixinha quer falar com você. - Ela me olhou seria e ele riu.

– Passa para ela. - Passei o telefone.

– O que você fez com a minha amiga? Eu não reconheço esta pessoa que esta na minha frente. - Ela ria de algo que ele lhe dizia. - Você é terrível. - Já estava curiosa com esse papo. - É bom você cuidar dela. Esta me ouvindo? Ela é muito importante para mim. É o que espero, vou passar para ela calma. - Ela ria. Percebi como a relação dos dois era boa, uma coisa veio a minha mente, seria por isso que o Jacob estava chateado? Eu estava com o Edward e a Alice se dava extremamente bem com ele, agiam como irmãos, uma relação melhor do que ela tinha com o Jacob, não que eles não se dessem bem, mas não era assim, um zoando com o outro, brincando, o Jacob não era uma pessoa muito amorosa ou brincalhona com a Alice, ele era divertido, mas mesmo assim mais sério e compenetrado, era por isso que nos dávamos tão bem, éramos muito parecidos, tanto que ele parecia ser mais meu irmão do que da Alice. Será que o Jake pensava que o Eddy estava tomando seu lugar? Essa hipótese apesar de ridícula, fazia sentido, me fazia entender um pouco toda a raiva que ele estava no dia anterior. Alice me passou o telefone.

– O que você falou para a Alice? - O questionei.

– Que eu vou cuidar muito bem de você, que te amo e você é minha vida. - Sorri feito uma idiota.

– Faço das suas palavras as minhas. Te amo.

– Também amor. - Ouvi algumas vozes no fundo. - Tenho que desligar, chegou um cliente aqui. Beijos Vida, depois te ligo.

– Tá bom, beijos. - Então desliguei, suspirei olhando o telefone, Alice me encarava.

– Que foi?

– Não acredito no que estou vendo. Você toda apaixonada, isso é irreal para mim. - Disse rindo.

– Então trate de se acostumar, pois me verá muito assim. Quando podemos ir lá? Perguntei animada.

– Vamos fazer um lanche, ligo para minha futura ex-sogra. - Ri com essa. - E vamos. O que acha?

– Perfeito. - Seria melhor mesmo comer algo antes de sair, afinal tinha me comprometido a cuidar da minha saúde.

Assim que terminamos de comer seguimos para a garagem, no caminho recebi outro telefone do Edward, ele queria saber se já tinha almoçado, apesar de não querer que ele se preocupasse comigo, eu gostava de saber que eu era importante para ele, disse que tinha comido muito bem, e que iríamos fazer umas compras, nos despedimos com um até logo, já que nos veríamos a noite. Estava ansiosa para vê-lo, era ridículo, mas sentia saudades dele de uma forma absurda. Durante todo o caminho da casa dos pais do Edward , eu e Alice fomos conversando, contei a ela sobre o rompante do Jacob, ela não pareceu surpresa, na verdade parecia que me escondia algo, desconversou e disse que era bobagem do Jacob que logo ele pediria desculpas e que eu não deveria me preocupar. Era o que eu tentaria fazer, ainda assim planejava me encontrar com ele, não precisava ser assim, nós éramos amigos, mais que isso, irmãos, o meu relacionamento com o Edward não tinha a ver em nada com o que eu tinha com ele, eu tinha que faze-lo entender isso.


	27. Capítulo 26 - Esme

Bella POV

Estávamos paradas na frente da casa, estava com medo, não sabia o que iria falar, nem ao menos como começar.

- Boa sorte. - Alice me desejou. - Vou te esperar aqui.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu. Sai do carro e fui em direção da porta, toquei a campainha e vi Carmen, a governanta abrir a porta com rosto sério. Ótimo, não eram só os pais e os irmãos do Edward que não gostavam de mim. Mesmo assim fui educada e a cumprimentei.

- Boa Tarde. - Ela nem sorriu.

- Achei que era a senhora Alice que estaria aqui, não você. - Disse o você como se fosse algo ruim. Respirei fundo.

- Eu preciso falar com a Senhora Esme, poderia chama-la por favor.

- A senhora esta esperando pela senhora Alice, não por você. Na verdade eu devo chamar a segurança e pedir que não a deixem entrar aqui novamente. - Como aquela senhora que antes me parecia tão boa e maternal, podia agir assim? Ah claro, eu havia magoado de forma fria, seu pequeno aprendiz.

- É a Alice, Carmen? - Ouvi a voz da dona Esme, resolvi ser mal educada e me aproveitando de sua distração passei por ela, ficando frente a frente com a mãe do Edward. Ela me olhava espantada e com ódio, essa seria uma conversa difícil.- O que significa isso? O que essa mulher esta fazendo aqui? - Dizia com descaso.

- Desculpe senhora, quando fui abrir a porta era ela que estava lá fora, eu já ia chamar os seguranças.

- Ótimo, faça isso. - Enquanto a governanta passava por mim, eu a segurei.

- Não, por favor, eu só preciso conversar com a senhora, não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, eu prometo. - Ela me olhou, como se estivesse me avaliando.

- Tudo bem Carmen, eu vou ouvir o que essa mulher deseja, quando precisar te chamo. - Carmen olhou para ela em duvida.

- Tem certeza? - Ela somente assentiu. A senhora saiu, ela me encarou.

- O que você quer? Já não acabou com a nossa família? Veio fazer o que aqui? - Suas palavras me magoaram, eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- Eu sinto por isso, mesmo que a senhora não acredite, eu realmente sinto por tudo o que causei a vocês.

- Mesmo? Pois eu não acredito, você acabou com o meu filho, transformou um rapaz alegre, extrovertido, companheiro em um zumbi, em uma fraca lembrança do que ele tinha sido. Você acabou com a vida dele, e vai fazer isso de novo, mas ele não vê. Esta tão inebriado com o que pensa sentir por você que não enxerga um palmo a frente do nariz. - Era horrível ver essa historia pelo ponto de vista da mãe dele, pior do que pela da Alice, e infinitamente pior do que o dele, que claro me eximia de tudo.

- Eu sei de tudo isso.

- Sabe ? - Perguntou sarcástica. - Pois imagino que não. Você não tem ideia do que foi esse ano para ele, nem para nós. - Se virou de costas.

- Pois eu sei sim, pois o meu ano não foi muito melhor. A senhora acha mesmo que ele foi o único a sofrer, a chorar? Me desculpe senhora Esme, mas eu também sofri esse tempo todo.

- Ah por favor. Eu não sou o Edward que acredita nas suas mentiras. Eu só gostaria de saber o que você quer? É dinheiro? Status? Por que se for eu posso lhe conseguir sem que com isso você faça o meu filho passar por tudo aquilo de novo. - Abaixei a cabeça negando.

- A senhora sabe o que pode acontecer se eu o deixar de novo, não sabe? - Ela me olhou desafiadoramente. - Eu não vou deixá-lo, e não é por dinheiro ou por status, mas por eu o amo, com a mesma intensidade que ele. - Ela começou a gargalhar.

- Oras por favor, me poupe, o ama? E por isso o fez sofrer? Por isso acabou com a vida dele? - Respirei fundo, eu também havia sofrido, o Eddy tinha razão quando disse isso, não foi nada fácil para mim também.

- Eu sei que não é fácil, mas tente se colocar no lugar.

- Impossível. - Ela ralhou. Eu iria falar mesmo que ela se negasse a entender.

- Eu sempre fui uma pessoa centrada, sempre soube o que fazer, tudo na minha vida foi racionalizado, eu sempre fui assim, uma pessoa puramente racional, eu achava ridículo uma pessoa se apaixonar, para mim era a coisa mais primitiva e sem sentido que podia ocorrer. - Ela parecia surpresa.

- Vai me dizer que nunca havia se apaixonado? – Perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Era um sentimento que eu tinha sob controle. - Ela me olhou abismada.

- Como, sob controle ? Esse tipo de coisa não controlamos.

- Eu sei disso agora. - Ela parecia interessada no que eu diria. - Eu me relacionei com vários homens, relações fugazes, nas quais eu não sentia nada, nem ao beijá-los, nem em um simples abraço, me sentia desconfortável com qualquer pessoa me tocando, minha mãe sempre disse que eu mais parecia uma máquina, raramente chorava ou demostrava qualquer atitude no mínimo humana, na verdade até eu desconfiava se eu era mesmo um ser humano. Eu sempre fui assim, eu não acreditava no amor. - Ela me olhou espantada. - Me lembro que minha primeira discussão com o Edward foi sobre isso, e em como ele achava idiota minhas ideias. Mas era assim que eu era, racional, fria, distante. - Respirei fundo. - Até que aquele dia no aeroporto tudo mudou.

- Que dia no aeroporto? - Me perguntou interessada, talvez estivesse errada, talvez ela pudesse me entender.

- Quando eu vi seu filho pela primeira vez, naquele momento eu senti coisas que antes eu só conhecia de forma superficial, eu percebi na hora em que o toquei, que a minha vida mudaria de forma drástica.

- Então por que o evitou? Pois meu filho se apaixonou por você desde a primeira vez que a viu. Ele falou comigo, eu nunca havia visto meu filho tão deslumbrado, apaixonado na vida, me senti tão feliz por ele, o apoiei quando ele disse como você era difícil, como você mesma disse, racional e fria. Se você se sentia assim por que não se entregou logo a esse sentimento? Você veio ate nossa casa, jantou conosco, eu tinha gostado de você, percebi contente que meu filho tinha feito uma boa escolha. - Ela colocou a mão sobre a cabeça. - Nossa como fui idiota. Só me diga isso, por que você o deixou se dizia apaixonada por ele?

- Eu estava perdida.

- Não, essa desculpa não. - Ela me cortou. - O Edward já tentou usar essa desculpa, isso eu não vou aceitar, é ridícula e infantil. - Decidi recomeçar.

- A senhora sabe quem é? - Ela me olhou intrigada.

- Do que esta falando?

- Estou lhe perguntando se você se conhece, se sabe quais são suas vontades, seus desejos, seus sonhos? Conhece? - Instiguei- a responder.

- Claro que sim. - Respondeu rude. - Não vejo onde você quer chegar.

- Mas verá. - Disse convicta. - Imagina se tudo o que a senhora soubesse, ou pensa saber sobre si, desaparecesse, e você não se reconhecesse mais, não soubesse o que fazer, que caminho seguir. Eu vivi daquele modo durante muito tempo, eu me conhecia assim, eu tinha convicções que nunca achei que mudariam. O Edward queria uma família, uma vida com outra pessoa, casamento, filhos, eu sempre repudiei tudo isso, eu via que uma hora essas diferenças nos separariam. Ele merecia mais, muito mais do que eu podia oferecer.

- Ele merece o melhor. - Disse concordando.

- Eu não me achava suficiente, na verdade ainda penso assim. Mas eu o amo, tentei de todas as formas esquecê-lo durante esse ano, mas foi inútil, tudo o que eu queria era ele, eu percebi que ou eu aceitava essa nova pessoa que surgia ou iria passar minha vida infeliz, pois tudo havia mudado desde o momento que ele entrou nela, e eu sabia que nada seria o mesmo. Eu não vou desistir dele, o amo de uma forma absurda, e eu não quero de modo algum que nossa relação afete a família de vocês, por que eu sei o quão importante você são para ele e eu não quero vê-lo infeliz. - Ela sorriu como se dissesse "isso você já fez". - Eu sei que o fiz sofrer, mas eu me arrependo disso todos os dias, ainda mais pelo fato dele me aceitar da forma como ele fez, me eximindo de tudo. Eu não o mereço, mas sou incapaz de deixá-lo para alguém que mereça. Eu sinto muito se não sou a nora que você sempre quis pelo modo que agi, mas eu sei que errei e estou aqui para lhe provar que aprendi e no que depender de mim, eu o farei mais feliz que puder. Por favor, eu só preciso de uma chance. - Não queria chorar, ela poderia interpretar isso de outra forma, como se quisesse influencia-la, esperei sua reação. Ela me olhou e deu um suspiro.

- Uma chance. - Disse seca. - Só uma, se você fizer qualquer coisa com ele, eu te juro, você não ira ter paz. - Eu abri um sorriso tímido.

- É tudo o que eu quero. Obrigada.

- Vou falar com meu marido sobre isso, não vai ser fácil para ele aceitar, mas darei um jeito. Afinal eu não posso negar como meu filho esta feliz, e eu sei que você é a razão disso. Peça que o Edward me ligue. - Assenti.

- Muito abrigada mesmo. - Agradeci novamente.

- Não faço isso por você, faço por ele. - Disse simplesmente. - Carmen. Chamou. - A acompanhe até a porta. Ah e diga a Alice que irei conversar com ela sobre isso. Virou as costas, sem que eu tivesse tempo de responder qualquer coisa. Eu estava feliz, ela me daria uma chance, sabia que não era fácil, mas mesmo assim já era alguma coisa. Carmen abriu a porta, eu lhe sorri em agradecimento, ela bateu a porta assim que sai, acho que ela seria mais difícil que a mãe dele. Alice estava encostada no banco quando entrei.

- E aí? Como foi? - Sorri.

- Ela vai me dar uma chance. - Gritamos juntas e comemoramos.

- Isso é ótimo.

- Ah, e ela disse que quer conversar com você. - Ela fechou os olhos.

- Sabia que me colocaria em encrenca. - Disse rindo. - Mas quer saber? Valeu a pena. - Deu partida no carro e seguimos nosso caminho, estava aliviada, já era um começo, não via a hora de contar ao Eddy. Passamos no shopping, por insistência da Alice, vendo as vitrines, decidi comprar uma lingerie, faria uma surpresa para ele, pedi a ela que passássemos no mercado para comprar algumas coisas que precisava para fazer o jantar, dessa vez quem cozinharia seria eu.


	28. Capítulo 27 - Novidades

Bella POV

Alice me deixou no prédio e eu segui feliz até nosso apartamento. Nosso, eu estava mesmo abusada, eu o havia avisado que ele estava ferrado me dando a chave, mas ele não quis me ouvir, que aguentasse as consequências agora. Abri a porta, e fui direto para a cozinha, era cedo ainda, mas precisava preparar a salada de macarrão antes para que ela esfriasse a tempo, enquanto preparava tudo me lembrei do que havia prometido a ele, ligar para o médico, aproveitei que o frango cozinhava, peguei o telefone e marquei uma consulta. Não via a hora dele chegar e contar as novidades, queria saber o que a mãe dele lhe falaria. De repente tive medo que ela brigasse com ele por eu te ido até lá, mas logo descartei essa ideia, ela me pareceu sincera, era isso que eu esperava. Terminei a salada e me dirigi ao banheiro tomaria um bom banho para esperá-lo, tudo parecia estar se ajeitando, sai contente do box em direção ao quarto, coloquei a lingerie que havia comprado e decidi pôr somente um penhoar por cima, achei que assim facilitaria as coisas, ri com esse pensamento, já me sentia corar só com isso. Do nada ouvi o barulho da porta, olhei no relógio era cedo demais para que ele estivesse em casa, fui ate a sala, e o vi ele deixando as chaves em cima da mesa.

- Chegou cedo. - Quando ouviu minha voz o senti estancar.

- Já chegou? - Me perguntou sem se virar, ele não queria que eu viesse para cá? Mas nós havíamos combinado isso.

- Era o que havíamos combinado. - Talvez eu devesse ter vindo só a noite. Merda! Eu exagerei, sabia que isso iria acontecer. - Mas você tem razão, talvez você queira descansar, ficar um pouco sozinho, eu vou pra casa e amanha eu volto. - Disse indo em direção ao quarto, não queria que tivéssemos problemas em falar para o outro caso sentíssemos vontade de ficarmos sozinhos, todo mundo precisava de um tempo, mas mesmo sabendo disso me doía saber que eu não ficaria com ele essa noite, eu não podia me abalar, relacionamentos são assim, as pessoas não ficam grudadas uma nas outras o dia inteiro.

- NÃO! - Seu grito me assustou. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só achei que você iria demorar mais com a Alice, só isso. - Entretanto ele continuava virado de costas, o que estava havendo?

- Esta tudo bem? - Perguntei preocupada.

- Está sim, eu só preciso de um banho.

- Então vai. - Disse me aproximando, ele pareceu sem jeito, abaixou a cabeça e a virou para que eu não visse seu rosto. O que ele estava me escondendo? Coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro.

- Edward o que esta acontecendo? - Ele se desvencilhou do meu braço e seguiu para a porta do quarto.

- Nada, eu já volto. - Como nada? Ele estava estranho demais, o alcancei e me pus a sua frente. Ele virou o rosto novamente, coloquei minha mão nele e o virei em minha direção. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, seu supercilio estava cortado, o olho levemente inchado e conforme baixava meu olhar pude perceber seu pescoço vermelho. O que tinha acontecido com ele? por estava assim? Me desesperei na hora. Ele teria sido assaltado ou coisa parecida? A ideia de perdê-lo veio com força total, eu quase não consegui pronunciar as palavras.

- O que houve? - Perguntei acariciando sua face machucada.

- Não foi nada.

- Como nada Edward. Você esta ferido. Você foi assaltado? - Eu estava em estado de choque por vê-lo daquele modo.

- Amor calma eu tô bem. - Ele passou sua mão pelo meu rosto, afim de me tranquilizar, mas eu estava apavorada demais. Resolvi ser racional, e pensar nele, era melhor que ele tomasse um banho, relaxasse e cuidasse dos ferimentos, depois eu lhe faria perguntas.

- É melhor você tomar um banho. - Ele beijou de leve meus lábios e seguiu para o banheiro, fui procurar uma maleta de primeiro-socorros e a encontrei no armário do banheiro, ele estava tão concentrado no banho que nem percebeu minha presença, me sentei na cama com a caixa sobre o meu colo. Pensava nas possibilidades do que poderia ter ocorrido, senti lagrimas rolando pelo meu rosto, medo, muito medo de perde-lo, a pessoa que fez isso queria mata-lo, vi isso pelas marcas no seu pescoço, alguém tentara enforcá-lo. Ouvi um barulho e olhei em direção da porta do quarto, ele estava enxugando os cabelos, com uma camiseta branca e uma calça moletom, estava simples, mas mesmo assim lindo. Tentei disfarçar meus olhos molhados, bati minha mão na cama o chamando para se sentar, assim ele fez.

- Deixa eu cuidar disso. - Falei passando uma pomada no corte acima de seu olho.

- Ai. - Reclamou.

- Desculpa.

- Não foi nada. - Sorriu.- Obrigado por estar aqui. - Disse me puxando para um beijo, me esquivei. Ele me olhou com temor. - Que foi?

- Você ia me esconder isso? – Perguntei séria, era óbvio que ele não queria que eu soubesse, eu só precisava saber o por que disso.

- Claro que não, eu só queria dar um jeito nisso antes para que você não se assustasse, como aconteceu.

- O que houve? Quem fez isso? - Ele parecia tomar coragem para me contar o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu fui tentar conversar com o Jacob. - O QUE? O Jacob tinha feito isso, eu não podia acreditar, em toda a minha vida, jamais tinha visto o Jacob bater em alguém. Aquilo me assustou.

- Por que ele fez isso? - Perguntei assustada.

- Ele estava bêbado, acho que nem ele sabe. - O Edward tinha uma mania de esquivar todo mundo da culpa que tinham.

- Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz disso. O que esta havendo com ele? - Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

- Amor não fica assim. - Disse me puxando para seu colo, eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço o abraçando. Estava tão feliz e agora me sentia uma droga, o Eddy tinha apanhado do meu melhor amigo, ou ex melhor amigo, nem sabia mais. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que estava agindo assim? Seria ciúmes da relação que o Eddy tinha comigo e com a Allie? Talvez ele tivesse medo de perder nos duas, já que sempre fomos unidos. Mesmo assim nada disso explicava tal atitude. Beijei seu pescoço onde haviam as marcas vermelhas, ele gemeu, depois passei levemente meu dedo.

- Eu vou falar com ele. - Disse decidida, ele me olhou sério.

- Não mesmo, eu não vou deixar.

- Eu preciso Edward, tenho que entender o que esta acontecendo com ele.

- Não, você não vai. - Passei minha mão pelo seu rosto.

- Ele não vai me machucar.

- Você não sabe isso, ele gritou com você, além disso eu não confio nele, de modo algum te deixaria sozinha com ele. - Mas eu tinha que fazer algo. - Bella, me prometa que você não vai fazer isso. Por favor? - Suspirei.

- Eu não vou pessoalmente, mas vou tentar pelo menos ligar para ele. - Ele respirou aliviado. - Eddy ele é meu irmão, eu tenho que saber o que esta acontecendo. - Ele acariciou meu rosto.

- Eu sei amor, mas mesmo sabendo que ele talvez não faça nada contra você eu não quero arriscar. Você é tudo para mim. - Eu encostei minha testa na sua.

- Não vou fazer nada irresponsável. Prometo. - Disse o beijando.

- Eu te amo, minha vida. - Sorri.

- Eu também. - Olhei triste para ele.

- Que foi?

- Eu não posso evitar de pensar que tudo isso é culpa minha.

- Isso não é verdade, nada disso é culpa sua amor , o Jacob só esta perdido, mas eu tenho certeza que logo ele vai entender tudo e vai te pedir desculpas.

- A Allie acha a mesma coisa, mas ele também te deve desculpas, acho que até mais do que para mim.

- Eu já o desculpei. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Como não me preocupar? Agora que eu consegui uma chance com sua mãe , você leva uma surra por minha culpa. - Ele me olhou espantado.

- Chance com minha mãe? Do que você esta falando? - Droga! Não era assim que eu planejava contar.

- Eu fiz o mesmo que você, fui tentar ajeitar as coisas. - Ele estava pensativo.

- E?

- Eu contei tudo pelo meu ponto. Ela disse que me daria uma chance para provar que o que eu disse era verdade. - Ele me olhou admirado.

- E o que você vai ter que provar?

- Que eu quero ficar com você e eu te amo. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, puxou meu rosto e me beijou com volúpia.

- Obrigado por estar na minha vida. - Lhe sorri triste, não conseguia evitar de pensar que as coisas que estavam acontecendo na vida dele eram por minha causa.

- Tem certeza? Se não fosse por mim você não estaria assim. - Disse passando os dedos levemente por seus machucados.

- Absoluta. Qualquer vida sem você não seria digna de ser vivida. - Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa, ele sempre iria derrubar minhas barreiras, depois dessa declaração carregada de carinho, verdade e amor, eu não consegui mais segurar as lagrimas.

- Eu te amo. - Ele limpou meu rosto e beijou toda sua extensão. Respirei fundo, não queria isso agora, na verdade queria e muito, mas queria jantar com ele antes, porém conforme se aproximava de meu ponto fraco, eu já ofegava. Para que esperar? Não tinha razão para isso. Ele desceu um dos lados do meu penhoar e continuou a beijar meu ombro, isso estava me levando a loucura, ele levou sua mão para a abertura do meu robe e o abriu sem tirar seus lábios do meu pescoço, passou a mão pelo meu corpo. Foi então que resolvi provoca-lo, o afastei com a mão, o que fez com que ele me encarasse confuso, me levantei ficando de frente para ele e deixei o penhoar cair nos meus pés, vi seus olhos me analisarem, e um sorriso malicioso despontar em seus lábios, senti um prazer incrível só com isso, então ele me puxou para si, e beijou minha barriga, eu gemi.

- Assim você acaba comigo amor. - Disse passando as mãos pelo meu corpo, enquanto beijava a linha acima da minha calcinha. Nossa eu estava a ponto de perder o controle, ate que ele passou a língua por dentro dela, e apertou minhas coxas, naquele momento eu perdi a toda minha razão e o empurrei na cama o beijando, ele riu com essa minha atitude. Ficaríamos ali aproveitando esse momento tão bom, quando nos cansássemos, ou melhor quando sentíssemos fome, jantaríamos o que eu havia preparado, já que no momento eu tinha outro tipo de fome, que só ele podia saciar.


	29. Capítulo 28 - Fome

Edward POV

Em paz, era assim que eu me sentia com ela. Qualquer coisa que eu tivesse que resolver, qualquer problema, estava em segundo plano, tudo o que eu queria era ficar com ela. Não podia acreditar que havia ido atrás da minha mãe e conversado com ela, e que Dona Esme havia nos dado uma chance. Isso era perfeito, tudo o que eu queria era provar para minha família que ela me amava e ficaria ao meu lado, imagino que essa sua atitude mostrou isso de forma clara, eu não podia estar mais feliz, claro que ainda tinha a questão Jacob a ser resolvida, mas não iria estragar esse momento pensando nele, eu só esperava sinceramente que ela não o procurasse, talvez ele não fizesse nada, mas mesmo assim eu não arriscaria. Ela era tudo para mim. Algum tempo depois ouvi meu estômago roncar, ela riu.

– Com fome? - Assenti. Meu almoço tinha sido muito rápido, além disso estava tenso demais para comer devido ao encontro com o Jacob. - Deveria ficar brava com você. - A olhei surpreso.

– Por que? - Ela tinha um lindo sorriso brincalhão no rosto, eu amava demais essa mulher.

– Por que você me da bronca se eu não me alimento enquanto isso não cuida de você. - Disse me repreendendo. - Você é importante demais para mim também, por isso se cuide. - Sorri.

– Desculpe amor, hoje foi um dia atípico, prometo que irei me cuidar melhor. - Disse segurando sua mão. - Já que estamos falando sobre saúde, você ligou para o medico?

– Sim. - Me disse orgulhosa.

– E quando será a consulta? - Perguntei acariciando seu cabelo, eu não me importava com quantos compromissos teria que desmarcar, mas eu iria com ela.

– Na sexta, à tarde.

– Ótimo, irei com você. - Ela me olhou séria.

– Edward. - Eu odiava quando ela me chamava pelo nome, sabia que estava encrencado. - Você não precisa fazer isso. Poxa isso soa como falta de confiança. - Disse fazendo um bico. Ficava tão linda assim.

– Não é uma questão de confiança amor, claro que eu confio em você, só me preocupo, só isso. - Passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto, ela suspirou, parecia mais tranquila.

– Mesmo assim não precisa.

– Bella. - Já disse a cortando, ela segurou minhas mãos e me olhou.

– Eddy, olha, eu vou faço os exames e quando for receber os resultados você vai. Que tal assim? - Ela sabia como me domar, eu assenti.

– Tá bom então. Você me avise quando for, viu. - Ela sorriu e me beijou.

– Ok. O que você acha de comermos agora?

– Acho uma ótima ideia. O que você quer? - Já estava pensando no que prepararia para nós.

– Bom na verdade eu já preparei algo. - Eu a olhei surpreso.

– Sério? O que ?

– Nada demais, só uma salada de macarrão. Minha mãe sempre faz, mas a minha nunca fica igual a dela, entretanto ainda dá para comer. - Disse sorrindo, eu estava abismado, eu não podia acreditar que ela havia cozinhado para mim, isso era realmente bom.

– Nossa não vejo a hora de experimentar. - Disse me levantando. - Vamos? Estendi minha mão em sua direção e ela a pegou saindo da cama comigo, caminhávamos juntos até a cozinha. Enquanto eu arrumava a mesa ela pegou a travessa com o macarrão, parecia estar delicioso.

– Hum me parece muito bom. - Disse me sentando.

– Espero que não só pareça. - Disse rindo. - Antes, você é alérgico a palmito, passas ou maçã? - Sorri e neguei. - E você não se importa em comer algo agridoce? - Neguei novamente. - Ótimo. - Me passou o pegador. - Espero que goste, mas se não gostar, não minta. - Disse me intimando.

– Sim senhora. - Respondi pegando uma boa quantidade de macarrão. Ela me olhava ansiosa enquanto colocava um pouco em seu prato, peguei o garfo e o levei ate minha boca, não era por que ela tinha feito, tampouco por que ela me olhava nervosa, mas aquilo estava realmente bom, tudo contrastava muito bem, o doce das passas e da maçã com o palmito e o frango. Estava delicioso, coloquei mais duas garfadas na boca, fechei os olhos e só degustei. - Nossa tá muito bom. Abri os olhos, ela estava me encarando.

– Sério? Gostou mesmo? - Assenti

– Muito, esta delicioso. Parabéns amor. - Disse colocando mais um pouco na boca.

– Você estava com fome. - Ela disse parecendo que o fato por eu ter gostado da comida era apenas por estar faminto.

– Mesmo assim, eu não diria que esta bom se não estivesse, o fato de estar com fome não tira meu paladar, e isto esta muito bom. - Ela pareceu acreditar e sorriu.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Queria retribuir um pouco do que você já fez por mim.

– Obrigado amor, esta tudo perfeito, a comida, a lingerie. - Ela corou. - Você. Parece que tudo o que aconteceu hoje antes de eu estar aqui, evaporou. Estar com você, faz todo resto desaparecer. - Ela se levantou e se sentou em meu colo, passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou.

– Eu sinto o mesmo quando estou com você. - Disse encostando sua testa na minha.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também. - Disse e me beijou novamente, nos separamos ofegantes. Jantamos assim, com ela no meu colo enquanto dávamos comida um na boca do outro, estava perfeito. - Ah antes que me esqueça sua mãe pediu que você ligasse para ela. O que ela queria? Bom não iria me preocupar com isso agora, já tinha me alimentado e estava com outros planos na mente.

– Depois eu ligo, agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. - Ela me olhou curiosa.

– O que?

– Levar minha linda namorada para cama e mostrar o quanto eu a amo. - Ela sorriu e voltou a me beijar, a peguei no colo e a levei para o quarto.

– E a janta? Disse assim que a coloquei na cama. - Você não comeu o suficiente. - Só eu? Resolvi não entrar nesse quesito agora, pois no momento eu tinha outro tipo de fome.

– Depois eu como mais, agora estou com outro tipo de fome. - Sorri de modo malicioso, gesto que foi repetido por ela, com uma deliciosa gargalhada enquanto eu a beijava.


	30. Capítulo 29 - Mora comigo

Edward POV

Eu não me cansava de ficar com Bella, ela era a coisa mais maravilhosa que tinha acontecido em minha vida, foi pensando nisso que sai da cama a deixando dormindo, eu queria ligar para minha mãe e saber o que ela falaria, preferi que a Bella estivesse dormindo, pois se algo me chateasse ela não perceberia. Disquei o número e esperei.

– Casa da Família Cullen. - Eu achava tão engraçado quando a Carmen atendia o telefone assim.

– Carmenita. - Ela riu.

– Eddie. - Era o apelido que ela havia me dado desde que eu era criança. - Como vai meu bem?

– Melhor impossível. - Disse sorrindo. - E você?

– Estou bem meu filho.

– Minha mãe esta?

– Esta sim vou chama-la. - Ela pausou. - É sobre aquela mulher? - Eu estanquei.

– Carmen, Por favor? - Eu pedi, não queria brigar com ela, a amava como uma mãe, mas não iria admitir que falasse assim dela.

– Tudo bem, não vou falar nada, eu só espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo.

– Não se preocupe Carmen, eu sei, além do mais eu estou feliz, não é o que você quer? - Ela suspirou.

– Claro que é. - Ela não me pareceu estar convencida. - Bom vou chamar sua mãe. - O telefone ficou em silencio.

– Filho.

– Oi mãe. A Bella me disse que a senhora queria falar comigo. - Ela suspirou.

– É só por isso que você esta me ligando? – Perguntou séria, eu teria que ter muita paciência.

– Você pediu que eu ligasse ou não? - Fui direto.

– Pedi, queria falar com você sobre a visita da sua namorada. - Ela não parecia tão arredia quanto eu imaginava, nem foi rude ao dizer a palavra namorada.

– Ela me contou que foi conversar com você.

– É, ela veio. Eu tenho que admitir, é uma moça com coragem, afinal me enfrentar do modo como ela fez, sabendo que eu tinha todos os motivos para odia-la. Isso me impressionou. - Sorri.

– Eu sei mãe, era isso que eu estava tentando dizer a vocês, o quão impressionante ela é.

– Eu ainda não acredito nisso Edward, acho que ela vai te magoar, mas eu vejo que não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar essa concepção que você tem dela. Tempo, é só assim que eu irei acreditar em tudo, e foi isso que eu disse a ela, eu lhe dei uma chance de mostrar tudo o que ela diz sentir por você, e espero sinceramente que ela se agarre a ela, pois se te machucar de novo, ninguém, nem você vai me impedir de acabar com ela. - Eu gelei com isso, mesmo que ela me magoasse mil vezes eu nunca seria capaz de nada contra ela, mas decidi não discutir, isso seria pior.

– Ela não vai, mãe, eu tenho certeza disso.

– Como você pode ter essa certeza?

– Pois antes, eu não a sentia tão entregue, tão vulnerável, tão carinhosa, tão minha, antes eu a sentia reticente, não como ela esta agora. - Ela suspirou.

– Bom eu prefiro esperar. - Sorri.

– Isso é o bastante para nós. Obrigado.

– Você não faz ideia do que uma mãe faz por um filho. - Ri. - Falei com seu pai, foi difícil, mas ele me entendeu e concordou comigo.

– Fico feliz, nunca quis uma briga com vocês por causa disso.

– Eu sei, é só que você da importância demais a ela.

– É por que ela é extremamente importante para mim. - Ela pareceu não gostar da resposta.

– Tá bom Edward, com o tempo veremos tudo isso. Quando você vira aqui? Estou com saudades, ontem você foi embora rápido demais. - Queixou-se.

– Só eu? - Tinha esperanças dela chamar a Bella também, embora soubesse que ainda era cedo.

– Edward por favor, eu preciso de um tempo.

– Tudo bem. - Pensei em almoçar com ela no dia seguinte, porém a Bella continuava de folga e se ela quisesse ir atrás do Jacob? Ela havia me prometido que não iria, mas eu sabia que ela podia dar seu jeito para fazer isso, e eu temia que ela o fizesse. O Jacob não estava em condições de falar com ela e se ele encostasse em um só fio do seu cabelo, eu acabaria com ele, mas por outro lado eu tinha que confiar nela, precisava fazer isso. - Posso ir almoçar aí amanha, o que acha?

– Perfeito, vou pedir a cozinheira que prepare aquele prato que você adora. - Eu ri.

– Obrigado mãe. - Eu olhei a porta do quarto e a vi parada no batente, vestindo minha camisa, com o cabelo bagunçado e um lindo sorriso no rosto. - Bom amanha nos vemos.

– Até amanha meu bem. Te amo muito viu? - Sorri.

– Eu também. - Desliguei o telefone, e ela veio em minha direção, eu a encontrei no meio do caminho e a abracei apertado.

– Você tem noção de como esta deslumbrante? - Jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

– Ai Eddy, acabei de acordar, tô uma bagunça. - Eu alisei seu rosto.

– Pode acreditar em mim. Você esta uma tentação. - Então tomei sua boca em um beijo apaixonado, ela retribuiu me puxando para mais perto. Nos afastamos.

– Estava falando com sua mãe? - Perguntou mexendo na minha camisa.

– Estava. - Disse simplesmente

– E aí? - Tentou parecer desinteressada, mas não teve sucesso.

– Tá curiosa?

– Não. - Ela fez um bico, eu ri.

– Mentirosa. - A beijei, ela riu.

– Vai fala, o que ela disse?

– Disse que você foi lá, e que ela ficou impressionada com sua coragem. - Ela me encarou.

– Sério? - Eu assenti.

– E falou o que disse para você, que nos dará uma chance.

– Ela ainda acha que eu vou deixar você né? - Me encarou séria, eu não poderia mentir para ela.

– Essa confiança só vira com o tempo amor, não se preocupe. - Ela assentiu e torceu os lábios. - Que foi?

– Eu não entendo como você foi capaz disso?

– Capaz do que?

– De me perdoar tão fácil. - Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda não entendia.

– Quantas vezes eu terei que te dizer que não havia nada o que perdoar. Amor, minha família, a Alice, o Jacob, nenhuma dessas pessoas entendem o que nós vivemos juntos, e nem o que eu e você sentimos um pelo outro. Isso só nos podemos saber. - Ela acariciou meu rosto, com um lindo sorriso e me beijou.

– Você tem razão. - Eu a olhei.

– Ótimo, pois não quero ficar repetindo isso para o resto da nossa vida. - Ela riu. - Amanha eu vou almoçar com minha mãe, tudo bem?

– Claro Eddy. - Ela acariciou meu rosto. - Eu vou conquistar sua família de novo, vou fazer o possível para isso. Mas é melhor eu dar um espaço para eles também.

– Vai ser impossível eles resistirem a você. - Ela sorriu, então se dirigiu a mesa, pegou a travessa de macarrão, a cobriu e a colocou na geladeira. Eu amava observa-la e ver como ela parecia feliz e a vontade ao meu lado em nosso apartamento, estava na mesa recolhendo os pratos quando me encarou.

– Que foi? - Perguntou sorrindo.

– Nada. - Disse me aproximando e a abraçando. - Só não me canso de ver como você se sente a vontade aqui. - Ela riu.

– Impossível não me sentir assim. - Eu não aguentava mais, eu tinha que perguntar.

– Vem morar comigo? - Disparei, ela me olhou assustada.

– Você tá falando serio?

– Claro que sim.

– Acho melhor não Eddy. Ainda é cedo, sei lá, não quero pressionar nada.

– Então a razão pela qual você não quer é por que acha que vai me pressionar ou incomodar, não por que você não quer. É isso? - Ela só me olhou, eu percebi que era exatamente isso.

– Eddy. - Ela virou o rosto, segurei seu queixo e o virei em minha direção.

– Você quer. Admita. - Disse autoritário, ela respirou fundo.

– Eu não quero acabar com nossa relação. - Como é? Como isso seria possível se eu a queria cada vez mais perto.

– Amor eu quero que você viva comigo. Como isso vai acabar com nosso relacionamento? - Perguntei lhe acariciando o rosto.

– Você vai perder sua liberdade, uma hora vai se cansar da minha presença e vai se distanciar de mim. Eu não quero isso. - Ela dizia quase desesperada.

– De onde você tirou isso? - Será que ela já tinha tentado antes e não tinha dado certo, isso explicaria sua fobia de relacionamentos, entretanto ela mesma me disse que nunca havia se sentido assim, resolvi tirar minhas duvidas. - De outro relacionamento? - Perguntei já me rasgando de imagina-la desse modo com outro homem.

– Não, você sabe que nunca tive um relacionamento sério com ninguém. - Ela suspirou. - Você nem me conhece direito, nem sabe das minha manias, tenho certeza que algumas coisas vão realmente irritar você.

– Isso é um relacionamento, não é, nem deve ser perfeito, eu também tenho manias, mas eu sei que podemos fazer isso, confia em mim? Eu sei que você quer também. - Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço.

– Quero. Mas eu tenho medo. - Passei meus dedos pelo seu queixo.

– De se magoar? - Ela negou, do que ela tinha medo então?

– De você deixar de me amar, de perder você. - Eu estanquei com aquela declaração, ela me amava, quase tanto quanto eu, isso me deixou deslumbrado, a puxei para mais perto.

– Acho que você não consegue compreender o meu amor por você, bom só tem uma forma de você ver isso. - Ela me olhou curiosa. - Tempo. Só assim você vai ver que eu não irei a lugar algum e que eu vou te amar para sempre. - Ela sorriu e me beijou.

– Eu aceito. - Disse simplesmente, eu não aguentei e a peguei no colo a girando pela sala. - Eddy para. - Ela dizia rindo. - Vou ficar tonta. - Eu parei no nosso quarto e a coloquei sobre a cama.

– Você vai vir mesmo? - Perguntei sorrindo, ela assentiu.

– Eu quero isso, quero você todos os dias. - Eu sorri e a beijei. - Mas ainda vou manter meu apartamento. - Como é? Pra que?

– Por que isso? - Perguntou meio irritado.

– Por causa dos meus pais Eddy, acho que ainda é cedo para falar para eles que estou morando com alguém que eles nem conhecem. - Eu a entendia, assenti, não me importava se para os outros vivêssemos separados o que importava era que ela estava ao meu lado e que este era só o começo de nossa vida juntos. Beijei seu pescoço e fui descendo, enquanto ela gemia meu nome, não havia melhor lugar no mundo que este, com ela dizendo meu nome, acariciando meu corpo e beijando minha boca, nada mais me importava senão ficar com ela para sempre.


	31. Capítulo 30 - Dia Perfeito

Bella POV

Me sentia completamente feliz, tinha decidido que iria morar com ele, podia parecer precipitado, mas na realidade era tão certo que eu não tinha como negar. Ele dormia tranquilo, tão sereno e calmo. Resolvi levantar e preparar o café, afinal de contas agora esta também era minha casa. Sorri com esse pensamento, sai da cama e segui para a cozinha.

Enquanto preparava a comida, analisava tudo o que tinha que fazer durante o dia, ainda não estava trabalhando então tinha o dia livre, precisava ligar para meus pais e prepará-los para receber meu namorado, sorri ao pensar nisso, era ridículo o modo como eu estava feliz e pensar que eu quase me neguei a ter isso, como eu pude ser tão burra, mas foi necessário, caso contrario sempre estaria em duvida com minha decisão. Tinha outro assunto a resolver, Jacob, eu precisava falar com ele, mas não podia ir ate sua casa já que o Eddy me fez prometer que isso eu não faria, não queria que ele ficasse chateado, entretanto tinha que fazer algo, talvez ligasse para Allie e lhe pediria ajuda. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando senti suas mãos passando pela minha cintura e me puxando em sua direção, senti sua respiração em meu pescoço, causando arrepios.

- Bom dia amor. - Eu sorri me virando e passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Bom dia. - Disse lhe beijando, ele se afastou um pouco e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu odeio acordar sem você. Por que você faz isso comigo? - Queixou - se. Eu sorri.

- Desculpa meu garoto mimado. - Disse lhe beijando.

- Culpa sua.

- Como assim minha culpa? - Perguntei indignada.

- Quem mandou você ser tão linda, cheirosa, gostosa. - Falou beijando meu pescoço, eu arfei. - Estou viciado em você. - Eu ri e o beijei.

- Você é terrível. - Me desvencilhei dos seus braços. - Vem, vamos tomar café senão você não sai daqui hoje. - Disse o puxando ate a mesa, porém antes de chegar ate lá ele me pegou no colo. - EDDDYY! - Gritei, ele me levou de volta para a cama. - O que você esta fazendo? - Perguntei me sentando na cama. Ele não me respondeu somente me beijou, eu não resisti, passei minha mão pelo seu cabelo o puxando para mais perto. Eu não sabia como ele fazia isso, mas eu me esquecia de tudo quando estava com ele. Foi então que me lembrei do seu trabalho. - Eddy você vai se atrasar. - Sussurrei entre nossos lábios, ele se afastou. Se eu pudesse não deixava ele sair de perto, ele se esticou e pegou o telefone na cabeceira. O que ele ia fazer? Voltou a ficar sobre mim, enquanto discava seus dedos passeavam pelo meu rosto descendo ate meu pescoço, eu gemi com esse gesto, ele sorriu.

- Alô, Jéssica. Você pode me dizer se tenho algum compromisso urgente hoje. - Ele estava tranquilo, seus dedos continuavam a brincar no meu corpo. O que significava tudo isso? - Aha, ótimo, desmarque todos esses, isso, não, nada sério, só algumas coisas que eu preciso organizar, tá bom, obrigado, até amanha. - Logo em seguida ele discou outro número.

- Edward o que você tá fazendo? - Ele não respondeu, só me beijou.

- Oi Carmen, tudo bem, minha mãe esta? Obrigado, oi mãe. - Ele passava o dedo pela minha clavícula. Nossa, eu estava perdendo a razão, ele foi descendo os dedos, até chegarem a abertura do meu decote, eu arfei e fechei os olhos. - Eu não vou poder almoçar aí hoje. - Abri meus olhos espantada. O que ele estava aprontando? Por que estava fazendo tudo isso? - Não nada sério, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, não mãe, eu vou, não se preocupe, eu te aviso, eu sei, também te amo, beijos. - Desligou e tranquilamente depositou o telefone na mesinha. Me apoiei nos braços e o encarei.

- Por que você esta fazendo tudo isso? - Ele se aproximou e beijou meu pescoço. Não, não faz isso. Já sentia meu raciocínio se esvaindo. Será que ele estava fazendo isso com medo que eu fosse atrás do Jacob? Ele não confiava em mim?

- Eu só quero passar todo o meu dia com minha namorada. - Disse beijando meu maxilar seguindo ate minha boca. - Você não quer? - Claro que queria, queria ele todo o momento, toda hora, todo segundo, mas me magoava saber que a razão de tudo isso era o Jacob.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. - Falei quase gaguejando, ele sorriu. - É por causa do Jacob? - Ele me olhou espantado. - Eu prometi que não iria encontrá-lo, me magoa saber que você não confia em mim. - Ele segurou o meu rosto e me olhou sério.

- Quem esta me magoando é você por pensar tal coisa de mim. Eu confio em você e se você me disse que não iria atrás dele eu acredito, a única razão pela qual eu desmarquei todos os meus compromissos é para passar o dia inteiro ao seu lado. - Eu nem sabia como responder, ele conseguia me impressionar sempre, e fazia com que eu me apaixonasse cada vez mais por ele.

- Desculpa, é que é difícil acreditar que você largou tudo só para ficar comigo. - Ele se aproximou, passou sua mão pela lateral do meu corpo, não consegui segurar um gemido, eu amava o toque de sua pele sobre a minha.

- Estar ao seu lado é a melhor parte do meu dia, eu só quis um dia inteiro assim. - Disse sussurrando com os lábios quase colados nos meus. Eu não suportei mais a distancia e o puxei para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo e também quero passar todo o meu dia com você. - Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

- Eu te amo, minha vida, minha mulher. - Disse e me beijou, enquanto suas mãos serpenteavam em meu corpo, gemidos saiam de minha boca. Ficamos desse modo toda a manha, depois fomos juntos tomar um banho, o que demorou mais que o esperado, era bom demais tê-lo tão próximo de mim, eu mal podia acreditar que ele havia largado tudo só para ficar comigo, mas eu entendia, pois seria capaz do mesmo, não tinha nada melhor do que ficar com ele. Por volta da uma resolvemos almoçar, tinha sobrado macarrão então colocamos a mesa e nos sentamos para comer, durante o almoço conversamos, rimos. Me lembrei que teria que ir ate meu apartamento pegar algumas roupas, entretanto não estava com a mínima vontade de sair, resolvi que iria no dia seguinte, hoje eu faria como ele, colocaria todo o resto em segundo plano, e ele seria a minha prioridade. O modo como ele me olhava não era justo, era como se ele estivesse diante de algo maravilhoso, eu podia ver tanto desejo, tanta paixão, tanto amor, que não conseguia desviar o olhar, nos seus olhos eu pude perceber que meu olhar com certeza não era muito diferente, estávamos ambos vivendo em nossa bolha de paixão. Mas o que aconteceria se essa bolha estourasse? Não, eu não pensaria nisso agora, queria e ia aproveitar tudo o que eu tinha nesse momento, ele segurou minha mão sobre a mesa e a beijou.

- O que você esta pensando? - Perguntou carinhosamente.

- Em como eu te amo. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Eu não me canso de ouvir isso. - Puxou minha mão e me colocou sentada em seu colo. - Diz. - Sorri.

- O que? - Me fiz de desentendida, ele acariciou meu rosto.

- Que me ama sua boba. - Sorriu. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido e o senti arrepiar, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- De novo. - Beijei seu pescoço, o que fez com que ele gemesse.

- Eu .. te .. amo. - Ele abriu seu olhos e me encarou, passou seu dedo por toda extensão do meu rosto, por fim acariciou meus lábios.

- Obrigado. - Disse simplesmente, era ridículo ele me agradecer, quando quem deveria fazer isso era eu.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu só retribuo o que você me dá. - Ele só me olhou.

- Não, você faz muito mais que isso e eu te amo demais. - Não tive tempo de responder, ele tomou meus lábios e nos levou novamente para o quarto, sem duvida alguma este estava se tornando no melhor dia da minha vida.

Ouvi alguns ruídos, mas me neguei a abrir os olhos, já estava de manhã porém estava tão bom aqui, senti um beijo ser depositado em meus cabelos.

- Te amo. - Sussurrou, me virei sonolenta em sua direção, ele já estava pronto para sair, lindo vestindo um terno escuro, uma verdadeira tentação, passei meus braços por seu pescoço como se quisesse segura-lo, ele se aproximou e selou nossos lábios, nem pensei na hipótese de estar com mal hálito ou coisa parecida, só tomei sua boca em um beijo mais urgente. Eu não sabia por que, mas não queria que ele saísse dali, de perto de mim.

- Fica. - Pedi sem pensar, não podia fazer tal pedido.

- Eu não posso amor, por mais que eu queira ficar eu tenho que ir. - Apesar de seu discurso o senti fraquejar.

- Por favor. - Choraminguei e o puxei para mais perto, ele sorriu.

- Não faz isso comigo Bella. - Reclamou, parecia que eu estava ganhando, mas ele se afastou. - Eu prometo chegar mais cedo. - Me beijou, quando se desvencilhou de meus braços resmunguei. - O que eu fiz com você? - Perguntou em um tom brincalhão. Me sentei na cama e o puxei pela gravata dando lhe mais um beijo.

- Você esta me mimando demais. - Reclamei.

- Desculpa, mas não me arrependo disso, quero você tão louca por mim, quanto eu sou por você.

- Acho que isso você já conseguiu. Estou viciada em você. - Repeti o que ele já havia me dito.

- Tal como eu em você. - Sorri.

- Mais uma razão para você ficar. - Ele suspirou, parecia dividido. Droga! Eu tinha que ser mais racional, ele tinha um trabalho, eu sabia que se tivesse que escolher, ficaria comigo, estava claro isso, mas eu não podia prejudica-lo dessa maneira, ainda mais sabendo que a empresa era da família dele, isso poderia coloca-los ainda mais contra nós. - É melhor você ir, senão vai se atrasar. - Ele me olhou confuso.

- Tem certeza? Pois eu já estou considerando a ideia de arrumar uma doença altamente contagiosa e ficar. - Ri com seu plano, era muito tentador.

- Tenho, você não pode largar tudo para ficar aqui, nós também temos uma vida lá fora. - Suspirou chateado.

- Tem razão. - Disse se afastando. - Eu volto mais cedo, prometo. - Sorri.

- Vou estar te esperando. - Ele se aproximou novamente me beijando.

- Te amo.

- Eu também. Ah! Você tomou café?

- Tomei sim, não se preocupe.

- Deveria ter preparado para você, estou sendo uma namorada muito relapsa. - Ele se aproximou novamente e me beijou.

- Eu te cansei muito ontem a noite, você merecia um descanso. - Corei, ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e selou meus lábios, me olhava de um modo apaixonado como se quisesse me gravar, então se afastou e seguiu ate a porta. - Até logo amor. - Senti um aperto no peito com sua despedida, eu não podia me sentir assim, tinha que me acostumar com a distancia, não tinha como ficar com ele vinte e quatro horas por dia, mesmo sendo isso o que eu queria. Deitei novamente, ele tinha razão estava realmente cansada, queria saber como ele conseguia tal vigor, o perguntaria quando ele voltasse, foi pensando nisso que adormeci.


	32. Capítulo 31 - Acidente

Bella POV

" Estava tudo escuro, eu via o Edward muito longe de mim, tentei chama-lo, mas ele só se afastava, gritei desesperada seu nome."

- EDWARD! - Olhei em volta estava em nossa cama, arfando, o coração batendo a mil, um desespero sem igual, o telefone tocava insistentemente, o peguei na cabeceira e o atendi.

- Alô.

- Bom dia, é da casa do senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. - Por que ela estava falando o nome inteiro do Edward? Algo estava errado.

- Sim. Por que?

- Você é da família? - Me senti congelar.

- Sou a namorada dele. O que houve? - Estava nervosa, minha voz tremia.

- Calma senhora. - A voz na outra linha pareceu perceber. - O senhor Edward sofreu um acidente e esta sendo operado no momento. - Depois que ela falou acidente eu não ouvi mais nada, parecia como se o chão estivesse se abrindo diante dos meus pés. NÃO, NÃO, NÃO. Já sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

- Onde? - Não sei onde consegui forças para fazer a pergunta. - Onde ele esta?

- No hospital Santa Clara. Sabe onde fica?

- Sim. - Disse com a voz fraca. - Como ele esta? - Fiz essa pergunta com um medo terrível da resposta.

- Sinto muito mas não tenho tal informação. Só sei que ele esta sendo operado no momento. - Ele estava vivo, era nisso que eu tinha que me apegar.

- Estou indo pra aí. - Nem agradeci, nem me despedi, só queria estar lá, me vesti em uma velocidade inumana e segui para o hospital, não sabia nem se estava apresentável, não me importei com isso no entanto, não conseguia pensar em nada além dele, deveria ser por isso que não queria deixa-lo ir pela manha, talvez fosse ridículo, mas todo mundo tinha pressentimento e eu sabia agora que eu havia tido um. Cheguei no hospital e me dirigi a recepção, perguntei sobre o acidente e me disseram para seguir para outro andar, onde estavam cuidando dele, segui ate o atendimento do andar.

- Por favor o senhor Edward Cullen? - A enfermeira me olhou e pôs a procurar pela ficha, estava com muito custo me segurando para não entrar em pânico, em não pensar no pior.

- Aqui. - Disse pegando uma ficha. - A senhora é o que dele?

- Namorada. Como ele esta?- Ela me olhou sem emoção alguma. Ela não via meu estado de desespero?

- Sinto muito mas só posso dar o estado dele aos seus familiares, terá que chamar alguém ou esperar o médico.

- Eu sou a namorada dele, isso não basta?

- Sinto mas não, além disso um familiar deve estar aqui para assinar os papeis do hospital. - E se afastou.

- Ei. - Disse a puxando pelo seu jaleco.

- Me solta ou chamarei a segurança para tira-la daqui. - Respirei fundo isso seria pior, deixei-a ir. O desespero tomou conta de mim, me apoiei na bancada e não segurei mais o choro, senti uma mão passar pelo meu cabelo, levantei a cabeça e vi uma senhora que me olhava com pena.

- As vezes este trabalho nos deixa um pouco insensíveis. - Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, afim de limpar as lágrimas do meu rosto. - Você conhece a família dele meu bem? - Perguntou carinhosa.

- Sim. - Gaguejei.

- Então ligue para alguém.

- Não tenho coragem. - Confessei, e se a mãe dele tivesse um troço. Mas talvez eu pudesse ligar para a Alice, ou melhor para o Jasper.

- São as regras do hospital, tem que ter algum membro da família aqui. - Eu assenti.

- Vou ligar para o irmão dele. - Quando fui pegar meu celular percebi que o havia esquecido. - Droga, esqueci meu celular.

- Pode usar esse telefone. - Me indicou um telefone no canto do balcão.

- Obrigada. - Disse pegando em sua mão. - Mesmo. - Ela me olhou amorosa.

- Não precisa agradecer meu bem, só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

- Mesmo assim. - Disse e fui em direção do telefone, disquei o número da Alice, afinal não sabia o do Jasper, e quem sabe ela me acalmaria.

- Alô?

- Allie?

- Bella, tudo bem? - Com certeza ela havia percebido minha voz.

- Não muito bem, você pode me passar o celular ou outro telefone do Jasper?

- Claro, mas o que houve, você esta chorando? - Claro que ela perceberia isso, eu raramente chorava.

- O ... Eddy, ele... - Respirei fundo.

- O que tem o Edward Bella?

- Ele sofreu um ... acidente. - Minha voz fraquejou na ultima palavra.

- Como? O que aconteceu com ele? Ele esta bem?

- Não sei Allie, estou no hospital, mas me disseram que só irão falar com alguém da família, por isso preciso do telefone do Jasper.

- Anota aí. - Passou o número e perguntou em que hospital eu estava, disse que logo estaria ali, não tinha como negar, precisava de alguém nesse momento, alguém que me dissesse que tudo daria certo. Logo em seguida liguei para o Jasper.

- Alô.

- Jasper. - Tentei com muito custo controlar minha voz. - Aqui é a Bella.

- Ah, o que você quer? - Perguntou de mal gosto, eu não podia culpa-lo, resolvi dizer tudo de uma vez.

- É sobre o Edward.

- O que tem meu irmão? É por isso que ele não chegou ainda? Eu estou tentando ligar para ele há horas. - Senti o desespero em sua voz, mas eu tinha que dizer.

- Eu estou no hospital Santa Clara, ele sofreu um acidente. - O telefone ficou mudo. - Jasper?

- Como ele esta? - Ouvi vozes no fundo.

- Não sei, eles disseram que só vão falar com alguém da família, preferi não ligar para sua mãe.

- Fez bem, já estou a caminho. - Desligou, fiquei parada ali olhando para o nada, o vazio, a dor tomando conta de mim, eu não tinha ideia de como ele estava, ou mesmo se ele estava...não conseguia nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Não podia imaginar minha vida sem ele, por que eu não insisti que ele ficasse comigo hoje, ele ficaria, ele mesmo disse, era culpa minha.

- Quer um café? - Me virei em direção da voz, era a doce enfermeira que havia me ajudado. Neguei.

- Eu quero ele vivo. - Disse em meio a lagrimas, ela se aproximou e segurou minha mão.

- Por que você não se senta, logo o medico vira. Já ligou para o irmão dele? - Assenti, ela passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me levou ate a cadeira. - Se precisar de algo é só avisar. - Assenti, não conseguia falar, não consegui sentir mais nada, coloquei as mãos sobre meu rosto e voltei a chorar, sem parar. Até que senti um toque gentil em meus cabelos, e então mãos delicadas nas minhas, abri os olhos e vi Alice agachada em minha frente, nos abraçamos.

- Ai, Allie. - Disse em meio ao choro.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo. - Ela também chorava. - O Jasper esta a caminho. - Eu só chorei, tanto que cheguei a soluçar.

- É culpa minha. - Disse em meio ao choro.

- Deixa de ser ridícula claro que não.

- Eu não devia ter deixado ele sair Alice.

- Como isso é sua culpa? Bella isso aconteceria de qualquer maneira. Não se culpe. - Disse tentando sem sucesso enxugar minha lagrimas.

- Eu não devia ter viajado, tinha que ter ficado, todo mundo tinha razão, eu fui uma imbecil em te-lo deixado, agora estou pagando por isso.

- Deixa de ser ridícula, se você não tivesse feito isso como teria essa certeza do quanto o ama, você sempre teria essa duvida. Pare de arranjar motivos para se culpar, nada disso é culpa sua. - Ela tinha razão, mas era inevitável pensar que eu poderia ter tido isso durante um ano inteiro, mas ao invés disso eu fugi.

- Eu não posso perde-lo Alice, eu não tive o bastante. - Confessei.

- Shh. - Ela me embalou, carinhosa como uma mãe.

- O que houve? - Ouvi uma voz grave dizer, olhei para cima e vi o olhar desesperado do Jasper.

- Ainda não sabemos nada. - Alice disse, ele pareceu mais aliviado e seguiu ate a recepção.

- Por favor eu sou irmão do senhor Edward Cullen, como ele esta? - A enfermeira rude estava lá.

- Posso ver alguma identificação. - Exasperado Jasper levou a mão ao bolso e pegou sua carteira.

- Aqui. - Ela verificou os dados. - E então? Como esta meu irmão? - Ela o pegou um prancheta e lhe indicou uma caneta.

- Seu irmão sofreu um traumatismo e esta sendo operado, logo o médico vira falar com você. Por favor preencha esse formulário. - Disse fria, essa mulher já estava me irritando. Jasper passou a preencher o documento, enquanto eu estava paralisada nos braços da Alice, pensando em como ele estaria, traumatismos eram coisas sérias, muito sérias, fechei meus olhos, como eu gostaria de estar em nossa cama nesse momento, ele me beijando, eu sentindo seu corpo próximo do meu, não consegui evitar que mais uma lagrima escorresse. Quando abri meus olhos, vi que o Jasper já havia terminado e estava indo se sentar ao lado da Alice, ela passou sua mão livre pelo seu cabelo.

- Ele vai ficar bem. - Ele a olhou com carinho, os olhos cheios de lagrimas, era claro que ele estava se segurando para não chorar, era injusto ele precisar de consolo e ela tendo que me consolar, afinal ele era seu marido. Me desvencilhei de seu abraço e levantei, ela reclamou. - Bella.

- Eu não consigo ficar sentada Alice. Vou tomar um café.

- Você nem gosta de café.

- Eu sei. - Disse caminhando ate o fim do corredor onde estava a máquina de capuchino, eles precisavam ficar sozinhos, quando me virei, vi ele chorando nos braços dela, enquanto ela acariciava sua cabeça. Vi um banco ali e resolvi me sentar, minhas pernas estavam fracas, não tinha força para ficar em pé, encarei o chão. Ouvi um telefone tocar, era o do Jasper, ele pareceu se controlar ao máximo para atender, quando o fez disse poucas palavras e desligou. A enfermeira o chamou e entregou uma caixa, imaginei que eram as coisas que estavam com o Eddy. Não queria interrompe-los, mas eu precisava ficar perto de alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa me odiasse, como o Jasper, me levantei e segui na direção deles, me sentei do lado oposto, ele encarava as coisas do irmão, era inegável a dor que ele sentia, o Edward sempre me disse que o Jasper tinha uma mania de agir como o irmão mais velho, sempre como se fosse o mais responsável, mais forte, inabalável, agora ele em nada lembrava o rapaz sério que eu conheci, nunca o vi tão entregue as suas emoções, era claro o quanto ele amava o irmão. Alice ainda acariciava seus cabelos, de forma calma, ele encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e buscou seu colo para algum consolo. Eu olhava aquela cena e tudo o que me vinha na mente era o Edward, e em como nós estávamos há apenas um dia. Tombei minha cabeça para trás ate encontrar a parede, fechei os olhos e deixei as lembranças me levarem para um lugar melhor.


	33. Capítulo 32 - Desespero

Bella POV

A espera era agonizante, estava com a cabeça encostada na parede e não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado. Tudo estava silencioso, exceto pelos sussurros da Alice e do Jasper, ele parecia estar mais calmo agora.

– Onde ele esta? - Ouvi uma voz desesperada perguntar, abri os olhos e vi o pai dele na minha frente, olhando para o Jasper.

– Não sei pai, toda vez que pergunto a enfermeira diz que preciso esperar o médico. - Ele se sentou ao lado do filho. - Você não falou nada com a mamãe. Não é?

– Claro que não, ela teria um ataque.

– Eu sei por isso não disse nada. E a reunião? - Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava preocupado com isso, talvez fosse uma maneira de fugir da dor.

– Não pude desmarcar, apesar de estarem esperando pelo Edward e eu ter dito sobre o acidente, não teve jeito, terei que estar lá dentro de duas horas. - O pai dele finalmente se virou em minha direção, me olhando com descaso.

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou de forma grosseira.

– Ligaram no apartamento dele para avisar. - Ele não disse nada só virou sua atenção para o Jasper, me ignorando. De repente o médico apareceu em nossa frente, nos levantamos na hora indo em sua direção.

– São os parentes do senhor Edward Cullen? – Perguntou lendo a ficha.

– Sim. - Respondeu o pai do Eddy. - Como ele esta doutor?

– Felizmente a cirurgia foi um sucesso, conseguimos estancar a hemorragia e o traumatismo, mas ainda temos que esperar para nos certificarmos que não houve nenhuma sequela. - Ele estava bem, mais que isso, estava vivo, um alivio enorme passou pelo meu corpo. - Ele ficara em observação durante quarenta e oito horas.

– Podemos vê-lo? - Perguntei ansiosa.

– Só através do vidro, ele ficara na UTI até se recuperar, depois o colocaremos em um quarto. - Era o bastante para mim por enquanto. - Me acompanhem por favor. - Antes que pudesse seguir o médico, o pai dele parou na minha frente.

– O médico disse os familiares, você não faz parte desta família e se meu filho tiver o mínimo de juízo nunca vai fazer. - Eu estanquei, não tinha como responder a isso, só estava defendendo o filho.

– Seu Carlisle, seu filho é louco por ela, tenho certeza que ele iria querer ela lá. - Alice falou tentando me ajudar.

– Alice, eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas eu não a quero perto do meu filho, por favor respeite minha decisão. - Disse serio.

– Allie tudo bem, ele tem razão. - Ela me olhou discordando. - Vai. - Jasper passou o braço pelo seu ombro e eles seguiram até a UTI. Ele estava vivo, era nisso que eu deveria me concentrar. Resolvi sair dali, peguei meu carro e segui até meu apartamento, fiz minhas malas, deixando algumas roupas, e voltei para casa, ou melhor, para nosso apartamento, nosso lar, assim que entrei deixei as malas na sala, não estava com a mínima vontade de desfaze-las, fui em direção do banheiro e tomei uma ducha, depois peguei minhas chaves e voltei para o hospital, estava me identificando na recepção, quando recebi uma ligação da Alice.

– Oi Allie. E aí vocês o viram?

– Sim.

– Como ele esta?

– Parece bem machucado, o médico disse que quebrou várias costelas, além de ter varias escoriações pelo corpo. - Gemi. - Mas ele vai ficar bem, tenho certeza disso. - Suspirei aliviada.

– Senhora. - A moça da recepção me chamou.

– Só um minuto Allie. - Afastei o telefone e olhei para a recepcionista. - Sim.

– Sinto muito mas sua entrada foi proibida. - Do que ela estava falando?

– O que? Quem fez isso?

– Não tenho autorização para dizer, mas a senhora não pode ficar aqui. Sinto muito. - Assenti indo para a saída, estava proibida de vê-lo? Era isso? Mas quem?

– Allie eu não posso mais entrar no hospital.

– Eu sei. - O que ela sabia?

– Quem Alice?

– Meu sogro, ele não ficou nada feliz de saber que você estava ali e pediu que impedissem sua entrada.

– O que eu vou fazer agora? Como vou vê-lo ou saber dele? - Estava entrando em desespero.

– Hei pode deixar que eu irei te manter informada. - Suspirei.

– Obrigada Allie.

– Não tem o que agradecer.

– Como esta o Jasper?

– Está melhor, ele ficou bem abatido, eles são muito unidos.

– É, eu percebi. - Então eu vi a enfermeira que havia sido tão legal comigo, precisava falar com ela, quem sabe ela poderia me ajudar. - Allie preciso ir.

– Tá bom, te aviso qualquer coisa.

– Tá bom. - Desliguei e fui atrás da senhora. Quando cheguei próximo a ela, toquei seu ombro, ela se virou e sorriu.

– Olá, como você esta querida? - Ela era um doce de pessoa.

– Bem, parece que ele esta melhor.

– Que bom fico feliz. - Eu não sabia como pedir isso, nem se isso poderia prejudica-lá, mas eu precisava.

– Eu queria te pedir um favor. - Ela me olhou .

– Diga.

– O pai do meu namorado é contra nosso relacionamento, mas eu amo o filho dele, mais que tudo. - Disse desesperada. – Só que ele proibiu minha entrada no hospital.

– Ah entendo.

– Eu não quero de modo algum prejudica-lá, eu só quero saber como ele esta, só isso, será que a senhora poderia fazer isso? Eu sei que estou pedindo muito, mas eu não sei a quem recorrer, não quero me indispor com a família dele nessa situação, isso seria muito pior. - Eu estava falando sem parar, puro desespero, ela segurou minha mão.

– Farei o possível, qual o seu telefone? - Eu a abracei.

– Obrigada, obrigada, nossa eu nem sei o que dizer.

– Obrigada, esta ótimo. - Disse sorrindo, essa mulher era um anjo só podia. Passei meu telefone e meu nome, e a agradeci novamente. Fui para nosso apartamento e me deitei, me sentia esgotada e fraca, isso sem contar a dor de cabeça que não me deixava em paz, abracei o travesseiro do Eddy. Tudo vai dar certo, logo ele estaria ali comigo. Foi pensando nisso que acabei adormecendo.

* * *

E aí o que estão achando? Ta bom? Ruim?

Comentem!


	34. Capítulo 33 - Despertando

Bella POV

Acordei um pouco grogue, olhei no relógio e eram duas da tarde. Caramba! Havia dormido por quase vinte e quadro horas, segui ate o banheiro e tomei um banho, vesti um roupão e me sentei na cama, parecia que nada ali fazia sentido sem ele, olhei para a sala e a vontade de chorar voltou com tudo, como eu queria vê-lo na cozinha, ou saindo do banho, ou só deitado dormindo. Resolvi ligar para Alice talvez ela soubesse de algo.

- Oi Bella.

- Oi Allie, e ai alguma novidade? - Perguntei apática.

- Não, nada. Tudo na mesma, tentei te ligar para saber como você esta mas só dava ocupado. Cheguei a ficar preocupada. Onde você estava?

- Eu acabei dormindo, só assim eu não penso.

- Você esta se alimentando né? - Lembrei na hora do Eddy e em como ele pegava no meu pé por causa disso.

- Claro, não se preocupe. - Menti, ela no entanto pareceu acreditar, acho que só ele tinha o poder de perceber quando eu estava mentindo.

- Que bom.

- E a mãe dele? Ela já sabe?

- Sim, fomos ontem contar, ela quase teve um ataque, mesmo nós dizendo que ele já estava melhor e que logo iria se recuperar.

- Mães são assim mesmo, ela esta melhor?

- Esta sim.

- Que bom. Ainda estou proibida de ir ate lá? - Ela suspirou.

- Sinto muito, ela concordou com a ideia do pai dele. Eles acham que ele não vai sentir sua falta quando acordar, ridículo.

- Talvez eles tenham esperança que ele tenha se esquecido de mim.

- Não fica assim, pois se depender de mim isso não vai acontecer.

- Allie não, eu não quero que você se envolva ou se indisponha com eles por minha causa.

- Eu não vou, mas não vou permitir que eles façam isso com vocês. Ela tinha dado uma chance a você, não é justo agora esquecer isso.

- Alice por favor, deixa quieto.

- Bella é bom que isso não signifique que você vá desistir.

- Claro que não. Eu só não vou me indispor com a família dele, ele esta vivo isso que importa.

- Eu não vou brigar com ninguém, mas se ele perguntar eu vou falar a verdade.

- Não o perturbe por nada Alice, tá bom?

- Tá sua chata.

- Allie, vou desligar tenho que ligar para meus pais, não vou mais esse fim semana preciso avisa-los.

- Tá bom, qualquer coisa eu te aviso.

- Obrigada Allie, até mais.

- Até e se cuida, pois se você não estiver eu vou contar pro Edward e ele vai brigar com você. - A menção do nome dele fez um sorriso tímido surgir em meus lábios.

- Vou esperar ansiosa por essa bronca. - Ela riu. - Tchau Allie.

- Tchau Bella.

Desliguei e logo em seguida liguei para meus pais, minha mãe claro percebeu que não estava bem, expliquei tudo para ela, ela ficou feliz em saber que estava namorando aquele rapaz do casamento como havia o chamado, logo em seguida ficou chateada ao saber do acidente, ofereceu ajuda, eu disse que não precisava, somente que não poderia ir visitar eles, ela entendeu, falei que avisaria assim que ele estivesse melhor e marcaria outro dia para ir ate lá, comentei também que estava em seu apartamento e lhe dei o número caso quisesse falar comigo, desliguei e voltei a me deitar, não sabia de onde vinha tanto sono, mas voltei a dormir, afinal era uma forma de esquecer tudo.

Um barulho irritante tocava, abri os olhos, era o telefone, o peguei atendendo sonolenta.

- Alô.

- Isabella? - A voz dizia.

- Sim. Quem é?

- É Sue. A enfermeira.

- Oi Sue, o que houve? - Perguntei ansiosa me sentando na cama.

- O senhor Edward acordou. - Eu arfei, ele tinha acordado, isso era maravilhoso.

- Como ele esta? Bem?

- Sim senhora. Vai ser transferido para o quarto esta manha. - Manhã? Olhei para o relógio, já eram nove horas, tinha dormido dezoito horas, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Eu nem sei como agradecer Sue.

- Imagina meu bem, eu vi como você estava desesperada aquele dia, se na minha profissão não puder ajudar ninguém do que vai valer tudo isso.

- Mesmo assim obrigada.

- Não há de que meu bem. Sua entrada já foi liberada? - Suspirei.

- Não. - Disse chateada.

- Logo será, não se preocupe.

- Por que você diz isso?

- A primeira coisa que ele disse quando acordou foi seu nome. - Não podia acreditar nisso, logo estava chorando de novo.

- Sério? - Pergunte descrente.

- Sério, mas logo o médico chegou e eu não pude falar nada, mas assim que tiver uma oportunidade direi que você esta preocupada com ele.

- Ai Sue, sério você é um anjo, só pode. - Ela riu.

- Tem algo que você quer que eu lhe diga. - Tinham tantas coisas.

- Sim por favor, diga que eu o amo. - Falei com lagrimas nos olhos emocionada.

- Eu direi, não se preocupe. Agora preciso ir. Até breve.

- Até, e obrigada mais uma vez. - Desliguei o telefone, ele tinha acordado e havia dito meu nome, como eu queria estar lá com ele, tinha que arrumar um jeito de fazer isso, de modo algum ficaria longe dele, e se a família dele decidisse coloca-lo contra mim? Eu sabia que eles tinham motivo para isso, mas de jeito nenhum deixaria que nos separassem.

Edward POV

Sentia dores por todo o meu corpo, me movi e um gemido saiu entre meus lábios, abri os olhos e estava em um quarto todo branco, parecia um hospital, como eu havia parado ali? Não me lembrava de nada, a ultima memória que eu tinha era de sair do nosso apartamento e ir para o escritório. Bella tinha razão eu não deveria ter saído de casa, fiz um esforço descomunal para não ficar com ela naquela cama, quando estava quase desistindo ela disse que eu deveria ir, estava certa, não poderíamos ficar juntos vinte e quadro horas, por mais que essa fosse minha vontade, só de pensar no dia que tínhamos tido, um sorriso brotou em meu rosto. Será que ela tinha ido ao banheiro, ou saído para comer alguma coisa? Se eu tinha sofrido um acidente, era natural que ela estivesse aqui ou não? A porta se abriu e um senhor todo de branco se aproximou, imaginei que pudesse ser o médico.

- Vejo que já acordou, como se sente Edward?

- Bem, um pouco confuso, o que aconteceu? - Ele me olhou preocupado.

- Você não se lembra?

- Não, a única coisa que me lembro foi de ter saído de casa e ido trabalhar.

- Em que ano estamos Edward? - Essa pergunta me assustou, será que eu tinha dormido por anos, ou pior será que tinha perdido minha memória.

- 2013? - Respondi sem muita certeza.

- Ótimo, esta certo. - Disse com um sorriso, respirei aliviado. - A única coisa que não se lembra é do acidente?

- Sim, como foi?

- Ao que parece um carro passou no vermelho e pegou em cheio o seu. - Parecia ter sido sério.

- Como estou? - Perguntei movendo lentamente minhas pernas e braços.

- Bem, conseguimos controlar a hemorragia e o traumatismo que você teve, você também quebrou algumas costelas e teve varias escoriações pelo corpo, felizmente nada mais grave. - Suspirei aliviado.

- E minha família já sabe?

- Sim, de fato vim fazer os últimos exames antes de deixa-los entrar. - Sorri, não via a hora de vê-la. O médico fez todos os exames e saiu do quarto, logo em seguida ouvi algumas batidas na porta.

- Entre. - Meu coração batia como louco, estava morrendo de saudades, só pensava em dizer que quando ela dissesse para eu ficar eu simplesmente ficaria. A porta se abriu e minha mãe correu até minha cama.

- Meu bem como você esta? Esta doendo? - Passava a mão pelo meu rosto com cuidado.

- Tô bem mãe.

- Você quase nos matou de susto. - Jasper disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não foi intencional. - Eles riram.

- É tão bom te ver bem filho. - Meu pai disse passando a mão pelo meu pé, um gesto que me lembrava de quando eu era criança. Olhei para a porta, por que ela não estava ali?

- E Bella, onde esta? - Minha mãe olhou para meu pai, o que estava acontecendo? - O que? Por que esses olhares ?

- Nada querido, olha não se preocupa ela não sabe que você acordou, ainda não a avisamos. - Afundei na cama desanimado.

- Ah, mas ela esta bem, não esta? - Questionei preocupado, afinal ultimamente ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Claro que sim. Vamos avisá-la e amanhã ela estará aqui.

- Amanhã? - Perguntei com horror. - Por que só amanhã?

- Ela foi visitar os pais Edward. - Meu pai intercedeu, Jasper estava calado. - O médico disse que você só estaria bom em dois dias então ela aproveitou para ir vê-los.

- Isso é ridículo, nós havíamos combinado de ir juntos, não tem como ela ter ido sozinha. - Não podia acreditar nisso.

- Mas foi. Talvez agora você veja o quanto ela te ama. - Disse meu pai, eu afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, o que importa é que você esta bem. O médico disse que em quatro dias você terá alta, acho melhor você ir para casa, assim poderei cuidar de você, irei contratar uma enfermeira para ajudar.

- Não mãe, prefiro ir para meu apartamento. - Mesmo que ela não estivesse lá. Pensei com amargura.

- Edward você não esta em condições de decidir nada. - Meu pai falou, não respondi. A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era o fato dela não estar ali, isso era impossível, não fazia sentido. Virei pro lado afim de encontrar um telefone para que assim pudesse falar com ela, mas não encontrei nada.

- Onde esta o telefone? - Minha mãe me olhou confusa.

- Para que você quer um telefone Edward? Você precisa melhorar não ficar fazendo ligações.

- Eu só quero falar com ela mãe, estou com saudades, não vou aguentar até amanhã.

- Você pode estar sentindo falta dela, mas com certeza ela não, caso contrário estaria aqui. - Respondeu meu pai rudemente. Suspirei, disso eu não podia discordar. Eles continuaram ali por algumas horas ate que tiveram que ir embora.

- Amor não fica assim. - Minha mãe disse segurando carinhosamente meu rosto, ela havia percebido como estava chateado.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa mãe? - Ela assentiu.

- Claro meu bem, o que quiser. - Segurei suas mãos nas minhas.

- Traga ela para mim. - Ela me olhou um reticente, não era o tipo de pedido que ela esperava e com certeza tampouco queria conceder. - Por favor? - Lhe implorei.

- Trago sim, não se preocupe. - Me deu um beijou e então foram embora, esperava sinceramente que ela cumprisse o que havia me prometido. Fechei os olhos e repassei os últimos dias ao seu lado, o que ficamos juntos o dia inteiro, a manhã antes de eu sair, ela dizendo que não queria que eu fosse embora, que me amava, que estava viciada em mim, nada disso, nenhuma dessas memórias explicava o fato dela ter viajado, ainda mais uma viagem que havíamos combinado de fazermos juntos, eu não queria pensar nisso, mas não tinha como, meus pais estavam mentindo para mim. Só isso explicava o fato de não ter um telefone no quarto e também por que a Alice não tinha vindo. O que eles achavam? Que eu não ia desconfiar? Que iria acreditar naquela mentira ridícula? Como eles podiam ter feito isso? Agora eu precisava pensar em alguma maneira de falar com ela, eles não podiam me prender aqui para sempre, com certeza estavam contando com o fato de eu acreditar naquela historia e ficar com raiva dela. Que absurdo. Deitei tentando pensar em uma saída, ouvi a porta se abrir, levantei a cabeça e vi uma senhora caminhando em direção da minha cama.

- Como esta se sentindo? - Perguntou gentilmente, devia ser uma enfermeira.

- Fisicamente bem. - Falei de mal gosto.

- Tenho um recado para você. - Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que recado? - Perguntei confuso.

- Ela pediu que lhe dissesse que te ama. - Me espantei com aquilo.

- Ela quem? - Engoli em seco, podia ser?

- Isabella, sua namorada. - Um sorriso brotou no meu rosto, eu sabia.

- Por que ela não esta aqui? - Me olhou sem jeito.

- Isso eu não posso dizer.

- Por que não?

- Eu já estou quebrando as regras te passando este recado. - Suspirei, não era preciso ser um gênio para saber, meus pais tinham proibido a entrada dela no hospital.

- Por que esta correndo esse risco ?

- Ela estava tão desesperada quando esteve aqui, eu queria poder fazer algo para que ela se sentisse melhor.

- Então ela esteve aqui? - Ela assentiu, não podia acreditar no que meus pais tinham feito.

- Obrigado, não tem ideia de como esse recado me fez bem.

- Fico feliz por ajudar.

- Se você falar com ela, diga que eu também a amo. - Pedi, ela assentiu e saiu do quarto. Eu precisava de um plano para que ela pudesse me ver, na hora pensei em Alice, ela com certeza me ajudaria, isso se não a proibissem de me visitar também, senti meu corpo amolecer, talvez fossem os remédios, talvez o cansaço, ou apenas a minha vontade que as horas passassem o mais rápido possível, logo em seguida eu adormeci.


	35. Capítulo 34 - Visita

Edward POV

Senti um toque suave em minhas mãos, eu conhecia aquele toque. Não podia ser! Abri meus olhos com a esperança de ver o que eu sentia, quando o fiz não pude acreditar no que via na minha frente. Era ela mesma? Estava com o cabelo curto e uma maquiagem bem forte. Quanto tempo estive dormindo? Ela levantou a cabeça me encarando, eu sorri. Será que estava sonhando? Mas em meus sonhos ela não estava tão diferente.

- Amor? É você mesmo? - Perguntei segurando sua mão, Bella tentou um sorriso, apesar da maquiagem podia ver como estava abatida e se isso fosse possível mais magra.

- Sim Eddy. - Respondeu acariciando minha mão. Por que estava tão distante de mim?

- Vem cá. - Pedi a puxando em minha direção, ela no entanto continuava no mesmo lugar. - Que foi? - Questionei confuso.

- Eu não quero te machucar. - Sua resposta colocou um sorriso no meu rosto.

- Não seja ridícula. Vai me machucar mais se ficar ai, sem me dar um beijo. - Fiz um bico, ela sorriu e se aproximou. Passou delicadamente o dedo pelo meu rosto, seu toque era bom demais, sentir ela tão próximo de mim de novo não tinha preço, logo Bella se aproximou ainda mais e me beijou com cuidado, mas eu queria mais, a pressionei contra mim, puxando a para perto e aprofundando o beijo, não existia sensação melhor que esta, em tê-la em meus braços, não me segurei e soltei um gemido. Bella se afastou no mesmo instante e me olhou preocupada.

- Te machuquei? - Perguntou desesperada, se levantando.

- Não amor, esse gemido não foi bem de dor. - Sorri malicioso.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja pensando nisso! - Exclamou indignada e acabou sorrindo, depois se sentou na beirada da cama, coloquei meu braço sobre seu colo e acariciarei sua mão.

- Impossível não pensar nisso com você tão perto. - Ela passou os dedos delicadamente em meu rosto, fechei os olhos e segurei sua mão ali. - Estou muito horrível? - Perguntei abrindo os olhos, Bella tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Não, esta perfeito. - Seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais, eu a acompanhei, só ela mesmo para me achar perfeito assim, já que estava quase irreconhecível com metade do meu rosto ralado e ambos olhos roxos.

- Pelo menos assim disfarçou a surra que levei. - Tentei brincar.

- Ai Eddy, só você para pensar nisso. - Disse se levantando. Puxou uma cadeira e a aproximou da cabeceira da cama, se sentou e colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e sua mão em meu peito, tão leve que eu praticamente não senti seu peso, coloquei minha mão sobre a dela, queria passar meu braço para que ela apoiasse a cabeça nele, mas a dor não me permitiu movê-lo, me virei e beijei sua cabeça.

- Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Normalmente, por que? - Bella mentia muito mal.

- E para isso precisava da peruca e da maquiagem?

- Só quis mudar um pouco de aparência. O que você achou? Gostou?

- Não, prefiro você do jeito de sempre. - Sorriu. - Eu sei que meus pais fizeram isso. - Ela me encarou.

- Eddy...

- Nem pense em defendê-los. - Falei a cortando.

- Eles só querem o seu bem. - Os defendeu.

- Te afastando de mim? É assim que eles dizem me amar. - Bella segurou meu rosto.

- Eu estou aqui não estou, é isso que importa. - Isso era verdade, eu sorri.

- É, você tem razão. - Acariciei seu rosto. - Agora me conta, o que você fez além da peruca? - Ela riu.

- Eu e a Allie falsificamos uma identidade, espero que saiba que eu posso até ser presa por isso. - Disse parecendo orgulhosa de seu feito.

- Obrigado pelo esforço, mas eu mesmo já estava maquinando o que faria para que pudesse te ver, confesso que meu plano também contava com a ajuda da Alice. - Rimos. Segurei seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo. - Te amo. - Ela tinha os olhos úmidos, e uma lágrima escorreu deles.

- Eu também te amo, muito. Não faz ideia da falta que você me fez esses dias Eddy. - Não podia imaginar como tudo isso tinha sido difícil para ela, mas tinha uma noção.

- Eu faço ideia. Você não esta se alimentando. - Afirmei, não tinha como ela negar sem que eu soubesse que estava mentindo, Bella só me olhou.

- Não tinha vontade, passei esses dois dias praticamente na cama, só lá me sentia bem, dormindo e sonhando com você. - Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Amor você tem que se alimentar. - Argumentei, de repente me lembrei. - Que dia é hoje?

- Sábado, por que? - Como assim por que?

- Você foi ao medico? - Seu rosto ficou lívido, eu não podia acreditar que ela havia esquecido. - Isabella como você pode esquecer? - A repreendi.

- Sei lá, com tanta coisa nem me lembrei. Mas eu vou remarcar, não se preocupe.

- Impossível, ainda mais te vendo tão abatida. - Passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto. - Amor por favor, que isso não passe de segunda. - Falei o mais delicado possível, apesar disso minha voz soou autoritária, ela sorriu.

- Não vai, prometo. - Me beijou. - Eu não quero ser motivo de preocupação para você. - Falou acariciando meu rosto.

- Mesmo que você não queira eu vou me preocupar, você é importante demais para que eu ignore qualquer coisa que tenha relação com você.

- Ainda assim você esta todo machucado, devia se preocupar somente com você. - Eu neguei.

- Vem cá. - Disse a puxando para a cama.

- Não Eddy. - Se afastou, se encostando na cadeira.

- Isabella deixa de bobeira! Vem aqui! - Falei autoritário, ela riu.

- Acha que manda em mim? - Perguntou sorrindo fazendo charme.

- Não. - Falei a puxando gentilmente pela mão, até que ela estivesse próxima do meu rosto, Bella apoiou sua mão levemente sobre meu peito, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto, então a acomodei ao meu lado colocando sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço. - Eu tenho certeza. - Sussurrei e senti pela sua respiração que ela estava rindo.

- Convencido. - Beijou meu pescoço.

- Tem noção de como senti sua falta? - Levantou o rosto e me encarou. Sorri.

- Não se preocupe por que não pretendo mais sair do seu lado. - Garanti seguro.

- Ótimo. - Ela voltou a depositar sua cabeça em meu pescoço, enquanto eu acariciava sua mão, agora sim eu estava em paz, nem mesmo a dor me incomodava.


	36. Capítulo 35 - Bem vinda a família

Bella POV

Eu respirava fundo, ainda era difícil acreditar que ele estava aqui do meu lado, bem, mais do que isso, vivo. Conversamos banalidades, depois começamos a falar sobre o que ele sentiu quando acordou e soube do acidente, eu lhe contei como foi quando eu soube, de como sua família tinha ficado desesperada, ele ficou impressionado ao saber que o Jasper havia chorado.

– Sério mesmo? - Perguntou espantado.

– Sério. Ainda bem que a Allie estava lá para ajudá-lo.

– Nossa essa me surpreendeu, ele sempre foi tão sério, tão centrado, nunca imaginei isso. - Confessou e me encarou. - E você?

– O que tem eu?

– Como você ficou? - Suspirei fundo.

– Péssima. - Falei o olhando, só de pensar nisso meu estômago embrulhava. - Nunca mais faça isso comigo, ouviu? - Lhe disse séria, ele assentiu sorrindo. - E quando eu pedir que você fique comigo você fica.

– Sim senhora. - Disse rindo. - Farei tudo que mandar. - Sorriu malicioso.

– Edward! Não acredito que ainda esteja pensando nisso nesse estado. - Ralhei com ele.

– É que já faz tanto tempo. - Respondeu beijando meu pescoço de maneira lasciva, eu arfei com esse gesto. Como eu senti falta disso. De repente alguém bateu na porta, com o susto dei um pulo para trás quase caindo da cama. - Você esta bem? - Ele me perguntou preocupado, eu assenti me sentando na cadeira ao seu lado, meu coração a mil. - Entre. - Pediu, quem entrou para nossa surpresa foi sua mãe, nenhuma palavra poderia descrever seu rosto neste momento, um misto de confusão, alivio e felicidade?

– Como você entrou aqui? - Perguntou abismada.

– Com a ajuda de vocês que não foi. - Edward respondeu rudemente.

– Edward! - O repreendi. Ele respirou fundo.

– Eu sei o que fizemos filho, mas saiba que eu acabei de liberar a entrada dela. - Eu a olhei surpresa.

– Sério? - Ela assentiu. Isso era bom, talvez eles estivessem tentando me aceitar, fiquei feliz com esse gesto, o Eddy ao contrário ficou ainda mais chateado.

– Mesmo assim um pouco tarde não é mãe.

– Eddy. Por favor. - Pedi gentilmente, ele me encarou.

– Bella você não pode inocentá-los sempre, isso já passou do limite. - Falou irritado. - Você acredita que eles queriam me colocar contra você? Dizendo que tinha ido visitar seus pais enquanto eu estava aqui, viagem que combinamos fazer juntos. - Bem que eu havia pensado nessa hipótese, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia imaginar que eles pudessem de fato fazer algo assim, olhei para a mãe dele, ela parecia sem graça, seu olhar passava arrependimento. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa fácil, ainda mais quando alguém fazia algo contra quem eu amava. Não sabia se era por causa do amor que eu sentia pelo Edward, mas eu não conseguia sentir raiva deles, talvez fosse pelo fato deles o amarem tanto quanto eu.

– Amor. - Ele me olhou deslumbrado, era a primeira vez que o chamava assim. - Você não acha que o fato deles liberarem minha entrada já não é algo? - Perguntei acariciando sua mão, ele a segurou a beijando e suspirou.

– Tem razão, não podemos ficar assim para sempre. - Falou olhando para sua mãe, ela nos olhava de modo admirado.

– Obrigada por fazer isso senhora Cullen. - Agradeci sinceramente.

– Eu disse que lhe daria uma chance, meu marido se precipitou e eu estava preocupada demais com o Edward para discordar da decisão.

– Mesmo assim, obrigada.

– É mãe, obrigado.

– Eu só fiz o que tinha lhe prometido. - O que ela havia prometido a ele? - Bom melhor eu ir, amanhã eu volto. - Se aproximou do Edward e lhe deu um beijo. - Esta melhor meu bem? - Perguntou carinhosa.

– Sim, muito melhor. - Disse me olhando, eu sorri.

– Que bom. Amanhã virei com seu pai.

– Ok. - Quando saiu, pedi licença ao Eddy e fui atrás, precisava falar com ela.

– Senhora Cullen. - A chamei, ela se virou, estava quase chorando. - O que houve? - Perguntei me aproximando.

– Eu sinto tanto. - Ela dizia. – Eu não podia imaginar, mas ver vocês juntos, mudou tudo para mim.

– Não estou entendendo. - Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, tentando conforta-la.

– Eu nunca havia visto vocês juntos, a sintonia que vocês tem é algo inegável. Eu sinto muito mesmo por tudo. - Me abraçou, eu estaquei, depois do susto devolvi o abraço. - Obrigada por estar aqui com ele, de verdade.

– Não tem o que agradecer, eu o amo. - Ela se afastou e acariciou meu rosto, eu estava abismada com essas atitudes.

– Eu sei, ele também e muito, agora eu entendo. Eu vou falar com o Carlisle, não se preocupe com nada.

– Isso quer dizer que ... - Não tive coragem de terminar a frase.

– Bem vinda a família. - Disse com um sorriso, eu perdi a respiração.

– Sério? - Perguntei desacreditada. - Não me odeia mais? - Precisava ouvir isso da boca dela.

– Eu não posso odiar alguém que ama tanto meu filho. - Eu entendia, era o mesmo que eu sentia por eles.

– Obrigada. - Falei emocionada, ela me abraçou. - Mesmo.

Nos afastamos, ela me olhou com carinho e nos despedimos, tentei limpar as lagrimas antes de entrar no quarto, quando entrei ele levantou a cabeça do travesseiro me olhando ansioso.

– O que aconteceu? - Perguntou inquieto.

– Calma Eddy não é bom você ficar assim, relaxa.

– Relaxar? Impossível. - Me olhou mais atentamente. - Por que você chorou? - Perguntou nervoso. - Se a minha mãe lhe disse qualquer coisa que te magoou eu...

– Você nada, quer ficar quieto agora. - Falei, ele cruzou os braços e bufou, parecia uma criança, eu sorri me sentando na cama. - Ei. - O chamei, passando minha mão pelo seu braço, ele continuou com o rosto virado. - Eddy deixa de ser bobo, olha pra mim, por favor. - Ele se virou.

– Não gosto quando você briga comigo. - Respondeu emburrado.

– Eu não estou brigando com você, só não quero que você se altere, você ainda não esta totalmente recuperado. - Ele respirou fundo.

– Tá, estou calmo e aí o que houve? - Sorri.

– Sua mãe me aceitou. - Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Como é? - Perguntou surpreso.

– Ela disse "Bem vinda a família". - Ele abriu os braços, e eu fui em sua direção.

– Isso é maravilhoso amor. - Disse acariciando minha cabeça.

– Eu nem acredito.

– Me conta tudo. - Então lhe disse o que havíamos conversado, ele ouvia tudo atentamente, maravilhado e empolgado. - Finalmente isso acabou. - Falou beijando minha testa. - Esse acidente veio em boa hora. - O olhei séria.

– Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, nada, absolutamente nada valeria a pena se você tivesse que passar por isso de novo. - Ele percebeu que tinha dito uma besteira.

– Desculpa, me expressei mal. O que importa é que agora vai ficar tudo bem. - Suspirei contra o seu pescoço.

– É, isso é muito bom. - Me apertou em seu corpo.

– Minha mãe me chamou para ir para casa dela, para me recuperar. - Comentou. - Ela disse que vai chamar uma enfermeira, agora que vocês estão bem, estava pensando em aceitar. - O que ? Ele queria que outra pessoa cuidasse dele? Me virei indignada em sua direção.

– Vai querer uma enfermeira bonitona para cuidar de você? É isso? Esta me dispensando? - Ele me olhou abismado.

– Claro que não amor, só não quero te dar trabalho, então pensei que você pudesse ir comigo para casa dos meus pais. - Ele falava desesperado.

– Eu quero cuidar de você, mas se você não quer pode chamar outra pessoa...- Falei me levantando, ele me segurou. - A enfermeira que quiser. - Disse chateada.

– Ei, não tem pessoa que eu queira ao meu lado mais que você, mas eu não quero exigir tanto. - Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Com uma semana de namoro você já enfrentou tantas coisas, agora vai ter que cuidar de mim? Assim você vai desistir antes de completarmos um mês. - Segurei seu rosto.

– Você esta duvidando do meu amor por você? - Perguntei aborrecida, ele me olhou espantado.

– Não, de modo algum, eu só acho que é muita coisa em pouco tempo. - Estava claro para mim que apesar de achar que a família dele precisava de tempo para confiar em mim, ele também precisava, embora dissesse que não tinha o que me perdoar ele ainda tinha medo que eu fosse embora, eu precisava mostrar para ele que isso não aconteceria. Me aproximei lhe beijando, gesto que o acalmou.

– Eu te amo, eu exagerei desculpa. - Falei acariciando seu rosto. - Se você quiser ir para casa dos seus pais tudo bem. - Resolvi não forçar nada, talvez ele preferisse ficar lá, não podia ficar chateada por isso, quando eu ficava doente também queria o colo da minha mãe.

– Eu também te amo, e de modo algum queria te magoar, você sabe o quanto significa para mim. - Eu assenti.

– Eu sei, não se preocupe, acho que ainda estou um pouco tensa com tudo.

– Posso ser sincero com você? - Perguntou sem jeito.

– Claro Eddy.

– Eu quero ir mesmo para a casa. Para nossa casa.

– Mesmo? Eddy, eu não vou ficar chateada se você for para a casa de seus pais, de verdade. - Ele negou.

– Só pensei nessa possibilidade por que não queria te dar trabalho, não vai ser fácil cuidar de mim.

– Você nunca vai me dar trabalho, eu faria isso com maior prazer, pode ter certeza.

– Então posso ir para casa? - Me olhou esperançoso.

– Claro amor. Prometo que cuidarei muito bem de você.

– Eu sei, eu te amo.

– Também. - Passei meus lábios pelo seu rosto ate chegar aos seus lábios, e o beijei, então me lembrei do que a mãe dele havia dito. - O que sua mãe lhe prometeu?

– Que traria você para mim. - Respondeu beijando minha testa, sorri.

– Já sabe quando vai sair daqui? - Perguntei brincando com seus dedos.

– Preciso ficar mais quatro dias. - Ele suspirou. - Não vejo a hora de ter alta.

– Não vamos apressar nada, você precisa se recuperar bem antes. - Ouvimos uma batida na porta, me ajeitei na cadeira ao lado da cama esperando que o médico dele entrasse.

– Boa tarde. - Nos cumprimentou.

– Boa tarde Doutor. - Eddy se ajeitou na cama, eu acenei com a cabeça.

– Boa tarde.

– Como estamos hoje Edward? Você parece bem melhor.

– Realmente eu me sinto muito melhor. - Falou e apertou minha mão, o médico olhou em minha direção.

– Ah posso ver a razão por isso. - Sorriu. Ele fez todos os exames, disse que o Edward estava se recuperando bem e que se continuasse assim, poderia libera-lo mais cedo. - Você vai passar a noite aqui? - Perguntou olhando para mim.

– Eu posso?

– Claro. É só se identificar na recepção. Bom amanhã eu volto. - Nos despedimos e ele foi embora. Seria bom passar a noite aqui, pelo menos não passaria mais uma noite sozinha.

– Você não vai ficar. - Ouvi dizer sério, o olhei. Como assim? Ele não me queria aqui?

– Por que não? - Tentei controlar minha voz, mesmo assim ela saiu trêmula, ele segurou minha mão e me puxou em sua direção, me sentei na cama na sua frente, ele colocou uma mão sobre minha perna enquanto a outra acariciava meu braço.

– Você não vai ficar confortável, eu quero que você descanse amor, esta tão abatida. - Eu não devia estar nada bem mesmo, mas de qualquer modo eu não iria para lugar algum.

– É só por isso? - Rebati.

– Acha pouco?

– Acho, já que eu não vou sair daqui. - Ele me olhou serio.

– Isabella. - Falou me repreendendo, assim como eu toda vez que ele dizia meu nome sabia que estava encrencada, pois geralmente ele me chamava de amor, ou vida. - Por favor.

– Por favor peço eu Edward. - Respondi séria. - Pode ter certeza que eu vou ficar muito melhor aqui com você dormindo em um sofá, do que numa cama enorme e confortável sem você. - Ele pareceu entender minha situação e sorriu.

– Tem certeza? - Perguntou.

– Absoluta. A menos que você não me queira aqui, aí a situação é outra. - Falei magoada, ele negou.

– Eu só me preocupo com você, não quero exigir demais. - Segurou minha mão com carinho.

– Não vai. - Disse lhe beijando, quando fiz menção de me levantar, ele me segurou.

– Onde você vai? - Me olhou preocupado.

– Era assim que você ia me deixar ir? - Perguntei divertida, ele me olhou sem graça.

– Eu tento ser uma pessoa altruísta, pensar no que é melhor para você, mas quando se trata de você me deixar eu perco qualquer senso de decência e fico completamente egoísta. - Ele pareceu desconcertado ao me confessar sua fraqueza, me aproximei dele o beijando.

– Eu sei como é isso. - Ele sorriu. - Eu vou para casa, afinal de contas eu tenho que aparecer aqui como Isabella. - Nós rimos, o beijei novamente e me levantei. - Volto logo. - Disse me despedindo, quando estava na porta lhe mandei um beijo, ele tentou um sorriso. Quando fechei a porta me apressei para sair dali, cheguei ao apartamento em minutos, com certeza levaria uma multa, tomei um banho ultra rápido, aprontei uma pequena mala e segui de volta para o hospital, estava morrendo de medo de me identificar e me falarem que eu não estava autorizada a entrar, mas dessa vez não aconteceu isso, realmente os pais dele haviam me dado uma chance.


	37. Capítulo 36 - Rosalie

Bella POV

Subia para o andar que Edward estava internado quando me lembrei de Sue, queria lhe agradecer pessoalmente por tudo o que tinha feito por nós, por isso antes de entrar no quarto de Eddy fui ate a recepção.

- Olá por favor você poderia me informar se a enfermeira Sue esta aqui hoje. - Agradeci mentalmente por ser outra enfermeira que estava ali não aquela rude que havia me atendido na primeira vez.

- Não senhora, o plantão dela só vai iniciar amanhã. Posso ajudá-la em algo? - Perguntou solicita.

- Não, obrigada era só isso mesmo. - Precisava encontrar Sue e agradecer por tudo. Em seguida segui em direção ao quarto do Edward ouvi algumas vozes ao me aproximar e percebi que era de uma mulher, ao chegar mais perto pude ouvi-la dizer.

- Eddie se quiser posso ficar aqui com você. - Eu reconhecia aquela voz irritante. Aí que ódio, respira Bella. O Edward está se recuperando e não pode passar por nenhum estresse.

- Obrigado Rose, mas eu já tenho quem fique aqui comigo. - Ele respondeu calmamente, eu não suportava quando ele a chamava de Rose, mas não ia ter uma crise como a que tive aquele dia, precisava me segurar, tomei coragem e bati na porta. - Entre. - Percebi como ele parecia estressado e chateado só de ouvir sua voz, era incrível como eu o conhecia tanto em tão pouco tempo e que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Assim que abri a porta, vi o rosto dele se iluminar e um sorriso enorme despontar em seu rosto, era impossível não sorrir de volta.

- Você demorou. - Reclamou emburrado. Como assim demorado? Tinha feito tudo o mais rápido que pude.

- Deixa de ser mimado. - Ele sorriu e eu me aproximei lhe beijando tentando ignorar a presença daquela mulher, depois virei em sua direção e a cumprimentei.

- Olá Rosalie. - Ela me olhou com descaso.

- Oi. - Disse fria. - Desculpa mas como é mesmo seu nome? Não me lembro.

- É Isabella. - Edward respondeu por mim. - Rose não quero ser grosso, mas acho que já esta na hora de você ir. - Foi impagável o modo como ela o olhou, segurei para não rir.

- Mas eu acabei de chegar. - Reclamou.

- E você já viu que eu estou bem. Agora eu realmente preferia ficar sozinho com minha namorada, por favor. - Ela olhou para ele indignada.

- Ah claro, até ela chegar eu servia, agora você me dispensa.

- Eu achei que ia se tocar sozinha que era hora de ir embora, como não o fez eu estou lhe pedindo educadamente que saia. - Ela bufou e caminhou ate a porta.

- Sua mãe vai saber o modo como você esta me tratando. - Falou antes de sair. - E você queridinha não se iluda muito não viu, eu também já estive aí do lado dele, agora veja como ele me trata, amanhã essa será você. - Disparou e saiu batendo a porta, eu não queria, mas aquilo me afetou.

- O que ela disse é mentira. - Ouvi ele falar, o olhei. - Nunca tive nada sério com ela, ficamos somente uma vez, ela quencriou essa ilusão de que tínhamos que ficar juntos e ficou com essa obsessão por mim. - Eu continuava parada, o que ela havia dito e o que o Jacob me disse tudo isso passava pela minha mente. Ele me olhou assustado. - Amor olha pra mim. - O ignorei e caminhei calmamente até o sofá que tinha no quarto colocando minha mala em cima, olhei pela janela e cruzei os braços. Senti medo, muito medo de que tudo o que eu estava vivendo com ele fosse nada mais que uma aventura. De repente senti seus braços ao meu redor, me virei assustada.

- Edward o que você esta fazendo? Volta pra cama, agora. - Falei desesperada. Como ele podia ser tão irresponsável com sua saúde? Apesar da minha bronca ele continuou de pé, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou.

- Só você, nunca duvide disso. - Falou convicto.

- Deita, vai. - Pedi e o empurrei gentilmente até cama, ele se deitou me puxando com ele. - Eddy, não. - Reclamei.

- Deixa se ser chata, eu sei que você quer. - Não discuti e me deitei ao seu lado. - Você não é e nunca vai ser uma aventura para mim, o que eu sinto por você é para sempre. - Beijou minha testa, eu suspirei.

- Eu sei. É que as vezes eu não consigo evitar de sentir insegurança, é idiota e sem sentido, mas tudo isso é tão novo pra mim, que eu fico um pouco perdida. - Ele me olhava atento enquanto acariciava meu rosto. - Tem hora que eu acho que exagero, que estou apressando as coisas, indo morar com você, querendo ficar com você todo o tempo, sei lá. - Falei exasperada, ele parecia assustado com o que eu havia dito.

- Você esta arrependida? É isso? - Perguntou chateado.

- Não Eddy, de forma alguma. É só que eu tenho medo que isso acabe assustando você, que te afaste de mim.

- Amor isso não vai acontecer. - Disse segurando meu rosto e o acariciando com o dedo. - Sabe por que? - Neguei. - Por que eu sinto a mesma coisa, por que a vontade de ficar com você o tempo todo é absurda.

- E você não tem medo?

- Claro que sim. Um medo terrível de perder você, de um dia você deixar de me amar, de ser só mais um para você. - Era ridículo ele pensar tudo isso, quando eu pensava o mesmo. O que era tudo isso que estava acontecendo conosco? Que amor era esse que sentíamos um pelo outro? Encostei minha testa na dele e suspirei.

- Eu já não posso imaginar minha vida sem você. - Confessei, ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, vou te amar para sempre. - Eu sorri e o beijei, ficamos ali namorando, até que ele adormeceu devido aos remédios para dor, preferi deixa-lo sozinho na cama, assim ficaria mais confortável. Me deitei no sofá e repassei o que tinha ocorrido. Eu tentava entender o que acontecia conosco, mas como eu podia fazer tal coisa? O amor não é racional. Pensei mais uma vez no que a Rosalie tinha dito, e nas declarações que ele me fez, eu não ia mais pensar nisso, nem no que ela disse nem no que o Jacob havia dito, para o nosso relacionamento dar certo eu tinha que acreditar nele, acreditar em todo o amor que sentíamos, estava na hora de parar de ficar choramingando para que ele me dissesse o quanto me amava a todo o tempo, precisava ser uma pessoa segura de mim, por que se continuasse assim com certeza ele se cansaria e isso eu não estava disposta a deixar acontecer, seria uma nova mulher a partir de agora, seria feliz com ele, fosse por um mês ou como ele dizia, para sempre, isso não importava, precisava aproveitar o meu tempo com ele sendo feliz, não discutindo. Sorri satisfeita e tranquila com minha resolução, tudo isso graças a conversa que tivemos, eu amava o fato de poder conversar sobre tudo com ele.

- Ei. - Ouvi Edward me chamando, estava um pouco grogue. - Vem cá. - Chamou, estendendo o braço em minha direção. Me levantei e fui até ele.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntei preocupada passando minha mão em sua testa.

- Não. - Respondeu dengoso.

- O que foi? Está doendo alguma coisa? - Estava tentando esconder o nervoso em minha voz.

- Está faltando você aqui. - Eu suspirei aliviada.

- Que susto Edward, achei que você estava passando mal. Não faz isso comigo. - Reclamei séria, respirando fundo.

- Desculpa amor. - Disse arrependido. - Deita aqui. - Bateu a mão no seu lado da cama.

- Eddy melhor não, você precisa descansar. - Argumentei, mas na verdade estava muito tentada a aceitar o convite, faziam duas noites que eu não dormia ao seu lado e eu já sentia uma falta absurda disso.

- Eu só vou descansar se você dormir comigo. E se você voltar para aquele sofá eu saio dessa cama e vou ate lá te buscar. - Ameaçou.

- Está me chantageando mocinho? - Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão.

- Por favor. - Pediu com os olhos suplicantes, já era difícil negar algo que eu queria, assim então era quase impossível.

- Você é terrível. - Disse me ajeitando com ele na cama, ele abriu um sorriso enorme. - O que eu não faço por você?

- Eu digo o que você não faz por mim. - Fiquei confusa com sua afirmação, até que senti sua mão subindo pela minha cintura. Arfei, mas recobrei minha lucidez, tirando sua mão do meu corpo. - Não falei. - Ele disse rindo, segurei para não rir também.

- Você não presta. - Beijei seu rosto. - Agora descanse, e pense que assim que melhorar nós faremos tudo o que você quiser. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, o que fez com que ele soltasse um gemido baixo.

- Assim não vale. - Reclamou.

- Dorme. - Acariciei seus cabelos, cantarolando uma música qualquer, ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Eu te amo. - Declarou antes de dormir.

- Eu também te amo, muito. - Sussurrei, então deitei em seu peito e pela primeira vez em dias me senti em paz, fechei os olhos e logo em seguida adormeci.


	38. Capítulo 37 - Alice e Jasper

Alice POV

Não podia acreditar no que o Jasper havia feito. Como pode ver os pais mentirem descaradamente para o Edward e não fazer nada? Estava possessa com ele e sua atitude.

– Ela só faz mal ao meu irmão. - Disse tentando achar uma desculpa para o que tinha feito. - Não quero ver ele sofrendo novamente Alice. Será que você não entende isso?

– O Edward sofreu por que quis, ele mesmo viu isso. - Me olhou espantado.

– Como assim sofreu por que quis? Você mesma ficou aborrecida pelo o que a Bella fez e agora esta dizendo que tudo o que aconteceu é culpa dele.

– Não disse que era culpa dele, mas sim que ele escolheu sofrer, podia muito bem ter seguido com sua vida e esperado a Bella numa boa e não se entregado a situação. Eu entendo que tudo o que aconteceu foi necessário e mais que isso que eles estão felizes juntos. Você não vê isso? Você tinha me dito que ia dar uma chance a eles. O que aconteceu? Por que deixou seus pais mentirem para ele? - Perguntei indignada.

– Por que eu não acredito Alice. - Respondeu exasperado. - Eu simplesmente acho que a Bella vai deixa-lo novamente e eu não quero ver meu irmão daquele modo de novo. - Suspirei, eu sabia o quanto o Jasper gostava do Edward e até se espelhava nele, mas eu tinha que fazer ele entender que a Bella não seria capaz de fazer isso de novo, principalmente por que se ela fizesse eu iria atrás dela pessoalmente e a traria de volta na marra.

– Jas. - Disse segurando sua mão, ele me olhou. - Eu conheço a Bella, e posso te afirmar que nunca a vi desse jeito por ninguém, ela não vai deixar o Edward. Sua mãe não acabou de ligar dizendo que foi até o hospital e ela estava lá com ele.

– Aposto que tem dedo seu ai. - Dei um sorriso tímido.

– Ela estava desesperada por não conseguir ver seu irmão e aposto que até ele se recuperar não vai sair de perto dele. Sua mãe já entendeu o quanto eles se amam e aceitou, aposto que logo seu pai vai perceber isso também. - Ele respirou fundo.

– Eu tenho medo por ele Allie. - O encarei confusa.

– Do que esta falando? - Me puxou para sentar no sofá, ele parecia tentar achar as palavras.

– Eu nunca vi meu irmão do jeito que ele ficou quando ela viajou, sinceramente não sei o que pode acorrer se acontecer de novo. - Disse agoniado.

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? A Bella não vai deixar o Edward. Ela o ama demais Jas.

– Eu não sei Alice, acho que eu ainda preciso de tempo para acreditar nisso.

– Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim você vai se desculpar com eles.

– De modo algum - Se negou.

– Ah vai sim, ou acha que seu irmão não esta decepcionado com você?

– Você acha? - Sabia que ele não suportaria decepcionar o irmão.

– Acho. - Ele suspirou resignado.

– Tá bom, vou me desculpar com eles. - Disse derrotado. - Mais alguma exigência? - Falou de modo sarcástico, que eu não gostei nenhum pouco.

– Não Jasper, tudo o que eu quero é que você pare de se intrometer na vida do seu irmão. - Reclamei.

– Só por que me preocupo com ele? - Ele não conseguia deixar esse assunto. Era a vida do Edward e não a nossa, ele já era adulto, eu odiava quando o Jasper dava uma de irmão mais velho e super protetor.

– Não, por que ao invés de se preocupar com nosso casamento fica tentando arrumar a vida dele que é um adulto e sabe as consequências das suas escolhas e decisões. - Ele me olhou assustado.

– O que tem o nosso casamento?

– Você não sabe? - Perguntei ironicamente, ele sabia qual era o problema, só o estava evitando usando o Edward como desculpa.

– Ah não Alice, esse assunto de novo não. - Era sempre a mesma resposta.

– De novo sim Jasper.

– Eu não quero. Já disse. Você sabia disso quando nos casamos.

– Você disse que queria esperar e não que não queria. - O questionei. - Você sim sempre soube do meu desejo.

– Mas achei que com o tempo você veria que só nós dois éramos o bastante e que não iriamos precisar de uma criança birrenta entre nós. - Era isso que ele pensava?

– Eu sempre quis ser mãe Jasper e não vou abrir mão disso.

– Eu não vou discutir isso de novo, tenho que ir para o trabalho.

– Você sempre encontra uma desculpa para não falarmos sobre o assunto não é?

– Agora não Alice, eu estou com a cabeça cheia.

– E quando vai ser Jasper? Me diz? Ou eu tenho que marcar um horário com você? - Me olhou seriamente.

– Estou atrasado. - Disse simplesmente e saiu. Eu fiquei ali na sala encarando a porta com uma fúria incontrolável. Eu amava demais o Jasper, nos entendíamos perfeitamente, exceto quando o assunto eram filhos. Eu não sabia mais como agir ou como conversar com ele e isso estava matando nosso casamento. Ficava pensando o que ele diria se soubesse que talvez estivesse gravida. Eu não tinha certeza, mas as tonturas e os enjoos matinais eram um bom indício. Talvez quando soubesse ele pedisse o divórcio ou pediria que eu tirasse. O que eu nunca faria. Ou talvez eu nem estivesse gravida, talvez fosse só o estresse ou o meu psicológico me fazendo acreditar em algo que eu tanto ansiava. Suspirei chateada. Tudo o que eu queria agora era poder ligar para Bella e desabafar, mas eu sabia que ela devia estar cuidando do Edward. Respirei fundo e decidi esquecer esse assunto por enquanto, ia fazer igual ao Jasper, me focaria no trabalho, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, não ia desistir de ter meu filho, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que abrir mão do Jasper.


	39. Capítulo 38 - Em casa

Edward POV

Eu não tinha como agradecer por ter uma pessoa como Bella em minha vida, nos dias em que fiquei no hospital ela ficou comigo o tempo todo, a exceção foi o dia que teve medico, coisa que realmente eu não a deixaria faltar, me disse que em três dias receberia o resultado dos exames, ela parecia melhor, estava mais corada e ainda mais bonita, ela e minha mãe estavam sempre juntas, meu pai ainda mantinha certa distância, mas eu não dava muito tempo até que ele se rendesse também. Meu irmão se desculpou conosco pelo modo como agiu, a baixinha deu a maior bronca nele, mas sinceramente isso não me importava mais. Bella cuidava de mim com tanta atenção e amor que não tinha como alguém negar o quanto me amava, eu mesmo estava surpreso com tudo isso. Era coisa demais em tão pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim ela estava ali, ao meu lado, depois disso tudo eu não podia duvidar que ela ficaria comigo, e essa certeza deu um novo ar ao nosso relacionamento, ela mesma estava mais segura, antes eu precisava sempre certificá-la do quanto eu a amava, agora não, ela parecia entender isso muito bem, nossa relação estava amadurecendo.

Estava de volta ao nosso apartamento faziam dois dias, minha mãe e ela conversavam na cozinha enquanto eu estava abandonado no quarto, eu podia caminhar, mas ainda doía e muito quando fazia tal esforço, por isso o médico aconselhou que eu fosse devagar, duas vezes por semana viria uma fisioterapeuta cuidar de mim.

- Filho já estou indo. - Minha mãe veio em minha direção se despedir me dando um beijo.

- Tchau mãe.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de nada Bella? - Ela perguntou.

- Tenho dona Esme, não se preocupe. - Minha mãe a olhou seriamente. - Desculpe, Esme. - Bella estava tendo um certo problema em chamar minha mãe pelo primeiro nome.

- Ah bom, achei que tinha esquecido.

- É questão de costume. - Respondeu sorrindo, esse clima agradável era ótimo, eu amava minha família e era muito próximo deles, mas amava ainda mais minha princesa e a união deles era muito importante para mim, eu ficava extasiado ao ver como estavam se dando bem.

- Bom deixa eu ir. Qualquer coisa me liguem.

- Pode deixar mãe.

- Na quinta ficarei o dia todo com você. - Disse me mandando um beijo e foi embora. Por que ela ficaria o dia todo de quinta comigo? Minha princesa apareceu na porta com um sorriso lindo, esse era o novo apelido que eu havia lhe dado, algo que se encaixava como uma luva e ela tinha adorado.

- Nossa nem acredito que estou me dando tão bem com sua mãe. - Disse se aproximando de mim.

- Eu também estou adorando isso. - Se sentou na cama ao meu lado. - Você sabe como a minha família e você são importantes para mim e ter vocês juntos assim, nossa é incrível.

- Eu sei, por isso fico ainda mais feliz por estar dando tudo tão certo. - Ela suspirou, foi nesse momento que eu percebi que as coisas estavam dando certo com a minha família, mas ainda faltava alguém, alguém que significava muito para ela, Jacob. Não havíamos falado nisso desde que eu sofri o acidente, nem sabia se ele tinha entrado em contato com ela ou não, na verdade nem sabia como puxar esse assunto. - Esta com fome? - Perguntou olhando para mim.

- Não, mas estou com uma vontade louca de ficar abraçado com você, princesa. - Ela abriu um sorriso lindo e deitou cuidadosamente sobre meu peito, eu beijei seu cabeça. - Por que minha mãe vai ficar o dia inteiro comigo na quinta?

- Eu vou no médico. - Disso eu sabia, mas precisava ficar fora o dia inteiro? Como eu era idiota com certeza queria espairecer um pouco, estava trancada aqui desde que voltei do hospital.

- Ah é mesmo. - Fiz como se tivesse esquecido. - Você acha que vai demorar? - Perguntei tentando parecer desinteressado, ela me olhou de forma especulativa.

- Você sabia muito bem da minha consulta, já que você me lembra dela todo o dia , onde esta querendo chegar? - Tinha horas que eu odiava o fato dela me conhecer tão bem.

- Eu só estava me perguntando por que minha mãe vai ficar comigo o dia inteiro, só isso, além disso eu não preciso de babá. - Ela sorriu.

- Eu vou fazer umas compras, mas não vou demorar. E você realmente não precisa de babá, mesmo assim é melhor que alguém fique aqui, já que ainda não é aconselhável que fique se movimentando muito.

- É disso eu sei. - Falei emburrado, eu estava quase entrando em ebulição pelo fato dela me negar qualquer contato mais intimo, esta certo que eu estava com dor, mas com certeza o prazer iria aplacar qualquer dor que eu sentisse.

- Eddy esse assunto de novo não. Já te expliquei, quando você estiver melhor nós faremos.

- Mas ate lá eu já terei ficado louco. - Me olhou séria.

- Se quiser chamar alguém para aplacar esse fogo todo fique a vontade, mas eu não vou fazer nada que te machuque. - Disse se levantando, eu a peguei pela mão.

- Você sabe muito bem que só quem pode fazer algo por mim é você. - Ela deu meio sorriso.

- Então não te resta nada a não ser esperar. - Falou me dando um selinho e indo em direção da cozinha.

- VOCÊ VAI VER, EU VOU FICAR PIOR QUE MULHER NA TPM E A CULPA VAI SER SUA. - Gritei do quarto, logo em seguida pude ouvir ela gargalhar da cozinha.

- EU AGUENTO. - Ouvi ela retrucar, não me segurei e ri. Algum tempo depois ela apareceu na porta com uma bandeja. - Jantar. - Anunciou, me ajeitei na cama e ela posicionou a comida em meu colo, parecia bom, mas eu não estava com fome. - Nem adianta dizer que não esta com fome, coma pelo menos um pouco. - A olhei abismado.

- Esta lendo pensamentos agora? - Ela sorriu.

- Só aprendi a ler esses seus olhares. - Sorri, como não tinha jeito o melhor era comer.

- Hum esta bom.

- Que bom que gostou, vou buscar meu prato. - Era sempre assim, ela vinha ate a cama para comer comigo, eu amava momentos como esse. - Quinta vai ser sua primeira fisioterapia, outra razão pela qual sua mãe ficará aqui. - Disse colocando a bandeja de comida no chão, depois que terminamos de jantar.

- Droga, essa eu realmente havia esquecido. - Ela sorriu.

- Eu sinto tanto não poder ficar aqui com você. - Lamentou chateada, eu acariciei suas mãos.

- Sua saúde é mais importante. - Ela negou. - Eu já estou bem amor, são só alguns exercícios, na próxima você estará aqui, não é?

- É tem razão. - Pegou minha bandeja a colocando junto com a sua.

- Não vejo a hora de sair dessa cama sem sentir dor. - Desabafei, ela deitou sobre meu peito com extremo cuidado, era sempre assim, qualquer toque dela parecia uma pena passando no meu corpo. - Princesa não precisa ser tão cuidadosa comigo, eu não sou feito de açúcar. - Disse beijando sua testa. Ela riu.

- É que de modo algum quero te machucar.

- Você não faria isso nem se quisesse. - Puxei seu rosto e a beijei. - Te amo vida. - Falei acariciando seu rosto, ela sorriu e me beijou novamente.

- Também te amo amor. - Abri um sorriso enorme, eu amava quando ela dizia me amar, ainda mais quando me chamava de amor.

- Diz de novo. - Pedi, ela riu.

- O que? - Ela sabia o que, mas gostava de se fazer de desentendida.

- Você sabe. - Disse beijando seu pescoço, ela ficava louca com isso, tanto que gemeu.

- Eu te amo. - Falou me olhando, de forma tão intensa, tão forte, que eu não aguentei e a beijei com mais paixão, minhas mãos corriam pelo seu corpo, isso era perfeito.

- Eu te amo tanto. - Praticamente gemi as palavras, beijando seu rosto e novamente tomando sua boca na minha, ela sôfregou um gemido, enquanto eu a puxava cada vez mais próxima do meu corpo.

- Eddy não. - Disse tropeçando nas palavras.

- Relaxa amor, esta tão bom. - Falei voltando a beijá-la, era incrível estar com ela assim de novo. Mas eu tinha um problema, não podia ficar sobre ela já que não tinha força suficiente nem nas minhas pernas, nem nos meus braços, a única forma que isso seria possível, era ela sobre mim, porém duvidava que fizesse isso, mas eu precisava tanto dela que talvez se implorasse eu conseguisse. - Vem. - Disse puxando seu corpo sobre o meu. Ela espalmou a mão no meu peito.

- Não Edward, não. - Ela negou, mas eu via o quanto ela queria.

- Por favor. - Pedi suplicando. - Se me machucar eu lhe digo, só tenta. - Eu não sei se foi minha suplica ou se a vontade dela era maior que a minha, mas ela me beijou e colocou as mãos no travesseiro ao redor do meu rosto para se apoiar subindo com extremo cuidado sobre mim, quando eu fiz menção de levantar meu tronco em sua direção, ela me empurrou gentilmente na cama.

- Shhhh, quietinho. - Disse me beijando, mesmo tudo sendo tão calmo, sem toda paixão que sempre tínhamos, era uma sensação maravilhosa tê-la de novo. Era incrível ver o cuidado e o amor com que ela me beijava, me tocava, eu a amava demais e a amaria cada vez mais.

Respirei fundo tentando acreditar que tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer era verdade. Ela brincava com seus dedos sobre meu peito.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntou preocupada.

- Tudo. - Lhe sorri, ela acariciou meu rosto, fechei os olhos. - Obrigado por isso. - Disse abrindo meus olhos.

- Você faz o que quer comigo. - Reclamou em um tom bem humorado.

- Eu não sou muito diferente, você me tem na mão mocinha. - A beijei, ela sorriu.

- Não te machuquei mesmo? - Me olhou mais uma vez preocupada.

- Não, foi perfeito. - Fui sincero. - Está vendo? Podemos muito bem fazer isso mais vezes. - Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Edward! - Exclamou indignada.

- O que? Eu estou bem, não há razão para não fazermos de novo. - Disse beijando sua mão, ela suspirou.

- Você acaba comigo mocinho. - Eu ri.

- Vai dizer que não gostou? - Fiquei preocupado com essa possibilidade, afinal de contas não pude ser presente como gostaria, mas ela ficou rubra, essa foi minha resposta.

- Impossível não gostar de qualquer coisa relacionada a você. - Disse e me beijou com paixão.

- Então quer dizer que vamos fazer de novo? - Perguntei esperançoso.

- Quem sabe, se você se comportar. - Falou me beijando, levantou da cama e seguiu para o banheiro.

- NÃO DEMORA. - Gritei. Ela apareceu na porta me mostrando a língua, eu ri. Voltei a deitar, era absurda a forma como eu estava feliz, fechei os olhos e adormeci com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quinta feira chegou rápido, estava me despedindo dela que se preparava para ir ao medico.

- Volta o mais rápido que puder esta bom? - Disse manhoso, ela sorriu.

- Pode deixar amor. Volto rapidinho. - Falou me beijando. Minha mãe nos observava encostada na porta no quarto com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Bella você tem que ir senão vai se atrasar. - Ela a lembrou, eu suspirei, era ridículo, parecia ate que ela estava indo viajar, e que eu não a veria mais.

- Eu sei, já vou. - Falou delicadamente, passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me beijou novamente. - Já volto.

- Tá bem. - A puxei e a beijei mais uma vez, então ela levantou e seguiu ate a porta.

- Nem vou pedir que cuide dele por que seria ridículo, mas mesmo assim.

- Eu sei meu bem, não se preocupe. - Disse segurando a mão dela, eu lhe sorri.

- Tô bem amor. - Ela sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto de minha mãe e foi embora. Assim que ouvimos a porta fechar, minha mãe se virou em minha direção.

- Você tinha razão, é uma moça incrível. - Falou sentando na beirada da cama.

- É, eu sei. - Disse assentindo. - Agora a senhora percebe a sorte que eu tenho.

- Ela também tem. Por que a forma como você olha para ela e a trata é tão doce, terna, é lindo ver.

- Ela merece mãe, tudo isso e mais. Olha o que ela fez e faz por mim, sei lá, eu a amo demais. Não consigo nem explicar o quanto.

- Essas coisas não tem como explicar mesmo. - Falou acariciando minha mão. - Quando vocês vão casar? - Como é?

- O que a faz pensar que vamos casar? - Perguntei incomodado com o rumo desta conversa.

- Oras é o natural não? Vocês se amam, já estão morando juntos, o que falta? - Falta ela aceitar a ideia de casamento e família, só isso.

- Mãe eu não quero apressar nada, a Bella nunca pensou em se casar, prefiro ir devagar com ela. - Ela suspirou chateada.

- Ah sério? Já estava até planejando. - Balancei a cabeça, só minha mãe mesmo. - Não faça essa cara, quero ter netos logo Edward. - Disse reclamando.

- Uê não seja por isso, você ainda tem o Jasper, ele já é até casado. - Ela levantou da cama.

- Você não conhece seu irmão? Ele nem pensa nisso. De fato o Jasper nunca foi uma pessoa que gostasse muito de crianças e também nunca falou em ser pai. - A Alice me disse que quer mas que o Jasper ainda acha cedo. - Ela se sentou novamente. - Eu nunca vou ter netos. - Lamentou-se.

- Mãe, não é pra tanto, eles só estão casados há um ano, dê um tempo maior para eles. - Ela suspirou.

- É o jeito né? Já que você não vai fazer nada. - Disse se queixando.

- Bom se é um neto que você quer tenho certeza que o Emmet pode te arrumar um. - Falei brincando, ela me olhou séria.

- Nem brinque com isso, quero um neto para mimar não criar. - Eu ri, ela não aguentou e riu também, até que o interfone tocou nos interrompendo.

- Deve ser a fisioterapeuta. - Disse indo em direção da cozinha. Essa conversa me fez pensar. Eu sabia que a ideia de ser mãe nunca tinha passado pela cabeça da Bella e pelo jeito nunca passaria, e ao mesmo tempo eu sempre quis ser pai, ter uma família. Mas como eu havia dito ao Jasper os sonhos mudam e o meu tinha mudado, eu de modo algum podia imaginar minha vida sem ela, que dirá uma família. Não, de forma alguma isso seria possível, seriamos só nós e assim estava perfeito para mim.


	40. Capítulo 39 - Recuperação

Bella POV

Eu não via a hora de voltar para casa, já sentia uma falta absurda dele, eu sei que disse que ia me policiar, mas se ele não fazia isso como eu faria? Não restava outra alternativa a não ser retribuir tanto amor e carinho. Tinha acabado de sair do médico, estava com anemia, resultado da falta de cuidado com minha alimentação, mas nada que me preocupasse sendo que já estava me alimentando melhor, além disso o medico receitou algumas vitaminas, logo eu estaria bem, só esperava que o Edward não surtasse com isso. Suspirei, era só pensar nele e um sorriso logo aparecia nos meus lábios, então me lembrei da noite passada, eu não queria de forma alguma transar com ele de novo, mas ele era tão persuasivo e a minha força de vontade tão pequena, foi bom, mesmo não sendo tão quente como sempre, foi calmo, sereno, eu gostei e muito, agora que eu tinha deixado a barreira cair ele já estava abusando, ri com isso, não queria nem ver quando tivesse alta. Foi pensando nisso que sai do elevador em direção ao nosso apartamento, abri a porta e segui diretamente até a cozinha para colocar as sacolas sobre o balcão, percebi que a fisioterapeuta conversava com eles e a porta do quarto estava fechada, bati e logo em seguida entrei, ele abriu um sorriso lindo ao me ver, eu amava toda vez que ele fazia isso, queria poder ver esse sorriso para sempre. Ao entrar cumprimentei a moça, que alias era muito bonita, fazendo com que sentisse uma pontada de ciúmes. Bella deixa de ser idiota. Fui me sentar ao lado dele na cama para ouvir o que ela dizia.

– Você demorou. - Reclamou assim que lhe dei um beijo.

– Amor eu fui o mais rápido que eu pude.

– É verdade Edward. Deixa de choramingar, você nunca foi disso. - Ralhou a mãe dele, ele a olhou sem graça e bufou. - Você esta o mimando demais Bella. - Foi minha vez de levar bronca.

– Ele merece. - Minha resposta colocou um sorriso em seus lábios, beijei seu rosto e virei minha atenção a fisioterapeuta.

– Pode continuar a explicar Jane. - Dona Esme pediu.

– Bom como estava falando antes, acho que com mais três seções você poderá estar bem melhor Edward.

– Sério? - Perguntou animado.

– Sim. Mas para uma melhora mais significativa você devera fazer os exercícios por mais um mês, seria interessante você praticar alguma atividade também.

– Já estávamos pensando nisso, acho que vou começar a fazer natação.

– Ótimo, vai ser perfeito para sua recuperação.

– Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar? - Perguntei interessada.

– Na próxima seção eu posso te mostrar algumas posições que você pode fazer com ele. - Eu assenti, isso seria bom.

– Gostei disso. - Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, eu fiquei rubra na hora, só esperava que ninguém notasse.

– Bom vou indo já estou atrasada. - Nos despedimos e a levei até a porta, respirei fundo antes de voltar ao quarto.

– E o medico amor? - Ele foi logo perguntando.

– Edward deixa a menina respirar, esta até vermelha por causa da correria. - Ele gargalhou, fiquei mais vermelha ainda. - Que foi? - Ela perguntou confusa.

– Nada Don... - Ela me olhou feio. - Esme. Seu filho que é um bobo.

– Ah amor vem cá. - Disse abrindo os braços, eu como uma bela idiota fui. - Desculpa, não me segurei.

– Você não presta. - Ele deu aquele sorriso lindo e me beijou.

– Não estou entendendo nada. - Dona Esme estava no meio do quarto com as mãos na cintura. - Alguém pode me explicar?

– Não é nada mãe, bobeira minha. - Ela sorriu.

– Vocês jovens. - Balançou a cabeça e se sentou na beirada da cama. - E então meu bem como foi no medico? - Perguntou preocupada, eu estava amando esta relação com a mãe dele, eu nunca tive isso com ninguém a não ser com minha própria mãe, nenhum outro parente me tratava com tanto carinho, me sentia extremamente bem com isso, mas ainda faltava o pai dele.

– É, como foi? - Perguntou preocupado.

– Tudo bem, não é nada sério. - Disse simplesmente.

– Mas é alguma coisa então? - Ele me olhava ansioso. - O que é?

– Estou com anemia. - Disse como se não fosse nada, ele me encarou sério, sabia que iria exagerar.

– E como você diz que isso não é nada sério. - Falou exasperado.

– Eddy eu já estou me alimentando melhor, além disso eu já comprei as vitaminas que ele passou. Vou me cuidar prometo. - O olhei profundamente, ele acariciou meu rosto.

– Bom de qualquer forma vou ficar de olho. - Não imaginava outra coisa.

– Nós vamos ficar de olho. - Completou a mãe dele, ela veio em minha direção e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e rosto. - Afinal de contas você não é importante só para ele agora. - Sorri pelas palavras carinhosas.

– Eu agradeço pelo cuidado.

– Não precisa amor, é isso que se faz por quem se ama. - Disse e beijou minhas mãos, era impossível eu ama-lo ainda mais, segurei a mão dos dois.

– Mesmo assim agradeço. - Disse emocionada.

– Bom é melhor eu ir. - Anunciou Dona Esme. - Vou deixa-los um pouco em paz, volto só depois de amanha.

– A senh... - Ela me olhou torto, estava difícil me acostumar a chama-la tão intimamente. - Você não incomoda nunca. Não quer tomar um café conosco? Acabei de comprar algumas coisas.

– Obrigada meu bem, mas não. Melhor eu ir. - Se despediu do Edward e eu a acompanhei até a porta, ela se virou, me abraçou e me deu um beijo.

– Obrigada por tudo o que você esta fazendo por ele Bella. - Me disse emocionada.

– Não tem o que agradecer.

– Tenho sim, ter alguém que cuide de um filho nosso tão bem, com tanto amor e dedicação não é fácil de encontrar. Ele tinha razão, você é realmente especial. - Disse me dando outro beijo, eu sorri.

– Obrigada por me dar essa chance.

– Você merece. - Antes de ir entretanto ela se virou novamente. - Ah, queria marcar um jantar com a família quando o Edward estiver melhor, tudo bem?

– Claro, vai ser ótimo. - Então se despediu e foi embora. Fechei a porta e fui em direção do quarto, olhei séria para ele, ele entendeu.

– Foi sem querer amor.

– Edward você quase me mata de vergonha. - Disse dando um tapa de leve nele.

– Hei achei que não queria me machucar.

– Não, eu só quero te esganar. - Ele sorriu. Merda com esse sorriso ficava difícil.

– Desculpa vai. - Disse fazendo aquela cara de coitado.

– Só porque você ainda esta convalescendo. - Ele sorriu. - Mas pode esquecer qualquer coisa esta noite. - Seu sorriso desmoronou, quase tive vontade de rir.

– Como assim? Por que?

– Castigo meu bem.

– Isso é muito injusto. - Falou cruzando os braços e bufando.

– Quem disse que a vida é justa. - Disse sorrindo indo em direção da porta do banheiro.

– Onde você vai?

– Tomar banho e depois preparar algo para comer, afinal de contas tenho uma promessa a cumprir. - Ele sorriu.

– Acho bom mesmo. - Fui tomar meu banho tranquilamente, sai do chuveiro e segui de robe até a cozinha, ele me olhava com gula.

– Isso é muita maldade. - Sorri.

– O que amor? - Parei na porta, minha perna aparecendo na fenda de cetim. Ele me encarou.

– Espere só eu estar fora dessa cama, você vai me pagar por todas essas maldades. - Eu ri alto.

– Pois eu não vejo a hora de pagar meus débitos. - Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Você ainda vai acabar comigo princesa. - Fui rindo até a cozinha, estava preparando o macarrão quando o telefone tocou.

– Alô.

– Bella? Aqui é a Sue. - Eu tinha conseguido finalmente encontra-la no hospital, até o Eddy conversou com ela, ela foi um anjo para mim.

– Oi Sue tudo bem?

– Tudo sim, eu queria te agradecer pela cesta que vocês mandaram. Eu amei, meus filhos então nem se fale. - Ela dizia emocionada, não parecia fingimento, eu queria agradece-la de alguma forma, mas não sabia como, tinha até pensado em dar dinheiro, porém achei que ficaria chato e ela não aceitaria, por isso eu e o Eddy decidimos mandar uma senhora cesta, duas na verdade, recheadas com tudo de bom, uma para ela e o marido e outra para os filhos.

– Não precisa, você nos ajudou muito, foi só uma forma de agradecer.

– QUEM É? - O Eddy perguntou do quarto. Fui até a porta.

– É a Sue amor, esta agradecendo pela cesta.

– Manda um abraço para ela.

– O Eddy esta te mandando um abraço.

– E como ele esta?

– Esta bem melhor.

– Que bom fico feliz por isso. - Ouvi alguém a chamando. - Bom tenho que ir, muito obrigada mesmo.

– Magina Sue, você merece. - Nos despedimos, então desliguei o telefone.

– Ela foi um amor conosco. - Ele disse me olhando.

– Foi mesmo, um verdadeiro anjo. - Ouvi que a agua estava fervendo, corri até o fogão e coloquei o macarrão.

– QUEIMOU O QUE ? - Perguntou divertido.

– EU NAO SOU DE QUEIMAR NADA NA COZINHA. - Ele gargalhou.

– TÁ BOM, ME ENGANA QUE EU GOSTO. - Eu ri, quando estava indo em direção do quarto tirar satisfações com ele, o telefone tocou novamente.

– Alô.

– Bella?

– Oi Allie, tudo bem? - Ela parecia triste.

– Mais ou menos.

– Que foi? - Perguntei preocupada.

– O Jacob esta indo embora hoje. - A noticia caiu como uma bomba.

– O que ? Como assim? Pra onde?

– Ele vai voltar para a Inglaterra, sem data de volta.

– Por que ele vai viajar? - Não queria pensar que podia ser por minha causa, mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra razão.

– Disse que é um curso que ele esta querendo fazer, até já conseguiu um emprego.

– Não fica assim Allie. - Ela respirou fundo.

– Não é só isso sabe. Eu amo meu irmão, mas querendo ou não já estou acostumada com a distancia. - Ela até podia estar acostumada, mas eu não, senti uma tristeza enorme com a possibilidade de não ver mais o Jacob, desde que o Eddy sofreu o acidente não tinha conseguido pensar nisso, mas agora que já tinha passado um tempo que poderíamos conversar e quem sabe nos entender, isso acontece.

– O que é então? - Queria saber a razão por ela estar tão triste, se não era pelo irmão, qual seria o motivo? Desliguei o fogão, depois segui até o quarto, Edward me olhou da cama, movendo os lábios silenciosamente e perguntando quem era. Respondi simplesmente que era a Allie. Ele percebeu pela minha cara que a coisa não esta boa, eu precisava dele, do seu colo, fui até ele e me aconcheguei no local que me sentia mais segura, até que ouvi ela falar novamente, parecia chorar, o que era muito difícil, já que estava quase sempre alegre e saltitante, me preocupei. - Que foi Allie? O que houve? - Perguntei ansiosa, Eddy só passava a mão pela minha cabeça, afim de me acalmar, o que felizmente estava dando certo.

– Eu e o Jasper brigamos. - Isso era impossível, em todo o namoro deles eu nunca os vi nem sequer ter uma discussão boba.

– Por que? - Perguntei o obvio.

– O que você acha? Filhos. - Foi então que me lembrei do assunto chave entre eles, Alice já havia me dito a vontade de ser mãe, ela sempre foi assim, maternal, mas o Jasper não queria, pelo menos não no momento.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu estava desconfiada de que poderia estar grávida.

– E ?

– Foi alarme falso, mas a reação do Jasper quando encontrou o teste de gravidez. - Ela soluçava de tanto chorar. - Bella foi horrível.

– Calma Allie. - Queria poder estar ao lado dela, mas eu não podia deixar o Eddy.

– Vai. - Ouvi ele dizer, o olhei incrédula.

– O que?

– Eu estou bem, ela precisa mais de você. - Suspirei, e o beijei, ele tinha razão ela precisava de mim.

– Allie estou indo pra aí. - Me levantei e comecei a me vestir.

– Não, eu não quero te atrapalhar.

– Pare de bobagem, eu vou e ponto. - Disse desligando o telefone. - Ela brigou com o Jasper esta completamente abalada.

– O que foi que aconteceu entre eles? - Só foi preciso uma palavra para resumir tudo, já que o Eddy sabia do desejo da Alice e da indisposição do Jasper para realiza-lo.

– Filhos.

– Só podia ser. - Lamentou, me aproximei novamente dele, me partia o coração ter que deixa-lo. - Não se preocupe. - Falou acariciando meu rosto.

– Impossível. - Ele sorriu, lhe dei mais um beijo e sai, meu coração parecia em pedaços, talvez devesse ligar para a mãe dele, eu não podia deixa-lo, quando estava esperando o elevador e lutando com o fato de ir ou não, Jasper aparece na minha frente, saindo do elevador, com uma cara horrível, ele me olhou e tentou disfarçar seu estado como se isso fosse possível.

– Você vai vê-la? - Perguntou se segurando, eu só assenti. - Por favor Bella, diga que eu a amo demais, que eu me arrependo por tudo, diz para ela.

– Eu digo, mas só se você me prometer que vai cuidar do seu irmão. - Ele me olhou alarmado.

– Claro, mas não tem problema eu me desabafar com ele ou tem? - Era obvio que o Edward era a única pessoa que o Jasper confiava.

– Não, só não o deixe levantar sozinho. - Ele assentiu. - Cuida dele para mim que eu cuido da Alice para você. - Ele tentou um sorriso, mas parecia ter dado muito trabalho coloca-lo lá. Então a porta se fechou, e enquanto eu ia consolar Alice, o Eddy iria consolar seu irmão, só esperava que ele não tivesse feito uma besteira muito grande, pois assim nem eu poderia ajuda-lo.

Edward POV

Assim que ela saiu ouvi alguém abrir a porta, será que tinha voltado? Eu não queria ser tão egoísta, mas não era só eu que precisava dela, já estava preparado para lhe dar uma bronca por ter voltado quando meu irmão apareceu na porta completamente desnorteado.

- Cara você tem que me ajudar. - Dizia chorando.

- Calma Jasper. - Falei, ele se sentou a minha frente na ponta da cama. - A Alice te ama, tenho certeza que ela vai te perdoar. - Disse na esperança de melhorar seu humor, ele me olhou triste.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. - Falou balançando a cabeça. - Eu disse coisas horríveis para ela, duvido que vá querer me ver de novo.

- O que houve? O que você disse para ela?

- Eu achei um teste de gravidez no banheiro, fiquei louco e fui atrás dela para tirar satisfações. - Ele abaixou a cabeça e a segurou. - Eu fui um imbecil, fui tão grosso com ela.

- O que você disse ? - Perguntei calmo.

- Que eu não queria um filho e se ela insistisse nessa ideia, eu...

- Você? - O incentivei a continuar.

- Eu faria uma vasectomia. - Olhei alarmado para ele, não podia acreditar que ele havia dito aquilo.

- Você seria capaz de fazer isso Jasper?

- Não...Ah sei lá. - Disse se levantando. - Ela quer tanto ter um filho, que eu não vejo outra saída.

- E se você fizesse isso ela te deixaria. - Afirmei, tinha certeza que a Alice não aceitaria tal coisa, ele ficou branco.

- Você acha?

- Claro né Jasper. - Ele parecia atormentado com o que eu lhe disse. - O que ela te disse? - Ele negou.

- Nada, só teve uma crise de choro e se trancou no quarto. Eu achei estranho geralmente iria discutir comigo, retrucar, mas não, ela simplesmente me deixou sozinho na sala. Você acha mesmo que ela me deixaria? - Perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Ela quer ser mãe Jasper, me desculpa mas acho que nada impede uma mulher de fazer isso quando ela quer, e se você não esta disposto a dar isso a ela. - Parei, ele me olhou com desespero. - Talvez ela procure outro para fazer isso.

- NÃO. EU NÃO VOU PERDER ELA, EU NÃO POSSO. - Gritou. - Por que ela não pode ser como a Bella nessa parte.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Do fato da Bella não querer ser mãe, a Alice podia ter as mesmas ideias. - Essa era uma verdade indiscutível, ele me olhou. - Eu ainda não acredito que você aceite isso?

- O que?

- Você sempre quis ter uma família Edward, filhos tudo isso. - Isso foi verdade, agora não mais.

- Eu já te expliquei os sonhos mudam, o meu mudou.

- E você esta disposto a abrir mão de tudo o que sempre quis por ela?

- Ela é a única coisa da qual eu nunca abriria mão.

- Queria que a Alice pensasse assim e aceitasse o fato de eu não querer um filho.

- Desculpe Jasper mas você conhecia a Alice e sabia o que ela queria, não pode se arrepender agora.

- Eu não me arrependo dela, nunca, mas pensei que ela podia mudar com o tempo, você mudou. - Disse olhando para mim já mais calmo.

- As mulheres são diferentes, ainda mais quando o desejo é ser mãe. Cara, desculpe, mas eu não consigo achar razão para você não querer ser pai, você não se da tão mal com as crianças, tenho certeza que seria um bom pai. - Fui sincero, apesar da seriedade eu o via como um pai atencioso e até quem sabe carinhoso.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Qual é o problema de verdade? O que esta te impedindo? - Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu nunca disse isso antes, para ninguém. - Me olhou como se me confiasse um segredo.

- Não vou contar para ninguém. - Ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Nem para a Bella? - Droga agora estava difícil. - Edward? Se ela souber vai contar para a Alice.

- Talvez não. - Ele me encarou. - Tá bom eu não conto.

- Eu não quero perder a minha esposa. - Eu fiquei perdido, como ele a perderia, no parto?

- Jasper isso é ridículo, hoje em dia com os médicos e as suas condições, de forma alguma vai acontecer alguma coisa com a Alice. Gravidez não é doença. - Ele negou.

- Não é medo que ela morra Edward. - Fiquei perdido.

- Do que então? - Ele respirou fundo.

- De perder a atenção dela, dela se importar mais com o filho do que comigo. - Que merda era essa? Eu não podia acreditar nisso, era ridículo.

- Jasper por favor, seja coerente, isso é um absurdo.

- Esta vendo, é por isso que eu não digo para ela. - Falou e se sentou novamente.

- Hei. - O chamei ele se virou em minha direção. - Vai ser o filho de vocês, não só dela. É claro que ela vai dar atenção a ele, poxa é um ser indefeso, precisa da proteção da mãe, e do pai também. E se você quer saber, eu acho que ter um filho vai fortalecer ainda mais os laços entre vocês. - Ele me olhou esperançoso.

- Sério? Como?

- Vocês vão criar uma vida juntos, vão dar amor, carinho, um vai ser a força do outro nos momentos difíceis.

- Eu acho que nunca pensei dessa forma. Acho que você tem razão. - Sorriu para mim. - Obrigado Edward, você todo quebrado e ainda tendo que me ajudar.

- Para que servem os irmãos senão para ajudar uns aos outros. - Ele pegou minha mão e apertou.

- Você acha que ela vai me perdoar? - Essa eu não sabia, não fazia a mínima ideia do que acontecia na cabeça da Alice, mas tentei lhe dar alguma esperança.

- Ela te ama, se você conversar com ela e falar dos seus medos, tenho certeza que perdoara. - Ele sorriu.

- É o que eu espero. - De repente ouvi o som da porta abrindo, Bella surgiu na porta com um sorriso que não chegava até seus olhos, percebi que estava triste.

- E aí, como foi? - Jasper perguntou desesperado.

- Ela esta bem chateada, eu não acredito que você disse aquilo. - Falou aborrecida.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Acha que ela vai me perdoar? - Ela tentou um sorriso.

- Eu disse para ela que você estava aqui e ela pediu que eu lhe desse um recado.

- Que recado? Fala. - Perguntou desesperado.

- Ela quer que você vá para casa, vocês precisam conversar. - Ele estancou.

- Sobre o que?

- Jasper não pense no pior, é só sobre ter um filho, ela quer ter uma conversa limpa com você, esclarecer tudo. - Ele assentiu mais tranquilo.

- Ok, eu vou então. Valeu Edward pelos toques.

- Não foi nada. - Então se despediu e seguiu para casa. Ela estava estranha, parecia distante.

- Amor? Tudo bem? - Ela me olhou triste e assentiu, eu neguei. - Você não consegue mentir para mim. - Abri meu braços e a chamei. - Vem cá. - Ela veio sem pensar, se aconchegou em meu peito e eu a abracei. - O que houve?

- Nada Eddy. - Eu segurei seu rosto.

- Não confia em mim?

- Não é isso.

- O que é então? - Só bastou uma palavra para eu entender tudo.

- Jacob.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Ele foi embora. - Disse segurando o choro.

- Amor, eu sinto muito. - Falei a abraçando mais forte.

- É minha culpa.

- Claro que não Bella.

- É sim, e o pior que eu nem sei por que. - Chorou se aconchegando mais a mim, ela não sabia, pensei se não deveria lhe dizer a verdade, mas esse não era um segredo meu.

- Se a culpa é de alguém, é minha, eu sou o responsável por ele ter se afastado de você. Se eu não tivesse aparecido isso não estaria acontecendo. - Era a verdade, eu tinha acabado com a amizade deles, e agora ela estava sofrendo e isso acabava comigo, ela me encarou segurando meu rosto.

- Nunca mais repita isso, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. - Disse me beijando. - Além disso você não tem culpa de nada, você até levou uma surra tentando acertar as coisas com ele.

- Desculpa, eu só odeio te ver sofrer e eu sei que é por minha causa, é pelo ciúmes que ele sente de mim que brigou com você e foi embora.

- Eu não consigo entender isso Eddy, não faz sentido. - Ela me olhava confusa, eu tinha muita vontade de contar toda a verdade a ela, mas não, era ele que tinha que fazê-lo, eu só queria que ela o esquecesse, embora soubesse o quanto ele era importante para ela. No momento eu só podia fazer o que estivesse ao meu alcance para faze-la feliz, a beijei e ela retribuiu com mais paixão subindo sobre mim. - Eu preciso de você. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu também precisava dela, cada dia mais, quando fui em sua direção, ela me parou. - Eddy melhor não, assim você vai se esforçar demais. - Mas eu queria senti-lá, abraça-lá, beija-la e pela primeira vez eu não fiz o que ela pediu.

- Eu quero você. - O modo mostrava toda a necessidade que eu tinha dela, nem dei tempo para sua resposta, tomei seus lábios, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, senti um certo incomodo nas costas, mas nada perto do prazer que eu estava sentindo nesse momento, ambos vorazes, agora éramos apenas um, unidos pelo amor e paixão que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Horas mais tarde ainda estávamos deitados, ela tinha a cabeça sobre meu braço enquanto nossas mãos brincavam uma com a outra, o clima estava leve, ameno, ela parecia bem melhor, tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Eddy. - Me chamou docemente.

- O que amor? - Ela me olhou curiosa.

- Você tem vontade de ser pai? - Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa, para que ela não tivesse duvida respondi na hora.

- Não, não tenho. - Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Eu jurava que era seu sonho, ter uma família e afins. - Disse, tentando me entender.

- Foi, mas não é mais. Crianças dão muito trabalho, são barulhentas. Prefiro assim, só eu e você. - Eu gostava de crianças, mas não pensava mais em ser pai, a ideia me parecia absurda agora, tudo o que eu queria era uma vida com ela, já podia nos ver juntos, ambos velhos, eu olhando naqueles olhos que eu tanto amo e vendo a linda jovem por quem eu me apaixonei.

- Sério? - Eu assenti.

- Esta perguntando isso por causa da Alice e do Jasper?

- É, odiaria que nos brigássemos por causa disso, eu até pensei nisso hoje, achava que você queria ser pai, e como eu não quero ter filhos, achei que teríamos que conversar, de modo algum eu tiraria algo assim de você. - Como eu imaginei, ela com certeza terminaria comigo só para que eu pudesse ter uma família, ela já havia dito isso, na primeira vez que ficamos juntos, mas eu não ia permitir tal coisa. - Mas como você também não quer, acho que não teremos problemas. - Disse e sorriu.

- Só nós dois, para mim assim esta perfeito. - Falei beijando sua mão.

- Para mim também. - Ouvi seu estômago roncar, olhei sério para ela. - Merda! Esqueci de comer. - Disse se levantando. - Não fala nada. - Apontou para mim, eu fiz o voto do silencio e então ela seguiu para cozinha. Só nós dois. Isso soava perfeito para mim.


	41. Capítulo 40 - Carro

Bella POV

Já tinha passado duas semanas desde o acidente do Edward, ele estava se recuperando muito bem, só faltavam algumas seções de fisioterapia. Estávamos a caminho da casa dos pais dele, sua mãe organizou um jantar para comemorar sua recuperação, só entre nós, o clima entre eu e o pai dele estava bem melhor, já trocávamos algumas palavras, a mãe dele continuava extremamente carinhosa comigo, quanto a briga entre o Jasper e a Alice, eles tinham feito as pazes, ela me contou a razão pela qual ele não queria um filho, achamos um absurdo ele pensar daquele modo, pelo menos ele concordou com a ideia de ter um filho, mas disse que ainda queria esperar, Alice acabou aceitando esse tempo, uma de suas amigas havia tido um filho recentemente e então ela pediria que lhe deixasse a criança para cuidar um dia, quem sabe assim o Jasper não se acostumaria com a ideia e adiantaria seus planos. Era um bom plano, eu por outro lado fiquei surpresa quando o Edward me disse que não queria ser pai, eu jurava que ele sempre quis, mas pelo jeito as coisas mudaram, eu estava satisfeita com isso, seriamos só nós dois e essa perspectiva me dava um bom pressentimento. Como o Eddy não podia viajar meus pais vieram no fim de semana e o conheceram, minha mãe o amou, meu pai demorou um pouco para se sentir a vontade com ele, mas logo os dois estavam conversando e até rindo, era impossível meus pais não o aceitarem, minha mãe havia me dito que estava impressionada pelo modo que ele me olhava. Sorri pensando nisso, senti uma mão em minha coxa, olhei para o lado e encontrei meu sorriso preferido.

- Espero que esteja pensando em mim?

- Em quem mais seria? - Respondi, estacionando o carro, o Eddy ainda não estava em condições de dirigir então eu o levava para a maior parte dos lugares, ele levou grande parte do trabalho para casa para evitar ficar se locomovendo. Quanto ao meu trabalho, eu fiz acordo com meu chefe, fiz três palestras sobre o que tinha aprendido na Alemanha e pude tirar um mês de férias, o que era merecido já que não havia parado de trabalhar nem estudar um só minuto, além disso poderia ficar todo meu tempo com o Eddy. Quanto ao Jacob não tive notícias, só as poucas que a Alice me contava, na verdade nem queria saber, foi ele que decidiu ir embora, eu não fiz nada a não ser me apaixonar pelo Edward, se o Jacob tinha algo tão sério contra o Edward, como meu amigo deveria me dizer, não gritar comigo, muito menos bater no Eddy, eu estava muito chateada com ele, sentia sua falta, afinal nunca tínhamos ficado tanto tempo sem nos falarmos, mas isso não era minha responsabilidade, ele quis assim, ele que arcasse com as consequências.

O jantar estava ótimo, só faltava o Emmet, que agora estava morando definitivamente nos EUA, conversávamos e riamos animadamente eu me sentia em casa, exceto pelo olhares da governanta, ela ainda parecia não me aceitar.

- Nossa o jantar esta maravilhoso. - Comentei.

- A Carmem realmente faz milagres. - Disse dona Esme olhando em direção da senhora.

- Magina senhora Cullen. - Respondeu envergonhada.

- Agora eu sei por que o Eddy cozinha tão bem. - De repente todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para mim espantados, menos Alice que também parecia confusa.

- O Edward cozinhou para você? - Perguntou Carmem surpresa.

- Sim. - Respondi em dúvida, o que eu havia dito de errado.

- Gente vocês estão assustando ela. - Edward disse em tom de brincadeira.

- É que você nunca cozinha. - A mãe dele o questionou.

- Nunca também não, em ocasiões especiais. - Disse olhando para mim. Quer dizer que ele raramente cozinhava?

- Como nosso primeiro encontro. - Falei olhando para ele sorrindo.

- Ah não, aquele não valeu. - Disse brincando, eu ri.

- Por que não Edward? - Sua mãe lhe questionou curiosa.

- Eu errei receita.

- Qual receita? - Carmem perguntou.

- A do peixe com batatas e salada, sabe? - Ela assentiu. - Acho que terei que fazer um curso intensivo com você Carmem.

- Por que? - Ela perguntou, ele me olhou.

- Eu achei que fosse frango. - Todos riram.

- Agora imagina a minha cara, no primeiro encontro, eu preparo um jantar impecável e o que a minha linda acompanhante diz. - Ele olhou para mim.

- Como você preparou o frango? - Repeti o que havia dito aquela noite.

- Eu com a maior cara lavada digo "não é frango é peixe". - Rimos novamente.

- Sério filho? - Perguntou seu pai.

- Seríssimo. - Achamos graça disso até o fim do jantar, pedi licença e segui até o toalete, ao sair ele estava do lado de fora me esperando, se aproximou lentamente de mim.

- Lembra de alguma coisa? - Perguntou sussurrando no meu ouvido, eu sorri.

- Nosso primeiro beijo. - Falei acariciando seu rosto.

- Sabe eu estava quase desistindo de te conquistar naquela noite, até que você disse que me desejava. - Eu sorri me lembrando daquele momento. - No começo fiquei feliz, depois eu percebi que talvez fosse só algo físico, que você não me queria da mesma forma que eu.

- E de que forma você me queria? - Perguntei roçando meu lábios nos seus.

- Por inteiro. - Respondeu me pressionando contra a parede e me beijando, depois me puxou pela cintura, senti ele abrindo uma porta e então meu corpo caiu em cima de um cama.

- Eddy, não. - Disse o afastando.

- Por que não?

- Eu respeito demais seus pais para fazer isso aqui, enquanto eles estão nos esperando. - Ele respirou fundo e saiu de cima de mim se deitando ao meu lado, levantei a cabeça e olhei ao redor.

- Meu quarto. - Ele disse me olhando.

- É a sua cara. - Disse me virando em sua direção. - Você nunca me disse que só cozinhava raramente? - O questionei.

- Na verdade só cozinho em ocasiões especiais.

- Mentira. - Falei colocando minha mão sobre seu peito. - Você sempre cozinha para gente em casa. - Ele levantou e segurou meu rosto.

- Qualquer refeição ao seu lado é uma ocasião especial. - Sorri e o beijei.

- Não acredito que eu disse que você sempre fazia aquilo para conquistar as mulheres. - Como eu era idiota, mas também nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ele, como poderia saber que era real.

- Agora você sabe o quão especial é para mim. - Disse me beijando novamente, como se eu pudesse ter alguma dúvida.

Bella POV

Logo haviam passado cinco meses, nossa relação estava cada dia melhor, eu me sentia cada vez mais apaixonada por ele e ele do mesmo modo, ultimamente entretanto não estava me sentindo muito bem, pensava que talvez fosse meu problema com a anemia que estivesse voltando, mas apesar de não sentir fome eu estava me alimentando, não queria nem pensar se o Edward soubesse o que estava acontecendo, embora ele já andasse desconfiado, com certeza tinha percebido algo de estranho e estava esperando que eu lhe dissesse, já havia marcado uma consulta com o médico, então decidi conversar com o Eddy depois das compras, não queria de forma alguma lhe esconder nada.

Estávamos no supermercado fazendo as compras para o fim do ano, estava animada, iríamos passar o Natal com os pais dele e o ano novo com os meus, entretanto resolvemos fazer algo só para nós também. Eu levava o carrinho enquanto ele caminhava ao meu lado segurando minha cintura possessivamente, eu amava esses momentos por mais simples que fossem. Uma moça sorridente surgiu vindo em nossa direção, eu bem percebi para quem ela sorria, assim que se aproximou o cumprimentou carinhosamente demais para meu gosto.

– Ed, que saudades. - Disse indo abraçá-lo, ele parecia um pouco perdido pela sua aproximação, parecia tentar se lembrar de onde a conhecia, eu imaginei que pudesse ser umas das mulheres com que ele ficou enquanto eu estava fora. Aquilo me enervou, estava me segurando. Ed? Que porcaria de apelido era esse?– Você sumiu.

– Desculpe, mas você é...? - Perguntou educadamente. O fato dele não se lembrar dela pareceu chateá-la. O que será que eles haviam feito juntos? Esse pensamento me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

– Heide. Vai dizer que não se lembra de mim? - Perguntou maliciosa. Ai que vontade de socar sua cara. O rosto dele ficou lívido, percebi que havia se lembrado, eu só gostaria de saber do que.

– Ah, claro. Perdão. - Ele havia se desculpado com ela? Agora eu queria matá-lo também.

– Tudo bem querido. - Respira Bella. Eu estava por um triz. Será que ela não viu que eu estava aqui, e que ele tinha as mãos no meu corpo. Vaca.

– Esta é minha namorada Isabella. - Ele nos apresentou. Ela o olhou surpresa então se virou em minha direção.

– Prazer. - Me disse com desdém.

– Tudo bem? - Foi o máximo que eu consegui dizer, eu queria pular em seu pescoço por chamá-lo de querido. Ela voltou sua atenção a ele.

– Faz tempo que não te vejo na balada Ed. - Era nojento o modo como ela dizia Ed. Merda ele era MEU, só MEU.

– Como você pode ver. - Disse olhando para mim. - Não tenho motivo algum para ir sair a noite sozinho. - Eu amei o que ele disse. Gostei mais ainda da cara de idiota que ela ficou. - Bom se você nos dá licença temos que ir. Adeus. - Ele disse, admito que pode ter parecido um pouco grosso, mas ela mereceu, sibilou um até logo enquanto nós seguimos em frente, ele me apertou mais em seu abraço, nesse momento um desejo incontrolável surgiu, eu precisava dele, mas estávamos ainda no mercado, então eu respirei fundo e fiz o que tínhamos que fazer o mais rápido possível em silencio e longe dele, senão eu corria o risco de atacá-lo ali mesmo. Eu sempre o desejei, mas isso tinha me pegado completamente desprevenida. Nós caminhamos até o carro, e colocamos as compras no porta malas, quando eu ia em direção da minha porta, ele me segurou. Respirei fundo.

– Amor, me perdoa, foi só uma vez, eu nem me lembrava dela. - Ele dizia, então eles realmente haviam ficado juntos? Apesar da raiva que senti, nada substituía o meu desejo por ele.

– Eu quero você agora! - Ele podia ver meu desejo. - Me leva pra casa. - Sorriu maliciosamente e abriu a porta do carro para mim. Nós chegamos no estacionamento do apartamento dele absurdamente rápido, mas eu não ia aguentar esperar, tirei meu cinto e sentei em seu colo. Ele me olhou alarmado enquanto eu abria sua calça.

– Bella esta louca, e se alguém nos vê? - Disse com a voz ofegante, ele queria isso também.

– Relaxa, ninguém vai ver. - Disse abrindo o zíper da sua calça jeans, ele não aguentou e me agarrou pela cintura, agradeci mentalmente estar de saia, ele a levantou e puxou minha calcinha com tanta força que a rasgou, logo depois me penetrou, enquanto isso apertava minha coxa e minha cintura, beijando meu pescoço e minha boca, ele se movimentava rápido dentro de mim, isso era bom demais, não demorou muito até que atingimos o auge. Deitei minha cabeça em seu pescoço ofegante.

– Você me deixa louco. - Ele disse também ofegante passando carinhosamente suas mãos pelas minhas costas. Eu não acreditava que havia feito aquilo, a vergonha caiu como uma bomba. - Amor? - Me chamou. Eu levantei minha cabeça, estava descabelada, vermelha e completamente envergonhada. - Nossa, como você esta sexy, fica tão apetitosa corada. - Eu enterrei minha cabeça de novo no seu pescoço.

– Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso. Estou morrendo de vergonha. - Acariciou meus cabelos e depois beijou minha cabeça.

– Nós podíamos ter esperado e subido. - Eu neguei.

– Eu não ia conseguir esperar, precisava de você. - Senti ele sorrindo.

– Não há razão para estar com vergonha princesa, você é minha namorada, e apesar do local não ser o mais indicado, eu devo admitir que isso foi extremamente excitante. - Ele disse com a voz sexy. Merda! Eu o queria de novo. Passei meu nariz pelo seu pescoço e mordisquei sua orelha. A tarara estava de volta e a vergonha tinha ido embora.

– Que tal subirmos agora? - Perguntei olhando-o.

– Perfeito. - Respondeu com a voz rouca abrindo a porta do carro. Eu sai com cuidado, já que não tinha mais minha calcinha, ele arrumou a calça, fechou a porta do carro e me puxou pela cintura, subimos nos beijando e assim que chegamos fomos direto para a cama. Quanto as compras, elas que esperassem enquanto eu saciava todo meu desejo por ele. O que eu podia afirmar demoraria a acontecer.

Ele me abraçava e beijava meu pescoço depois de horas nos amando.

– Delícia. - Era assim que ele me chamava nos momentos íntimos, na hora eu me arrepiei, soltando um gemido. Era bom demais ficar com ele, mas na hora me lembrei da moça do supermercado. Quem ela era? Será que ele tinha gostado dela? Não me aguentei e perguntei.

– Quem era ela Eddy? - Ele respirou fundo e me abraçou mais forte.

– Uma garota que eu conheci numa balada, só isso. - Disse simplesmente, como se não fosse nada. Será que eles estiveram juntos aqui? Como nós estamos? Me virei para ele e olhei meio sem jeito.

– Vocês vieram pra cá? - Perguntei tentando esconder o nervoso por pensar nele com outra mulher na nossa cama.

– Não, geralmente eu ia para outro lugar ou para casa delas. - Me senti mais aliviada, apesar da ideia dele com outra mulher me causar mal estar. - Essa cama e esse apartamento são seus, assim como meu coração e eu. - Foi impossível não sorrir ouvindo uma declaração tão linda. - Eu nunca iria macular o lugar onde nos amamos pelo primeira vez. - Esse homem era real?

– Eu te amo. - Ele sorriu e me beijou.

– Eu também, você não faz ideia do quanto. - Se afastou um pouco e me encarou. - Você vai me dizer o que esta errado com você ou eu terei que descobrir sozinho? - Eu sabia que ele já estava desconfiado. Bom eu já iria falar com ele mesmo, melhor abrir logo o jogo.

– Quero que fique claro que eu ia te contar.

– Mesmo?

– Claro Eddy, eu não consigo esconder nada de você, eu só não queria que se preocupasse de bobeira, só isso.

– Esta bem, então o que é?

– Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem ultimamente. - Ele ficou rígido e me olhou sério.

– Bem que eu percebi.

– Mas eu já marquei um medico, então esta tudo sob controle.

– Além de não estar se alimentando o que você esta sentindo? - Perguntou preocupado.

– Um pouco de tontura, talvez seja anemia de novo, mas eu tô me alimentando, apesar de não sentir fome, eu como.

– Muito pouco. - Disse sério. - Dessa vez eu vou com você ao medico.

– Não! Edward assim você me ofende, até parece que eu vou mentir para você.

– Você esta passando mal a mais de duas semanas e não me disse nada. -Como ele sabia? Por que ele tinha que me conhecer tão bem.

– Não interessa, é a minha saúde, e eu vou sozinha. - Disse saindo da cama, indo em direção do banheiro.

– Pode ser a SUA saúde, mas você é MINHA vida, então eu me importo sim e eu vou. - Disse antes que eu batesse a porta, ele tinha que ser ele até quando nós brigávamos? Isso fazia a tarefa de sentir raiva ainda mais difícil, mesmo assim eu iria sozinha, custasse o que custasse, eu não sabia por que mas não queria que ele fosse comigo.

Quando fomos dormir aquela noite ainda não estávamos conversando, aquilo me incomodava demais, mais ainda dormir tão longe dele, suspirei triste e pude sentir ele se mover, então seus braços me cercaram me puxando em direção do seu peito

– Se você não quer que eu vá tudo bem. - Disse beijando minha cabeça, parecia chateado.

– Desculpa Eddy, é que eu prefiro ir sozinha. - Falei acariciando seu rosto.

– Tudo bem. - Tentou um sorriso.

– Confia em mim. - Pedi suplicando.

– Eu confio amor, só me preocupo demais com você. Você é tudo para mim. - Eu sorri e o beijei, o desejo que eu sentia por ele estava descontrolado, não que eu não sentisse isso antes, mas agora eu não me imaginava em outro lugar senão com ele dentro mim.

– Eu vou te contar tudo prometo. - Disse tirando minha camisola, ele não respondeu nada só beijou meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, foi assim que ficamos o resto da noite e parte da madrugada.


	42. Capítulo 41 - Grávida

Bella POV

Chegou o dia de buscar os exames, eu estava nervosa não sabia bem por que, quando a recepcionista falou meu nome senti um arrepio traspassar pela minha coluna.

- Bom dia Isabella. - O medico me cumprimentou com bom humor. - Sente-se.

- Bom dia Doutor. E então como eu estou? - Ele deu um sorriso, não entendi muito bem aquilo, mas esse gesto me acalmou.

- Bom você esta um pouco fraca.

- A anemia voltou?

- Não, mas você tem que se cuidar.

- Eu sei, é que ultimamente não tenho sentido vontade de comer.

- Eu entendo, mas agora você vai ter uma razão a mais para isso. - Eu o olhei confusa.

- Por que ?

- Você esta gravida. - Eu estanquei quando ele disse isso. Gravida? Como isso era possível? Tá eu sabia como era possível, já que eu e o Edward fazíamos sempre, mas nos protegíamos, as vezes esquecíamos a camisinha, mas eu tomava anticoncepcional, porém só isso não é o bastante. O que eu vou fazer? Na hora me lembrei quando perguntei ao Edward se ele queria ser pai e ele me disse que não, que não pensava mais nisso, agora eu realmente estava em pânico. Ele iria terminar comigo? Não isso não, talvez ficasse comigo obrigado, ele não era o tipo de homem que abandonaria uma mulher gravida.

- Isabella, toma. - Ouvi o medico falar, estendendo um copo de água em minha direção. - Você não deve ficar nervosa.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. - Disse chorosa. - Meu namorado não quer ter filhos, eu mesma nunca quis.

- O que você esta sentindo agora? - Parei para pensar na pergunta dele. Eu tinha uma criança dentro de mim, um ser inocente que não pediu para estar ali, mas estava, uma junção do Edward e de mim. Quando imaginei aquele pequeno ser com os olhos do Eddy, não consegui evitar de sentir emoção, era estranho, por mais que eu nunca tenha pensado nisso e até rejeitado veemente esta ideia, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como eu queria ver esta criança. Será que eu seria uma boa mãe? Eu nunca me vi dessa maneira, mas agora eu já não conseguia me imaginar sem ele, assim como eu não imaginava minha vida sem o Edward, Respirei fundo.

- Eu quero ele. - Falei alisando minha barriga, ainda sem volume algum. - Muito.

- Parabéns mamãe. - Ele me disse, me levantei e o abracei.

- Obrigada. - Sai do consultório com um sorriso bobo no rosto, nunca imaginei que esta seria a minha reação, mas estava feliz, o medico tinha me passado as instruções do que eu deveria fazer e me deu o telefone de um obstetra de sua confiança. Conforme eu voltava para casa, fiquei imaginando minha barriga crescendo, o nascimento, com quem será que ele iria parecer? Esperava muito que fosse com o Eddy, foi nesse momento que me lembrei novamente do que ele havia me dito. Como eu diria isso para ele? Será que ele ficaria com raiva? Ou pior renegaria este filho? Estava com muito medo de contar. Tomei coragem e abri a porta do nosso apartamento, ele estava sentado no sofá, parecia preocupado, quando me olhou e viu meu estado ficou ainda mais.

- Amor o que houve? - Perguntou me puxando para seus braços, o abracei forte, queria muito que tivesse mudado de ideia e que aceitasse nosso filho, ele se afastou. - Me fala Bella. - Perguntou desesperado, com certeza devia estar pensando no pior.

- Calma Eddy. Senta. - Falei o emburrando gentilmente até o sofá, nos sentamos e eu o encarei. Estava com muito medo de perde-lo, de não ter ele ao meu lado, beijando minha barriga, indo no medico comigo, foi então que eu entendi por que não queria que ele fosse, talvez inconscientemente eu soubesse dessa possibilidade e não queria que descobrisse assim, pelo medico.

- Fala amor. Estou ficando desesperado aqui. - Melhor que fosse rápido, mesmo que não fosse indolor.

- Estou gravida. - Ele estancou, respirei fundo, tentando segurar o choro, eu tremia demais. - Eu sei que você não queria, eu também nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas...

- É verdade? - Perguntou sério, me cortando. Só tive forças para assentir, o que ele fez em seguida me surpreendeu. Começou a sorrir, seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais marejados, com algumas lagrimas já caindo. - Isso é incrível. - Disse emocionado indo em minha direção e beijando minha barriga, beijou tanto que eu comecei a sentir cócegas.

- Eddy esta fazendo cócegas. - Disse rindo, ele se afastou, me puxou para seu colo e me beijou docemente.

- Obrigado por isso. - Falou acariciando meu rosto. Eu esperando o pior e ele tem uma reação dessas? Eu o amava demais, e o mais importante ficaríamos juntos, nós três.

- Estava com receio de te contar. - Confessei, ele me olhou confuso sem tirar o lindo sorriso dos lábios.

- Por que amor?

- Você me disse que não queria ser pai lembra?

- Verdade, eu realmente não pensava mais nisso, mas você também não, e agora me parece tão feliz e radiante. O que houve?

- Talvez por que seja nosso filho, metade seu e metade meu, além disso eu seria incapaz de não amar algo que viesse de você. - Os olhos dele brilharam com esta declaração.

- Eu sempre quis uma família. - Me confessou, eu sabia. - Mas quando você entrou na minha vida mudou todas as minhas prioridades, e mesmo quando eu descobri que você não queria nada disso, casar, ter filhos, eu não me importei, por que ficar com você é a coisa mais importante para mim e saber agora que vamos ter um filho juntos e mais que isso que você esta feliz, eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que eu estou sentindo neste momento. - Eu já estava chorando, não aguentei e o beijei.

- Você mudou minha vida para melhor Eddy, e você tinha razão eu não sabia o real significado da palavra felicidade até te conhecer.

- Eu te amo tanto minha princesa. - Eu sorri, amava os apelidos que ele me dava.

- Eu também, cada vez mais. - Selamos este momento com um beijo, eu no entanto queria mais, agora entendia o que estava acontecendo, eram os hormônios que estavam me deixando sem chão, ainda mais louca de desejo por ele e foi assim que comemoramos o resto da tarde, juntos, unidos ainda mais por aquela criança que crescia dentro de mim.

Edward POV

Pai, eu seria pai, repetia isso na minha mente sem parar e mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar, não sabia expressar como estava feliz e a razão de tudo isso era ela, que agora estava adormecida nos meus braços. Agora eu entendia esse fogo todo que ela estava ultimamente, me atacando até no carro, sorri me lembrando daquele dia, de fato eu não tinha o que reclamar, tudo com ela era fantástico e só de imaginar nossa vida com nosso bebe, eu ficava bobo, um filho nosso. Esperava que se parecesse com ela, seu jeito doce e carinhoso, seus cabelos grossos e olhos escuros, eu queria uma mini Bella. Ela se mexeu e me puxou para mais perto, tinha que admitir, gostava dessa nova versão que ela era devido aos hormônios, não resisti e beijei seu pescoço.

- Hum, eu amo quando você me acorda assim. - Disse preguiçosa, eu a abracei e passei minha mão em sua barriga.

- Eu sei. - Ela se virou sorrindo e me beijou. - Nossa estou aqui imaginando a reação da minha mãe, ela anda louca para ter um neto. - Falei me lembrando das constantes reclamações dela comigo e com o Jasper, ele já havia lhe dito que eles ainda iriam esperar pelo menos dois anos, ainda queria aproveitar a vida de casado e eu nem imaginava que isso podia acontecer. Assim que eu falei isso vi seu rosto perder a cor. - Amor tudo bem? - Perguntei preocupado.

- Eddy, como eu vou dizer isso para os meus pais? - Perguntou desesperada.

- Nós vamos juntos lá e contamos. - Ela negou.

- Até parece que você não se lembra quando eu disse que moraríamos juntos. - Realmente os pais dela não tinham ficado nada felizes com essa noticia, de fato contar sobre a gravidez não seria tão fácil. - Nós vamos ter um bebe e nem casados somos, minha mãe vai me matar. - Bom se esse era o problema.

- Nos casamos então. - Disse simplesmente, ela me olhou alarmada.

- Eu não vou me casar só por que estou gravida. - Eu não podia acreditar que ela achava que esta era a única razão pela qual a pediria em casamento. A puxei mais perto.

- E que tal o fato de nos amarmos e querermos ficar juntos, você não acha que isso é o suficiente? - Me olhou sem graça.

- Eu não quero perder o que nós temos Eddy e eu acho que o casamento pode acabar com isso.

- Não vai, não. - Falei passando minha mão em seu rosto. - Isso que nós temos é único, e casando ou não é nossa responsabilidade manter esse amor vivo. - Ela sorriu.

- Você promete? - Eu assenti. - Então eu aceito. - Não podia acreditar em suas palavras.

- Mesmo? - Perguntei incrédulo.

- Sim, é isso que eu quero, uma família, uma vida inteira com você. - Eu a beijei com paixão, como eu amava essa mulher, nos separamos ofegantes.

- Então é isso que você terá.

- Nossa, a Alice e sua mãe vão pirar com isso. - Eu sorri, era verdade ambas iriam enlouquecer.

- Elas vão mesmo. - Falei acariciando seu rosto. - Não quero ser chato, mas acho que esta na hora de alimentar minha noiva e meu filhote. - Disse beijando sua barriga, ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo no rosto. - Ah na próxima semana irei providenciar uma aliança.

- Eddy não quero nada muito extravagante. - Me pediu.

- Não se preocupe amor, eu te conheço.

- Verdade, melhor que eu mesma. - Nós rimos.

Logo depois fui preparar o jantar, não tive que força-la a comer nada, eu podia ver que ela estava se esforçando pelo nosso filho. Não resistimos e ligamos para os meus pais, minha mãe ficou eufórica, disse que no sábado estava planejando um churrasco e que esse seria o momento ideal para comemoramos nosso noivado e a gravidez. Decidimos contar aos pais dela pessoalmente, nós iríamos lá no ano novo, apesar dela não conseguir esconder nada dos pais, achou melhor contar com mais calma, o mais importante é que enfrentaríamos isso juntos. Logo em seguida ligamos para a Alice, ela ficou em estado de êxtase, já pediu para ser madrinha e já falava em cuidar do pequeno quando quiséssemos ficar a sós, até mesmo meu irmão gostou da ideia e falou que seria interessante ter um bebe na família, quem sabe assim ele não adiantava os planos de ter um filho, ou como a Bella lembrou, podia perder qualquer vontade de ter um. Imagina só! A Alice perderia a razão e rodaria a baiana. Na sexta foi o primeiro exame, fomos juntos e descobrimos que ela estava gravida de dois meses, na imagem ainda não era possível ver quase nada mas mesmo assim nos emocionamos em pensar que logo ali teria um bebe. Nosso bebe.


	43. Capítulo 42 - Perda

Edward POV

O sábado chegou rápido, o churrasco na casa de meus pais corria tranquilo, minha mãe estava em estado de êxtase, havíamos anunciado nosso noivado a todos os presentes, entretanto somente minha família sabia da gravidez, ainda era cedo para dizer a todos, além disso talvez casássemos antes do parto, por isso preferimos que apenas os mais próximos soubessem, estava conversando com o Jasper quando vi Rose se aproximando da Bella que estava com a Alice e minha mãe na beira da piscina, eu já me pus a caminho no caso dessa a louca fazer algo contra minha noiva. Ela parecia não ter aceitado muito bem a ideia do nosso noivado e tinha tentado diversas vezes aquela noite se jogar pra cima de mim.

– SUA VADIA! ELE É MEU! - Gritou, quando Bella ia se virar, Rose a empurrou com força, fazendo com que ela caísse na água, depois disso eu não vi mais nada, só gritei seu nome e corri o mais rápido que pude pulando na água, quando a peguei em meus braços ela estava desacordada e completamente branca, a coloquei com cuidado na beirada da piscina e subi ficando ao seu lado procurando desesperado sua pulsação, meu desespero era palpável.

– Amor por favor, acorda, por favor. ALGUÉM CHAME UMA AMBULÂNCIA. - Gritei, de repente um homem se aproximou dizendo que era medico, ele tomou seu pulso e contou, eu estava apreensivo, a ideia dela me deixar era inadmissível, eu não conseguia nem pensar nessa hipótese.

– O pulso dela esta muito lento. - Ele disse, eu me desesperei mais ainda, me aproximei de seu rosto.

– Não me deixe, por favor, por favor. - Implorei acariciando seu rosto que estava pálido, seus lábios brancos. - Eu preciso de você, por favor, não faça isso comigo. - Pedi chorando.

– A pulsação parece estar melhorando. - Eu suspirei um pouco mais aliviado. A ambulância chegou e em nenhum momento eu deixei seu lado, fui com ela até o hospital completamente molhado, apesar da pulsação ter voltado ao normal, ela não tinha acordado, o que me deixava apreensivo e ainda mais nervoso, eu não segurava mais as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Eu não podia perde-la, nem ela nem nosso filho. Chegando no hospital ela foi levada para uma sala a qual fui impedido de entrar, fiquei parado no corredor estático, até que senti braços me cercarem.

– Filho vai se trocar. - Com muito custo me movi pegando as roupas que minha mãe havia trazido e fui ao banheiro, voltei e me sentei olhando um ponto fixo. - Ela vai ficar bem Edward, você vai ver. - Minha mãe dizia passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. Percebi sua voz fraca, chorosa, apesar de tentar me consolar não era o seu toque que eu queria.

– É Edward, ela é forte. - Foi a vez da Alice dizer. Eu só conseguia pensar nela e em nosso filho, abaixei a cabeça a apoiando com as mãos e chorei, passado algum tempo o medico apareceu, eu corri em sua direção.

– E então doutor como ela esta? - Perguntei desesperado.

– Esta bem, fora de perigo. - Eu respirei aliviado, mas ao ver o rosto do medico eu percebi que tinha algo errado, na hora uma dor surgiu em meu peito.

– E o nosso filho? - Perguntei sem coragem de ouvir a resposta que eu tive só de olhar para ele.

– Sinto muito. - Fechei os olhos com força, nosso bebe, coloquei as mãos no rosto.

– Não. - Disse em um gemido.

– A gravidez era muito recente e ela bateu com força o ventre e as costas. Sinto muito mesmo. - Disse novamente.

– Ela já sabe? - Ele assentiu, não podia nem imaginar como estaria, ela estava tão feliz com a gravidez. - Posso vê-la? - Ele me indicou o quarto e eu segui pelo corredor parando em frente a porta, não sabia o que dizer a ela, nem como conforta-la, a minha dor já era enorme, a dela que carregava consigo aquele pequeno ser devia ser devastadora, tudo o que eu podia oferecer era conforto e o meu colo. Quando abri a porta a vi encolhida na cama, chorando, ao perceber minha presença olhou para mim, a dor em seus olhos era indescritível, estendeu sua mão em minha direção, então caminhei até ela e a segurei firme.

– Eu perdi nosso bebe Eddy. - Disse chorando, passei a mão pelo seu rosto.

– Não foi sua culpa amor. - Ela negou.

– Ele era minha responsabilidade, eu tinha que cuidar dele. - Ela soluçava. - Agora ele esta morto. - Sussurrou baixo, eu não suportei o desespero em que ela se encontrava, me deitei na cama e a trouxe para os meus braços, ela me abraçou o mais forte que pode.

– Não diga isso, ele era minha responsabilidade também. - Ela se agarrou mais em mim, eu passava minhas mãos em sua cabeça, tentando acalma-la, depois de algum tempo ela foi ficando mais calma, o choro foi diminuindo, logo havia adormecido. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, eu acariciei sua face e beijei sua testa, infelizmente nosso filho tinha nos deixado, mas eu agradecia por ela estar aqui, eu não aguentaria perde-la, a apertei mais em meu peito.

– Eu te amo. - Sussurrei contra seu cabelo, ela dormia tranquila, serena, era bom vê-la em paz. Ouvi alguém batendo na porta e logo em seguida o medico entrou.

– Edward posso falar com você? - Eu a olhei, não tinha a mínima vontade de sair de perto dela, ele percebeu minha luta. - Será rápido. - Eu assenti e o segui para fora do quarto. - Eu quero que ela fique ainda hoje aqui, lhe darei alta amanha.

– Algo de errado? - Perguntei preocupado.

– Não, só por precaução mesmo, a batida foi séria, só quero verificar que ela esteja realmente bem antes de dar alta. - Respirei mais aliviado, de repente ouvi uma discussão.

– Vai embora Rosalie. - Ouvi minha mãe dizer, o que aquela mulher estava fazendo aqui? Pedi licença ao medico e me dirigi até as vozes, ela olhou para mim e correu em minha direção, segurando minha camisa.

– Me perdoa Edward, eu juro que não sabia, eu só estava com raiva dela, eu não queria fazer nada contra o seu filho, me perdoa. - A segurei pelos braços.

– NÃO QUERIA FAZER MAL AO MEU FILHO, MAS FEZ. VOCE O MATOU. ESPERO QUE POSSA VIVER COM ESSA CULPA. - Gritei, ela me olhou assustada.

– Eu não sabia. - Choramingou.

– ISSO NÃO IMPORTA. - A chacoalhei com forca.

– Você esta me machucando Edward. - Ri.

– E o que você fez comigo? Com minha mulher? HEIN. AGRADEÇA POR ELA ESTAR BEM ROSALIE, POR SE TIVESSE ACONTECIDO ALGO COM ELA TAMBEM, EU JURO, ESQUECIA O CAVALHEIRO QUE SOU.

– Filho calma, solta ela. - Minha mãe interveio, eu a soltei.

– Eu sinto. - Ela tentou dizer, mas eu a cortei.

– Sente nada. Vai embora e suma da minha vida, eu não quero te ver na minha frente nunca mais. NUNCA MAIS. - Gritei.

– Edward isto é um hospital, por favor. - Minha mãe disse, respirei fundo e voltei para o quarto, ainda podia ouvir as suplicas de perdão dela, idiota, ridícula. Assim que entrei no quarto senti uma onda de paz me invadir, segui até a cama e me deitei novamente com ela, logo em seguida me abraçou, eu devolvi o abraço beijando sua cabeça. Ela estava bem, era nisso que eu iria me concentrar. Um tempo depois minha mãe entrou no quarto.

– Como ela esta? - Perguntou em um sussurro.

– Mais calma eu acho, mas ainda muito abalada. Vai demorar até que volte ao normal. - Ela me olhou triste.

– Eu sinto tanto meu filho. - Eu assenti.

– Eu sei, mas não quero mais pensar nisso. Ela esta viva, é isso que importa agora. - Tentava com muito custo não pensar no nosso filho, saber que ele não estava mais entre nos doía.

– Precisa de algo? - Perguntou calmamente.

– Poderia ir até meu apartamento, trazer algumas roupas para mim e para ela?

– Claro. Vai passar a noite aqui?

– Eu não conseguiria ficar em outro lugar que não fosse esse. - Em seguida se despediu. Não demorou muito até que estivesse de volta com nossas roupas, perguntou se eu precisaria de algo mais, eu neguei, ela ainda quis saber se eu precisaria dela no dia seguinte, eu lhe disse que não, muita gente só faria mal a Bella e ela precisaria de um tempo até se restabelecer, minha mãe assentiu e foi embora. Troquei minha roupa e me deitei novamente com ela, o dia havia sido longo, eu estava morto, física e emocionalmente, logo em seguida adormeci.


	44. Capítulo 43 - Dor

Edward POV

Saímos cedo do hospital no dia seguinte, desde o momento que despertou Bella não disse uma palavra, resolvi não forçar nada, daria a ela o tempo que fosse necessário para cicatrizar, assim que entramos no apartamento ela seguiu diretamente para a cama se enrolando no lençóis, seus olhos continuaram abertos fixos no nada, até que ela os fechou, pude ver uma lagrima caindo, passei minha mão sobre seu cabelo e beijei sua cabeça. Pude sentir que ela queria ficar sozinha, me levantei, fechei a porta do quarto e me sentei na sala, minha mente viajou desde o momento que ela me contou da gravidez até agora, eu mesmo me sentia sem rumo, tinha perdido nosso filho, e ela, que era a minha força, estava irreconhecível, me sentia um inútil por não poder tira-la daquele estado, eu estava sofrendo, mas eu sabia que ela sofria muito mais.

Já passava das nove quando estava terminando de fazer o jantar, ela ainda não havia saído do quarto, toda vez que eu abria a porta a encontrava na mesma posição, essa situação era angustiante, minha mãe e Alice ligaram para perguntar como estávamos, disse simplesmente que estava na mesma, Alice me disse que talvez a Bella demorasse um pouco para sair do estado de inércia, eu concordei, já a conhecia muito bem para saber que precisaria de tempo até se restabelecer, mas embora eu soubesse disso, a distancia entre nos estava me matando. Terminei o jantar e preparei um prato para levar até ela, tinha esperanças que comesse pelo menos um pouco, suspirei fundo e segui até o quarto, abri a porta e coloquei a bandeja sobre o baú que ficava na parte de baixo da cama, ela continuava imóvel, me sentei ao seu lado e passei minha mão sobre seus cabelos.

- Amor. - Chamei calmamente. - Trouxe um pouco de comida para você.

- Não quero. - Resmungou.

- Você tem que comer princesa. - Tentei lhe pedir. - Por favor, só um pouco. - Ela se virou para mim lentamente.

- Me deixa Edward. - Respondeu se virando novamente e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Minha vontade era pegar ela nos braços e fazê-la entender que enfrentaríamos isto juntos, mas não queria força-la a nada.

- Eu não posso. - Falei beijando seus cabelos. - Eu te amo. - Senti que estava chorando.

- Sai Edward. SAI! Me deixa sozinha. - Se sentou na cama me olhando com raiva? O que eu tinha feito? Travei na hora, ela nunca havia falado daquela maneira comigo. Voltou a se deitar. - SAI! - Gritou, encobrindo a cabeça com o lençol. Eu me arrastei para fora do quarto, fui até o sofá e me sentei, tentava acreditar no que estava acontecendo, suspirei fundo e chorei. Por que estava com raiva de mim? Será que por que eu a tinha engravidado? Será que ela me culpava por tudo isso? Tentava sem sucesso entender tudo o que estava acontecendo e em como a minha vida tinha dado essa reviravolta, em um momento estávamos felizes e no outro...Ah, eu nem sabia mais o que pensar, se antes me sentia sem rumo, agora estava completamente perdido, tinha perdido meu filho e agora sentia que estava perdendo minha mulher. Um desespero sem igual me tomou, chorava sem parar, chegando a soluçar por toda essa situação, senti um toque suave em meu ombro, quando me virei me deparei com ela em pé ao meu lado, se movimentou sentando na minha frente, segurou minha mão e passou a outra pelo meu rosto, limpando minha lagrimas.

- Me perdoa? Eu não queria ter gritado com você, desculpa Eddy, eu... - Não a deixei terminar, a puxando para meu colo a abraçando.

- Tudo bem amor. - Falei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu sinto muito, eu sei que você também esta sofrendo, eu fui uma estúpida.

- Shh. Foi muita coisa, só isso. Não se preocupe.

- Eu sempre te fazendo sofrer.

- Hei, não fala assim. - Beijei sua testa. - Eu não posso nem imaginar o quanto isto esta sendo difícil para você.

- Esta mesmo. - Suspirou. - Mas eu sei que para você também não esta fácil né? Você queria tanto esse bebe. - Disse choramingando.

- Você também. - Ela não segurou as lagrimas.

- Eu não fazia ideia do quanto. - Disse chorando. - Esta doendo tanto, Eddy. - Me abraçou apertado. Talvez não fosse o melhor momento, mas eu precisava saber.

- Você esta com raiva de mim? - Ela me olhou espantada.

- Não amor, não. - Ela abaixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar. - Na verdade, eu queria que você me odiasse.

- Por que? - Disse levantando seu rosto, por que ela queria tal coisa?

- Assim você poderia ter uma família e ser feliz.

- Do que você esta falando? Eu nunca seria feliz sem você. - Disse beijando sua mão, ela pareceu tentar tomar coragem para dizer.

- É por que você ainda não sabe.

- Não sei o que? - Fiquei com medo do que ela me diria.

- Eu pedi ao medico que não te dissesse. - Ela voltou a chorar, o que estava acontecendo?

- O que Bella? - Estava ficando cada vez mais desesperado.

- Ele disse que a queda afetou meu útero de forma que... - Ela respirou fundo e uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. - Talvez eu não possa mais ter filhos. - Disse em um sussurro, eu fiquei estático, a abracei apertado, tentando processar aquela informação.

- Amor. - Olhei em seus olhos, agora eu entendia seu desespero, eu queria ser pai, ainda mais agora que eu tinha quase realizado esse sonho, mas ela era minha vida, eu nunca a deixaria, mesmo que ela não pudesse me dar um filho, ela era tudo o que eu queria. - Eu sinto muito, mesmo, mas isso não é razão para eu deixa-la.

- Mesmo eu não podendo te dar um filho? - Perguntou em um sussurro.

- Você é tudo o que eu quero e sempre vou querer. - Ela me olhou e me beijou.

- Eu te amo. - Disse se aconchegando mais em mim, ela parecia mais aliviada com minha declaração. Nós não poderíamos mais ter filhos, isso me deixou triste, mas nunca pensaria em deixa-la, já havíamos combinado que seriamos só nos dois, era só seguir o plano original e se depois ela quisesse ter um filho, nós adotaríamos, entretanto eu deixaria que ela decidisse, nós ficaríamos juntos era isso que me importava no momento.

- Eu também amor. - A peguei no colo a levando para cama, quando a deitei, ela me agarrou pelo pescoço.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo, não é? - Perguntou manhosa, como poderia negar qualquer coisa a ela?

- Se você comer alguma coisa eu fico. - Resolvi fazer um acordo, ela tentou um sorriso.

- Isso é chantagem.

- Não, é cuidado. - Disse beijando seu rosto, me levantei, peguei a bandeja de comida que estava no quarto e levei até a cozinha, lá fiz um lanche natural e um suco de laranja, trouxe para ela na cama. - Aqui. - Ela me olhou e pegou o lanche, me sentei a seu lado, a abraçando de lado, ela deu uma mordida no lanche e tomou um gole do suco e me encarou.

- Obrigada. - Eu beijei seus olhos.

- Pelo o que amor? - Perguntei acariciando seu rosto com meus dedos.

- Por cuidar de mim, mesmo depois de ter sido tão grossa com você.

- Eu entendo por que fez isso. - Ela passou o dedo pelo meu queixo.

- Você sempre me entende. - Sorri e a beijei.

- Não me enrola, come. - Ela sorriu e terminou o lanche, levei tudo para a cozinha e me deitei ao seu lado, ela logo me abraçou.

- Sua mãe já sabe?

- Sim, todos na verdade.

- Ah. - Disse simplesmente. - Eu devia ter desviado, mas foi tão rápido. - Disse falando sobre o acidente.

- Você não teve culpa de nada, foi a louca da Rosalie que perdeu completamente o juízo.

- Ela não sabia da gravidez. - Eu não acredito que ela estava defendendo aquela louca.

- Isso não importa, mesmo assim você perdeu os sentidos e se machucou. - Disse levantando sua blusa e mostrando o enorme hematoma que ia das costas até o começo de sua barriga.

- Eu sei. - Disse chorosa, colocou sua mão sobre a minha cobrindo sua cintura. Eu era um idiota, estava fazendo ela lembrar de tudo.

- Desculpa. - Beijei sua cabeça.

- Não é culpa sua, é só que... - Respirou fundo. - Eu não sei se vou conseguir ser eu mesma depois de tudo, eu me sinto tão vazia. - Disse a ultima palavra em um sussurro.

- Amor, essa ferida só o tempo poderá cicatrizar. - Ela suspirou triste.

- Me abraça o mais forte que você puder? - Pediu e eu lhe atendi. - Fica comigo Eddy ? - Eu entendi o seu pedido, e eu não estava em condições de lhe negar nada, ainda mais algo que eu também queria.

- Sempre. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Acariciei sua cabeça até que percebi que ela dormia, eu ficaria o dia seguinte inteiro ao lado dela se fosse preciso, de modo algum a deixaria. Tempo, só assim ela voltaria a ser como antes, mas eu sabia que sempre teria essa cicatriz em seu coração, cabia a mim amenizar sua dor e eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para tal.


	45. Capítulo 44 - Pedido

Bella POV

Já fazia um mês desde que eu havia perdido nosso filho e ainda não me sentia completamente bem, faltava algo e eu sabia o que era, as vezes eu me pegava olhando no espelho, vendo minha barriga e procurando um volume que não existia e que nunca existiria, eu ainda lutava com a ideia de não poder ter mais filhos, nunca quis ser mãe, mas desde o dia que descobri minha gravidez, eu me senti uma nova mulher, alguém capaz de gerar e cuidar de uma criança, porém agora eu não poderia mais ter uma. Nosso Natal foi horrível, afinal de contas toda família do Eddy sabia, o que deixou o ar melancólico, eu tentava ser forte, mas me custava muito, pior ainda foi na casa dos meu pais onde eu tinha que fingir que estava tudo bem, eu disse ao Eddy que preferia que eles nem soubessem, apesar de não gostar de mentir para eles já bastavam eu, o Eddy e a família dele tristes por isso, não queria ver minha mãe, nem meu pai pensando nisso também, tentei o máximo sorrir e me divertir, mas estava muito difícil, minha mãe claro percebeu, eu disse que não era nada, só alguns problemas no trabalho, ela pareceu não acreditar, mas não fez mais perguntas, um dia eu contaria a ela, um dia quando não doesse tanto. Eu e o Edward não havíamos mais falado em casamento, para ser sincera eu ainda queria me casar, mas acho que ele tinha mudado de ideia, claro, quem se casaria com uma estéril, uma mulher que não podia te dar filhos, eu sei que ele dizia não se importar, mas eu vi como ficou feliz quando estava gravida e sabia que isso o tinha afetado também, claro que ele não iria querer mais se casar comigo, ele parecia ter medo de me tocar e eu também não sentia vontade. Eu tinha que encarar, nós estávamos nos distanciando e eu não sabia o que fazer para ter aquela paixão que tínhamos, talvez ele estivesse analisando que eu não era mais o que ele queria, essa ideia me matava, eu o amava demais, ele era tão bom comigo, me tratava com tanto amor, carinho, mesmo com a minha distancia ele continuava o mesmo, eu precisava fazer algo, só não sabia o que.

Estava chegando do trabalho quando encontrei o apartamento em silencio, o Eddy não disse que iria sair. Assim que entrei levei um susto, a sala estava escura, mas a mesa de jantar estava perfeitamente decorada com velas, o que deixava todo ambiente aconchegante e romântico. O que estava acontecendo? O que significava tudo aquilo? Segui até a mesa e em cima do meu prato tinha um bilhete dizendo "Por favor me espere na mesa de jantar. Eu te amo. Edward." Não podia acreditar no que ele tinha feito, me sentia tão especial e amada. Onde será que ele estava? Resolvi sentar e esperar. De repente pude ouvir o som de um violão, ele apareceu na porta do quarto tocando e logo em seguida começou a cantar, eu reconhecia aquela musica, achava linda e agora ele estava na minha frente cantando para mim, conforme cantava ia se aproximando, eu não aguentei e comecei a chorar, tudo isso era lindo demais.

Dear true love - Querido amor verdadeiro

I'm a writer without any words - Eu sou um escritor sem palavras

I'm a story that nobody heard - Uma estória que ninguém ouviu

When i'm without you - Quando estou sem você

I am a voice - Eu sou uma voz

I am a voice without any sound - Uma voz sem som

I'm a treasure map that nobody found - Uma mapa do tesouro que ninguém encontrou

When i'm without you - Quando estou sem você

Dear true love - Querido amor verdadeiro

I'm a lantern without any light - Eu sou uma lanterna sem luz

I'm a boxer much too afraid to fight - Um boxeador com medo de lutar

When i'm without you - Quando estou sem você

Quando ele chegou nessa parte parou, deixou o violão na sua cadeira, se ajoelhou na minha frente e cantou:

So with this ring - Então com este anel

May you always know one thing - Você sempre saberá uma coisa

What little that i have to give - O pouco que eu tiver para dar

I will give it all to you - Eu darei todo a você

You're my one true love - Você é o meu único amor verdadeiro

Enquanto cantava tirou uma caixinha preta da calça, eu não podia acreditar, comecei a chorar ainda mais.

– Bella, tudo o que passamos nesses últimos meses só serviu para mostrar que nada na minha vida faz sentido se você não estiver nela, eu te amo cada dia mais e eu quero você para sempre, por isso peço que aceite dividir sua vida por completo comigo. Princesa você aceita se casar comigo? - Eu não conseguia raciocinar, ele parecia temer minha resposta, resolvi acabar logo com o suspense e dizer o que sentia.

– Eu aceito. - Disse com a voz embargada pelo choro, ele se levantou e me abraçou. - Eu te amo. - Ele se afastou um pouco com um sorriso enorme no rosto, me olhou acariciando meu rosto.

– Eu te amo demais, você não tem ideia de como eu estou feliz. - Então me beijou, um beijo cheio de paixão e amor, todo aquele desejo que sempre senti por ele e que no ultimo mês parecia ter sumido surgiu com força total, eu não aguentei e o puxei para nosso quarto, percebi que tudo o que tínhamos vivido até agora só nos tinha unido ainda mais, esperava que nossa vida juntos fosse sempre assim, eu sei que se dependesse de mim seria, pois de modo algum eu podia imagina-la sem ele.

Ficamos deitados na cama, ele com a cabeça no vão no meu pescoço enquanto meus dedos brincavam em seus cabelos e os dele pelo meu corpo, eu amava quando estávamos assim, unidos de todas as maneira possíveis. Eu sorria, estava realmente feliz pela primeira vez desde o ultimo mês.

– Senti falta desse seu sorriso. - Disse passando seus dedos pela minha boca.

– Eu também. - Alcançou meus lábios e me beijou. - Mas eu prometo que agora você o verá sempre. - Disse e passei minha mão pelo seu rosto. - Achei que tinha desistido da ideia de se casar comigo.

– De modo algum, só estava querendo pensar em algo especial.

– Fique sabendo que você se superou. - Disse sorrindo. - Eu amei a surpresa.

– Fico feliz. E o anel, o que achou? - Caramba onde estava o anel?

– Nossa Eddy nem vi, onde esta?

– Droga, será que esqueci na mesa? - Eu ri.

– Acho que sim. - Quando ele fez menção de se levantar o segurei. - Depois você pega, esta tão bom aqui. - Ele sorriu.

– Tem certeza? Não quer ver o anel? - Eu estava curiosa, mas não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais nesse momento que ele.

– Isso pode esperar. - Ele me olhou com um sorriso enorme.

– Outra mulher iria correndo para ver. - Disse beijando minha mão.

– Você queria isso? - Falei incomodada pelo fato dele talvez preferir que eu fosse daquele jeito ou pior que quisesse outra com ele.

– De forma alguma. - Me disse sério. - É uma das coisas que mais amo em você, o fato de não ser como as outras. - Eu sorri satisfeita com sua resposta.

– Bom eu não disse que não queria ver, só que preferia que você ficasse aqui.

– Justamente, você me prefere a qualquer outra coisa. - Entendi sua lógica, e ela estava certa, ele era mais importante para mim do que qualquer outra coisa, ainda mais um anel. - Você deve estar se achando não é? - Disse brincando.

– Eu sei que você me ama. - Falou debochado.

– Convencido. - Nós rimos, ele se aproximou roçando nossos lábios. - Pois fique sabendo que eu sei que você também me ama. - Ele segurou meu rosto e me encarou.

– Você não faz ideia do quanto Bella. - Uma batida do meu coração falhou depois dessa declaração, ele sempre dizia coisas assim, mas o modo que ele havia dito aquilo sei lá, foi diferente, então acariciou meu rosto, fechei meus olhos a fim de aproveitar melhor o seu toque e suspirei. Abri meu olhos e encontrei os dele, me olhando com tanto amor que eu fiquei boba, passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto, passeando por ele, levei minha mão até sua nuca o puxando em minha direção e selando nossos lábios, aquele momento era tão perfeito, tão certo que não existia nada no mundo que eu quisesse mais do que isso, mais do que ele. Nos separamos ofegantes, ele encostou sua testa na minha e acariciou meu nariz com o dele . - Eu quero isso para sempre. - Sussurrou em meu lábios.

– É o que eu mais desejo também. - Voltamos a nos beijar e continuamos a noite inteira até a madrugada, tínhamos muito tempo perdido para recuperar e eu não queria mais nada naquele momento do que ele, agora, amanha, para sempre.

Pela manha, estávamos exaustos, agradeci por ser domingo e nenhum dos dois ter que ir trabalhar, estávamos deitados frente a frente só curtindo a presença um do outro. Até que ele pareceu lembrar de algo e se levantou.

– Onde você vai? - Perguntei manhosa.

– Já volto, é rápido. - Ele disse correndo para fora do quarto, alisei seu travesseiro, estava tão feliz, me sentia tão bem, de repente percebi que tinha voltado com um lindo sorriso no rosto, subiu na cama se apoiando em seus joelhos e estendeu a caixinha preta em minha direção.

– Aqui. - Disse a abrindo lentamente. - É seu. - Eu olhei o anel, era lindo, simples e delicado. - E então? - Ele me olhava ansioso.

– É perfeito. - Disse olhando para ele, ele sorriu.

– Mesmo? Se quiser pode trocar, escolher o que quiser. - Eu neguei.

– Porque eu trocaria se eu amei este, não poderia ter escolhido melhor Eddy. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Posso? - Disse pegando o anel da caixinha, eu lhe estendi minha mão. Meu coração batia freneticamente, essa era uma cena que eu nunca esperei ver, que eu nunca quis que acontecesse, mas não era qualquer um que estava ali, era ele, e essa era a vida que eu queria ao seu lado.

– Claro. - Gaguejei, estava emocionada, quem diria eu desse modo por algo assim, eu me sentia tão feliz, tão completa, era uma ótima sensação. Eu tremia muito.

– Calma amor. - Ele disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto, segurou minha mão com carinho e deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo. Não pude evitar que uma lagrima escorresse pelo meu rosto, ele me olhou com os olhos marejados, me puxou para seu colo e me beijou. - Eu te amo futura senhora Cullen. - Eu sorri ao ouvir meu sobrenome, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto.

– Eu também te amo muito senhor Cullen. - Disse e o beijei. Ele me deitou na cama delicadamente, enquanto nossos lábios continuavam juntos, em uma dança perfeita, não existia nada melhor no mundo que sentir seus lábios nos meus, nos separamos ofegantes, ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e foi descendo com ela por todo o meu corpo, eu arfei com esse movimento, ele tinha um sorriso atrevido nos lábios, não suportei a distancia e o puxei em um beijo ainda mais apaixonado, ele segurou firme a minha coxa, eu gemi.

– Deliciosa. - Disse gemendo entre nossos lábios, aquilo era sexy demais. Foi assim que passamos nossa manhã, era fantástico como ele fazia eu me sentir bem, pela primeira vez no ultimo mês, me senti como eu mesma, eu percebi agora que aquela dor estava cicatrizando, eu tinha ele e ele me tinha, e isso era o que mais me importava no momento, e embora não pudéssemos mais ter filhos nós sempre teríamos um ao outro, essa certeza dava uma ótima perspectiva para nossa vida.


	46. Capítulo 45 - Filho?

Edward POV

Me sentia completo agora, o ultimo mês não havia sido fácil, principalmente para Bella, ela quase não sorria e quando fazia percebia que era forçado, eu não sabia o que fazer, nossa relação estava bem, mas faltava algo, eu queria tanto fazer ela esquecer um pouco da dor que estava sentindo, eu entendia que não era apenas pela perda do nosso filho, apesar disso ainda machucar e muito, era também pelo o que o medico ter dito que ela não poderia mais engravidar, eu não podia imaginar que ela teria tal reação já que nunca quis casar ou ter filhos, porem agora estava destroçada pela ideia de não poder gerar uma criança. Eu devo admitir que isso não me importava mais, eu sabia que tendo filhos ou não ela sempre seria o mais importante para mim.

Ainda estávamos deitados, ela tinha a cabeça sobre meu peito e um lindo sorriso nos lábios, eu estava em êxtase, ela seria minha esposa e mais que isso estava feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, podia ver isso no seu rosto, não tinha palavras para descrever a minha alegria e felicidade. Ela levantou a mão e encarou o anel que eu havia lhe dado com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– Fico feliz em saber que você gostou dele. - Disse beijando sua cabeça, ela se virou e me olhou.

– Eu amei. - Me beijou, fiquei satisfeito em saber que tinha acertado na escolha.

– Você não faz ideia de como estou me sentindo agora. - Ela me encarou, eu passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto. - Estou em puro êxtase em saber que consegui tirar um pouco daquela tristeza que você estava carregando, que agora você parece realmente feliz. - Ela suspirou.

– Eu nunca vou esquecer Eddy. - Ela me disse com olhos marejados. - Ainda mais pelo fato de eu nunca mais poder ter um filho. - Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, a limpei com os dedos. - Mas eu tenho você. - Ela me olhou. - E é isso que me importa agora. - Eu sorri, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela completou. - Me desculpe se no ultimo mês pareceu que esqueci disso, mas eu não esqueci e sei que tudo isso também não tem sido fácil para você. - Eu suspirei, realmente não estava sendo fácil, perder nosso filho e vê-la sempre tão distante de mim.

– Acho que você precisava desse tempo, de fato eu também. Mas o mais importante foi que nós percebemos como o nosso amor é forte, e que se nós passamos por tudo isso juntos, podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa. - Ela sorriu e assentiu.

– É o que eu acho também. - Sorri. - Para sempre. - Disse olhando o anel que estava em sua mão.

– Isso soa perfeito para mim. - Peguei sua mão e a beijei, ela me olhou e me puxou para seus lábios. Não existia lugar no mundo em que eu quisesse estar mais do em seus braços, com seus lábios nos meus, me puxando cada vez mais próximo. Nos afastamos ofegantes, ela me olhou.

– Amor melhor pararmos. - Eu a encarei confuso.

– Por que?

– Combinamos de almoçar com sua mãe, lembra?

– Merda, tinha esquecido. - Ela riu. - Culpa sua. - Falei a acusando.

– Minha? O que eu fiz?

– Quem manda ser tão linda. - Disse beijando seu queixo. - Tão tentadora. - Fui descendo pelo seu pescoço subindo até seu ouvido, ela já respirava com dificuldade. - Tão deliciosa. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela gemesse, então me puxou pela nuca e tomou meus lábios com voracidade.

– Você não presta. - Ela disse ofegante quando nos separamos.

– Você é a única responsável por isso. - Rimos, então ela se desvencilhou de meus braços saindo da cama.

– Onde você vai? - Perguntei confuso.

– Na casa da sua mãe. - Disse simplesmente, eu a encarei.

– Você vai mesmo me trocar pela minha mãe? - Perguntei tentando parecer ofendido, ela tinha um olhar brincalhão no rosto, eu amava ver ela assim, tão em paz, se aproximou e me beijou.

– Vou. Agora levanta e vamos, afinal de contas temos a vida toda para ficar juntos. - Depois dessa declaração foi impossível não levantar, ela tinha razão, tínhamos toda a vida juntos, e eu começaria agora, levantei da cama, a peguei no colo e fomos tomar banho.

Contamos as novidades a minha família, claro que eles ficaram em êxtase, minha mãe e a Alice já puxaram a Bella para combinar a preparação do casamento, queríamos algo simples só para a família, o que deixou Alice decepcionada, ela queria um evento deslumbrante, Bella só riu e disse " nem pensar baixinha" com essa ela teve que se contentar e organizar nosso pequeno casamento que seria dentro de seis meses, eu queria que fosse antes, ela queria esperar, mas esperar para que? De qualquer modo fiz sua vontade, afinal de contas já morávamos juntos, não seria nenhum sacrifico esperar esse tempo. Quando contamos aos pais dela eles não acreditaram, quem diria a Bella vai se casar, sua mãe dizia, eu ri enquanto ela ficou emburrada, foi um fim de semana incrível, não via a hora de começar pra valer nossa vida juntos. Eu estava ajudando no que podia nos preparativos, ela ao contrario já estava estressada com a Alice, eu sempre me divertia ao lembrar das brigas das duas.

Dois meses se passaram e tudo estava ocorrendo perfeitamente, ainda tinham alguns detalhes para organizar para o grande dia, no momento minha maior preocupação era a lua de mel, eu queria que fosse inesquecível, já estava com uma ideia armada na cabeça só esperava que desse tudo certo e que ela amasse a surpresa. Estava no escritório pensando nas coisas que ainda tinha que resolver quando ouço o telefone.

– Senhor Cullen tem uma moça aqui querendo vê-lo.

– Quem é Jéssica?

– Tanya. - Eu não me lembrava de ninguém com esse nome, mas resolvi deixar entrar. Uma mulher loira, com olhos claros entrou em minha sala, assim que me viu abriu um sorriso, eu ainda não a reconhecia, me levantei e a cumprimentei.

– Boa tarde. - Cumprimentei lhe estendendo minha mão.

– Olá Eddy. - Franzi meu cenho, por ela estava me chamando com tanta intimidade. - Nossa já faz tanto tempo.

– Me desculpe mas não me lembro de você. - Fui direto, ela me olhou espantada e um pouco triste.

– Mesmo? - Eu assenti, ela suspirou. - Tivemos um rolo há cerca de um ano. - Ela sorriu. - Foi inesquecível. - Me olhou e percebeu que estava sério. - Bom foi pelo menos para mim.

– Olha Tanya? - Perguntei, ela assentiu. - Me perdoe, mas pelo modo que eu estava naquela época, eu não me lembraria de ninguém. - Pensei em um dos momentos mais negros da minha vida. - Como você me achou? - Ela me olhou tímida.

– Você deixou cair um cartão quando estivemos juntos, pensei em te procurar antes, mas eu tive algumas complicações. - Resolvi ir direto ao ponto.

– E o que você deseja? - Com certeza tinha descoberto meu sobrenome e queria alguma coisa.

– Não quero seu dinheiro se é o que esta pensando, minha família tem ótima posição financeira e social, alias acho que você pode até conhece-los.

– Olha me desculpe, mas eu não sei o que eu poderia fazer por você. - Disse sendo sincero. O que ela queria de mim?

– Pensei que se você me visse de novo pudesse se lembrar do que passamos juntos e ... - Resolvi corta-la.

– Tanya como lhe disse, estava atravessando um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida e eu não me lembro muito bem das coisas que fiz ou com quem eu fiz. - Ela me olhava com decepção.

– Ah. - Disse simplesmente. - Tinha esperança.

– Sinto muito. - Esperava que ela se despedisse e fosse embora, mas não, ela continuou sentada. - Mais alguma coisa? - Ela parecia sem jeito.

– Seria mais fácil se você lembrasse de mim, mas como não se lembra, melhor eu ser direta. - O que ela queria me contar?

– Eu fiquei gravida e o filho é seu. - Eu estanquei com essa declaração. Gravida? Eu tinha um filho? - Me desculpe eu devia ter te falado quando engravidei, mas não tive coragem, achei que você pudesse pensar que era um golpe ou algo assim e também meus pais me mandaram para fora para ter o bebe, não tive como avisar.

– Eu não acredito. - Disse seco.

– Mas é verdade, se você quiser faço o exame que você quiser, é seu filho, nosso na verdade.

– Onde ele esta?

– O deixei em casa. - Ela pegou a bolsa e tirou uma foto. - Te trouxe isso, caso ainda tivesse duvida. Peguei a foto, não tinha como negar, mesmo ainda bebe, ele era a minha cara, na hora só conseguia pensar em como ia dizer isso para Bella. Será que ela suportaria isso? O medo que ela me deixasse estava se apossando de mim.

– É lindo não é? - A voz dela me tirou do transe.

– É sim. - Eu tinha um filho, eu não podia acreditar nisso, antes porém seria melhor me certificar disso. - Mesmo se parecendo comigo quero fazer o exame. - Ela me encarou espantada, com certeza não esperava por isso.

– Claro, se é o que você quer. - Disse magoada.

– Ótimo, marcarei uma clinica e te avisarei. - Me levantei, ela percebeu que eu queria que ela fosse. - Deixe seus dados com minha secretaria.

– Ok. - Nos despedimos.

– Quanto tempo ele tem? - Perguntei antes que saísse, ela se virou com um sorriso no rosto.

– Quatro meses. - Eu assenti e ela saiu. Me sentei, eu estava perdido, o que faria? Como diria isso a Bella? Ela aceitaria ? Tinha um medo terrível de perde-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queria e muito conhecer o garoto que poderia ser meu filho. Eu não sabia o que fazer.


	47. Capítulo 46 - Família

Edward POV

Abri a maçaneta de nosso apartamento lentamente, assim que entrei a vi na cozinha, com certeza preparava algo para nosso jantar, assim que me viu, abriu um sorriso, eu não podia acreditar que faria isso com ela. Ela vai me odiar. Bella veio em minha direção e me abraçou eu a apertei em meus braços, nos afastamos e ela me olhou.

– Tudo bem Eddy? - Segurei seu rosto, sem a mínima vontade de falar nada. Como poderia fazer isso com ela?

– Preciso falar com você. - Ela percebeu a seriedade do assunto, nos sentamos. Eu não sabia como falar.

– Fala Edward, esta me deixando nervosa. - Respirei fundo.

– Bella eu quero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo, e que eu não esperava por isso. - Ela me olhou espantada.

– O que? Fala.

– Uma moça foi ao escritório hoje, e segundo o que ela me disse nós tivemos um lance há cerca de um ano e...

– E? - Engoli seco, tomei coragem e falei.

– Ela disse que teve um filho meu. - Ela estancou, olhando o nada. - Amor, eu juro, eu não sei como isso aconteceu, eu sempre me protegi, eu juro. - Disse desesperado.

– Um filho? - Ela me olhou, pude ver as lagrimas se formando em seus olhos. Só assenti. Ela se levantou indo em direção do quarto, pegou uma mala e começou a colocar suas roupas nela.

– O que significa isso? O que você esta fazendo? - Me olhou seria.

– O que você acha? Vou embora. - Ela não podia fazer isso. O que eu faria sem ela?

– Você não pode me deixar, eu sinto muito, eu...

– Você nada Edward. - Disse rude. - Você sabe o que isso significa para mim? - Me olhou. - Meu noivo vai ter um filho com outra mulher, filho que eu não posso... - Ela não aguentou e começou a chorar. -...lhe dar. - Completou em um sussurro. Corri até ela a abraçando, para minha surpresa ela me abraçou de volta.

– Não me deixa. - Lhe implorei chorando também. - Por favor. - Ela me olhou e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

– O meu maior medo é que você me deixe. - Eu a apertei nos meus braços.

– Isso nunca vai acontecer. - A beijei.

– Ela vai te dar algo que eu nunca vou poder. - Eu a olhei sério e segurei seu rosto.

– Você é a única que pode me fazer feliz, que pode me dar o que eu preciso, nunca duvide disso.

– Promete? - Disse triste.

– Sempre. - Puxei seu rosto e a beijei. - Eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar.

– Eu também. - Disse subindo no meu colo. - Eu nunca vou te deixar. - Sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu sorri aliviado.

– Você sempre esteve errada. - Ela me olhou confusa. - Sou eu quem nunca a mereceu. - Ela sorriu e puxou meu rosto me beijando.

– Mentira. - Disse entre nossos lábios. Eu não merecia tal pessoa na minha vida, e nada me tiraria ela, nem outra mulher e nem mesmo um filho.

Bella POV

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ele tinha um filho com outra, eu sabia que ele não havia me traído, de fato isso era minha culpa, eu o deixei, mas ele ter um filho com outra mulher estava me matando. Um filho, o que eu não podia lhe dar. Quando a família dele soube ficou louca, o pai lhe deu um sermão, descobrimos que a moça era de uma excelente família, o que não evitou que ele levasse uma bronca, a constatação dela ser da mesma classe social mesmo eu nunca tendo me importado com isso me incomodou. Estávamos indo buscar o resultado do exame de DNA, ele pediu que ela não levasse a criança, com certeza tinha medo de se apegar e o filho não ser dele, o que era impossível, eu vi a foto, era idêntica a que a mãe dele me mostrou de quando ele era bebe, na verdade só precisávamos de uma certeza. Quando eu vi a tal moça, Tanya, eu quase tive um troço, não bastava ela ter um filho dele e ser do mesmo nível social, ela tinha que ser tão bonita. Era inevitável não ver como os dois combinavam, como peças de um quebra cabeça, eu me sentia uma intrometida entre eles, alguém que não se encaixava ali, pensava nos três juntos, e em como formariam uma família linda, respirei fundo, tentando fazer com que esses pensamentos desaparecessem e a cumprimentei, percebi que seu olhar não saia das minhas mãos unidas com a do Edward, ela gostava dele, era só o que me faltava.

– Esta é a minha Isabella Tanya. - Ele disse nos apresentando, seu olhar ficou triste quando ele disse minha Isabella, eu ri internamente quando ele falou isso.

– Prazer. - Disse seca.

– Prazer Tanya. - Tentei ser simpática, querendo ou não iríamos conviver e muito se a criança fosse realmente filho do Edward, afinal de contas nós nos casaríamos. Quando ele me contou pensei na hora em deixa-lo, mas não consegui, eu o amava demais e ele também, já havíamos enfrentado tantas coisas juntos, isso seria só mais uma, ficaríamos juntos era isso que importava. Esperamos silenciosamente na sala de espera, percebia que os olhos dela não saiam do Eddy, apertei minha mão na dele, afim de ganhar força para enfrentar tudo isso, ele se virou e passou os braços pelo meu ombro, me abraçando e beijando minha cabeça. Eu sorri, ele puxou meu rosto e me beijou.

– Te amo princesa.

– Também. - Disse e o beijei, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito, quando me virei vi que ela nos observava, senti um arrepio com aquele olhar. Nos chamaram e fomos até a sala do médico, Eddy puxou minha cadeira, eu nunca ia me acostumar com esses gestos dele.

– Bem estou com os resultados aqui. - Disse o medico. - Prontos? - Ele perguntou, nós assentimos. Ele abriu o envelope e o leu. - O exame deu positivo, você é o pai Edward. - Ela sorriu, nos levantamos, agradecemos o médico e saímos.

– Acho que agora não resta duvida não é? - Disse para o Edward. - Quando você quer conhece-lo? - Ele me olhou, apertei sua mão e sorri, ele entendeu.

– Pode ser agora? - Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Claro. Você me segue? - Ele assentiu, ela me olhou. - Você vai também? - Perguntou de mal gosto.

– Claro que sim. - Ele respondeu antes que eu abrisse minha boca, ela ficou quieta, seguimos até o carro e fomos em direção a casa dela.

– Você esta tão calada. - Ele disse depois de um tempo. - Tudo bem? - Me olhou.

– Tudo. - Disse simplesmente. Não falamos mais nada durante o percurso, chegamos a uma bela casa, quando entramos a empregada nos recepcionou e Tanya subiu para buscar o filho, era tanta coisa, me sentia tão perdida, de repente senti ele me abraçando.

– Me perdoa por tudo isso. - Me virei e o encarei.

– É muita coisa Eddy, preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com tudo, só isso. - Ele me beijou.

– Eu sei. - Disse e me abraçou. Ouvimos quando ela estava descendo as escadas.

– Aqui esta ele. - Falou se aproximando. O bebe era lindo, realmente não tinha como dizer que não era filho do Edward. Ela o estendeu na direção do Eddy.

– Eu não sei se eu consigo. - Respondeu sem jeito.

– Magina, não tem segredo. - Ao poucos ele o pegou no colo, ela colocou a mão sobre seu ombro enquanto acariciava os cabelos do filho, pela segunda vez naquele dia me senti excluída, eu não cabia naquela imagem. Edward estava bobo, fazia caretas para a criança, era uma cena linda, tudo o que eu queria é que pudesse ser o nosso filho em seus braços, fechei os olhos me forçando a esquecer tal ideia.

– Olha amor. - Ele me chamou. Eu me aproximei, apesar do olhar mortal da mãe do bebe.

– Ele é lindo, é mesmo sua cara. - Ele sorriu emocionado.

– É mesmo né.

– Não te falei. - Ela disse se colocando presente na conversa.

– Qual o nome dele? - Eddy perguntou, ela o encarou profundamente e sorriu, como se fosse um segredo apenas dos dois.

– Anthony.

– Sério? - Ele perguntou espantado.

– Sim, quis fazer uma homenagem ao meu pai.

– Meu segundo nome também é Anthony. - Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

– É, fiquei sabendo disso depois. Mas você gostou? - Perguntou interessada.

– Sim, ficou muito bonito.

– Eu pensei em Edward também.

– Não, Anthony ficou perfeito. - O bebe estava quietinho em seus braços enquanto ele o paparicava. Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que agora o melhor seria que ele não estivesse comigo, quem sabe assim pudesse ter a família que sempre quis, olhei a cena diante de mim e pude ver ali uma, a qual eu não pertencia, nunca tinha me sentido tão sozinha como naquele momento. Ele me olhou e eu tentei um sorriso, mas pela sua expressão vi que ele tinha percebido tudo o que eu estava pensando, ele me conhecia melhor que ninguém, voltou a olhar o filho e o entregou a Tanya, que ficou espantada com a atitude já que achou que ele ficaria mais tempo com a criança, me senti culpada por isso, ele só estava fazendo isso por minha causa, se fosse por ele, passaria a tarde toda com o bebe.

– Precisamos organizar todos os tramites para que eu seja reconhecido oficialmente como pai. - Disse assim que entregou o bebe, ela assentiu.

– Claro, faço questão disso, quero muito que meu filho tenha um pai.

– Ótimo, também quero ver os horários que poderei visita-lo.

– Tudo bem. - Disse simplesmente, ele passou a braço pela minha cintura me puxando ao seu encontro.

– Meu advogado entrara em contato por conta dos dados legais, quanto as visitas...

– Pode vir quando quiser. - Ela disse o cortando.

– Perfeito. - Nos despedimos e voltamos para casa, todo o caminho foi silencioso, assim que entramos em nosso apartamento fui direto para o banheiro, tranquei a porta e entrei no chuveiro, precisava pensar no que ia fazer, estava completamente perdida, a ideia de deixa-lo vinha cada vez com mais força, seria o melhor para ele, mas e eu? O que seria de mim? Quando sai do banheiro o encontrei com as mesmas roupas sentado na cama, me encarou.

– Você não pode fazer isso comigo. - Falou Sério, respirei fundo.

– Vai ser melhor para você.

– Como que ficar longe de você pode ser melhor para mim? - Perguntou se aproximando, seus olhos vermelhos.

– Você vai poder ter uma família. - Sussurrei.

– Você é a minha família. Você é tudo para mim. - Eu neguei.

– Eu não posso te dar o que ela pode.

– Isso não me importa. - Eu suspirei.

– Eu vi como você ficou com seu filho Edward, não me diga que você não quer, EU VI. - Ele me olhou exasperado.

– O que você quer? Quer que eu abra mão dele?

– Não, claro que não, eu nunca te pediria isso, ele precisa de você e você também. - Suspirei derrotada. - Sou eu que estou fora desse quadro Edward, não ele, eu. Vocês são perfeitos juntos. - Ele segurou meu braços.

– Isso é uma besteira, você faz parte da minha vida, faz parte de mim. Estou lhe implorando, não faz isso. - Eu passei minha mão pelo seu rosto. - Eu não sou nada sem você. - Disse sem conseguir segurar as lagrimas.

– Eu não estou dizendo que seja para sempre, eu só preciso de um tempo para colocar as coisas em ordem na minha cabeça.

– Quanto tempo?

– Eu não sei Eddy, uma semana, um mês.

– UM MÊS? - Disse espantado.

– Vai ser bom para você também. - Ele negou.

– Não tem nada de bom em ficar tanto tempo longe de você. - Falou resmungando, eu o puxei para mim e o beijei.

– Eu vou voltar. - Disse entre seus lábios, isto se ele não estivesse feliz sem mim.

– Promete?

– Eu também não sou nada sem você. - Ele sorriu e me beijou, me levando para cama.

– Essa noite vou fazer com que você nem pense em se esquecer de mim.

– Isso seria impossível. - Respondi enquanto ele voltava a me beijar. Essa noite seriam só nós, uma despedida, até quando eu não fazia ideia, só sabia que queria que ele fosse feliz, e não me importava o que isso me custasse.

De manha me levantei e aprontei uma pequena mala, deixei muitas coisas ainda, iria para um flat ou coisa parecida, precisava de um tempo e também dar um tempo a ele, talvez nesse período ele percebesse que queria uma família e decidisse formar uma, sem mim, essa ideia me matava, mas eu deveria estar preparada para isso, só assim eu teria certeza das suas decisões.


	48. Capítulo 47 - Felicidade

Edward POV

Acordei e ela já não estava ao meu lado, me sentei na cama e pensei em como eu enfrentaria tudo isso, eu entendia a necessidade que ela tinha de um tempo, mas mesmo assim só o pensamento dela decidir não voltar, de não conseguir aceitar o fato de eu ter tido um filho com outra era suficiente para que o desespero tomasse conta de mim. Ela prometeu que vai voltar Edward. E se for demais para ela? Como vai ser minha vida sem a minha princesa? Fechei os olhos e tentei afastar essas ideias da cabeça, ia me manter o mais ocupado possível para não pensar nisso.

A semana seguinte foi seguida de tramites para a documentação do meu filho, minha mãe quando soube que tínhamos decidido dar um tempo ficou chateada, mas assim que entrou em contato com Bella, não disse mais nenhuma palavra contra, tentei perguntar o que ela havia dito, mas minha mãe não disse uma palavra, Jasper e meu pai disseram que entendiam que ela precisava de um tempo, que tudo isso deveria estar sendo muito difícil, mas que acreditavam que ela ia voltar, a Alice disse que havia lhe visitado e que ela parecia bem, fiquei feliz, por que eu estava péssimo, só me sentia melhor quando ia visitar meu filho, entretanto nem assim me sentia completo, eu bem sabia o que estava faltando.

- Ela não vai mais vir com você? - Tanya me perguntou quando estávamos no jardim de sua casa, Tony brincava com um chocalho no meu colo.

- Esta resolvendo uns assuntos. - Falei simplesmente.

- Hum. Eu não seria louca de te deixar sozinho. - Disse se sentando ao meu lado. - Nem mesmo por um segundo. - Passou a mão sobre a cabeça de nosso filho, eu suspirei.

- Tanya o fato de termos um filho juntos não muda em nada a nossa relação. - Ela me olhou e passou sua mão sobre a minha.

- Pensa bem Eddy, eu posso te dar coisas que ela não pode. - Quando ela disse isso eu me dei conta de que ela sabia. Peguei sua mão a tirando de cima de mim.

- Não, você não pode.

- Claro que sim, eu posso lhe dar filhos, uma família. - Eu a encarei Sério.

- Não é só de filhos que vive uma relação Tanya. - Olhei o bebe no meu colo e lhe dei um beijo na testa, ela me olhava chateada. - Espero que não insista nisso, ela é única para mim.

- Mas te deixou.

- Ela não me deixou, ela nunca faria isso. - Entreguei nosso filho em seus braços. - Tenho que ir.

- Edward fica, pelo menos mais um pouco. Eu não irei falar mais nada. - Eu neguei.

- Não dá. - Me despedi e segui para meu apartamento, assim que abri a porta me senti triste, saudades de quando eu chegava e ela estava me esperando, me abraçava e me dava um beijo gostoso, respirei fundo e fui para meu quarto, me estirando na cama. Fechei os olhos, estava claro para mim que eu não aguentaria muito tempo assim, sem ela.

Bella POV

A distância estava me matando, Alice havia me dito que ele estava mal também, eu contei a mãe dele a razão pela qual eu tive que fazer isso, ela pareceu me entender, eu só queria que ele fosse feliz, eu não estava mais aguentando, só tinha passado uma semana e a saudade me matava, Alice me disse também que ele visitava o filho frequentemente, imaginei que a mãe do bebe devia ficar em êxtase com essas visitas, ainda mais pelo fato de não estar o acompanhando, me doeu pensar nos dois juntos, mas talvez fosse o melhor para ele. A campainha tocou me despertando, devia ser a Alice, tínhamos ficado de nos encontrar, porém quando abri a porta não pude acreditar, quem estava diante de mim era o Jacob, ele logo me puxou para seus braços.

- Não diz nada, eu sei que fui um idiota, imbecil, o que você quiser. - Nos afastamos. - Só, por favor, me perdoa? - Eu estava muito chateada com ele, mas qualquer magoa que eu tinha sentido foi embora, eu precisava dele agora. O puxei para outro abraço.

- Só não faça isso comigo de novo. - Disse brava. Ele riu. Nos sentamos no sofá.

- Por que você fez tudo aquilo Jake, brigar comigo, bater no Eddy? - Ele suspirou.

- Eu estava te perdendo, não sabia como agir.

- Isso é ridículo. Você não estava me perdendo o que eu sinto por você e pelo Eddy é completamente diferente. - Ele suspirou triste.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim não pude evitar. - Ele me olhou e pegou na minha mão. - Amigos ainda? - Perguntou receoso. Eu abri um sorriso.

- Claro, se me prometer que vai se comportar. - Ele assentiu.

- Não faz ideia de como senti sua falta.

- Eu também. - Ele olhou ao redor.

- Me espantei quando Alice disse que você estava aqui. Achei que tinha ido morar com ele. - Jake ainda não parecia gostar da ideia de que eu e o Edward estávamos juntos, apesar que agora nós realmente não estávamos.

- Estamos dando um tempo. - Ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Por que? Não iam se casar?

- Nossa esta bem informado hein. - Ele sorriu.

- Minha irmã me manteve por dentro dos assuntos. - Imaginei se ele sabia do meu aborto também, mas acho que Alice não havia lhe dito nada, era um assunto delicado.

- Todos mesmo? - Ele me olhou confuso.

- Bom, ela me disse do acidente do Edward, que vocês estavam morando juntos, que ela finalmente convenceu o Gustavo a ter filhos. - Com essa eu tive que rir. - E que ele te pediu em casamento. Perdi alguma coisa? - Realmente ela não havia lhe dito, eu suspirei. - Que foi? É por isso que não estão juntos?

- Não, quer dizer mais ou menos.

- Me fala. Sabe que pode confiar em mim. - Ele me encarou. - Sei que te magoei muito, mas eu quero o que tínhamos de volta.

- Eu também errei Jake, devia ter te contado tudo, desde o inicio, mas fiquei com receio.

- Você tinha razão, eu levei tudo para outro lado. - Respirou fundo. - Vamos começar de novo. Que tal? - Eu sorri. - Agora me conta, o que houve?

- Quero que fique claro que meus pais não sabem disso.

- Tudo bem, não vou dizer nada.

- Eu engravidei. - Ele estancou.

- Ele não quis o bebe?

- Não, ele amou a noticia, eu também. - Não consegui segurar as lagrimas, ainda era um assunto delicado. - Mas eu o perdi. - Ele me olhou triste, contei tudo, como foi o acidente, como eu tinha ficado, como o Eddy me pediu em casamento, como estávamos felizes apesar de tudo, ele ouvia tudo atentamente.

- Se estavam felizes o que aconteceu? Por que você esta aqui? - Tomei coragem e lhe contei o que tinha ocorrido nos últimos dias, ele me olhava espantado. - Eu sabia que ele iria te fazer sofrer.

- Ele não tem culpa Jacob.

- Como não Bella, alguém o obrigou a dormir com ela?

- Não, mas estávamos separados, isso podia ter acontecido comigo também. - Ele pareceu ficar mais calmo.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. Queria voltar, mas acho que ele precisa de mais tempo.

- Ele esta em duvida?

- Não, ele não, mas eu sim, não vou conseguir viver em paz com ele, sem saber se é isso que ele realmente quer. Ele sempre quis uma família, coisa que eu não posso lhe dar e agora ele pode ter a chance de ter isso. - Jacob se aproximou de mim, se sentando a minha frente e segurando minhas mãos.

- Eu não te trocaria por família nenhuma.

- É uma chance dele poder ter filhos Jacob. - Ele negou.

- Filhos são só uma parte Bella, são o resultado de uma relação, depois eles crescem tem suas próprias famílias e aí? É nesse momento que você vai ficar com ele? Quando ele virar avô. - Ele disse já rindo, eu não aguentei e ri também. Foi então que eu entendi, eu achava que para o Edward ser feliz ele precisava de uma família, filhos, netos, mas o Jacob tinha razão, só isso não basta, não bastaria para mim, eu só seria completamente feliz se o Edward fosse o pai dos meus filhos, biológicos ou não, era com ele que eu queria passar toda a minha vida, dividir todos os momentos, talvez fosse assim que ele via também. - Eu não te diria isso se não soubesse e visse o quanto você o ama. - Ele respirou fundo. - Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas o Edward nunca fez nada, eu só disse aquilo pra tentar te separar dele, eu sei que foi infantil, mas não queria te perder e eu via o quanto você gostava dele, e ele de você. Ele não parou de falar de você um segundo desde o momento que te conheceu. - Eu sorri.

- Sério?

- É, vocês tem algo especial. Eu vejo isso agora e a coisa que eu mais quero no mundo é que você seja feliz, e se ele é o responsável pela sua felicidade, eu não tenho que discordar com nada, alias tenho até que pedir desculpas para ele. - Eu o abracei.

- Obrigada Jake, mesmo. - Me separei dele, estava na hora de ajeitar tudo. - Você poderia me dar uma carona. - Ele sorriu.

- Claro. - Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

Edward POV

O som insistente da campainha me despertou, levantei sem vontade alguma, quando abri a porta não pude acreditar no que vi. Bella estava na minha frente sorrindo timidamente.

– Oi. - Disse simplesmente, não me segurei e a puxei para meus braços. Ela riu, nos separei um pouco só para olha-la, passei minha mão pelo seu rosto e a beijei. Nos separamos ofegantes. Como eu senti sua falta.

– Espero sinceramente que isso signifique que você voltou. - Ela me olhou.

– Eu não sabia se você me aceitaria de volta, por isso não trouxe minhas coisas. - Eu sorri. Como ela podia pensar que eu não iria querer ela? Bella era tudo para mim.

– Você é absurda. - A peguei pela mão já a puxando para o elevador.

– O que esta fazendo?

– Indo buscar suas coisas. - Respondi, ela não disse nada só sorriu. Me indicou o hotel que estava hospedada, fomos até o quarto pegamos tudo e voltamos para casa, nossa casa. - Essa é a ultima vez que você me deixa. - Disse sério no caminho de volta, ela me olhou. - Nem que eu tenha que te arramar no pé da cama, você não vai mais sair do meu lado. - Ela riu com o meu tom de bronca.

– Não se preocupe, não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer isso. Além disso eu não te deixei. Só pedi um tempo.

– Eu sei, mesmo assim esse tempo foi o bastante para me deixar louco.

– Também senti sua falta. - Ela disse manhosa.

– Ah é? Pois a Alice me disse que você estava muito bem. - Disse de mal gosto.

– Ela disse isso? - Eu assenti. - Ela vai ver só. - Sorri e segurei sua mão, como tinha sentido falta disso.

– O que fez você decidir voltar? Finalmente entendeu que eu só posso ser feliz com você?

– Sim, mas você não vai adivinhar quem me ajudou a ver isso. - A olhei confuso.

– Alice? - Ela negou.

– Jacob. - Quando ela disse o nome dele eu gelei. Ele havia estado com ela? Mas perai, ele tinha me ajudado?

– Não acredito. Ele fez isso? - Ela assentiu.

– Ele disse que me quer feliz e viu que só você é capaz disso. - Eu sorri, fiquei feliz em saber que ele havia entendido isso, ainda mais por ter colocado algum juízo na cabeça dela. - Ele me fez entender que talvez você seja como eu.

– Como assim? - A questionei confuso.

– Que seu amor por mim é o suficiente para que não sinta falta de uma família. - De fato ela tinha razão, fiquei feliz em perceber que ela havia entendido isso.

– Filhos são só uma parte amor.

– Eu sei, finalmente percebi isso, além do mais você vai ter seu filho e eu você, é isso que importa afinal.

– Não. - Ela me olhou confusa. - O que importa é que nós ficaremos juntos. - Respondi estacionando o carro na garagem. Ela sorriu e me beijou. - Me lembre de agradecer o Jacob por isso.

– Pode deixar, ele também quer te pedir desculpas pela briga.

– Tudo bem, ele não estava no seu melhor aquele dia. - Ela sorriu e apertou sua mão na minha.

– Eu te amo Edward. - Sorri.

– Eu também meu amor. Para Sempre. - Ela me olhou profundamente.

– Sempre. - Quando chegamos no apartamento não aguentei e a levei diretamente para cama, fazia só uma semana, mas eu estava morrendo de saudades, pelo jeito ela não era muito diferente. Sabendo que ela estaria ao meu lado eu poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa, pouco me importava o resto.

Ficamos deitados na cama, um de frente para o outro, minha perna cobria a sua e minha mão passeava pelas suas costas, as dela acarinhavam meu rosto, enquanto ela acariciava meu nariz com o seu, eu não precisava de mais nada, só dela, e eu bem sabia que ela também.

– Eu não vou mais fazer isso Eddy. - Eu a olhei confuso.

– O que, amor? - Perguntei a puxando para mais perto, se isso era possível.

– Te deixar. - Eu a encarei. - Eu sempre acho que estou fazendo a coisa certa, mas acabo fazendo besteira. E nisso te machuco ainda mais. Eu me odeio por fazer você sofrer. - Ela suspirou, antes que eu dissesse algo ela continuou. - Eu não quero te perder, eu te amo demais. - Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. - Por favor não diga que me entende, por que dessa vez nem eu entendi por que fiz o que fiz.

– Princesa, eu sei que para você não foi fácil me ver com um filho, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu. - Passei meu polegar pelo seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos. - Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar. - Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou. - Perdão amor, mas eu sei o quanto eu te afeto. - Ela sorriu, eu também. - Você precisava ver e entender que eu não teria uma vida sem você, que uma família que não fosse com você não faria sentido algum para mim e se você conseguiu compreender isso, mesmo que eu tenha odiado cada segundo que passei longe, valeu a pena. - Ela passou os dedos pelos meus lábios.

– Eu te odeio sabia? - Eu ri.

– Por que amor? - Perguntei bem humorado.

– Por que você me deixa sem chão, você é capaz de me entender mais do que eu mesma. Isso não existe. Você não existe. - Disse emocionada e em seguida me beijou, eu abracei e intensifiquei o beijo.

– Você é tudo para mim. - Falei entre nossos lábios.

– Eu não sou nada sem você. - Sorri.

– Isso quer dizer que o casamento ainda esta de pé? - Perguntei animado.

– Claro que sim, eu não vejo a hora de me tornar a sua esposa. - Abri um sorriso enorme.

– Você não faz ideia de como isso me faz feliz. Eu também não vejo a hora de chama-lá de minha. - Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço.

– Eu já sou sua. - Sorri com sua declaração, eu absolutamente amava quando ela era tão meiga e romântica comigo, a puxei para mais perto.

– E eu seu.

– Só meu. - Respondeu possessiva, eu ri. - Aposto que a Tanya amou a minha ausência. - Eu sorri, não podia negar.

– Ela não tem chance alguma. Eu já tenho dona. - Ela sorriu.

– Ótimo. - Deitou sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço. - E o Tony, como esta? - Ficava feliz por ela não ressentir meu filho, afinal era a lembrança viva que eu estive com outra mulher e pior que era nosso filho, coisa que eu não poderia ter com ela e eu sabia o quanto isso fazia ela sofrer.

– Ele esta bem, parece estar se acostumando comigo. Eu vou ficar todo fim de semana com ele a partir de agora. - Será que ela acharia ruim?

– Sério? - Levantou a cabeça, me olhando com um brilho no olhar.

– Sim. - Ela pareceu pensativa. - Que foi? Você não quer? - Eu não devia ter tomado essa decisão sem falar com ela antes, mas já havíamos falado sobre essa possibilidade e ela tinha concordado. Será que alguma coisa mudou?

– Quero sim, é só que ... será que ele vai gostar de mim? Ou se acostumar comigo? - Sorri aliviado.

– Tenho certeza que sim, é impossível não se apaixonar por você. - Ela sorriu.

– Tenho medo dele não gostar de mim. Você acha que a Tanya seria capaz de coloca-lo contra mim? - Essa pergunta fazia sentido.

– Espero sinceramente que não, pois eu não vou permitir isso. - Ela suspirou.

– Eu quero que ele goste de mim Eddy, eu sei que não serei sua mãe, mas gostaria que ele pensasse em mim como uma tia, ou algo assim, não quero ser a madrasta chata.

– Não se preocupe com isso, tenho certeza que você será uma ótima madrasta. Mais bonita que as dos contos de fada você já é. - Ela fechou a cara e me deu um tapa no braço, eu ri, ela não aguentou e riu também.

– Você não presta.

– Eu te amo minha princesa. - A apertei nos meus braços.

– Eu também te amo Edward. - Disse me olhando profundamente. Respondi lhe beijando, agora que ela estava comigo de novo eu não iria me preocupar com mais nada, eu sabia que nossa vida estava apenas começando e que ainda teríamos muitos desafios a nossa frente, mas estávamos juntos e era isso que importava, hoje, amanha, sempre.

O caminho que não tem obstáculos não leva a lugar nenhum...

( autor desconhecido )

Fim


	49. Epílogo

Desculpem esqueci que ainda tinha o epílogo.

Este sim é o último capítulo. Pensei em postar uma segunda temporada, mostrar a vida de casados deles com alguns novos e antigos desafios. O que acham?

Só postarei se quiserem, por isso me informem nos comentários se desejam ou não essa segunda temporada, se não receber nenhum recado não vou postar.

* * *

Quatro meses depois...

Edward POV

A Bella estava ficando louca com a Alice, eu sempre caia na gargalhada e o Jasper também não se aguentava quando as duas estavam discutindo. Desde que ela voltou para mim depois daquela semana tudo estava perfeito, os preparativos do casamento andaram rápido, graças a Alice, nós visitávamos meu filho todo fim de semana, percebi pelos olhares de Tanya que ela não havia gostado nem um pouco de ver a Bella ao meu lado, pouco me importava o que ela achava ou não. Ultimamente eu só pensava no casamento, até parecia a noiva de tão ansioso que estava para vê-la entrando pelo corredor em minha direção, essa visão me dava vontade de sorrir. O Jacob havia voltado e claro seria o padrinho dela, nós conversamos e nos acertamos, ele me pediu desculpas e disse que estava ciente da escolha dela, e que se eu a magoasse eu me veria com ele, bom, com isso ele não tinha com o que se preocupar, já que eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de fazer isso. O casamento demorou seis meses para ficar pronto, ou melhor, do jeito que a Alice queria que fosse o casamento da melhor amiga. Minha princesa tentava sem muito sucesso barrar as ideias da Alice, eu também achava algumas coisas demais e a apoiava, no fim Alice fazia nossa vontade, afinal era nosso casamento. Iríamos nos casar quase um mês depois que comemoraríamos nosso aniversário de um ano, o primeiro de muitos que passaríamos juntos.

Estava agora no meu quarto com meus irmãos e meu pai terminando de me arrumar, ficava pensando no que havíamos conversado na noite anterior, a ideia da Alice dos go go boys não me agradou nem um pouco, aquela baixinha era terrível, mas era a despedida dela e apesar de me estressar com a ideia, eu também tive a minha despedida, não que eu tenha feito alguma coisa, ao contrário passei a noite passada inteira só pensando nesse dia, até agora eu não podia acreditar que ela seria minha esposa, não aguentava de felicidade, só ficava imaginando se ela estaria tão feliz e ansiosa como eu.

Bella POV

– ALICE! - Eu contei até dez, a Alice ia me deixar louca, se não fosse pelo Eddy eu já teria estrangulado ela.

– Calma, não precisa ficar estressada. - Disse tentando me acalmar.

– Como não? Eu não disse que queria algo simples, eu escolhi as coisas com você. - Falei a olhando indignada.

– Mas esta tudo simples. - Andei até a janela e abri a cortina lhe mostrando o jardim todo enfeitado.

– Em que mundo tudo isso é simples? - Haviam flores em todos os cantos, possíveis e inimagináveis, estava tudo lindo, mas era demais para mim, eu não queria tudo aquilo.

– Vem cá e deixa de ser chata é seu casamento. - Eu me aproximei.

– Exatamente, MEU casamento. - Ela riu. - Do que esta rindo? - Perguntei mal humorada me sentando.

– Eu achei que você não fosse ficar nervosa. - Eu a olhei espantada.

– Quem disse que eu estou nervosa? Estou super calma. - Ela me olhou. - Tá, eu estou um pouco nervosa. - Suspirei. - Nunca imaginei me casar, sei lá. Tudo isso é meio assustador. - Ela me encarou.

– Nem pense em dizer que quer desistir. Pois isso eu não vou permitir. - Eu a olhei séria.

– Claro que não, ficar com o Eddy é tudo o que eu mais quero. - Ela sorriu aliviada. - É que eu odeio essa atenção toda, esse negócio de festa, ter que entrar naquele corredor. Já sinto meu estômago revirar.

– Hei relaxa, pensa que daqui a pouco você estará só com ele na sua lua de mel. - Eu sorri ao pensar nisso, me lembrei quando disse algo parecido em seu casamento, segurei sua mão, ela me olhou.

– Eu acho que ainda não lhe agradeci por tudo, mas nunca é tarde para isso. Muito obrigada. - Ela me abraçou.

– Você é minha irmã, só fiz tudo o que você fez por mim. - Eu sorri. De repente o quarto ficou cheio, minha mãe, a mãe do Eddy, minhas tias, minha avó, todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo, resolvi ignorar a todos e só pensar nele, e em como ele estaria agora. Não nos víamos desde a manha de ontem, eu e ele tivemos nossas despedidas de solteiro na noite passada, ele tinha ido em uma casa noturna enquanto eu tive uma festiva particular, não conseguia acreditar até agora que Alice tinha me aprontado aquilo, chamou um go go boy, eu fiquei roxa de vergonha, mesmo assim foi divertido, depois fui para o apartamento da Ali, achei que seria legal não passar minha ultima noite de solteira com meu futuro marido, queria que tivéssemos pelo menos um pouco de saudade, ele reclamou, mas acabou concordando, apesar de não passarmos a noite juntos, ficamos toda a madrugada no telefone, ele me contou a sua despedida e eu contei a minha, até que levei na boa, aquele ciúmes mortal que eu tinha dele parecia estar se ajustando, eu via o quanto ele me amava e sabia que ele nunca me feriria dessa maneira, ele no entanto ficou louco com a Alice quando soube o que ela tinha feito, e quando eu falei que o cara tinha dançado só para mim, eu podia ver a cara de ódio dele só de ouvir sua respiração, mas consegui acalma-lo, mesmo assim ele queria matar a Alice.

– O que é tão engraçado? - Alice me perguntou.

– Me lembrei de ontem. - Ela riu.

– Foi demais não foi?

– Foi, com certeza. Tanto que o Edward esta louco para conversar com você. - Todo mundo riu, ela me olhou assustada.

– Você contou para ele? - Eu assenti com um sorriso inocente no rosto. - Ele vai me matar. - Nós rimos.

Assim que terminei minha maquiagem, minha mãe me ajudou a por o vestido, ela estava visivelmente emocionada, quando eles souberam do filho que o Edward teve, meu pai não gostou, achou até que eu deveria romper com ele, eu bati o pé e disse que de modo algum eu faria tal coisa, ele não havia me traído, apesar disso ainda era o mesmo homem que eu conheci, minha mãe me apoiou e meu pai acabou aceitando, ela estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

– Você esta linda. - Me olhei no espelho.

– Obrigada mãe, por tudo. - Ela sorriu.

– Você merece. - Nos abraçamos. Assim que apareci para o resto da minha família que estava no quarto, elas suspiraram, dizendo o quão linda eu estava, eu tinha que concordar, estava mesmo incrível. Pouco tempo depois anunciaram que estava na hora, eu respirei fundo e desci as escada, lá embaixo encontrei meu pai que me olhava emocionado assim como minha mãe, ele me deu o braço e seguimos para o inicio do corredor, todos foram para seus lugares, ate que eu ouvi a marcha, era uma melodia simples, diferente do restante do casamento. Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar.

– Pronta? - Perguntou meu pai.

– Sim. - Disse abrindo os olhos, começamos a caminhar, eu estava gelada, meu coração batia a mil e minha mão tremia, tremia muito, de repente eu o vi, parado ao lado do juiz, depois disso só me foquei no seu sorriso que fazia com que eu tivesse vontade de sorrir também, e foi o que eu fiz, ele vendo isso alargou ainda mais o sorriso, quando dei por mim já havíamos chegado, meu pai passou minha mão para a dele, ele a beijou sem tirar os olhos de mim, nos viramos para o juiz, o restante foi o mesmo, alegria, tristeza, saúde, doença.

– Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. - Sorri. Ele se aproximou e nos beijamos, ele me olhou.

– Eu te amo senhora Cullen.

– Eu também te amo senhor Cullen. - Nós rimos, ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e nos viramos para nossa família.

– Agora é hora da festa. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Mas estou mais ansioso para a nossa particular. - Eu corei, ele me olhou e passou a mão pelo meu rosto. - Você fica ainda mais linda quando cora. - Eu corei ainda mais, então ele me beijou. Seguimos para a tenda que haviam colocado no jardim da casa dos pais do Eddy, eu tinha que admitir, apesar de não estar nada do modo simples como eu esperava, estava tudo lindo, perfeito, assim que entramos no salão, Alice nos anunciou.

– Boa noite, eu gostaria de pedir que todos se sentassem por que agora iremos receber para sua primeira dança como marido e mulher, senhor e senhora Cullen. - Ele segurou minha mão e entramos no salão, estava nervosa, todos nos olhavam, pra que tinha que ter isso? Não podíamos simplesmente dançar com todo mundo? Ele percebeu meu nervosismo, segurou meu rosto para que eu olhasse para ele, só aquele gesto pareceu me tranquilizar, segurou minha cintura e minha mão e começamos a dançar, para mim era só eu e ele, ninguém mais, ele me apertou mais em seus braços, me olhou com um sorriso no rosto e riu.

– Que foi? - Perguntei.

– Me lembrei da primeira vez que dançamos . Lembra? - Eu sorri.

– Claro, discutimos o quão idiota você era. - Nós rimos.

– E a que conclusão você chegou?

– Que estava certa. Você é mesmo um idiota.

– Por que você acha isso? - Perguntou divertido.

– Outro no seu lugar já teria desistido há muito tempo. - Ele sorriu.

– Desculpa amor, mas acho que o idiota seria ele. - Passei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço, enquanto as suas foram para minha cintura.

– Acho que a idiota sempre fui eu. - Ele me olhou confuso. - Que não percebeu o cara maravilhoso que tinha desde o inicio. - Ele me aproximou mais e me beijou.

– Isso não importa mais, você é minha agora. Para sempre. - Eu sorri com essa constatação, ele tinha razão, nada daquilo importava mais, eu era dele e ele meu, o puxei para outro beijo.

– Sempre. - Disse entre nossos lábios, ele sorriu satisfeito. Depois disso dancei com meu pai e ele com sua mãe, estava no momento dançando com o Jacob, mesmo de longe percebia que seus olhos não saiam de mim, ele ainda sentia ciúmes do Jake, isso era ridículo.

– Você esta feliz? - Jacob me perguntou, fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

– Muito. - Disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

– Que bom. - Era estranho, mas ele parecia triste.

– Que foi? - Você parece chateado.

– Nada. - Tentou um sorriso, ele não me enganava.

– Jacob ainda continuamos amigos, você sabe disso não é? - Ele me olhou.

– Sei. Claro que sei.

– Então? - O instiguei, ele suspirou.

– Mesmo assim não vai ser como antes, vou sentir sua falta. - Finalmente confessou.

– Eu também, mas mesmo assim sempre estaremos juntos. - Disse o abraçando.

– Promete? - Falou segurando meu rosto.

– Prometo. - Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e continuamos a dançar.

Edward POV

Eu sabia que eles eram só amigos, sabia que o Jacob tinha finalmente aceitado nosso relacionamento, mas mesmo assim me incomodava e muito ver os dois juntos.

– Quer parar com isso? - Alice falou séria, estávamos dançando.

– Parar com o que? - Perguntei me fazendo de desentendido.

– De ficar olhando para Bella, ela não vai fugir com meu irmão. - Disse em tom de brincadeira.

– Muito engraçado Alice. Até parece que você não sabe o que seu irmão sente por ela.

– Sei sim, mas também sei o que ela sente por você. - Eu suspirei. - Esse seu ciúmes é patético.

– Sei lá, essa conexão que eles tem, eu me sinto meio deslocado com isso. - Ela me olhou.

– Deixa de ser idiota Edward. - Não segurei e ri. - O que você preferiria, o que eles tem ou o que vocês tem? - Aquela pergunta me pegou de jeito, o que eu e ela tínhamos era incrível, eu não trocaria por nada, além disso eu a tinha completamente, diferente do Jacob.

– Tá, você tem razão. - A olhei derrotado, ela sorriu presunçosa.

– Que bom que você viu isso. - Nós rimos, meu olhar imediatamente voltou para o outro lado da pista, queria dançar com ela novamente, nesse momento Tanya se aproximou. Droga! Nós tínhamos decidido convida-la pois não queríamos excluir meu filho da nossa vida então o melhor era que nos déssemos bem, mas ela não estava ajudando em nada dando em cima de mim bem no meu casamento.

– Será que poderíamos dançar? - Perguntou docemente, Alice a encarou indignada.

– Acho melhor não Tanya.

– Ah deixa disso Edward é só uma dança.

– Pois poderia ser meia e mesmo assim eu não aceitaria. - Alice reprimiu uma risada.

– Você não pensou assim quando ficamos juntos. - Disse maliciosa, como eu pude me envolver com alguém assim?

– Resultado da bebida e do meu estado de espirito. - Ela me olhou consternada pela minha resposta.

– Não precisa ser grosso.

– Me desculpe, mas essa é a única maneira de fazer você entender que a nossa ligação é e sempre será só pelo meu filho, nada mais que isso. - Ela fechou a cara e saiu bufando.

– Gostei de ver. - Alice disse. - Você sabe mesmo dar um fora hein. - Eu ri.

– Será que posso pegar minha esposa de volta? - Jasper perguntou se aproximando, já segurando Alice pela cintura. Sorri.

– Claro, já estava tentado a buscar a minha mesmo. - Respondi me afastando, assim que Bella viu que eu estava me aproximando abriu um sorriso, foi impossível não sorrir de volta, Jacob se virou e em seguida abaixou a cabeça, era nítido o quão triste ele estava.

– Tudo bem se eu interromper? - Perguntei, ele me lançou um olhar mortal, apesar de estarmos "bem" ainda existia uma barreira entre nós.

– Claro, afinal ela é sua esposa. - Ele frisou bem o "sua", se despediu e saiu, ela logo colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou.

– Estava com saudades. - Resmungou, eu sorri, eu amava quando ela dizia coisas assim.

– Desculpa, mas queria dar um tempo para vocês. - Ela suspirou.

– O Jake esta chateado.

– É, eu percebi.

– Eu entendo, também ficaria assim se fosse ele que estivesse se casando. - Como é? Por que ela ficaria assim? Ela tinha ciúmes dele?

– Por que? - Disse um pouco nervoso.

– Porque as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas. Deve ser difícil para ele, a Ali casada, agora eu, nós três sempre fomos muito unidos, e agora acabou. - Ela parecia triste, segurei seu rosto.

– Você sente falta do que vocês tinham?

– Sinceramente? - Eu assenti. - Não, era bom, naquela época, mas agora eu não consigo imaginar minha vida de outra forma sem ser com você. - Eu sorri aliviado. - Eu odiava quando as pessoas me diziam que eu ia achar alguém, mas agora eu queria o mesmo para ele.

– Não se preocupe, ele vai achar. - Ela me puxou para um beijo.

– Se ele tiver nem que seja metade da minha felicidade eu já estarei satisfeita. - Eu a olhei admirado. - O que?

– Você esta especialmente romântica esta noite. - Ela riu.

– Acho que é todo esse clima do casamento. Te incomoda? - Perguntou acanhada.

– Claro que não. - A puxei mais perto. - De fato é um lado seu que eu estou amando. - A beijei. - É bom não ser o único piegas e brega nessa relação. - Rimos.

– Ô razão do meu ser. - Ela disse em tom de brincadeira, continuamos a rir. De repente ela parou e me encarou. Passei a ponta de meus dedos pelo seu rosto.

– Que foi amor? - Ela suspirou.

– Eu só queria lhe agradecer. - Eu a olhei confuso.

– Pelo que?

– Por não desistir de mim, mesmo quando eu fui tão grossa e estúpida com você. - Eu neguei, ela colocou os dedos sobre minha boca. - Por me dar esse momento, mas acima de tudo. - Me olhou emocionada. - Por dividir sua vida comigo. - Eu não aguentei e a beijei, essa mulher ia me deixar louco esta noite.

– Quem é você e o que fez com minha mulher. - Rimos, ambos emocionados. Me aproximei e beijei sua testa. - Eu te amo. - Ela sorriu.

– Eu te amo. - Este momento era perfeito só eu e ela, e seria assim pelo menos nas próximas duas semanas na nossa lua de mel, ela nem fazia ideia do que seria, mas esperava sinceramente que gostasse. Depois de dançarmos Alice foi nos buscar, disse que apesar do casamento ser nosso tínhamos que dar atenção aos outros, realmente ela ficava irritante com esse negocio de casamento. Nós cumprimentamos a todos, não eram muitas pessoas mas mesmo assim demorou até sentarmos para aproveitarmos o casamento, antes do jantar chegou a hora dos discursos. Os discursos de nossos pais foram emocionantes, depois chegou a hora dos padrinhos, os meus só fizeram palhaçada, todo mundo riu, agora era a vez da Alice.

– Gente nem sei o que dizer, nem por onde começar. Acho que eu nunca imaginei em toda minha vida estar aqui Bella, no seu casamento. Eu sempre soube que tinha alguém especial reservado para você, por que você merece. E o Edward é essa pessoa, vocês ficam perfeitos juntos, e como você disse no meu casamento. Vocês se completam. Eu lhes desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, por que vocês dois merecem isso. - Foi lindo e tocante o discurso dela, olhei para Bella e ela sorria, um sorriso lindo, segurei sua mão, ela me olhou e me beijou. Em seguida foi a vez do Jacob, não tinha ideia do que ele faria.

– Acho que não é segredo para ninguém aqui o que você significa para mim Bella, e eu tenho que admitir que é triste saber que estou perdendo minha irmãzinha. - Ela sorriu. - Nós sempre fomos unidos, sempre juntos. - Eu tinha que ser sincero aquele discurso estava me incomodando, mas o que mais me incomodava era a reação dela, eu odiava me sentir assim, ela o amava como irmão, era isso que eu repetia a mim mesmo. - Mas é inevitável ver como você esta feliz, e é só isso que me importa, a sua felicidade. Parabéns aos noivos. - Ele veio ate nossa mesa e a abraçou, esse cara estava de brincadeira né. Se virou em minha direção e apertou minha mão.

– Cuide dela. - Disse me olhando diretamente.

– Eu vou, não se preocupe.

– Se você a magoar, eu acabo com você Edward.

– Isso não vai acontecer. - Disse com convicção, ele me passou o microfone, era a hora do meu discurso. Respirei fundo e segurei sua mão, ela estava tão linda. O que dizer para esta mulher incrível que iria dividir sua vida comigo? Pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que dizer. Ela percebeu minha hesitação, deu um sorriso e pegou o microfone, eu a encarava espantado.

– Eu nunca quis me casar, sempre repudiei a ideia do amor. Acho que minha família vai concordar comigo nisso. - Eles riram, ela olhou para mim. - Mas agora tudo isso faz sentido, por que eu não posso mais imaginar minha vida sem você Edward. - Eu apertei sua mão. - Eu te amo. - Disse emocionada, todos aplaudiram, me levantei a abraçando e então a beijei. - Obrigada por dividir sua vida comigo. - Sussurrou entre nossos lábios eu sorri e peguei o microfone.

– Eu sempre acreditei no amor, sempre quis me casar, mas quando eu te conheci tudo o que eu havia pensado para minha vida simplesmente desapareceu. Foi então que eu percebi que não sabia nada sobre o amor, por que tudo mudou e nada fazia mais sentido sem você. Eu te agradeço por me dar o privilegio de fazer parte de sua vida e mais que isso por deixar que eu lhe ame e por me amar de volta. Gostaria de ler algumas palavras que escrevi. - Ela me olhou confusa. Respirei fundo, só esperava não ter esquecido as palavras. Era um poema simples que havia preparado na noite anterior, ele mostrava tudo o que eu sentia por ela.

"Se não houvesse o brilho de teus olhos

Então para mim só haveria escuridão

Se não houvesse o sorriso em seus lábios

Então para mim só haveria tristeza

Se não houvesse o som da sua voz

Então para mim só haveria silencio

Se não houvesse você

Então para mim não haveria nada."

Ela estava emocionada e uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto a enxugando.

– Eu te amo minha princesa. - Ela sorriu, me puxou pelo paletó e me beijou. Quando nos separamos ouvimos todo mundo aplaudindo e sorrindo emocionados, eu a abracei e beijei sua testa. Levantei minha taça.

– Gostaria de propor um brinde a minha linda esposa, à Bella. - Brindamos. - Obrigado por tudo. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela se virou com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

– Eu que agradeço. Isso foi lindo. - Passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto e a beijei novamente. O resto da festa foi tranquilo, jantamos, dançamos, depois cortamos o bolo, na hora que ela foi jogar o buque que foi engraçado, a Alice queria de todo jeito participar, meu irmão ficou indignado, a Bella também disse que não fazia sentido, quando ela foi pedir minha ajuda a lembrei da noite passada quando tinha contratado um go go boy para dançar para minha noiva, ela ficou branca, falei para ela agradecer por não te-la degolado. Ela me mostrou a língua e saiu emburrada, as vezes achava que Alice era uma criança, suas atitudes eram hilárias, todos nós rimos. Depois Bella e eu nos despedimos de todos e seguimos para um hotel onde passaríamos a noite antes de viajarmos em lua de mel, ela sempre perguntava para onde estávamos iríamos, eu enrolava, afinal era uma surpresa. Assim que abrimos a porta do quarto do hotel, a peguei no colo.

– Eddy! - Disse surpresa, depois riu. - Isso é realmente necessário? - Perguntou enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço.

– Claro que sim, tenho que reverenciar minha linda esposa. - Disse sorrindo, ela sorriu de volta e passou sua mão pelo meu rosto, então caminhei ate a cama e a coloquei sobre ela.

– Vou fechar a porta. - A beijei. Quando me virei de volta ela estava de costas, olhando pela janela, parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, tirei meu paletó ficando só com a camisa, me aproximei e passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, ela colocou os seus braços sobre os meus e pendeu sua cabeça para trás, eu a beijei.

– Você não faz ideia de como eu estou feliz. - Sussurrei entre seus cabelos, ela suspirou.

– Eu também. - Disse se virando, eu passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto. Não podia acreditar que ela estava comigo, que era minha, que me amava.

– Eu te amo minha vida.

– Eu também te amo Eddy, demais. - A beijei e lentamente comecei a desabotoar seu vestido, passava meus dedos por onde suas costas estavam nuas e sentia ela se arrepiar, hoje eu queria que tudo fosse o mais lento possível, queria aproveita-la de um modo novo, como se fosse de fato a nossa primeira vez, assim que terminei vi o vestido deslizar pelo seu corpo ate o chão, ela tinha por baixo uma lingerie branca que a deixava completamente sexy, passei minha mão pela sua cintura , ela fechou os olhos, carinhosamente a levei ate a cama e a deitei, ela tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, eu parei para observa-la, ela percebeu e abriu os olhos.

– Que foi? - Me encarou confusa, tirei minha calça e me coloquei de joelhos entre as pernas dela. Ela me olhava admirada, eu sorri, era ridículo ela me olhar assim, já que o único que tinha algo realmente admirável era eu.

– Você é tão linda. - Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, me aproximei e a beijei, ela no mesmo instante, passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo, me puxando para um beijo mais apaixonado. Nos separamos ofegantes. - Calma amor. - Falei passando meus dedos pelos seus lábios. - Temos a noite inteira, quero aproveitar cada segundo. - Disse descendo meus dedos pelo seu corpo, ela arfou. - Cada caricia, cada beijo. - A beijei delicadamente.

– Você quer é me enlouquecer. - Falou acariciando meu rosto.

– Eu só quero fazer desta noite algo inesquecível.

– Qualquer momento ao seu lado é assim. - Era absurdo o que ela fazia comigo só com algumas palavras, me segurei e muito para não toma-la naquele momento.

– Você vai pensar diferente depois dessa noite. - Sussurrei no seu ouvido, ela gemeu. Essa noite seria a primeira que passaríamos juntos como marido e mulher e eu faria com que ela jamais se esquecesse dela, eu queria que esse momento marcasse nossa vida para sempre.

Bella POV

Surreal, assim foi a noite passada, quando eu imaginava que minha relação com ele não pudesse ficar ainda melhor, ele ainda me surpreendia. Não podia acreditar no quão amada e única ele me fazia sentir. Abri os olhos lentamente com um sorriso nos lábios, a primeira coisa que vi foram aqueles lindos olhos verdes me observando, mas eles estavam diferentes, tinham um brilho intenso, foi impossível desviar o olhar.

– Bom dia amor. - Disse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, eu o acompanhei.

– Ótimo dia. - Respondi alargando ainda mais o sorriso para ele, ele passou os dedos pelo meu rosto, me olhava deslumbrado, eu não merecia tudo aquilo, no entanto eu queria isso para o resto da minha vida, ele se aproximou e me beijou.

– Ótimo dia mesmo. - Eu ri e voltei a beija-lo, logo em seguida se afastou, o olhei confusa. - Eu adoraria ficar, mas nós temos que ir. - Eu gemi em protesto, ele riu.

– Ah, eu prefiro ficar com você. - Disse manhosa, o agarrando pelo pescoço ele sorriu e me beijou.

– Mas nós vamos ficar juntos, eu nunca vou me separar de você. - Foi impossível não sorrir com o que ele havia dito, entretanto eu não queria sair dali.

– Mesmo assim, não estou afim de sair por aí conhecendo lugares e passeando. Quero você, só você. - Ele me olhava admirado.

– Sério? - Eu assenti.

– Sério, eu sei que você deve ter tido maior trabalho planejando nossa lua de mel, mas eu só quero isso aqui, nós dois juntos. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, eu achava que ele ficaria chateado, mas não, ele parecia em êxtase com o que eu havia lhe dito.

– Então você vai amar o que eu planejei. - Disse se levantando, eu o encarei curiosa.

– Como assim? O que você planejou? - Ele estendeu a mão em minha direção.

– Vamos que você vai descobrir. - Segurei sua mão e me levantei, pulando em seguida no seu colo, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

– Me diz, vai, por favor. - Pedi suplicando, ele beijou meu pescoço me fazendo gemer, depois seguiu em direção do banheiro. - O que vai fazer?

– Vamos tomar um banho, já estamos atrasados. - Fiz um bico.

– Não vai mesmo me dizer para onde vamos? - Perguntei manhosa, ele respirou fundo.

– Paciência minha princesa. - Eu sorri, estava gostando deste clima de mistério, e se ele havia dito que ficaríamos juntos o resto pouco me importava. Tomamos um banho rápido, nos trocamos e saímos, estranhei o fato de não ter nenhuma mala no quarto, só a roupa que usávamos estava lá.

– Onde estão nossas malas? - Perguntei ao entrarmos no elevador.

– Já estão no seu destino. - Disse simplesmente, apertando sua mão em minha cintura.

– Não estou me aguentando de curiosidade. - Ele me beijou.

– Logo estaremos lá, afinal de contas você precisa se alimentar. - Eu sorri. Ele tinha que estar preocupado com minha alimentação?

– Então vamos tomar o café lá? - Ele assentiu. Bom se íamos tomar café da manha lá, com certeza não era longe. Na frente do hotel tinha um carro nos esperamos, eu olhava tudo com curiosidade, para onde ele estava me levando? Seguimos ate um prédio, lá subimos ate o ultimo andar, quando chegamos ate o topo me espantei, havia um helicóptero nos esperando, eu o olhei.

– Nós vamos andar nisso? - Perguntei apontando para o helicóptero.

– É mais rápido.

– Eu nunca andei de helicóptero. - Falei um pouco assustada, ele percebeu e me abraçou.

– É seguro amor, eu estarei todo momento ao seu lado. - Disse beijando minha cabeça, eu respirei fundo e procurei relaxar. A viagem foi realmente tranquila, depois de uma hora pude ver o mar, eu o encarei, ele sorriu e me beijou, paramos no heliporto e depois seguimos de carro para uma marina, tentava com muito custo entender o que estava acontecendo, seguimos para uma das lanchas, ele entrou e estendeu sua mão em minha direção.

– Vem princesa. - Segurei sua mão e entrei me sentando ao seu lado.

– Você sabe dirigir isso? - Perguntei surpresa, ele assentiu com um sorriso no rosto.

– Sei sim. Não se preocupe, de modo algum lhe colocaria em perigo.

– Acho bom mesmo. - Ele riu, o lugar era lindo, eu nunca havia feito nada disso, primeiro o helicóptero, depois a lancha tudo isso era novo para mim, eu me sentia completamente feliz e realizada ao seu lado, a única coisa que me perguntava era para onde estávamos indo. Ele estava incrível dirigindo, tão sexy com os óculos escuros, suspirei, ele virou o rosto em minha direção com um sorriso.

– Tudo bem? - Falou me encarando.

– Você não tem noção de como esta tentador. - Ele riu e segurou minha mão. - Já pode me dizer para onde vamos? - Ele indicou para frente, ao longe podia ver uma casa quase na beira da praia. Não podia ser, ou podia?

– Tá brincando né? - Falei abismada.

– Não. - Disse confuso. - Pensei que quisesse ficar só comigo?

– Eu quero, mas uma ilha? Sei lá é, caramba nem tenho palavras. - Ele sorriu.

– Gostou? - Eu assenti sorrindo.

– Muito, é incrível. - Nossa isso era demais. - Sério que vamos ficar sozinhos? - Falei empolgada.

– Sério, só eu e você por duas semanas inteiras. - Eu abri um sorriso enorme.

– Isso era tudo o que eu queria. - Ele sorriu satisfeito.

– Que bom que gostou, fiquei com receio. - O olhei confusa.

– Por que?

– Talvez você preferisse ir conhecer um lugar diferente. - Eu neguei.

– Teremos tempo para isso. Agora eu quero você. - Ele sorriu.

– Conheço a sensação. - Duas semanas só com ele, isso era um sonho.

Edward POV

Ela me olhava de um modo admirado, fiquei pensando como ela poderia me olhar desse jeito quando era eu quem tinha algo realmente valioso na minha frente. Amei perceber a animação em sua voz quando disse que ficaríamos só nos dois por duas semanas, ela queria o mesmo que eu e isso me deixava extremamente feliz. Assim que encostei a lancha na areia a ajudei a sair.

– Nossa isso é lindo. - Disse indo em direção da casa, peguei as malas e a segui, ela se virou e me esperou.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado. - A beijei. Ela me olhou com um sorriso no rosto.

– Eu amei. - Caminhamos juntos ate o deque, coloquei as malas no chão e abri a porta, antes que ela entrasse a peguei no colo. - Amor, de novo? - Perguntou rindo.

– Eu quero fazer isso sempre. Amo te carregar. - Ela sorriu, acariciou meu rosto e me beijou, eu não aguentei muito tempo, fui logo para o quarto, a deitei na cama sem separar nossos lábios, com certa pressa comecei a desabotoar minha camisa, nem parecia que eu a tinha amado a noite anterior inteira, eu a queria tanto e pelo visto ela não era muito diferente, enquanto tirava minha calça, ela tirou a sua e enquanto eu descia meu beijos retirou sua blusa, já sabia muito bem o que faríamos o resto da manha.

Me deitei exausto ao seu lado, estávamos ofegantes, não adiantava toda vez que ficávamos juntos era diferente, sempre tinha algo a mais e era uma das coisas que amava nela. Ela se recuperou e apoiou a cabeça sobre seu braço no meu peito, um sorriso lindo na face.

– Cansou? - Perguntou brincalhona. Eu sorri.

– Vou mostrar quem esta cansado. - Quando fui pega-la, ela saiu correndo usando só minha camisa.

– Só se me pegar antes. - Disse e saiu pela porta do quarto que dava para a praia, coloquei minha boxer e fui atrás dela. Ela corria e ria, não demorou muito e a agarrei.

– Peguei e agora? - Sussurrei no seu ouvido, ela riu e se virou.

– Esse lugar é mesmo deserto? - Perguntou brincando com seus dedos no meu ombro.

– É, sim. - Respondi não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

– Então ninguém pode ver a gente? - Me olhou séria.

– Não amor. - Acariciei seu rosto. - No que você esta pensando? - Ela sorriu, se afastou de mim e começou a desabotoar minha camisa, eu a encarava boquiaberto.

– Estou pensando nisso.- Assim que acabou de falar minha camisa caiu aos seus pés, ela sorriu e seguiu para a agua, eu estava bobo, mais que isso muito excitado. - Você não vem? - Gritou da agua, eu sai do meu estado de inércia e corri para o mar, enlacei sua cintura e a beijei com loucura.

– Você tem noção do que faz comigo? - Perguntei ofegante, ela sorriu se esfregando em mim.

– Tenho uma ideia.

– Eu te amo. - Disse segurando seu rosto.

– Eu também te amo. - Passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e as pernas pela minha cintura eu a segurei. - Eu quero que seja sempre assim Eddy. Eu e você. Mesmo quando tivermos problemas, mesmo se chegarmos por algum motivo odiar um ao outro, quero que nos lembremos disso aqui e do que sentimos um pelo outro.

– Para sempre meu amor. - A beijei, ela respirou fundo, se soltou do meu pescoço e se deitou sobre a água, desse modo eu tinha uma vista privilegiada do seu corpo, com uma mão segurei sua perna e com a outra sua cintura, ela parecia tão em paz e feliz, os olhos fechados e um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

– Sabe que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso. - Sorri.

– Fico satisfeito em saber que eu sou o sortudo. - Ela sorriu.

– Eu estou tão feliz. - Se levantou e me encarou, passou os braços novamente pelo meu pescoço. - Obrigada por isso.

– Já disse que não tem nada que agradecer. - Beijei seu queixo, ela gemeu. - Fica gostosa salgada. - Ela riu e em seguida me beijou. Meus beijos foram descendo pelo seu pescoço, realmente aquilo era muito bom, o mar estava calmo, então não tínhamos que nos preocupar com as ondas, éramos só nos dois, não demorou muito e nos unimos, forte, longo, gostoso. A peguei no colo e fomos para nosso quarto continuar o que tínhamos começado na praia.

Estávamos deitados enquanto ela dormia sobre meu peito, eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir, estava feliz demais, ate que subitamente ouvi seu estômago roncar. Merda que horas eram? Levantei a cabeça e peguei meu relógio na cabeceira, já eram 16:00 e ela não tinha tomado nem o café da manha ainda, como fui esquecer? Ela tinha que se alimentar, mas dormia tão em paz, resolvi não bancar o marido chato e a deixei dormir. Com cuidado sai da cama e fui pegar as malas que ainda estavam no deque, quando voltei ao quarto ela estava sentada na cama procurando algo. - Amor. - Ela me olhou com alivio, se ajoelhou, eu fui em sua direção, nós abraçamos.

– Senti sua falta. - Disse manhosa, eu sorri, amava quando ela ficava assim.

– Só fui buscar nossas coisas antes que um macaco fizesse. - Ela riu.

– Esquecemos as malas.

– É, e não foi só isso. - Ela me olhou confusa, então seu estômago roncou.

– Hum, acho que sei qual é a outra coisa. - Me olhou.- O que temos para comer? - A peguei no colo.

– Muitas coisas. O que você quer? - Perguntei indo ate a cozinha.

– Suco de laranja, uma fruta e você. - Eu sorri.

– Que tal um suco de laranja, um omelete, uma fruta e depois de sobremesa eu. - Ela me beijou.

– Perfeito. - Chegando na cozinha a coloquei sentada na bancada, em seguida abri a geladeira e peguei os ovos, queijo, presunto. - Eu adoro quando você cozinha para mim. - Sorri e a beijei.

– E eu amo cozinhar para você. - Ela acariciou meu rosto e me beijou, voltei minha atenção ao omelete, ela olhou em volta.

– Como você achou esse lugar? - Perguntou enquanto comia uma maça.

– Tenho meus contatos. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Belos contatos hein. - Eu ri.

– Eu queria ficar sozinho com você e essa ideia me pareceu perfeita. - Ela suspirou.

– E foi mesmo, a melhor lua de mel que eu poderia imaginar.

– Eu tenho certeza que qualquer lugar com você seria assim. - Ela sorriu.

– Você sempre me deixando boba com suas palavras. - Me aproximei dela, me encaixando entre suas pernas.

– E pretendo fazer isso sempre. - Ela passou os dedos pelo meu rosto e me beijou delicadamente.

– Sempre. - Sussurrou entre nossos lábios, segurei firme sua perna e ela soltou um gemido, beijei seu pescoço, antes que fossemos mais longe o fogão apitou, me afastei e voltei minha atenção ao omelete. Ela desceu do balcão e colocou a mesa, terminei o omelete, a puxei para o meu colo e comemos. Realmente eu tinha tido uma ótima ideia de ficarmos só eu e ela, mas estava começando a achar que duas semanas era pouco tempo.

Depois do nosso lanche ela ligou para os pais, não queria que eles ficassem preocupados, contou animada onde estávamos e como estava feliz, eu a olhava do sofá, assim que desligou veio em minha direção e se deitou no meu peito.

– Cansada? - Ela me olhou.

– Um pouco. - Me levantei e estendi minha mão. - Vamos dormir então. - Chegamos no quarto e simplesmente desmoronamos na cama, de fato o dia tinha sido mesmo longo.

Os próximos dias que se seguiram foram perfeitos, nos não nos separávamos para nada, sempre fazíamos tudo junto e aquilo era incrível, infelizmente o dia de ir embora chegou.

– Não quero ir. - Disse me abraçando.

– Eu também não amor. - Beijei sua cabeça.

– Promete que um dia faremos isso de novo, que seremos só você e eu? -Acariciei seu rosto com um sorriso.

– Claro. - Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Acho que agora podemos ir. - A ajudei a subir na lancha e fomos para casa, chegamos no fim da tarde, tomamos um banho, um lanche rápido e caímos na cama, ainda teríamos um fim de semana antes de voltarmos as nossas obrigações, iríamos visitar os meus pais e os dela.

Acordei mais cedo, mas continuei ali na cama pensando nas coisas que teríamos que fazer.

– No que esta pensando? - Perguntou me encarando, sorri.

– Em nós. - Me beijou. - E nas coisas que precisamos fazer. - Ela suspirou.

– Nem da vontade de sair da cama, não é?

– Não mesmo. - Ela se sentou.

– E como esta a lista?

– Hum, visitar nossos pais.

– E a Alice. - Rimos.

– Verdade, senão ela nos mata. - Me sentei também e a puxei para o meu colo, ela se deitou no meu peito. - Precisamos procurar um apartamento maior.

– E visitar o Tony. Estava pensando que só os fins de semana é pouco tempo para ficar com ele.

– É o acordo que a Tanya exigiu, mas conforme ele for crescendo eu vou pedir mais tempo, quem sabe até que ele passe as férias conosco.

– É uma ótima ideia. - Passou os dedos pelo meu pescoço, senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo. - Estou com saudades dele. - Ficava feliz em saber que ela gostava do meu filho.

– Também. - Passei minha mão pela suas costas e ela gemeu, sorri. - Ainda temos algum tempo antes de ir ver meus pais. - Senti ela sorrindo no meu pescoço, em seguida senti seus beijos subindo ate chegar a minha boca e sugar meu lábio inferior, eu queria demais essa mulher.

– O que eu faço com tudo isso que eu sinto por você Edward? - Perguntou de um modo extremamente sexy, eu pirei e a beijei com paixão.

– Vou te dizer exatamente o que fazer delicia. - Sussurrei entre nossos lábios, ela gemeu. Já havíamos decidido o que faríamos o resto da manha ou melhor era o que eu queria para o resto de nossas vidas.

Tínhamos acabado de voltar da casa dos pais dela, o fim de semana havia sido bem corrido, tudo o que eu queria era ela nos meus braços, e foi isso que aconteceu, era como se não tivéssemos estado junto em momento algum, essa necessidade que eu sentia dela me deixava desnorteado. Ficamos na cama um de frente do outro, a milímetros de distancia, sem desgrudar os lábios.

– Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou, sorri.

– Eu também te amo princesa, cada dia mais. - O que não era mentira, meu amor por ela parecia crescer de forma exponencial, ela me encarou séria, passou a mão pelo meu rosto. - Que foi?

– Bobeira minha. - Disse balançando negativamente a cabeça.

– Mesmo assim, me diz? - Pedi a beijando, ela sorriu e suspirou.

– Medo. - Franzi o cenho. Do que ela teria medo?

– Medo do que amor? - Perguntei a abraçando mais forte.

– De não ser sempre assim sabe, nós dois. A necessidade que eu sinto de ficar perto de você é absurda. - Confessou por fim, eu sorri, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. - Tenho medo de um dia você não me querer da mesma forma. - Disse a ultima frase em um sussurro. A encarei indignado, segurei seu rosto e a fiz me olhar.

– Isso é impossível. - Ela me abraçou.

– Tenho tanto medo de te perder Eddy. - Me olhou e percebi que estava quase chorando. - Eu nunca me senti assim... - Respirou fundo e me encarou. - Tão vulnerável. - A abracei o mais forte que pude.

– Pode ficar tranquila. Eu sempre estarei aqui com você.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Por que eu não posso viver sem você. - Ela sorriu. - Além disso eu preciso de você cada dia mais. Sinto muito amor, mas isso aqui é para sempre.

– Promete? - Não aguentei e ri, ela me encarou.

– Achei que o inseguro nessa relação era eu? - Ela sorriu.

– Você não faz ideia. - A beijei.

– Eu prometo. Eu e você. Para sempre. - Ela respirou fundo.

– Sempre - Respondeu e me beijou com paixão, mostrando todo seu amor. Era tudo o que eu mais queria, ela, minha amiga, minha amante, minha mulher, minha princesa. Para sempre.

–-

Edward foi capaz de mudar minha vida completamente e apesar de tudo o que passamos eu nunca iria me arrepender por ter escolhido ficar com ele. Tudo o que eu sentia só de estar ao seu lado era o bastante para enfrentar qualquer desafio ou dificuldade. Eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente por ele não ter desistido do amor que sente por mim. Ele me provou que o verdadeiro amor existe e pode durar até que a morte nós separe.

"De almas sinceras a união sincera

Nada há que impeça: amor não é amor

Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera,

Ou se vacila ao mínimo temor.

Amor é um marco eterno, dominante,

Que encara a tempestade com bravura;

É astro que norteia a vela errante,

Cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura.

Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora

Seu alfanje não poupe a mocidade;

Amor não se transforma de hora em hora,

Antes se afirma para a eternidade."

(Willian Shakespeare)

* * *

Agora sim é o fim...

Bjs e espero que tenham gostado da história.


End file.
